Mine ( Yunjae )
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Yunho menyatakan kepemilikannya pada Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong bingung terhadap perasaannya. Yunjae...
1. Chapter 1

**Mine ( Yunjae ) **

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminie milik Cho

Pairing : Yunjae

Yaoi, typos , membosankan, alur lambat

~ Chapter 1 ~

" Kau, Kim Jaejoong mulai hari ini adalah pacarku!" Seru seseorang ditengah kantin pada seorang namja cantik Jelas hal ini membuat penghuni kantin langsung yang tidak mengenal Jung Yunho? Namja yang baru saja menyatakan kepemilikan pada seorang namja yang sedang makan bersama teman - temannya.

Jung Yunho? Aigo... Tidak mengenalnya? Payah sekali... Dia adalah anak konglomerat Korea Selatan, juga pemilik sekolah DongBang! Namja bermata musang, tinggi, berkulit tan dan pastinya dia sangat dingin. Walaupun dingin dia tetap menjadi primadona sekolah! Aigo... Sosok sempurna! ( bayangkan Appa di Wrong number )

Lalu siapa Kim Jaejoong? Dia adalah namja manis nan cantik siswa beasiswa DongBang School. Seorang anak yatim piatu yang beruntung karena dapat bersekolah di sekolah bertaraf international. Dia namja ceria namun tidak memiliki banyak teman. Ironis memang... Siapa juga yang akan berteman dengan namja miskin macam dia di DongBang school? Aigo... Mereka anak orang kaya yang haus akan status!

Beruntung Jaejoong memiliki teman yang sangat menyayanginya dan tidak memandang rendah statusnya. Junsu, Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Mereka adalah teman terbaik yang Jaejoong miliki. Kembali ke persoalan. Jaejoong yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya langsung menengok dan menjatuhkan sumpit yang sedang dipegangnya. Dia berharap ini bukan mimpi, dia memang mengagumi namja bermata musang itu, namun... Ini benar - benar seperti mimpi!

" Ak... Aku..." Pandang intimidasi mulai tertuju pada Jaejoong, bagaimana tidak? Namja miskin yang cuma mengandalkan beasiswa itu merebut Yunho dari mereka. Apalagi seorang yeoja yang sedang terbengong - bengong dari sudut kantin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan fans nomor satu Yunho, Ahra.

" Aku tidak terima penolakan. Permisi" Ucap Yunho kemudian mengacak rambut Jaejoong sekilas kemudian pergi dari kantin.

Hana...

Dul...

Set...

" AAAANNNNDDDDWWWWEEEEEEEEE!" Yeoja dan uke langsung berteriak tidak terima

**~ TBC ~ **

Cerita ketiga...


	2. Chapter 2

**Mine ( Yunjae ) **

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminie milik Cho

Pairing : Yunjae

Yaoi, typos , membosankan, alur lambat

Rating T...

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

.

.

.

Heechul, Junsu dan Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada Jaejoong yang sedang memegang kepalanya, dia juga kaget dengan pernyataan itu.

" Kau mengenalnya kan Joongie?" Tanya Heechul

" Te-tentu saja Chullie ya..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Aku tidak percaya ini!" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian mencubit pipi Junsu dengan keras

" Aw! Appo evil!" Junsu segera mencubit lengan Kyuhyun

" Ini tidak mimpi, si gunung es itu menyatakan cintanya pada Jaejoong!" Teriak Kyuhyun

.

BRAKK!

.

Tiba - tiba meja makan itu digebrak seseorang, Jaejoong langsung menoleh karena kaget.

" Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yunho oppa sampai dia berkata seperti itu?! Kau pasti menggodanya!"

Ah... Ternyata Ahra menggebrak meja itu dan langsung melemparkan tuduhannya. Dan tuduhan itu diangguki oleh beberapa siswa yang ada di kantin

" Aku tidak melakukan apa - apa sungguh..." Mata polos Jaejoong menatap intens Ahra

" Jangan berbohong!"

" Aku tidak berbohong" Lirih Jaejoong

" Hey! Perhatikan dengan siapa kau bicara" Ahra menoleh takut, dia kenal dengan suara ini. Heechul... " Perhatikan pada siapa kau bicara dasar yeoja oplas! Sekali lagi aku lihat kau membentak Jaejoong seperti itu, ku pastikan aku akan merobek mulut konyolmu!"

Ahra menutup mulitnya dengan kedua tangannya dan langsung pergi. Siapa yang tidak kenal dan tidak takut dengan Heechul? Meski cantik dia sangat kejam. Dia akan benar - benar melakukan apa yang dibicarakan. Dan Ahra tidak mau mengambil resiko buruk kalau sampai mulutnya itu dirobek.

" Aigoo.. Dasar bedak tebal! Setidaknya, aku ucapkan selamat... Akhirnya diantara kita kau yang terlebih dahulu mendapatkan kekasih. Selamat Jaejoong" Ucap Kyuhyun tulus

" Eh? Kekasih? Benarkah?"

" Ne! Chukae Jaejoongieee..." Junsu memeluk Jaejoong penuh kasih

" Selamat Joongie ah..."

" Go-gomawo Chullie, Suie?" Jaejoong menjawab namun tetap tidak fokus.

' Kekasih? Kekasih Jung Yunho? Mimpi! Ini pasti mimpi!'

Melihat sahabatnya yang sedang bingung, dengan segera Heechul menarik Jaejoong menuju kelasnya. Jaejoong sekelas dengan Junsu. Sedangkan Heechul sekelas dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka berempat adalah siswa kelas 11, begitu pula dengan Yunho. Setelah memastikan Jaejoong dengan aman mendarat pada tempat duduknya Heechul dan Kyuhyun menuju kelas mereka yang ada disamping kelas JaeSu.

Dan... Berita tentang Yunjae langsung saja menyeruak kedalam sekolah, mereka membicarakannya langsung, bisik - bisik dan melalui ponsel. Aneh memang! Yunho yang tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya kecuali terhadap Ahra ( Itu juga ekspresi benci ) menyatakan kepemilikannya terhadap namja manis, Kim Jaejoong.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda pelajaran sudah selesai. JaeSu sedang menunggu Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Mereka akan pergi ketempat Jaejoong melakukan kerja part time. Ingin memakan es krim di kafe itu. Namun setelah berkumpul dan hendak berjalan, seseorang berdiri di depan pintu kelas Jaejoong.

" Kajja pulang, aku akan mengantarmu!" Namja itu seperti memberi perintah

" Eh...? Aku?" Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri " Ne, kajja" " Tap-tapi aku akan kerja part time dan teman - temanku akan ikut" Jawab Jaejoong mejunduk. Ntah kenapa dia merasa sangat malu berhadapan dengan Yunho

" Aku akan mengantarmu. Ppali.. Kau tidak ingin telat bukan?"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan mendekati namja musang itu. Yunho langsung menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Menyelipkan jari - jarinya pada jari - jari Jaejoong. Membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan cepat. Jaejoong berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Teman - temannya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Jaejoong. Mereka kemudian mengikuti Yunjae. Banyak sekali siswa yang melihat dengan pandangan syok. Yunho tidak pernah melakukan skinship macam itu dengan siapapun! Siapapun!

Yunho membukakan pintu mobil SUV untum Jaejoong. Sedangkan Junsu dan Kyuhyun menaiki mobil Heechul. Dalam perjalanan, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Jaejoong hanya menunduk karena sangat malu. Dia sangat malu berhadapan dengan seorang Jung Yunho. Dan Yunho pun sedang berkonsentrasi pada jalanan. Dia mengendarai mobilnya dengan aman.

Tak lama, mobil mereka tiba di sebuah kafe sederhana namun sangat bertema dan ramai oleh pengunjung. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

" Hmm... Darimana kau tahu tempat kerjaku Yunho sshi?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Aku tahu semua tentangmu. Ayo turun" Yunho segera turun dan kembali membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong

Setelah turun, Yunho mengambil ponselnya dan bicara pada seseorang kemudian mengajak Jaejoong dan teman - temannya duduk pojok kafe. Dan tak lama, seseorang menghampiri mereka. Sosok yang sangat dikenal Jaejoong.

" An-annyeong hyung" Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya

" Annyeong Joongie... Eh? Yun! Waeyo? Kami sedang ramai, biarkan Jaejoong kerja" Ucap sang namja itu. Yunho memandang tajam namja bermarga Tan itu lalu berdiri berhadapan dengan bos Jaejoong

" Mulai hari ini Jaejoong tidak akan kerja disini lagi"

" MWO?!" Teriak Jaejoong, Kyuhyun, Junsu, Heechul serta sang bos

" Waeyo?" Tanya Hangeng, sang bos

" Kau tahu peraturan keluarga Jung bukan?"

" Ne ne ne... Tapi Jaejoong kan namja?"

" Masa bodo" Ucap Yunho

" Ye... Aku akan menurutimu! Dasar keras kepala"

" Hiks..." Semua yang ada disana langsung menengok kearah sebuah isakan. Yunho memandang horor Jaejoong yang sedang menangis, Heechul mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengelus punggung sang sahabat.

" Joongie waeyo?" Tanya Junsu

" Ke-kenapa aku tidak hiks...boleh bekerja? Hiks... Lalu bagaimana aku menjalani hiks... hidupku? Kenapa kau kejam? Hiks..."

" Hahahahahaha... Kau salah paham Jae.." Ucap sang bos yang bernama lengkap Tan Hangeng

" La... Lu?"

" Keluarga Jung tidak memperbolehkan yeoja kerja dalam keluarganya. Walaupun kan namja, tapi kan kau uke. Mana mau namja Jung ini membiarkanmu kerja? Dan soal biaya tanyakan saja padanya gunung es ini!" Ucap Hangeng memukul lengan Yunho

" Aish! Appo!" Yunho duduk disamping Jaejoong lagi lalu mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan membukanya kemudian dia menaruh sebuah kartu berwarna emas dan karu berwarna merah

" Whoa... Unlimited card!" Seru Heechul. Sebagai shopaholic dia sangat kenal kartu kredit. Dan yang dipegang oleh Jaejoong adalah kartu idamannya yang tidak akan didapatkan dari orangtuanya mengingat pemborosan yang dilakukan oleh Heechul sudah pada tingkat akut.

" Pakailah karu berwarna emas ini saat belanja dan kartu berwarna merah ini akan selalu aku isikan agar kau bisa mengambilnya"

" Tap-tapi..."

" Dan keluarga Jung tidak terima penolakan" Ucap Yunho kemudian mengambil tisu dan membersihkan airmata Jaejoong

" Aigo... Hentikan romantismemu itu! Aku muak!" Ucap Hangeng diiringi deathglare dari Yunho

Tak lama Yunho berdiri dan menarik Jaejoong.

" Ayo..."

" Kemana?"

" Aku lapar. Kami pergi" Yunho menarik Jaejoong yang belum sempat berkata apa - apa, Hangeng hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

" Kau mengenal Yunho Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Tentu, orangtua kami adalah sahabat dekat dan aku dan dia bersahabat sejak kecil"

" Apa Jaejoong akan baik - baik saja?" Tanya Junsu

" Tenang saja, Yunho akan menjaganya. Percayalah... Hey Chullie ah... Kau makin cantik... Ah! Tunggu, Aku akan bawakan pesanan kalian ne?"

Heechul yang mendengar pujian Hangeng tertunduk malu. Alasan dia pergi ke cafe ini adalah menemani Jaejoong sekalian bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya, Tan Hangeng. Sementara itu didalam mobil kesunyian mulai menyergap. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya kembali namun kemudian menikmati pemandangan diluar mobil.

" Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Aku lapar. Buatkan aku makan siang"

" Eh?" Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho

" Masaklah untukku. Ku dengar masakanmu nikmat?" Tanya Yunho sesekali melirik Jaejoong

" Tapi... Bahan dirumahku hampir habis" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya kembali

" Kita belanja dulu, sekalian aku mengajarimu memakai kartu itu"

Sesampai disebuah supermarket Jaejoong dengan telaten memilih sayur - sayuran.

" Kau... Ingin makan apa Yunho sshi?"

" Aku suka sekali kimchi... Dan panggil aku Yunho saja"

" Ah... Ne..."

Kemudian Jejoong kembali memilih bahan makanan yang akan dia masak nanti. Bulgogi sepertinya tidak buruk untuk makan siang bukan? Sampai di apartemen kumuh miliknya, Jaejoong segera menyuruh Yunho untuk duduk diruang tamu sedangkan Jaejoong langsung ke arah dapur dan memasak. Yunho yang tidak sabar, melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Dia memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tersenyum sambil memasak. Kadang bernyanyi kecil. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

" Nah sudah selesai! Eoh?" Jaejoong kaget sekali mendapati Yunho berdiri tak jauh darinya " Se-sejak kapan kau disana Yun?"

" Sejak kau memasak"

Yunho mendekat kemudian mengambil piring berisi bulgogi dan membawanya keruang tamu. Jaejoong langsung menyiapkan meja kecil untuk Yunho. Menaruh semua masakannya kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho. Dia segera menyendokkan nasi untuk Yunho. Yunho dengan senang hati menerimanya dan langsung memakan masakan Jaejoong. Tak lama Yunho tersenyum tipis, seperti dugaannya...

" Wae? Masakanku tidak enak ya?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Aniya, ini enak sekali... Gomawo"

" Ah... Ne" Jaejoong tersipu sekarang, wajahnya merah padam. Padahal teman - temannya sering mengatakan masakannya enak, namun kali ini yang mengatakannya adalah orang yang dia kagumi, rasanya sangat berbeda " Mianhae, tempatku sangat kecil untukmu" Lanjut Jaejoong, dia sungguh tidak enak pada Yunho

" Gwaenchana… Aku menyukainya kok" Jawab Yunho kemudian tersenyum

DEG

Jantung Jeajoong seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya saat melihat senyuman Yunho. Dia bahkan hanya sekali melihat namja Jung itu tersenyum, itu pun satu tahun yang lalu. Jaejoong sadar wajahnya memerah, dia langsung menundukkan wajahnya kembali.

" Waeyo?" Tanya Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya menggeleng dalam tundukkannya, dia malu sekali Sedangkan Yunho yang melihatnya kembali tersenyum, apa lagi setelah dia menyadari rona merah pada kedua pipi Jaejoong.

Selesai makan, Yunho mendudukkan tubuhnya pada ruang tamu. Apa bisa itu dibilang ruang tamu? Hanya ada televisi dan mejanya disana. Tanpa ada sofa. Setelah membawa bekas piring yang dipakai tadi, Jaejoong berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

" Kemarilah…" Ucap Yunho pelan dan dengan langkah ragu Jaejoong mendekat lalu duduk disamping Yunho

HUP

Dengan segera Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong kedepannya, kemudian mendekap Jaejoong. Menaruh kepalanya pada bahu Jaejoong.

" Y-yun…"

" Hmmm… Aku lelah…"

" Ti-tidur saja dikamarku? Ne?"

" Aniya.. Aku hanya akan istirahat sebentar" Ucap Yunho kemudian makin menarik Jaejoong dalam dekapannya

Posisi ini jelas membuat Jaejoong sangat malu. Dia tidak pernah melakukan skinskip macam ini sebelumnya. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong menyentuh tangan Yunho yang ada di perutnya, namun Yunho kemudian menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan memejamkan matanya. Dia pun merasakan detak jantung Jaejoong yang terdengar menggila. Dia tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya kembali. Tak lama hanya terdengar suara dengkuran. Bukan dari mulut Jaejoong namun dari mulut Yunho.

" Yun… Kau tertidur eoh?" Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yunho kemudian tersenyum hendak tertawa " Kenapa tidurmu jelek sekali eoh? Aigo.. gaya macam apa itu?!" Akhirnya Jaejoong tertawa

GUBRAK

Dan mereka pun terjatuh namun Yunho tetap tidak melepaskan pelukannya malah makin mengeratkan pelukan itu. Jaejoong ada di atas tubuh Yunho. Dadanya mulai berdetak cepat lagi. Tiba – tiba sebuah tangan mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong.

" Eoh?"

" Tidurlah… Aku sangat lelah" Lirih Yunho

" Eh? Kau terbangun? Mianhae…"

" Tidurlah" Ucap Yunho sembari mengelus rambut Jaejoong

Tak lama Jaejoong menyamankan posisinya kemudian ikut terbuai oleh elusan Yunho. Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah menjadi pacarnya.

Drrrttttt…

Drrrtttttt….

'Doushitte…'

" Nghhh…." Jaejoong mengucek matanya

~ Jaejoong POV ~

Omo! Yunho masih memelukku? Aish! Jam berapa ini?

Drrrttttt…

Drrrtttttt….

'Doushitte…'

Segera ku gapai ponselku dan membuka ponsel flipku. ' Chullie'.

" Yo-yoeboseo?"

" Kau dimana eoh? Kenapa baru mengangkat teleponku?"

" Ah, Mian aku tertidur"

" Kau tidak bersama Yunho?"

" Eh? Dia sedang tidur bersamaku"

" Mwo? Ka-kalian melakukannya?!"

" Melakukan ap… MWO? Aniya! Kami hanya tertidur setelah makan siang! Ish!"

" Hahahahahaha.. Kukira kau sudah melakukannya?"

" Aniya!"

" Ya sudahlah… Besok jangan lupa eoh? Belajar dirumah Junsu"

" Ne Chullie ah.."

Aku segera memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Segera aku lepaskan pelukan Yunho kemudian berjalan ke kamar mengambil bantal dan selimut. Segera aku selipkan bantal di kepala Yunho dan menyelimutinya. Sudah jam makan malam? Hah… Baru kali ini aku tidur nyenyak… Ah! Aku masak Nasi Goreng kimchi saja untuk Yunho.

~ Jaejoong POV End ~

Yunho membuka matanya saat seseorang menggoyangkan lengannya. Dia segera bangkit kemudian menyipitkan matanya. Jaejoong sudah tampak rapi, terlihat dia sudah mandi.

" Aku membuat nasi goreng kimchi. Kau mau makan disini?"

" Ne.. Tentu saja. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu"

" Ah ne" Jaejoong menunggu Yunho sembari melihat ke ponselnya

. Ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari Kyuhyun, Junsu dan Heechul. Ada beberapa pesan juga.

' From : Suie

Hey,besok jangan lupa cerita ne? Aku tunggu 3'

'From : Kyunie

Hey, Chullie baru saja cerita kau tidur bersama Yunho? Kalian melakukannya eoh? Hahahahha… kau harus bercerita besok bagaimana rasanya!'

BLUSH

Seketika wajah Jaejoong memerah. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa bicara seperti itu?!

" Wae? Wajahmu memerah?"

" Eh?" Jaejoong mendongak, Yunho sudah ada didepannya " An-aniya… Hanya membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun"

" Aku makan ne?"

" Ne" Yunho tersenyum, dia begitu menyukai masakan Jaejoong.

" Boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Tanya Yunho

" Ye?"

" Mau kah kau membuatkanku bekal setiap hari?"

" Kau mau aku buatkan bekal?"

" Ne, itu jika kau tidak keberatan"

" Ne! Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali" Jawab Jaejoong semangat Jaejoong segera membersihkan tempatnya setelah selesai, dia mencuci piring yang tadi dia pakai. Dia bersenandung lirih sambil mencuci.

GREP

Jaejoong tersentak, gelas yang dipegangnya jatuh kedalam air.

" Yu-yun…"

" Aku suka aromamu…" Ucap Yunho kemudian menyesap harum dari leher Jaejoong

" Ngh…."

" Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu" Jaejoong jadi bingung sendiri, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan Yunho terhadapnya. Tadi siang dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan perasaannya. Hanya kepemilikan …

" Aku mencintaimu"

" Eh?"

" Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Jaejoongie…"

" Mw-mwo? Da-darimana kau tahu?"

" Benar – benar terlihat dari wajahmu yang bingung itu"

" Eh?"

Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong kemudian mengapit kedua tangan Jaejoong disamping tubuhnya.

" Aku mencintaimu, jangan pernah ragukan itu"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho mencari kebohongan dari mata itu, namun dia tidak menemukannya. Dia malah menemukan pandangan keseriusan dan kemantapan. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya, dia sudah tidak tahan melihat malaikatnya ini.

Jaejoong terdiam namun kemudian menutup matanya. Ntah kenapa dia juga tidak menolak. Bibir hati itu menempel sempurna diatas bibir plum yang merekah. Yunho mencium Jaejoong tanpa nafsu, hanya ada cinta disana. Hanya beberapa lumatan kecil dan kemudian Yunho melepaskan ciuman itu. Jaejoong menunduk karena malu dan Yunho tersenyum melihat kelakukan menggemaskan Jaejoong. Tak terasa jam sembilan, Jaejoong mengantarkan Yunho sampai depan pintu apartemen kecilnya.

" Jalja Joongie…" Lirih Yunho sembari memeluk Jaejoong kemudian mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong

" Ne Yun…" Setelah pintu tertutup, Jaejoong jatuh terduduk. Hari ini jantungnya benar – benar berpacu dengan cepat. Apalagi setiap merasakan sentuhan Yunho. " Cinta?" Bisik Jaejoong

Besoknya saat keluar gerbang apartemen dia melihat Yunho berdiri disamping mobilnya. Yunho sedikit melambaikan tangannya kemudian Jaejoong menghampirinya. Perjalanan pagi itu menjadi menyenangkan untuk Jaejoong, dia terlihat sering sekali melirik Yunho. Tadi malam dia sudah bertekat akan mengatakan sesuatu pada Yunho hari ini. Namun dia sungguh malu dan hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya.

" Hey, kenapa melirikku terus? Ada yang salah dariku?" Tanya Yunho namun tetap melihat kedepan

" Hmm.. aku hanya ingin bertanya… Maaf kalau pertanyaanku terdengar lancang… hmmm… kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?" Tanya Jaejoong namun tetap menunduk Yunho menepikan mobilnya, Jaejoong yang bingung menoleh kearah Yunho. " Maaf…"

" Aniya, kau berhak tahu… Aku menyukai semuanya… Semua yang ada pada dirimu" Yunho menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong kemudian mengelusnya BLUSH Jaejoong kembali merona, dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu. Dia kira Yunho hanya akan menjawab 'karena aku menyukai tubuhmu'

" Yu-yun…"

" Kau mau berada disampingku kan?"

" Eh?"

" Kau mau selalu bersamaku? Berdiri disampingku, menemaniku dan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku kecuali kau menemukan seseorang yang kau cintai…"

Perlahan Jaejoong mengangguk, Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

" Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku atau menyukaiku, bahkan aku tidak tahu apakah kau mengenalku atau tidak kemarin. Namun, cobalah lihat kau ne?" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho.

" Ak-aku mengenalmu, aku… hmm… sebenarnya mengagumimu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku menyukaimu atau tidak. Jadi bisa ajarkan aku untuk menyukaimu atau bahkan mencintaimu?" Lirih Jaejoong

Yunho tersentak mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong namun kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sebuah kecupan singkat pun mendarat pada bibir Jaejoong. Sampai ke sekolah sudah banyak yang datang, dan para siswa menganga tak percaya dengan keadaan yang mereka lihat. Seorang Jung Yunho tersenyum pada namja yang digandengnya. Yunho tidak pernah menunjukkan senyuman itu pada siapapun.

Mulailah pandangan kebencian itu datang, apalagi Ahra yang memang sedang digerbang menunggu kedatangan Yunho. Dia langsung saja bersumpah serapah ria saat Yunho membukakan pintu penumpang dan melihat Jaejoong. Bahkan Yunho lebih dahulu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

" Joongiiiieeeeee…" Junsu berteriak heboh saat melihat Jaejoong diantar oleh Yunho kekelasnya

" Suiee…." Jaejoong pun ceria menanggapi panggilan Junsu

Yunho tersenyum melihat dua uke itu berbicara. Namun dia merasa diabaikan! Padahal Yunho masih menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

" Jae.." Panggil Yunho

" Ah! Mian Yunho-sshi.. heheheheh.. Kami malah mengabaikanmu" Ucap Junsu

" Gwaenchana"

" Mianhae…" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan puppy eyesnya

" Ne.. Gwaenchana.. Aku kekelas na? Nanti bertemu di kantin saja"

" Ah ne Yun" Dengan berat hati Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan meninggalkan Jaejoong serta Junsu.

" Kajja kajja! Kita cerita"

" Nanti saja ne? tunggu Chullie juga Kyunie"

" Ah! Ne.. kau benar, ratu gosip dan evil itu .." Tak lama Heechul dan Kyuhyun datang dan dimulailah obrolah mereka sampai bel memisahkan mereka. Bel istirahat berbunyi Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Heechul berjalan ke kantin. Namun Jaejoong pergi ke toilet dahulu baru menemui sabahat serta namjachingunya. Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kantin. Bersenandung dengan gembira. Namun..

SRETT

" YA!"

" Nice dream Jaejoong ah…"

.

.

.

.

**~TBC ~**

.

.

.

Otte? Hah... yg ini juga konfliknya ga au terlalu rumit. Mau bkin yg udah pasti akhirnya ending dulu. Aq juga lg nyoba buat ff yg sedih. Pake dengerin lagu sedih supaya feelnya dapet, bukannya ff nya yg bkin nngis malah Cho nya yg nangis denger lagunya.

Aigo, mana typo masih beterbangan... hadaeh... semoga bisa megurangi typo nya di lain waktu!

Aish!

Minie blm muncul! Kira - kira di jd siapa ya? Tebak tebak tebak tebak ...

Maacih bwt saran n kritik n review nya ya. Semoga bs update cpt lg bsk


	3. Chapter 3

**Mine ( Yunjae ) **

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminie milik Cho

Pairing : Yunjae

Yaoi, typos , membosankan, alur lambat

Rating T...

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

.

.

.

. Bel istirahat berbunyi Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Heechul berjalan ke kantin. Namun Jaejoong pergi ke toilet dahulu baru menemui sabahat serta namjachingunya.

Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kantin. Bersenandung dengan gembira. Namun..

SRETT

" YA!"

" Nice dream Jaejoong ah…"

Jaejoong tidak sadarkan diri, orang yang membiusnya segera membawa tubuh Jaejoong dan menaruhnya kedalam gudang belakang sekolah yang sudah lama tidak terpakai.

Sementara itu Junsu, Kyuhyun, Heechul serta Yunho menunggu Jaejoong dengan cemas. Sudah tiga puluh menit namun Jaejoong belum juga datang.

" Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk Chullie ah" Ucap Junsu, Yunho menoleh ke arah Junsu, dia juga mendapatkan firasat buruk

" Mungkin Jaejoong sedang dipanggil ke ruang guru?" Ucap Heechul mencoba positif

" Ponselnya tidak aktif" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Joongie…" Lirih Junsu

" Kita susul saja eoh?" Ucap Heechul

Ketika hendak beranjak, seorang yeoja centil menghampiri Yunho dkk.

" Yunho oppa, kau mau kemana? Aku sudah buat bekal" Ucap Ahra

" Bukan urusanmu nenek lampir" Ucap Kyuhyun

" YA! Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu" Ucap Ahra

" Ayo pergi" Ucap Yunho dingin tanpa memandang Ahra

Mereka berlari menuju toilet dan Heechul sangat kaget mendapati kotak makan bergambar gajah ada didepan toilet. Dia tahu pasti milik siapa kotak itu

" Yun.. Bisakan kita ke ruang CCTV? Aku takut Jaejoong kenapa – napa" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Ne, kajja…"

Heechul tersenyum meremehkan begitu juga Kyuhyun. Ahra menendang kursi didepannya dengan kesal. Sebenarnya beberapa siswa memandang Ahra dengan kasihan, sudah satu tahun ini Ahra menjadi pengagum Yunho namun tidak membuahkan apa – apa .

Kenapa Kyuhyun meminta Yunho untuk bisa ke ruang CCTV? Ah! Tentu saja karena Yunho adalah anak pemilik sekolah.

Kyuhyun sendiri merupakan anak seorang ahli komputer dan software. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri sudah sangat pintar menjadi seorang hacker.

Heechul anak seorang desainer dan ayahnya seorang politikus, bahkan Heechul sering membuat rancangannya sendiri dan membuat fashion show dan pakaiannya sangat diminati.

Sedangkan Junsu adalah anak dari artis. Ayahnya seorang aktor dan ibunya seorang penyanyi. Junsu pun sering menjuarai lomba nyanyi yang diadakan di Korea. Suaranya yang lembut selalu menyejukkan saat didengar.

Lalu kenapa mereka mau berteman dengan Jaejoong yang tidak memiliki apa – apa? Heechul berteman dengan Jaejoong karena saat hari pertma sekolah, mobill Heechul mogok dan lupa membawa uang sepeserpun kemudian Jaejoong datang membantu Heechul meminjami kartu busnya. Sejak hari itu Heechul benar – benar menganggap Jaejoong teman dan menjauhi teman yang tidak berusaha membantunya.

Junsu sendiri bertemu dengan Jaejoong di UKS, saat dia terjatuh dia segera ke UKS dan mendengar suara yang sangat indah. Ternyata Jaejoong yang memang sedang menjaga UKS sedang bernyanyi dan Junsu jatuh hati dengan suara Jaejoong kemudian mereka berteman bahkan sangat dekat karena Jaejoong benar – benar dapat mengerti Junsu.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti sepupunya, Heechul berteman dengan Jaejoong yang ternyata sangat baik. Sehingga Kyuhyun senang berteman dengan Jaejoong.

Kembali kepersoalan, setelah masuk keruang CCTV dan meminta penjaga untuk memutar ulang kejadian sejak Jaejoong keluar dari toilet

Mata mereka terbelalak saat melihat Jaejoong dibekap kemudian dibawa dari sana. Bahkan bekal Jaejoong terjatuh didepan toilet.

Yunho dan Junsu segera berlari menuju gudang, Kyuhyun mengurus pelaku ditemani oleh Heechul. Yunho mendobrak paksa gudang itu namun beberapa kali gagal. Setelah berkali – kali akhirnya pintu itu terbuka.

" JAE! JAEJOONG!" Teriak Yunho

" Joongie!" Histeris Junsu kemudian berlari ke pojok ruangan

Yunho segera berlari dan menghampiri Junsu yang sepertinya menangis.

" Hiks… Siapa yang berbuat seperti ini? Hiks… Joongie ah! Irrona!"

Yunho membatu, Jaejoong terkulai lemas tak berdaya. Kemejanya berantakan terbuka dan ada beberapa lebam dibahu, pundak, perut, pelipis dan bibirnya. Tampang Yunho mengeras dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

" Yun! Bawa Jaejoong ke UKS! Kajja!"

Teriakan Junsu menyadarkan Yunho kemudian menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal menuju UKS. Song saenim yang menjaga UKS pun terkejut melihat Jaejoong yang penuh lebam itu. Dia tidak menyangka ada yang berani berbuat buruk pada murid kesayangannya itu.

Perahan Yunho mengobati luka Jaejoong. Junsu memperhatikan Yunho yang dengan lembut mengobati luka Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. Dia sangat senang Jaejoong mendapatkan kekasih yang perhatian seperti Yunho.

" OMO! Joongie!" Heechul yang barusaja datang langsung berteriak

" Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap tubuh penuh luka Jaejoong

" Molla! Tiba – tiba saat menemukannya Jaejoong hiks… Sudah seperti ini.. huweeeeeee" Junsu segera menghambur kedalam pelukan Heechul

" Hey, gwaenchana… Joongie akan baik – baik saja"

" Hiks… Joongie ah"

Heechul mengelus rambut Junsu yang memang memiliki perasaan sensitif, apalagi Junsu sangat menyayangi Jaejoong.

" Kau tahhu siapa pelakunya?" Tanya Yunho

" Ne, aku sudah mendapatkannya. Ini data mereka Yun" Ucap Kyuhyun menyerahkan beberapa lembar data yang sudah di print nya

Yunho menggenggam kertas itu kemudian meremasnya. Dia akan membalas perbuatan orang yang sudah melukai malaikatnya.

" Kalian kembalilah ke kelas, aku akan menunggu Jaejoong" Ucap Yunho

" Tapi…" Lirih Junsu

" Kajja, biar Yunho yang mengurusnya ne?" Heechul mencoba lembut pada Junsu, kemudian Junsu mengangguk dan akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi dari ruang UKS

" Song saenim, bisakah saya menitipkan Jaejoong? Ada yang harus saya lakukan" Tanya Yunho

" Ah ne, akan kujaga"

" Terima kasih"

Yunho mengambil ponselnya dan bicara pada seseorang. Setelahnya dia berjalan ke toilet.

" OPPAAA!"

Seseorang bergelayut manja pada Yunho.

" Ah, kebetulan sekali. Ada yang aku ingin katakan padamu"

" Benarkah? Ah! Baiklah!"

" Tutuplah matamu pakai ini, ini akan menjadi kejutan untukmu" Ucap Yunho memberikan sebuah kain

" Eh? Kejutan. Ne! Aku mau!"

Yunho membawa yeoja itu menuju gudang. Dan membuka ikatan pada yeoja itu.

" Opp-oppa… Kenapa kesini?"

" Karena ada yang ingin aku sampaikan"

" Kenapa harus disini?" Yeoja itu melihat kesekeliling. Dia tahu betul tempat ini, karena tadi siang dia baru saja…

PLAKK

" OPPA!" Bentak yeoja itu

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoong?"  
" Ak-aku tidak melakukan apa – apa"

" Ya… Bicaralah sesukamu!"

" Aku tidak menyukainya Oppa! Lebih baik denganku saja!"

" Ah… Memang apa yang kau punya?"

" Aku punya semua yang oppa butuhkan!"

" Aku tidak bisa melihat itu.."

" OPPA!" Yeoja itu menggenggam tangan Yunho namun Yunho mendorongnya hingga jatuh " AW!"

Yunho berjalan menuju pintu, dilihatnya dua orang namja sudah berdiri disana.

" Lakukan apa yang aku suruh tadi. Buat luka ditempat yang sudah aku katakan" Kemudian Yunho menoleh " Jangan pernah bermain – main denganku ataupun malaikatku, kau akan menyesal JUNG JESSICA dan ah! Kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini" Ucap Yunho berjalan menjauhi gedung tua itu

" OPPAAA! ANDWEE!"

Yunho menetralkan nafasnya, kemudian membuka pintu UKS. Tampaklah Jaejoong sedang berbicara dengan Song Saenim.

" Ah, kau sudah datang. Aku akan keluar sebentar" Ucap Song Saenim kemudian keluar dari UKS

Yunho berjalan mendekat menuju tempat tidur yang Jaejoong tempati. Kemudian duduk dipinggirnya menghadap kearah Jaejoong.

" Gwaenchana?" Tanya Yunho kemudian mengelus pinggir bibir Jaejoong yang terluka

" Gwaenchana… Kau berkeringat" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengambil tisu disebelahnya kemudian mengusapkannya pada wajah Yunho yang berkeringat

" Gomawo…"

" Ani.. Aku yang seharusnya mengucapkan terima kasih. Kau sudah menolongku… Gomawo Yunho ah"

" Itu sudah menjadi tugasku bukan?"

Jaejoong menunduk, Yunho mendongakkan wajah Jaejoong kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersentak kemudian perlahan menutup matanya. Menikmati sentuhan Yunho walau masih sedikit sakit pinggir bibirnya.

Yunho berbaring disamping Jaejoong kemudian memeluk Jaejoong. Jaejoong memandang aneh pada Yunho.

" Wae?" Tanya Yunho

" Kau tidak kemballi ke kelas Yun?"

" Aniya, aku akan disini menemanimu"

Karena Jaejoong yang mulai menyadari bahwa Yunho tidak terbantahkan, akhirnya tertidur dalam pelukan hangat Yunho.

Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu pada bibirnya, sesuatu yang sedang melumat bibirnya. Namun dia juga merasa sangat nyaman dengan lengan yang berada disamping kepalanya.

" Ngghhh…" Jaejoong perlahan membuka matanya dan dia terlihat kaget mendapati Yunho ada diatasnya dan sedang menciumnya

Yunho tidak memperdulikan Jaejoong, dia masih tetap mencium dan melumat bibir plum didepannya. Dia mengusap pipi Jaejoong dan menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong sehingga lidahnya bisa masuk kedalam mulut Jaejoong.

" OMO!"

" YA!"

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho, terlihat ketiga temannya berada dipintu masuk. Kyuhyun yang membekap mulutnya kaget sedangkan Heechul menutup mata Junsu yang terbilang masih polos.

" Mi-mian kalau mengganggu" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Eh... An-aniya..."

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho kemudian duduk, sedangkan Yunho dengan tenang bangkit dari atas Jaejoong lalu duduk disampingnya.

" Sepertinya hari ini kita batalkan saja acara belajar bersamanya?" Tanya Heechul

" Eh? Waeyo? Nan gwaenchana, kajja..."

" Kau mau kemana?" Tanya yunho

" Kami akan belajar bersama di rumah Heechul" Jawab Jaejoong

" Tapi..."

" Aku baik - baik saja Yun... Gomawo ne sudah merawatku tadi"

Dengan berat hati Yunho akhirnya mengizinkan Jaejoong pergi bersama Heechul. Dia mengantar Jaejoong sampai ke mobil Heechul.

Jaejoong dengan sabar mengajari teman - temannya terutama Junsu yang sedikit lebih lambat jika belajar Matematika. Namun dia sangat senang melakukannya, dia senang merasa dibutuhkan.

" Yaaaayyyy... Selesai!" Teriak Junsu

" Bahkan kau hanya benar setengah dari soal yang diberikan Joongie!" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Tapi, ini kemajuan Kyu!" Junsu tidak mau kalah

" Sudahlah, kalian ini! Jja... Bagaimana kalau kita jalan - jalan?" Usul Heechul

" Oedie?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Jung's departement saja"

" Jung departement? Seperti nama depan Yunho" Ucap Jaejoong

" Itukan memang milik keluarga Yunho... Kau belum pernah kesana?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan dari Jaejoong

" Mwo? Tapi wajar sih... Kan baru tiga bulan mall itu di buka... Kajja" Ucap Junsu akhirnya

Akhirnya mereka pun berjalan - jalan di Jung's Departement. Heechul sangat senang, akhirnya Jaejoong bisa ikut dengannya bermain bersama seperti ini.

" Whooaaa... Es krimnya sangaattt besar! Aku suka" Jaejoong segera memasukkan sesendok penuh es krim vanilla kesukaannya

" Pelan - pelan Joongie..." Junsu mengingatkan

" Ini sangat lezat!"

" Ne..."

Selagi Jaejoong memakan es krimnya matanya ikut melirik kanan kirinya, ini terasa batu untuknya. Dia tidak menyangka ada tempat seluas ini. Desainnya juga sangat indah.

Deg

Matanya melihat sesuatu, disebrang sana Yunho sedang berjalan diikuti beberapa namja dan yeoja berpakaian rapi. Yunho pun sangat rapi, menggunakan setelan jas hitam yang sangat membuatnya menawan.

" Waeyo Joongie?" Kyuhyun bertanya kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Jaejoong " Eh? Itu Yunho bukan?" Teman - teman yang lain ikut menengok sebentar kemudian kembali fokus pada makanan mereka

" Ne, apa dia sedang bekerja juga? Ck... Dasar pengusaha..." Ucap Heechul

" Tapi, Yunho sangat keren menggunakan jas seperti itu ne? Joongie saja tidak bisa berpaling dari Yunho" Ucap Junsu iseng

" Eh?" Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Junsu " A-aniya" Lirih Jaejoong kemudian kembali fokus pada es krimnya

Namun, kembali Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang sedang bicara pada namja setengah baya disebelahnya. Tampak sekali keseriusan Yunho, gerombolan itu masuk ke sebuah restoran Jepang tepat dihadapan cafe yang sedang Jaejoong kunjungi.

Semua namja dan yeoja itu masuk namun Yunho mengambil ponselnya kemudian bicara pada seseorang. Ntah karena benar - benar seperti diperhatikan seseorang, Yunho menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong duduk disebrang resto yang akan dia masuki.

Yunho agak kaget namun kemudian tersenyum tipis pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang melihatnya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah. Yunho tersenyum melihatnya kemudian masuk kedalam resto tersebut.

Heechul mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Jaejoong masuk kedalam apartemen kecilnya kemudian menuju kamar mandi. Setelahnya dia mendengar suara ketukan.

Ceklek

" Eoh? Yun?"

Yunho membuka sepatunya kemudian segera masuk kedalam rumah Jaejoong, Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho sampai Yunho duduk dilantai pada ruang tamunya.

" Kemarilah..." Kata Yunho pelan

Jaejoong perlahan duduk didepan Yunho. Yunho langsung saja mendekap Jaejoong erat.

" Kau kenapa malah ke mall? Bukankah kau tadi berkata akan belajar dirumah Heechul?" Tanya Yunho sembari menyesap leher Jaejoong

" Nghh.. Yun... Tadi kami memang belajar bersama, setelahnya Chullie mengajak kami ke Jung's Departement... Dan aku baru tahu itu milik keluargamu Yun.."

" Kau baru tahu?"

" Ah ne... Aku sangat jarang lihat berita soalnya..."

" Ah, ini untukmu" Ucap Yunho kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jasnya dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong

" Mwo?" Jaejoong kaget karena Yunho memberikannya sebuah ponsel touchscreen yang sering dia lihat saat di sekolah

" Buang ponselmu! Pakai ini!"

Dengan ragu Jaejoong mengambilnya dan melihat - lihat. Saat membalikkan ponselnya, dia melihat sebuah stiker bergambar gajah berwatna biru dengan telinga berwarna pink. Dia tersenyum. Dia sangat menyukai gajah.

" Kau suka?"

" Ne, gajahnya imut..."

" Maksudku ponselnya" Kata Yunho mencoba menahan tawa. Sepertinya ponsel itu tidak berharga jika dibandingkan dengan stiker gajah itu

" Eh? Aku menyukainya kok. Gomawo"

Yunho mengangguk kemudian makin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Jaejoong.

" Kau lapar? Sudah makan?" Tanya Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya " Mau makan disini?"

Yunho kembali menggeleng.

" Lalu? Kau lelah? Tidurlah di kamarku"

Yunho menggeleng lagi.

" Lalu?"

" Lambungku sedikit sakit"

" Kau punya magh? Ish kau ini! Kajja lepaskan aku! Aku akan bawakan makanan" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mencubit sedikit tangan yang menglingkarj pinggangnya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya menuju dapur

Yunho tersenyum kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding. Lambungnya sangat sakit hari ini.

Tak lama Jaejoong membawa nampan berisi makanan dan Yunho menyiapkan meja kecil untuk makannya.

" Aku hanya bisa membuatkan sup ayam ini Yun... Semoga kau suka ne? Tapi sebelumnya minum obat ini"

" Eh?"

" Aku memiliki obat lambung juga..."

Yunho hanya menuruti kemauan Jaejoong kemudian memakan makan malamnya. Sebelumnya dia membuka jasnya dan Jaejoong menatap penuh kekaguman pada tubuh atletis Yunho.

" Wae? Tubuhku terlalu bagus eoh?"

" Eh?" Jaejoong merasa malu karena perbuatannya ketahuan oleh Yunho " Aku hanya iri, kita ini sama - sama namja tapi... Kenapa aku tidak berotot sepertimu?"

" Kau berotot?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya membayangkan Jaejoong yang berotot

" Wae...?" Jaejoong mengayunkan nada bicaranya

" Hanya kurang cocok"

" Ish... Kau dan aku bedanya sedikit, aku tinggi juga tampan tapi kenapa tidak berotot?"

" Kau memang tinggi tapi tidak setinggi aku, kau juga bukan tampan tapi cantik"

BLUSH

Jaejoong kembali menundukkan kepalanya, selain bicara banyak hari ini bersama Yunho dia juga bercanda dengan Yunho. Hatinya menghangat dan jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. Dia menyukai debaran aneh ini!

" Kau tadi makan es krim banyak sekali?"

" Eh? Aku... Aku menyukai es krim Yun..."

" Ah jinjja...?"

" Hum" Jaejoong mengangguk dengan semangat " Lalu... Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin disana Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong

Sebenarnya Jaejoong penasaran juga karena sekelebat walaupun kebanyakan kemarin Yjnho dikelilingi namja paruh baya, disebelahnya ada pula yeoja muda yang terbilang sangat cantik. Hatinya berdenyut tak nyaman melihat yeoja itu didekat Yunho.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, Jaejoong langsung tersentak.

" Mian kalau pertanyaan ith membuatmu tidak nyaman..."

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong kemudian menatap Yunho.

" Aniya, aku senang akhirnya kau bertanya tentangku... Atau setidaknya apa yang aku lakukan. Aku sungguh senang" Ucap Yunho kemudian tersenyum " Kemarin aku menggantikan appa untuk bertemu klien disana" Jawab Yunho membuat Jaejoong tertegun

" Whoa, kau pasti sangat pintar sampai appamu menyuruhmu bertemu dengan klien?"

" Ani, biasa saja kok" Tak dipukiri Yunho sangat senang Jaejoong memuji dirinya

Yunho menyelesaikan makannya dan membantu Jaejoong membereskan bekas makannya kemudian berjalan kearah pintu.

" Kau mau pulang?" Tanya Jaejoong di depan pintu

" Ne, ini sudah malam... Tidur nyenyak ne?"

" Hum! Kau juga Yun"

Cup

Setelah mengecup kening Jaejoong, Yunho pun pulang dengan senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Yunho memasuki sebuah rumah atau bisa kita sebut istana? Istana besar milik keluarganya. Sang eomma, appa dan dongsaengnya mengerutkan kening merema ketika melihat Yunho masuk kerumah dengan senyum mengembang pada bibirnya.

" Oppa waeyo?" Tanya Jihye sang dongsaeng

" Mwo?" Kembali Yunho mendatarkan wajahnya lalu menatap Jihye

" An-aniya... Sepertinya aku yang salah lihat"

" Ya sudah. Aku tidur dulu" Ucapnya kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya

" Yun..." Namun suara tegas itu menghentikan langkahnya

" Ne appa?" Yunho berbalik kemudian menghampiri keluarganya

" Bagaimana tadi?"

" Tuan Wu sangat baik dan kerjasamanya berjalan lancar appa"

" Baguslah. Lalu tadi keluarga Kwon bertanya tentangmu. Sepertinya anak mereka menyukaimu"

" Tolak saja appa. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik. Annyeong appa eomma"

Yunho bergegas menuju kamarnya, orangtua Yunho hanya menggeleng mendapati sifat dingin anaknya. Mereka tidak pernah bisa merubah sifatnya yang dingin itu,mungkin dengan mendapatkan kekasih anaknya akan berubah begitulah pemikiran keluarga itu namun Yunho selalu saja menolak yeoja yang dijodohkan dengannya.

Mr. Jung hanya ingin Yunho bahagia makanya dia tidak pernah memaksa Yunho untuk menerima perjodohan dengan anak sahabat - sahabatnya yang banyak sekali tertarik untuk meminang Yunho.

Besoknya, Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong sampai kelasnya. Masih sedikit terlihat luka lebam di pinggir bibir Jaejoong. Yunho menemani Jaejoong sampai bel berbunyi, setelahnya dia pergi ke kelasnya.

" Nah anak - anak, hari ini kita mendapatkan teman baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Ucap Kang saenim di depan kelas

Disampingnya berdiri seorang namja berjidat sedikit lebar namun aura casanova menguar dari tubuhnya. Terbukti banyak yeoja dikelas Jaejoong yang terpesona dengannya, begitu pula Junsu yang terpaku melihat namja itu.

" Namaku Park Yoochun. Mohon bantuannya semua" Namja itu membungkkan badannya

" Nah, silahkan duduk di sebelah... Hmm.. Junsu angkat tanganmu"

" Ne saenim"

" Duduklah disebelahnya"

" Ne, kamsahamnida saenim"

Yoochun segera bergegas menuju kursi yang dimaksud. Yoochun duduk disebelah Junsu. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Junsu terkadang melirik kearah Yoochun. Sepertinya dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama eoh?

Junsu terlihat senang Yoochun duduk disebelahnya walaupun ada jarak antara bangkunya dan Yoochun. Maklum saja di sekolah ini duduknya tidak berdua melainkan satu persatu.

Jam istirahat berbunyi, Jaejoong mengeluarkan bekalnya. Ada dua kotak makan yang dia keluarkan.

" Untukku Joongie?" Tanya Junsu penuh harap, dia menyukai masakan Jaejoong

" Eh? In-ini..." Jaejoong tidak enak juga untuk berkata milik Yunho

" Jae! Kajja!" Seseorang memanggilnya dari pintu

Yunho, Heechul serta Kyuhyun sudah didepan. Junsu dan Jaejoong segera menghampiri mereka. Namun...

" Yunho?"

Yunho membalikkan badannya dan menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

" Yoochun ah?"

" Aigo! Bogoshippo!" Ucap Yoochun memeluk Yunho dan Yunho membalas pelukannya

Jaejoong tersentak saat Yunho memunculkan senyum tipisnya, dadanya terasa nyeri. Ntah kenapa dia tidak mau Yunho membagi senyum dan dekapan hangatnya itu.

" Yun..." Lirih Jaejoong sambil menarik pelan blazer Yunho, Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada Yoochun dan berbalik menghadap Jaejoong. Didapatinya Jaejoong sedang menunduk

" Kenalkan dia Yoochun... Chun dia Jaejoong, kekasihku"

" Mwo?! Kau... Kau memiliki kekasih?!" Tanya Yoochun tidak percaya, Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya

Yoochun terdiam memandangi Jaejoong, dia akui Jaejoong sangat cantik. Pantas saja Yunho bertekuk lutut padanya.

" Jangan memandanginya seperti itu!" Ucap Yunho

" Hahahahaahah... Mianhae... Kekasihmu sangat cantik sih"

Yunho memutar bola matanya, jengah dengan kelakuan Yoochun yang tidak berubah daridulu.

" Jae, dia Yoochun sepupuku"

" Mwo?!"

Tak hanya JaeSuHeeKyu yang kaget tapi beberapa siswa yang mencuri dengar itu kaget mendengarnya. Sepupu namun berbeda sifat. Yang satu cool dan yang satu senang sekali tebar pesona.

Mereka makan dimeja kantin paling pojok. Jaejoong tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian dan sepanjang jam makan siang dia terus mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memandang Yunho.

Dia kesal karena perhatian Yunho hanya tertuju pada Yoochun siang ini, Heechul tersenyum geli memandang Jaejoong yang cemberut begitu pula Kyuhyun sedangkan Junsu hanya sesekali melirik Yoochun.

Yoochun adalah sepupu Yunho, dia tinggal di Virginia dan pindah sekolah karena orangtuanya sekarang menetap di Korea.

" Aku sudah selesai. Aku ke kelas" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian berdiri, Yunho menoleh. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan perhatian Yunho walau sedikit " Habiskan bekalmu! Itu aku buat pagi - pagi sekali!" Lanjut Jaejoong kemudian meninggalkan kantin, Yunho hendak mengejarnya namun Yoochun menahannya

" Aigo..." Ucap Heechul

" Jaejoong wae?" Tanya Junsu polos

" Dia sedang cemburu Suie..." Jawab Heechul membuat Yunho tertegun

' Cemburu? Bisa aku artikan kalau dia...' Batin Yunho

" Hey Yun, apa dia belum bilang cinta padamu?" Tanya Heechul dan Yunho hanya memandangnya

" Mwo? Kalian pacaran namun dia belum bilang cinta padamh eoh? Apa Jaejoong seorang playgirl?"

PLETAK

Yunho dengan senang hati memukul kepala Yoochun. Yoochun meringis kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya.

" Yunho hanya menyatakan kepemilikan saja saat itu" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Mwo! Ceritakan padaku!"

Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun dan Heechul bercerita hari dimana Yunho menyatakan kepemilikannya pada Jaejoong.

" Whoa, daebakk Yun!"

" Ck..."

" Lanjutkan saja sampai Joongie menyadari perasaannya padamu, kurasa dia sangat cemburu dan iri karena perhatianmu hanya tertuju pada Yoochun hari ini. Kurasa rasa kagumnya sudah berubah menjadi cinta" Ucap Heechul

" Ne, kami akan membantumu" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Aku juga!" Ucap Junsu tiba - tiba

" Gomawo" Ucap Yunho

Sedangkan Jaejoong berjalan dengan kesal kearah kelasnya. Melihat Jaejoong berjalan sendirian membuat seorang yeoja tersenyum riang menghampirinya.

" Oh? Apa yang kau lakukan sendiri? Apa Yunho oppa sudah bosan padamu? Cepat sekali... Apa kau begitu membosankan sampai dia meninggalkanmu?"

" Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bicara denganmu, annyeong Ahra sshi" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian melenggang pergi begitu saja

Jaejoong duduk dibangkunya. Dia merasa sangat kesal pada Yunho.

~ Jaejoong POV ~

Aku ini kenapa? Tapi, hatiku benar - benar berdenyut sakit saat perhatian Yunho tidak hanya untukku. Hah...

" Hey, kenapa menghela nafas begitu?"

Aku mendongakkan kepala.

" Ah! Hyun Joong sunbae! Annyeong" Sapaku

" Annyeong Jaejoongie..." Ucapnya lalu duduk di depan kursi menghadapku " Waeyo? Kenapa murung begitu?"

" Aniyo Sunbae..."

" Lalu sejak kau berpacaran dengan namja Jung itu kenapa tidak datang lagi ke perpus? Padahal aku menunggumu lho..."

" Eh? Sunbae tahu aku dan Yunho..."

" Ne... Tentu saja, kabar itu menyebar dengan cepat Joongie ah..."

" Hmm... Mianhae, besok aku akan mulai ke perpus lagi... Aku tidak mau nilaiku turun Sunbae"

" Ne, semangatlah... Aku lebih menyukai senyummu daripada cemberutanmu"

" Ya! Sunbae!" Aku mempoutkan bibirku dan kami akhirnya bercanda seperti biasa

Ah jinjja! Sunbae ini ada - ada saja. Aku menangkap sesosok namja didepan pintu, dia memandangku tajam aku langsung saja berdiri dan menghampirinya.

" Yun..."

" Sepertinya aku mengganggu, aku ingin mengembalikan kotak ini. Terima kasih bekalnya"

" Ah ne Yun.. Ngg... Yu.."

" Aku pergi. Annyeong"

Tanpa menunggu perkataanku dia pergi saja dari hadapanku, niatku ingin memanggil terputus karena Sunbae ada disampingku.

" Wae? Kalian bertengkar?"

" Aniya Sunbae..."

" Kalau begitu aku pergi ne? Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi. Annyeong" Ucap Sunbae mengacak rambutku kemudian berlalu dati hadapanku

" Omo! Kau berselingkuh"

" Eh?!"

Aku langsung menengok, JuKyuChul ada disampingku.

" Aku tidak berselingkuh!" Ucapku lalu masuk kedalam kelas dan duduk. Diikuti oleh Junsu, Heechul dan Kyuhyun

" Tapi, kalau Yunho melihat dia bisa saja salah paham" Kata Kyuhyun

" Ne! Yunho akan salah paham Joongie... Kasihan pacarmu" Ucap Junsu

" Eh?"

" Kau menyukai sunbaemu itu eoh?" Tanya Chullie

" Suka? An-aniya!"

" Kasihan ya Yunho. Kudengar kau belum menyatakan perasaanmu pada Yunho? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

" Ak-aku mengaguminya Chullie ah.. Jongmal.."

" Jangan memberikan harapan padanya Joongie nanti dia akan sakit hati.." Ucap Heechul

" Ne! Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Ngg... Ng..." Aku menundukkan kepalaku " Hatiku berdebar ketika berdekatan makanya aku tidak mampu menatapnya, lalu... Hummm.. Dadaku berdetak tak nyaman jika Yunho dekat dengan orang lain"

" Hahahahahahah" Terdengarlah suara tertawa dari ketiga sahabatku

" Waeyo?! Kenapa tertawa? Apa aku aneh seperti itu?!"

" Aniya Joongie sayang... Kau mulai menyukainya atau bahkan mencintainya.. Tak usah ragu itu ne?" Ucap heechul diikuti anggukkan oleh Kyuhyun dan Junsu

Suka? Cinta? Beginikah rasanya?

Sangat nyaman berada disamping Yunho dan jantungku berdetak tak nyaman jika dia berdekatan dengan orang lain?

Pulang sekolah tampak Yunho menungguku tanpa banyak bicara. Ada apa dengannya?

" Masuklah..." Ucapnya tanpa masuk ke apartemenku

" Ng... Ka-kau tidak masuk Yun?"

" Aku sedang ada urusan. Istirahatlah" Ucapnya kemudian mengacak rambutkubpelan kemudian berlalu dari tempatku

Huh! Menyebalkan... Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan hari ini?

Drrrtttt... Drrttt...

Terdengar ponsel lamaku berbunyi, aku segera mengangkatnya.

" Yeoboseo?"

" Joongie... Temani aku hari ini ne?"

" Kemana sunbae?"

" Membeli sepatu untuk basket! Sepatuku rusak"

" Tapi, Joongie sudah dirumah"

" Gwaenchana, kita bertemu saja di mall. Kau tahu Jung's mall kan?"

" Ah ne..."

" Aku tunggu satu jam lagi ne? Annyeong"

Daripada tidak ada kerjaan lebih baik ikut sunbae saja deh. Aku segera mengganti pakaianku lalu menaiki bus menuju mall milik keluarga Yunho.

~ Jaejoong POV End ~

Akhirnya siang itu Jaejoong menemani Hyun Joong di mall membeli sepatu. Jaejoong terlihat ceria bersama Hyun Joong.

Namun ternyata tak hanya mereka yang ada disana, pandangan namja bermata musang itu mengeras saat melihat Jaejoong tersenyum pada Hyun Joong. Dia sungguh kesal.

SET

Pandangan keduanya bertemu namun Yunho segera memutus kontak mata mereka kemudian bertanya pada sang Asisten yang ada disebelahnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong menunduk sedikit takut dengan tatapan tajam Yunho.

" Oh! Itu Yunho bukan? Kau tidak mau menyapanya?" Tanya Hyun Joong

" Eh? An-aniya... Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk. Nanti saja. Sunbae sudah selesai?"

" Ne, kajja aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" Ucap Hyun Joong kemudian tersenyum

Sampai dirumah, Jaejoong berguling - guling tidak jelas. Barusan dia menelepon Heechul dan menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami. Menurut Heechul, Yunho marah. Dan Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho merah, dia bingung harus bagaimana.

Diraihnya ponsel baru yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

" Tuut... Tuuut..."

Sudah lima kali Jaejoong menelepon namun juga tidak diangkat. Jaejoong semakin khawatir Yunho marah besar padanya. Dia tidak mau Yunho meninggalkannya.

Besoknya dia hanya menerima pesan dari Yunho bahwa namja itu tidak masuk sekolah sehingga tidak bisa menjemput Jaejoong dan sebagai gantinya dia mengirimkan asistennya untuk menjemput Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya menurut sang asistennya -Lee Junki, Yunho pergi keluar kota selama beberapa hari karena mengurus cabang di Jeju dan Busan.

" Ngg... Ahjusshi.." Panggil Jaejoong saat dimobil

" Ne tuan?"

" Kenapa Ahjusshi tidak ikut Yunho ke Busan dan Jeju bukankan Ahjusshi asisten Yunho?"

" Ah, tuan muda perhi bersama Tiffany, asisten kedua. Sedangkan saya membantu pekerjaan tuan muda disini"

" Tiffany? Yeoja?"

" Ne"

" Yeoja tinggi berambut panjang dan sexy?" Jaejoong mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Ne, penampilannya seperti itu. Apa tuan mengenalnya?"

" An-aniya, aku hanya pernah melihatnya. Apa dia ng... Menyukai Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari memainkan kancing seragamnya

" Kalau dilihat memang seperti itu, namun tuan jangan khawatir dan jangan ragukan tuan muda"

" Ng... Ne..." Jaejoong tertunduk lemas kemudian menghela nafas

' Yunho pergi bersamanya ne? Ngghhh! Menyebalkan! Kenapa Joongie seperti ini? Ingin menangis!'

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

Update no edit

ff ini bakal fluff... Ga terlalu berat dan banyak rintangan buat YunJae.

Lalalala~~

Paling ada beberapa pengganggu... Tau kan sapa?

Last, thanks for the review ^_^

Maacih juga buat semua yang udah nyempetin buat baca .


	4. Chapter 4

**Mine ( Yunjae ) **

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminie milik Cho

Pairing : Yunjae

Yaoi, typos , membosankan, alur lambat

Rating T...

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

.

.

.

.

Diraihnya ponsel baru yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

" Tuut... Tuuut..."

Sudah lima kali Jaejoong menelepon namun juga tidak diangkat. Jaejoong semakin khawatir Yunho marah besar padanya. Dia tidak mau Yunho meninggalkannya.

Besoknya dia hanya menerima pesan dari Yunho bahwa namja itu tidak masuk sekolah sehingga tidak bisa menjemput Jaejoong dan sebagai gantinya dia mengirimkan asistennya untuk menjemput Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya menurut sang asistennya -Lee Junki, Yunho pergi keluar kota selama beberapa hari karena mengurus cabang di Jeju dan Busan.

" Ngg... Ahjusshi.." Panggil Jaejoong saat dimobil

" Ne tuan?"

" Kenapa Ahjusshi tidak ikut Yunho ke Busan dan Jeju bukankan Ahjusshi asisten Yunho?"

" Ah, tuan muda perhi bersama Tiffany, asisten kedua. Sedangkan saya membantu pekerjaan tuan muda disini"

" Tiffany? Yeoja?"

" Ne"

" Yeoja tinggi berambut panjang dan sexy?" Jaejoong mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Ne, penampilannya seperti itu. Apa tuan mengenalnya?"

" An-aniya, aku hanya pernah melihatnya. Apa dia ng... Menyukai Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari memainkan kancing seragamnya

" Kalau dilihat memang seperti itu, namun tuan jangan khawatir dan jangan ragukan tuan muda"

" Ng... Ne..." Jaejoong tertunduk lemas kemudian menghela nafas

' Yunho pergi bersamanya ne? Ngghhh! Menyebalkan! Kenapa Joongie seperti ini? Ingin menangis!'

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari Yunho belum juga kembali ke Seoul. Dan Jaejoong sering sekali melamun memikirkan Yunho. Apalagi setelah kemarin Kyuhyun menceritakan kejadian saat dirinya dikunci dan dipukuli waktu itu. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya kembali.

" Merindukannya eoh?"

Jaejoong menoleh.

" Oh, sunbae! Annyeong"

" Ne Joongie..."

" Sunbae membaca buku apa?"

" Oh, hanya buku pelajaran sejarah. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak kumengerti. Kau? Bukannya belajar malah melamun dan memikirkan seseorang!"

" Eh? Aniya sunbae" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya

" Nah, karena kau sendirian nanti jalan - jalan denganku. Dan aku tidak mau kau menolak. Sampai jumpa nanti pulang sekolah Joongie" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Hyun Joong meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mematung

Pulang sekolah, setelah menemui asisten Yunho untuk meminta izin dia pergi bersama Hyun Joong.

" Yeoboseo?"

" Apa kau sudah mengantarnya?"

" Mianhae tuan. Tapi, tuan Jaejoong hari ini pergi bersama temannya"

" Nugu? Heechul?"

" Aniya, bersama Hyun Joong"

" Mwo? Aish! Ya sudah"

Yunho menutup kesal sambungan teleponnya. Jaejoong memang dekat dengan Kim Hyun Joong dan itu juga yang membuat Yunho tak mau kalah langkah dari namja itu. Dia menghela nafasnya, sangat menyebalkan dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan kekasih tersayangnya karena harus ke Jeju dan Busan untuk memenuhi persyaratan yang diajukannya kepada sang ayah.

Seminggu sudah Yunho tidak masuk sekolah, pulang sekolah Jaejoong hanya bisa duduk dirumah atau bermain bersama Heechul, Kyuhyun, Junsu atau bahkan Hyun Joong.

Dia sangat merindukan sosok namja bermata musang itu. Ya, akhirnya Jaejoong mengakui dia telah jatuh cinta pada Yunho. Dia berharap Yunho bisa dapat menemuinya secepat mungkin.

" Ahjusshi..." Lirih Jaejoong pada Junki. Dia sangat tidak bersemangat pulang sekolah ini. Tadi Heechul mengajaknya pergi namun dia menolaknya karena tidak bersemangat

" Ne tuan..."

" Yunie... Kapan pulang?"

" Yunie?"

DUG

Kepala Jaejoong terantuk jendela mobil. Dia keceplosan memanggil nama yang dia ciptakan untuk memanggil Yunho. Ini sungguh memalukan baginya!

" Mak-maksudku Yunho..."

" Tuan sangat merindukannya eoh?"

Jaejoong menundukkan kepala kemudian mengangguk pelan.

" Sebenarnya... Tuan sudah pulang kemarin pagi"

Jaejoong mendongak dan memandang dengan binar. Tapi...

" Tapi, kenapa dia tidak ke sekolah hari ini?"

" Tuan muda masih mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaannya"

" Ng... Joongie..."

" Ingin bertemu?"

" Bolehkah?"

" Hmm... Saya dengar Tuan muda tidak makan dengan benar selama di Jeju. Mungkin tuan Jaejoong bisa membuatkan makanan untuknya?"

" Ne!" Jaejoong mengangguk antusias " Besok Joongie akan bawakan makanan untuk Yunho kesana! Hari ini Joongie akan beli bahannya dulu" Ucap Jaejoong bersemangat

" Ne tuan..." Junki tersenyum. Sepertinya memberikan kejutan untuk tuan mudanya yang kelewat dingin itu tidak apa - apa

Esoknya, Jaejoong meminta Heechul untuk menemaninya ke perusahaan Yunho. Dia akan pulang dulu ke apartemennya lalu menghangatkan masakan yang sudah dibuatnya tadi pagi dan langsung pergi ke sana. Kebetulan sekali Junki juga tidak bisa mengantarnya hari ini.

Jaejoong bersenandung riang didalam mobil Heechul. Heechul pun senang karena sudah seminggu ini Jaejoong terlihat murung. Apa lagi, selama Yunho tidam disisinya Ahra akan membully Jaejoong saat Heechul, Junsu atau Kyuhyun tidak bersamanya.

Mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju resepsionis.

" Permisi apa Jung Yunho ada?" Tanya Heechul

" Maaf, apakah sudah ada janji?" Tanya sang resepsionis

" Ah, kami belum ada janji tapi kami adalah teman Yunho" Ucap Jaejoong

" Tapi kami tidak bisa. Kalian harus ada janji terlebih dahulu jika ingin menemui Tuan Yunho"

" Ya! Kami ini temannya! Tidak perlu formal juga kan?!" Ucap Heechul sengit

" Maaf, tapi sudah prosedurnya seperti itu. Kami tidak bisa membiarkan orang asing menemui tuan Yunho"

" Ya! Dengar ya..."

" Chullie?"

Jaejoong dan Heechul menoleh dan mendapati Junki serta Hangeng ada dibelakangnya.

" Annyeong Ahjusshi, Hangeng hyung" Sapa Jaejoong

" Oh! Kau mau menemui Yunho?"

" N-ne... Tapi mereka tidak mengizinkan Joongie masuk" Ucap Jaejoong menunduk sedangkan Heechul melipat tangannya dan mendengus kesal

" Ah... Begitu... Kalian bisa permisi sebentar?" Tanya Junki kemudian Jaejoong dan Heechul berdiri disamping Hangeng " Kalian dengar! Dia adalah Kim Jaejoong, kapanpun dia datang persilahkan dia naik kalau perlu antar ke atas! Mengerti?!" Tegas Junki

" Wa-waeyo Junki sshi?"

" Dia adalah kekasih tuan Yunho, kalau kalian berani membentaknya aku pastikan kalian akan dipecat! Mengerti?!"

" Eh?! Me-mengerti"

" Itulah Junki hyung disini. Sangat galak" Bisik Hangeng dan Jaejoong juga Heechul bergedik ngeri

Junki membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian tersenyum menghilangkan aura hitam yang tadi ada disekitar tubuhnya.

" Kajja tuan Jaejoong. Saya akan mengantar anda"

" Go-gomawo ahjusshi"

" Nah, Chullie ya... Kau tidak mau mengganggukan? Kajja, ikut aku saja!" Ucap Hangeng menarik tangan Heechul

" Ta-tapi..."

" Joongie ah... Aku boleh pinjam Chullie kan?" Tanya Hangeng pada Jaejoong

" Tentu saja Hyung! Selamat bersenang - senang"

" Ne, kami pergi"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Heechul, Hangeng langsung membawa kabur Heechul. Sedangkam Jaejoong, dibawa menuju lift oleh Junki.

" Nah... Silahkan. Saya akan mengantar sampai sini" Ucap Junki saat berdiri didepan sebuah pintu kayu berornamen indah

" Apa tidak usah mengetuk dulu? Apa Yunho tidak terganggu ahjusshi?"

" Tidak... Silahkan..." Junki sedikit membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong

Jaejoong melangkah masuk. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihat adalah sebuah meja kerja besar dimana seorang yeoja berdiri membelakangi Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendengus kesal.

' Apa dia mau menggoda Yunie? Apa - apaan pakaiannya yang kurang bahan itu? Kau pikir Yunie akan tertarik padamu eoh?! Mimpi saja sana!' Jaejoong memaki yeoja itu dalam hatinya

" Nugu?"

Makian Jaejoong berhenti saat mendengar suara namja yang dirindukannya. Dia perlahan mendongak. Dilihatnya Yunho yang berdiri disamping sang sekretaris.

" Maaf anda siapa? Kenapa masuk tanpa izin?" Tanya Tiffany sang sekretaris

" Ah, mian kalau mengganggu" Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya

" Jae? Kau kemari?"

Perlahan Yunho yang masih tidak percaya dengan situasi mendekat dan memegang kedua lengan Jaejoong.

" Ne... Yun... Apa aku mengganggu? Kalau menggangu aku bisa pergi sekarang"

" Ah, tidak. Sebentar ne?" Ucap Yunho kemudian tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong membuat Tiffany bingung dan heran karena bosnya tidak pernah seperti itu didepan orang lain termasuk dirinya. Yunho berbalik menghadap Tiffany " Kau keluarlah. Batalkan semua janji yang sudah dibuat hari ini"

" Ah, ne tuan" Tiffany berjalan melewati Jaejoong sembari tersenyum sinis

" Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Yunho setelah Tiffany pergi

" Ng... Aku... Mengantarkan makan untukmu"

" Jinjja? Duduklah" Yunho berjalan mendahului Jaejoong menuju sofa di ruangan itu dan kemudian duduk

Jaejoong segera mengeluarkan kotak makan dari dalam tas yang dibawanya dan menyusunnya di meja depan sofa itu.

" Apa yang kau buat?" Tanya Yunho

" Hanya Sup ayam, bulgogi, kimchi dan puding coklat Yun, tapi kalau kau sudah makan siang biar aku bawa lagi"

" Ah, aku belum makan siang"

" MWO?!" Teriak Jaejoong, Yunho sedikit menutup telinganya

" Kenapa berteriak?"

" Ini sudah jam tiga dan kau belum makan? Nappuen eoh?" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mencubit lengan Yunho

" Aw! Ampun... Sakit Jae ah!"

" Makanlah. Apa kau punya obat lambung?" Tanya Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya mengangguk " Ambi, dulu sana baru makan"

Akhirnya Yunho mengikuti perintah Jaejoong. Yah, walaupun sakit karena dicubit namun dia senang Jaejoong memperhatikannya seperti ini.

Yunho makan dalam keheningan. Sedangkan Jaejoong sedang sibuk membalas pesan diponselnya.

" Kau membalas pesan siapa?" Tanya Yunho penasaran melihat Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri

" Eh?" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya " Hyun Joong sunbae..."

DEG

Tangan Yunho mengepal keras. Dia cemburu, bahkan didepannya Jaejoong lebih memilih berbalas pesan dengan Hyun Joong.

" Waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan lembut

TRAK

Yunho menaruh sumpit besi itu dengan kasar.

" Aku sudah kenyang. Kau pulanglah, aku akan menyuruh Junki mengantarmu" Ucap Yunho tanpa memandang Jaejoong

' Eh? Apa yang telah ku lakukan? Kenapa Yunie seperti ini?'

Ingatan Jaejoong terulang saat dia dan teman - temannya berkumpul. Heechul bilang Yunho akan cemburu jika Jaejoong dan Hyun Joong akrab. Walaupun Jaejoong hanya menganggap Hyun Joong kakak kelasnya.

' Jadi? Yunie cemburu?'

Jaejoong tersenyum dalam tundukannya. Dia senang Yunho cemburu seperti itu. Tandanya Yunho memang mencintai Jaejoong.

SET

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya menuju meja kerjanya dan kemudian mengerjakan kembali pekerjaannya.

Jaejoong mengambil kotak bekalnya dan mengisinya dengan lauk yang dibawanya. Kemudian berjalan kearah Yunie nya.

" Aku tidak akan pulang sampai kau selesai makan" Ucap Jaejoong

" Aku kenyang. Kau pulanglah"

Jaejoong sangat kesal. Dengan segera dia menaruh kotak makan yang dibawanya kemeja kemudian mengambil pena yang digunakan oleh Yunho dan melemparnya asal.

" YAH!"

Jaejoong tercekat, Yunho berteriak padanya tadi, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya keruh, airmata sudah siap mengalir dari matanya. Dia sedih sekali Yunho seperti membentaknya.

Sedangkan Yunho segera sadar dan berdiri. Dia langsung merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong yang sedang menunduk.

" Mianhae... Mianhae..."

Jaejoong mendongak menatap mata musang Yunho.

" Yun, kau makan ne?"

Yunho menghela nafas kemudian duduk kembali dikursinya.

" Aku sudah bilang kalau ak..."

BRUK

Sebelum menyelesaikan bicaranya, Yunho dikagetkan dengan tindakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong duduk dipangkuannya lalu menatap nyalang Yunho.

" Aku akan menyuapimu!"

Yunho berkedip tiga kali kemudian sadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Jaejoong namun dia tidak bisa menolak.

" Tapi aku harus kerja"

" Kau maish bisa kerja juga kan?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian mengambil pena disebuah tempat pena didepannya lalu menyuruh Yunho menggenggam pena itu " Jja, kau kerjakan tugasmu, aku menyuapimu. Ingat, aku tidak mau kau sakit"

Akhirnya Yunho menerima perintah Jaejoong. Dia senang Jaejoong perhatian sekali hati ini. Namun dia sangat tidak senang Jaejoong dekat dengan namja lain apa lagi Hyun Joong. Walaupun dia tahu bahwa Jaejoong dan Hyun Joong dekat sebelum Jaejoong menjadi pacarnya.

" Nah, sudah selesai. Aku akan bereskan dulu" Sebelum bangkit Yunho merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong " Yun?"

" Aku belum menyesaikan pekerjaanku. Tunggulah"

" Ah, ne"

Jaejoong tidak beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho. Dia merasa sangat mabuk mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuh Yunho. Rasanya tubuhnya memanas hanya karena mencium wangi tubuh Yunho.

PLUK

Tangan Yunho memegang kepala Jaejoong kemudian mendorong kepala itu agar menempel pada dadanya dan Jaejoong dengan senang hati mencari spot yang tepat untuk kepalanya.

" Yun..."

" Hmm?"

" Kenapa tidak kesekolah?"

" Sedikit lagi pekerjaanku selesai dan aku akan masuk sekolah"

" Kenapa lama sekali?" Lirih Jaejoong

" Bersabarlah..."

Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong. Perlahan Jaejoong memejamkan matanya mendengarkan detak jantung Yunho yang terdengar sungguh indah untuknya. Perlahan dia mulai tertidur.

" Jae?"

" ..."

" Jaejoongie?" Yunho menurunkan pandangannya " Kau tertidur? Cepat sekali"

Yunho meraih telepon diatas mejanya dan menyuruh asistennya masuk keruangannya.

Tok Tok Tok

" Masuk"

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Junki dan Tiffany.

" Omo!" Pekik Tiffany pelan

" Junki hyung, siapkan mobil untukku dan Tiffany aku sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku. Bereskan segera" Ucap Yunho kemudian berdiri dengan menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal

" Tuan, biar saya saja yang menggendong" Ucap Junki

" Lalu membiarkanmu menyentuh tubuhnya? Ck... Enak saja! Sana siapkan mobil"

" Arraseo" Ucap Junki kemudian pergi dari ruang Yunho dengan tersenyum sedangkan Tiffany masih membatu ditempatnya

" Kenapa? Cepat bukakan pintu!" Ucap Yunho

Tiffany segera membukakan pintu untuk Yunho juga menekan tombol lift untuk Yunho. Tidak sulit untuk Yunho menggendong Jaejoong, Jaejoongnya sangat ringan.

Banyak sekali karyawan yang melihat kejadian itu dan bertanya - tanya siapakan namja yang digendong oleh sang anak presdir.

Junki membukakan pintu untuk Yunho. Yunho duduk dibelakang masih tetap memangku Jaejoong.

" Apa kau yang memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa aku sudah pulang?"

" Ne tuan. Tuan Jaejoong merindukan tuan jadi saya memberitahukannya"

" Merindukanku?"

" Ne. Itu yang dia katakan"

Yunho makin merengkuh Jaejoong pinggang Jaejoong dan menciumi puncak kepala Jaejoong. Junki tersenyum, dia tidak pernah mendapati tuannya itu seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia memang tahu kalau Yunho menyukai Jaejoong namun tidak berpikiran bahwa sang bos akan berubah sikapnya saat bersama namja cantik itu.

" Ah... Dan dia sempat memanggil tuan dengan Yunie..."

" Yu-yunie?"

" Ne tuan..."

Yunho semakin gemas, dia semakin berharap Jaejoong mencintainya. Setelah sampai, dia menidurkan Jaejoong pada tempat tidurnya kemudian mengecup keningnya dengan penuh cinta kemudian beranjak pergi menuju kantornya lagi.

Jaejoong terbangun saat dia merasa kehausan dan bingung mendapati dirinya ada ditempat tidur kesayangannya.

" Omo! Yunie menggendongku? Aish! Joongie pabbo kenapa bisa tidur dipangkuannya?!" Maki Jaejoong pada diri sendiri

Dia kemudian segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju ruang makan dan mendapati kotak makan yang dibawanya untuk Yunho sudah bersih beserta sebuah kertas disampingnya. Jaejoong mengambil kertas itu.

' Terima kasih masakannya. Aku akan kembali untuk makan malam. Yunho'

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian memeluk kertas itu dengan senang. Kemudian segera beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam. Karena sup yang dia masak masih ada dia menghangatkannya kemudian membuat makanan lainnya.

Tepat jam delapan Yunho muncul di apartemen Jaejoong. Yunho dengan senang menghabiskan masakan yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong. Kemudian duduk mengamati Jaejoong yang sedang membereskan meja makan.

" Kalau lelah kau bisa disana Yun..." Jaejoong sedikit risih dengan pandangan Yunho padanya namun Yunho menggeleng, dia tetap ingin memandangi Jaejoong

Gelas yang dipegang Jaejoong hampir saja jatuh karena kaget saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Dia sedang mencuci piring dan gelas yang baru saja dipakai saat makan malam.

Yunho menyesap leher Jaejoong dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan desahan tertahan oleh Jaejoong.

" Y-yun..." Panggil Jaejoong

" Nghh... Manis"

Blush

Wajah Jaejoong merona mendengarnya. Dia menaruh gelas yang dia cuci kemudian mengelap tangannya. Dia sudah selesai mencuci piring namun Yunho belum melepaskan pelukannya.

" Su-sudah selesai Yun..." Ucap Jaejoong kaku

" Aku menginginkanmu Jae..." Ucap Yunho kemudian mengecupi leher Jaejoong

" Eh? Mmmhhhhh..."

Yunho segera membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong dan matanya terkunci saat melihat mata indah milik Jaejoong. Perlahan namun pasti wajah Yunho mendekat dan Jaejoong seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi menutup matanya.

**~ TBC ~**

Update no edit

ff ini bakal fluff... Ga terlalu berat dan banyak rintangan buat YunJae.

Lalalala~~

Paling ada beberapa pengganggu... Tau kan sapa?

Last, thanks for the review ^_^

Maacih juga buat semua yang udah nyempetin buat baca .


	5. Chapter 5

**Mine ( Yunjae ) **

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminie milik Cho

Pairing : Yunjae

Yaoi, typos , membosankan, alur lambat

Rating M, NC 21

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

.

.

.

.

Tepat jam delapan Yunho muncul di apartemen Jaejoong. Yunho dengan senang menghabiskan masakan yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong. Kemudian duduk mengamati Jaejoong yang sedang membereskan meja makan.

" Kalau lelah kau bisa disana Yun..." Jaejoong sedikit risih dengan pandangan Yunho padanya namun Yunho menggeleng, dia tetap ingin memandangi Jaejoong

Gelas yang dipegang Jaejoong hampir saja jatuh karena kaget saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Dia sedang mencuci piring dan gelas yang baru saja dipakai saat makan malam.

Yunho menyesap leher Jaejoong dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan desahan tertahan oleh Jaejoong.

" Y-yun..." Panggil Jaejoong

" Nghh... Manis"

Blush

Wajah Jaejoong merona mendengarnya. Dia menaruh gelas yang dia cuci kemudian mengelap tangannya. Dia sudah selesai mencuci piring namun Yunho belum melepaskan pelukannya.

" Su-sudah selesai Yun..." Ucap Jaejoong kaku

" Aku menginginkanmu Jae..." Ucap Yunho kemudian mengecupi leher Jaejoong

" Eh? Mmmhhhhh..."

Yunho segera membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong dan matanya terkunci saat melihat mata indah milik Jaejoong. Perlahan namun pasti wajah Yunho mendekat dan Jaejoong seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi menutup matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho segera membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong dan matanya terkunci saat melihat mata indah milik Jaejoong. Perlahan namun pasti wajah Yunho mendekat dan Jaejoong seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi menutup matanya.

Yunho awalnya menempelkan bibirnya namun kemudian secara perlahan mengemut serta menjilat bibir Jaejoong yang masih saja dia tidak membals ciuman Yunho. Yunho menghentikan ciumannya dan memandang Jaejoong. Dia mengelus pipi halus Jaejoong dan Jaejoong membuka matanya.

" Balaskah ciumanku" Namun Jaejoong bingung harus bagaimana dengan segera Yunho tersenyum lembut kemudian mengelus pipi Jaejoong " Lakukan hal seperti aku lakukan"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jaejoong, Yunho kembali memanggut bibir Jaejoong. Perlahan namun pasti Jaejoong mulai membalas setiap lumatan yang Yunho berikan.

Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong agar semakin menempel padanya sedangkan Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Yunho. Tubuhnya sangat lemas karena ciuman Yunho. Dan tak mampu menahan tubuhnya lagi.

Yunho semakin liar, dia menghimpit Jaejoong pada dinding yang mulai rusak itu kemudian mencium ganas Jaejoong. Tidak dibiarkan Jaejoong mengambil nafas sedikit pun.

Ciumannya perlahan menurun menuju leher putih menggoda milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong terus mendesah menikmati sentuhan Yunho.

" Aku tidak tahan ngghhh... Lagiihhh Joongiehh..." Desah Yunho kemudian langsung menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal menuju kamar Jaejoong.

Yunho langsung melempar Jaejoong begitu saja ketempat tidur membuat Jaejoong metingis sakit. Tempat tidurnya tidaklah empuk.

" Aw... Appo..." Lirih Jaejoong mengusap bokongnya

" Mianhae..." Ucap Yunho kemudian perlahan menindih Jaejoong " Matamu indah Joongie..." Lirih Yunho kemudian mengecup mata Jaejoong yang menutup. Jaejoong sedang berblushing. " Kau milikku Joongie ah... Milikku... Milik Jung Yunho!"

Kembali Yunho meraup bibir seksi milik Jaejoong. Melumat habis bibir itu, dan dengan tangannya yang bebas dia membuka baju Jaejoong.

" Ngghhh..." Jaejoong melenguh dalam ciumannya. Tubuhnya terasa dingin saat Yunho membuka pakaiannya

Tangan Yunho mulai meraba dada Jaejoong kemudian mencubitnya membuat Jaejoong memekik lirih namun nikmat. Yunho melepaskan ciumannya menatap Jaejoong yang sedang mengais oksigen sekitarnya.

' Lihat saja sungguh menggoda sekali dirinya, bibirnya yang merah, mata sayunya membuatku semakin hilang kendali' Batin Yunho

Perlahan Yunho menurunkan tubuhnya, wajahnya tepat didepan dada Jaejoong. Yunho menjilat dada itu. Kemudian meraup benda kecil yang mencuat disana. Sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi sedang bekerja pada niple satunya lagi.

" Nghhhh.. Ahhh! Yunnhhh... Mmhhhmmm..."

" Kau nikmat sekali nnghhhh... Joongie..." Ucap Yunho kemudian tangannya menurunkan celana yang digunakan oleh Jaejoong bahkan dengan kekuatannya dia membuka boxer Jaejoong lalu mengamati paha putih mulus milik kekasihnya

Gulp

Yunho kesulitan menelan ludahnya, apa yang terpampang didepan sungguh indah. Bahkan mungkin lebih indah dari tubuh manapun? Yunho mengelus paha dalam Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersendak dan membuka matanya kemudian dengan cepat menutup bagian dada dan bagian sensitifnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" Wae? Kau indah... Biarkan aku melihat semuanya" Ucap Yunho menyeringai

" Ak... Nghh... Aku malu Yunhh.. Ah!" Jaejoong tiba - tiba menjerit saat Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari miliknya dan langsung menggenggam juniornya

" Indah..."

Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya, dia meremas pelan junior Jaejoong kemudian mengocoknya.

" Ngghhh... Yunnhh! Ahhh... Ahhh!" Ini pertama kali untuknya seseorang menyentuh miliknya seperti itu. Dia bahkan hanya menyentuh miliknya hanya pada saat membersihkan tubuhnya

Yunho mulai tersenyum dan wajahnya makin mendekat dengan junior Jaejoong kemudian menjilatnya membuat Jaejoong menyelesakkan kepalanya pada bantal dibawahnya. Perlahan Yunho memasukkan junior Jaejoong kedalam mulutnya kemudian mengemutnya sedangkan tangannya terus mengocok junior Jaejoong dan sontak hal itu membuat Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho kencang.

" Yunhh! Ahh! Ad... Nghhh.. Ada yang mau keluarrhhh... Nghhh... Jongiehh.. Nghh... Mau pipiss... Yunhhh! AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Yunho mengeluarkan junior Jaejoong lalu menatap bingung pada Jaejoong. Kenapa tidak ada cairan putih kental a.k.a sperma yang keluar? Hanya ada cairan berwarna bening. Kemudian yunho tersentak.

" Ap-apa ini pertama kalinya untukmu?"

" Hoshh... Ap-apa maksud hosh.. mu?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian mengingat apa yang dia lakukan kemudian langsung duduk " Ah, mi-mianhae... Tadi Joongie tidak tahan lalu pipis dan kenapa kau menelannya? Kau tidak jijik Yun?"

' Pipis? Mwo?'

Yunho tersadar kemudian menahan tawanya kemudian duduk dibelakang Jaejoong dan memeluknya.

" Apa ini pertama kalinya kau bermasturbasi?"

" Masturbasi? Apa itu?"

" Hahahahaahaha..." Kontan Yunho tertawa lepas. Sebenarnya berapa usia Jaejoong sampai tidak mengetahui hal itu? Dan bukankah dia siswa terpintar disekolah? Kenapa begitu polos?

" Y-yah! Kenapa tertawa?! Apa masturbasi itu penting sampai kau seperti itu?" Jaejoong mulai meninggi dan melupakan tubuh polosnya

" Hmm... Masturbasi hanya salah satu cara melepaskan hasratmu Joongie. Seperti tadi... Tapi... Karena ini pertama untukmu yang kau keluarkan hanya cairan bening. Selanjutnya yang keluar adalah sperma..."

" Oh..."

" Ng... Apa kau tidak pernah memegang milikmu Jae?"

" Aku selalu membersihkannya saat mandi, tapi tidak seperti tadi Yun..."

" Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Yunho memulai dirty talknya, perlahan dia menyelusupkan wajahnya pada leher Jaejoong dan menyesapnya pelan

" Mwo?!" Jaejoong merasa sangat malu membicarakannya " Nghhh... Yun! Ap-apa yang kau lakukan? Nghhh..."

Yunho menyesap leher Jaejoong hingga menimbulkan bekas merah kebiruan. Perlahan Yunho meremas pelan junior Jaejoong. Sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi memilin niple Jaejoong dan bibirnya terus menciumi belakang telinga dan leher Jaejoong.

" Nghh... Yunhh... Uuhhh... Mhhhmmm..."

" Bagaimana nghh... Rasanya Jaejoongie?"

" Ahh! Yunhh... Nikhh... Akhh! Math..."

Suara desahan itu terus menggema, Jaejoong benar - benar menikmati sentuhan Yunho. Sampai sesuatu mendesak untuk keluar. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya membuat Yunho semakin mudah menandai kekasihnya dan Jaejoong sendiri sudah tidak sanggup menerima sentuhan yang Yunho berikan. Dia meremas tangan Yunho yang berada didadanya.

" Yuuunnhh! AAAHHHHHH... Ughhh..." Teriak Jaejoong saat mengeluarkan spermanya, dadanya naik turun tidak beraturan mencoba mengambil nafas sebanyak - banyaknya

" Lelah?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Nehh..."

" Tapi, aku belum puas?"

" Ng?" Jaejoong menoleh kesamping dan mendapati wajah Yunho disampingnya

" Lihat Joongie... Ini yang namanya sperma..." Ucap Yunho lalu menaikkan tangannya yang berlumuran sperma Jaejoong.

Perlahan mendekatkan jarinya pada bibirnya kemudian menghisap jarinya. Jaejoong menatap bingung Yunho.

" Ap-apa kau tidak jijik Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ani... Ini terlalu nikmat Joongie ah..."

Perlahan Yunho bangkit kemudian membaringkan perlahan tubuh Jaejoong pada tempat tidurnya. Yunho berlutut diantara paha Jaejoong.

Dia makin bernafsu saja melihat Jaejoong yang sudah dalam keadaan naked + pasrah. Perlahan dia mendekatkan jarinya pada hole Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Ini sungguh yang pertama kali untuknya. Dia sangat tahu tujuan Yunho selanjutnya, namun apakah dia rela untuk menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya untuk Yunho?

" NGHHHH!" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya saat lamunannya terhenti dan merasakan sesuatu masuk ke dalam holenya

Yunho menurunkan tubuhnya dan menciumi Jaejoong kembali.

" Sakit?" Tanya Yunho dan Jaejoong menggeleng perlahan

Yunho melanjutkan aksinya memasukkan lagi jarinya. Dan menarik kemudian mendorong jarinya untuk masuk kedalam.

" Ughhh... Akkhhh..."

Yunho menambahkan satu jari lagi. Membuat Jaejoong meringis sakit. Tangan Yunho seperti ingin membuat hole Jaejoong terbelah dua.

" Ap.. Appo Yunhh..."

" Sabar lah Boo..."

" Boo?"

" Nama panggilanku untukmu" Ucap Yunho kemudian mengecup Jaejoong dan Jaejoong berblushing kembali

" AAHHH!"

Yunho tersenyum sepertinya dia sudah menemukan sweetspot Jaejoong. Dia terus memajumundurkan jarinya membuat Jaejoong mendesah nikmat. Setelah beberapa kali, Yunho mengeluarkan jarinya. Mata Jaejoong yang tadinya tertutup menjadi terbuka memandang Yunho dengan penuh tanda tanya.

" Sebentar.."

Yunho turun dari tempat tidur Jaejoong kemudian membuka pakaian dan celana yang belum dibukanya dari tadi. Jaejoong yang memperhatikannya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya saat Yunho membuka celananya dan menaiki tempat tidur kembali dan menindih tubuhnya.

" Mianhae Boo... Aku tidak tahan..."

" Hum?" Gumam Jaejoong pelan

JLEBB

Yunho memasukkan miliknya dengan sekali hentakkan.

" AAAAAAKKKHHHH! APPO! HIKS..."

" Mianhae Boo.." Ucap Yunho kemudian mengecupi pinggir mata Jaejoong

" Sakit Yun! Lepaskan! Hiks... Appo Yun!"

" Mianhae Boo... Aku akan pelan - pelan.." Yunho tidak menggubris Jaejoong karena nafsunya yang sudah diubun - ubun.

Yunho memajumundurkan pinggulnya membuat Jaejoong memekik kesakitan. Dan Yunho segera meraih junior Jaejoong yang sudah tertidur karena rasa sakit lebih mendominasi dibanding dengan nikmat.

Dia mengocoknya dan tangan satunya perlahan menuju niple Jaejoong kemudian mencubit - cubit pelan niple Jaejoong

" Nikh...mathhh Boo... Kau nikmathh... Nghhhh..." Yunho mendesahkan kenikmatannya

" Akkhh... Akhhh... Shhh... Akkhhh..."

" Mianhae Boo..."

" Yunnhh... Akhhh... Hiks ... Appooohhh... Hiks..."

" Sebentar nghh... Boo..."

" Akkhh.. AAHH!"

Yunho tersenyum, dirinya sudah menemukan titik nikmat Jaejoong. Dia menarik miliknya sampai ujung kemudian mendorongnya keras agar bisa masuk dan membuat Jaejoong menggelinjang. Dia baru tahu bercinta membuatnya sakit sekaligus nikmat...

" Yunhh... Nghhh! "

" Boo... Nghhh... Shhhh..."

" Ahhh... Mmhhmmmm..." Desahan Jaejoong tertahan karena Yunho menciumnya. Jaejoong memeluk punggung Yunho kencang

Perlahan rasa itu kembali, sesuatu ingin keluar. Dirinya sudah diujung kenikmatan. Yunho menyelipkan tangannya kebawah. Meraih junior Jaejoong dan mengocoknya dengan cepat.

" Yunhh! Akkkhhh! Aku... Nghhh... Mauhh.. Ahhh! AAAAHHHHH!"

Yunho menyelipkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Jaejoong, dia masih menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kali ini dengan cepat. Saat klimaks datang menghampirinya dia menghisap leher jenjang Jaejoong.

" NGGGHHH!"

Tubuhnya ambruk diatas tubuh Jaejoong. Dia mencoba menahan berat tubuhnya dan memperhatikan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri sedang mengais udara, dia begitu kelelahan. Yunho kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Jaejoong. Sebenarnya dia masih belum puas, tapi apa mau dikata. Jaejoong sudah sangat kelelahan dan dia harus bisa memakluminya, apa lagi ini kali pertama Jaejoong melakukannya. Pasti sangat menyakitkan.

" Gomawo..." Yunho bergumam lirih disamping telinga Jaejoong dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lemah " Tidurlah"

" Ng... Yun... Kau... Kau tidak melepaskannya?" Tanya Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum

" Aku ingin memelukmu. Biarkan ne?" Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian mencoba menutup matanya dan sayup - sayup dia mendengarkan kata 'saranghae' dari namja yang berada diatas tubuhnya

" Ngggghhhhh..." Jaejoong menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Dia perlahan mencoba membuka mata dan kaget

' Omona?! Yu-yunie?'

Jaejoong menatap meja nakas, jam masih menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Jaejoong kemudian menatap wajah Yunho yang sangat lucu untuknya. Yunho dan Jaejoong tidur berhadapan dan Yunho memperlihatkan Mulut dan mata terbuka saat tidur. Jaejoong terkikik pelan.

" Yuniehh..." Lirihnya kemudian mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Yunho.

Ntah sadar atau tidak, Yunho tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Dia seperti mendengar suara sangat merdu memanggilnya Yunie.

Tepat pukul enam Jaejoong kembali membuka matanya. Dia menggeliat pelan kemudian tersadar kalau Yunho masih memeluknya. Perlahan dia Memindahkan lengan Yunho dan memundurkan dirinya.

" Aahhh..." Desahnya pelan. Ternyata yunie junior masih berada didalam Jaejoong, dia sedikit meringis saat merasakan sang junior keluar dari holenya.

Jaejoong perlahan bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan terseok - seok. Tubuhnya seperti hancur. Sangat lemas. Di dalam kamar mandi dia melihat tubuh polosnya dan memegang lehernya. Disana tercetak warna merah kebiruan dan itu membuat Jaejoong kembali merona.

Dia ingat apa yang dilakukan beruang besar itu.

' Omo! Apa yang akan aku lakukan jika bertemu Yunie? Aku sungguh malu!'

Selesai mandi dia segera memakai seragamnya. Saat melirik kearah tempat tidur dia masih mendapati Yunho yang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Lalu segera dia menuju dapur.

.

**~ Yunho POV ~**

.

" Ngghhhh..."

Aku menepuk tempat tidur disebelahku. Kosong? Aku buka mataku dan tidak menemukan Joongie disampingku. Perlahan aku mengambil jam yang terletak dimeja nakas.

" Ngh? Jam 10?"

Aku segera bangkit dan mencari pakaianku dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirku. Aku sangat senang Joongie melakukannya denganku. Aku sudah begitu lama menginginkannya dan tadi malam dia telah menjadi milikku seutuhnya.

Aku bangkit mengambil pakaianku kemudian menuju kamar mandi yang ada disebelah dapur. Setelah membereskan tubuhku kemudian beralih ke meja makan. Di sana ada semangkuk sup dan juga tulisan tangan Joongie.

' Aku pergi sekolah, aku juga sudah membuatkan sup jagung. Semoga kau suka'

Setelah sarapan, aku segera menuju ke rumahku. Aku membawa kunci apartemen kecil Joongie. Aku akan menjemputnya pulang sekolah nanti.

.

**~ Yunho POV End ~**

**.**

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

update update..

Sorry banget kalo update di chap ini pendek... T,T

susah nyari feel Jaemma polos disini karena lagi benerin ff Nerd Yunie... Sifat bertolak belakang jadi kadang suka ketuker...

Haahhh...

Btw, thanks to

Nin nina, para guest, danactebh, Ega EXOkpopers, Endah .N, jaejae, Panda MYP, ChristiSJ, Rly. , joongmax, kim jeje, Dhea Kim, yuu, Yunholic, , siapaya, jian, DasyatNyaff yang udah baca n tulis - tulis ripiu

Juga untuk para silent readet yang udah baca Cho ucapin maacih banyak... ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Mine ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminie milik Cho

Pairing : Yunjae

Yaoi, typos , membosankan, alur lambat

Rating T

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

.

.

.

.

**~ Yunho POV ~**

.

" Ngghhhh..."

Aku menepuk tempat tidur disebelahku. Kosong? Aku buka mataku dan tidak menemukan Joongie disampingku. Perlahan aku mengambil jam yang terletak dimeja nakas.

" Ngh? Jam 10?"

Aku segera bangkit dan mencari pakaianku dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirku. Aku sangat senang Joongie melakukannya denganku. Aku sudah begitu lama menginginkannya dan tadi malam dia telah menjadi milikku seutuhnya.

Aku bangkit mengambil pakaianku kemudian menuju kamar mandi yang ada disebelah dapur. Setelah membereskan tubuhku kemudian beralih ke meja makan. Di sana ada semangkuk sup dan juga tulisan tangan Joongie.

' Aku pergi sekolah, aku juga sudah membuatkan sup jagung. Semoga kau suka'

Setelah sarapan, aku segera menuju ke rumahku. Aku membawa kunci apartemen kecil Joongie. Aku akan menjemputnya pulang sekolah nanti.

.

**~ Yunho POV End ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum mengembang. Sang ibu, ayah serta adiknya kaget melihat Yunho yang berjalan dengan santai sembari menyebar senyum membuat beberapa maid yang melihatnya melumer.

" Oppa..." Panggil Jihye

" Ne?" Yunho menoleh kearah ruang tamu. Disana keluarganya sedang berkumpul

" Kau darimana Yun? Kenapa tidak pulang tadi malam?" Tanya Kibum, sang eomma

" Aku menginap dirumah teman"

" Tumben?" Tanya sang ayah

" Ne appa. Ah! Dan aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas kantor Appa. Aku harap Appa bisa menepati janji Appa padaku" Ucap Yunho

" Eoh? Secepat itu? Kau yakin?"

" Appa bisa memeriksa semuanya pada Junki hyung dan sekretaris kekurangan bahan pakaian itu Appa"

" Mwo? Maksudmu Tiffany?"

" Ne, pakaiannya sungguh tidak etis... Aku heran kenapa Appa menempatkannya sebagai sekretaris pribadiku?" Tanya Yunho

" Kau tidak menyukainya Yun?" Tanya Kibum

" Ani... Sama sekali tidak. Aku permisi..."

" Oppa!" Panggil Jihye

" Ne? Kenapa kau dirumah? Tidak sekolah?" Tanya Yunho

" Aku sedang demam Oppa! Dan, kau aneh sekali... Kenapa tersenyum begitu?"

" Benarkah? Ku rasa tidak" Ucap Yunho kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya menyisakan kebingungan pada Kibum, Siwon dan Jihye

" Eomma... Oppa kenapa?"

" Dan apa itu dia tidak menyukai yeoja seperti Tiffany? Padahal aku berniat menjodohkannya" Ucap Siwon

" Omo! Anakku!" Kibum ikut bersuara " Wonnie, apa kau akan mengabulkan permintaannya?"

" Ne Bummie... Kami sudah membuat kesepakatan... Yunho bisa tinggal di apartemennya asal dia menyelesaikan tugas yang aku berikan dan mulai membantu di perusahaan. Tidak kusangka dia mengerjakannya dengan cepat"

" Yunho ah..." Lirih Kibum

Selesai beres - beres Yunho segera turun dengan membawa beberapa koper dibantu oleh pembantunya.

" Omo! Yun! Kau pindah hari ini?" Tanya Kibum

" Aniya Eomma.. Aku hanya memindahkan beberapa barangku saja"

" Haruskah? Apa yang kau merasa tidak nyaman berada disini bersama kami?" Tanya Kibum lagi

" Ani Eomma... Aku hanya merasa harus segera belajar mandiri agar bisa memimpin perusahaan nantinya"

" Yunho ah..." Kibum menahan isaknya. Berharap sang anak tidak jadi pergi. Yunho mendekat kemudian memeluk, erat Kibum

" Eomma... Aku akan sering pulang dan kalau Eomma merindukanku, Eomma bisa datang kesana bukan? Apartemennya dekat dari kantor"

" Sering - seringlah pulang nak..."

" Ne eomma..."

" Eomma menyayangimu nak"

" Nado..."

" Oppa ya..."

" Wae?"

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada Kibum dan bralih pada adiknya yang langsung menghambur memeluknya.

" Jaga Eomma dan dan Appa ne?"

" Pasti Oppa.."

Siwon tersenyum memandang pemandangan didepannya. Sudah seharusnya Yunho belajar mandiri dan lepas dari orangtuanya. Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuknya.

" Aku pergi dulu. Aku akan kembali saat makan malam" Ucap Yunho kemudian mengecup pipi Kibum dan lalu keluar

Kibum memegangi pipinya. Sang anak jarang sekali melakukan skinship apalagi mencium walaupun dengan sang Eomma sekarang Yunho mencium pipi Kibum dan membuat Siwon, Jihye dan Kibum merasa aneh dibuatnya.

" Eomma, apa itu benar Oppa? Selain memeluk dia juga mencium Eomma... Dan jangan lupakan senyumannya itu!" Ucap Jihye

" Ne Jihye..."

Dengan senyum mengembang Yunho mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat Hangeng untuk bertemu dengan Hangeng. Dia duduk dekat jendela dan kemudian membuka ponselnya. Memperhatikan foto seseorang. Foto Jaejoong lebih tepatnya. Itu adalah foto pertemuan keduanya dengan Jaejoong. Bukan pertemuan sih, namun Yunho tak sengaja bertemu dengannya untuk kedua kalinya.

.

**~ FLASHBACK ON ~**

.

Saat itu Yunho masih duduk dikelas tujuh. Yunho yang sednag badmood pergi ketempat Hangeng. Dia bercerita dengan Hangeng tentang kelakuan orangtuanya yang memaksanya untuk menghadiri pesta. Yunho amat sangat tidak menyukai hal itu karena pasti dia akan dikenalkan dengan putri teman orangtuanya. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

Saat dia memakan eskrimnya tiba - tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu. Seorang pelayan tengah berbincang dengan salah satu anak kecil yang menjadi tamu disana. Mata Yunho tidak bisa berpaling ketika mata Jaejoong meliriknya. Bahkan walau hanya lirikan jantung Yunho sudah berdebar keras. Dan Yunho menyukai debaran itu.

" Waeyo Yun?"

" Oh Hyung! Siapa yeoja itu?" Tanya Yunho menunjuk kearah Jaejoong " Bukankah dia masih terlihat muda untuk bekerja?"

" Dia Kim Jaejoong, appa menerimanya karena kasihan melihatnya"

" Waeyo?"

Hangeng duduk didepan Yunho.

" Keluarganya meninggal saat mereka berlibur. Ayah dan ibunya meninggal ditempat setelah bus yang mereka tumpangi berguling dijurang. Hanya Jaejoong yang selamat, dia ditemukan pingsan dalam dekapan kedua orangtuanya. Semenjak itu dia membiayai hidupnya sendiri. Pagi - pagi dia mengantarkan susu dan koran sorenya bekerja disini"

" Dimana saudaranya?"

" Tidak ada yang menginginkannya. Seperti anak yang terbuang kau tahu? Dia bahkan hanya memikirkan bagaimana bisa mencari uang untuk sekolah dan makan tanpa ada hari libur"

" Mwo?!"

" Ne, berat bukan? Untungnya dia pintar dan selalu mendapatkan beasiswa agar bisa bersekolah"

" Jinjja?"

" Satu lagi Yun, dia nam...ja..."

" Mwo?! Cantik begitu?!"

" Ne, terpesona eoh?"

Awalnya Yunho tidak mau mengaku terpesona pada Jaejoong namun atas desakan Hangeng, akhirnya dia mengakui telah terpesona oleh mata indah Jaejoong.

" Aku sudah pernah bertanya padanya dia suka pasangan yang seperti apa" Hangeng menyesap coklat panas didepannya

" Dia menyukai tuan putri cantik yang mandiri dan berani"

" Mwo? Tuan putri? Tapi dia seperti seorang tuan puteri Hyung!"

" Ne... Kalau kau mau mendapatkannya kau bisa menjadi mandiri dan dengan tegas mengungkapkan isi hatinya didepan orang banyak"

" Lalu? Hyung bermaksud menjadikanku tuan puteri eoh?!"

" Kau? Tuan puteri?" Hangeng membayangkan bagaimana Yunho memakai gaun " Whahahahahaha! Tidak pantas kau ini aneh - aneh saja!"

" Lalu?!"

" Kaulah yang harus mengubahnya menjadi tuan puteri! Jadilah mandiri dan membanggakan! Jangan menjadi remaja labil seperti ini!"

" Ish! Hyung ini!"

Besoknya diam - diam Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong mulai pagi hingga kegiatannya selesai dimalam hari. Yunho merenung, ntah kenapa dimatanya Jaejoong terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan sungguh indah! Bahkan yeoja yang dikenalkan appanya tidak ada yang seindah dia! Dan seminggu dengan semangat, Yunho menemui Hangeng.

" Hyung! Tolong jaga Jaejoong untukku! Aku akan menjadi mandiri, pemberani dan bisa menjadi pelindung untuknya! Dan aku akan kembali, menyatakan dia milikku didepan semua orang! Jaga dia eoh!"

" Tentu Yun, apapun untukmu..."

Mulai dari sana Yunho tidak pernah membolos lagi. Mengikuti berbagai macam seni beladiri juga membantu sang appa diperusahaannya. Saat menjelang ujian akhir tahun kelas sembilan Yunho akhirnya masuk kembali kedalam cafe milik Hangeng. Namun dia tidak menemukan Jaejoong disana.

" Cafemu banyak berubah hyung!"

" Kau ini, dua tahun tidak kesini! Sombong sekali eoh?" Hangeng mendekat hendak memeluknya namun Yunho menolak " Wae?"

" Hanya tidak mau memelukku hyung!"

" Ck... Sombong sekali"

" Bercanda" Yunho tersenyum tipis kemudian memeluk Hangeng sebentar lalu melepaskannya " Bagaimana?"

" Apanya?"

" Jaejoong. Apa masih bekerja disini?"

" Tentu saja... Ku kira kau melupakannya?"

" Mana mungkin?! Aku berlatih agar siap saat bertemu dengannya!"

" Kau sudah siap memangnya sekarang?"

" Tidak sekarang hyung! Kau berikan ini saja padanya!" Ucap Yunho kemudian memberikan selebaran

" Apa ini?"

" Bilang saja sekolah DongBang sedang menerima siswa beasiswa! Aku ingin lihat kemampuannya"

" Kau akan kaget Yunho ah..."

" Wae?"

" Itu lihat dia baru datang! Pasti habis menjadi pengajar privat!"

Yunho menoleh, dalam gerakan slow motion Jaejoong membersihkan rambutnya yang terkena salju. Dia membuka masker dan syalnya setelah menutup pintu cafe. Lho memangnya dimana Yunho dan Hangeng sampai bisa melihat Jaejoong? Mereka ada dikantor Hangeng yang kacanya menghadap ke pintu masuk depan. Kaca itu bisa melihat keluar namun tidak bisa melihat dari luar kedalam.

GLUP

Yunho menelan ludahnya susah payah. Jaejoongnya semakin indah, mata bulat itu membuatnya sungguh terlihat polos, kulitnya yang putih hersih membuat Yunho ingin memelukny dan jangan lupakan surai hitam pekat yang membuatnya sangat sempurna. Hal itu makin membuat Yunho bersemangat ingin mendapatkannya. Yunho tersenyum.

" Kau milikku Boo..."

Setelah kejadian itu, Jaejoong menerima selebaran itu dan bertekat akan mendapatkan beasiswa disekolah DongBang. Dan akhirnya, gotcha! Jaejoong mendapatkan beasiswa tersebut tanpa turun tangan seorang Jung Yunho.

Dan dia sangat kesal pada sunbae yang seenaknya berdekatan dengan Jaejoong. Dia tahu namja itu bernama Kim Hyun Joong dan Yunho makin geram saat mendengar namja itu akan menyatakan cinta sepulang sekolah. Maka dari itu dengan seenak jidatnya Yoochun, Yunho langsung menyatakan kepemilikkannya terhadap Jaejoong pada jam istirahat walaupun itu dikantin.

.

**~ FLASHBACK OFF~ **

.

Pukul setengah tiga Yunho berangkat menuju sekolahnya dan menunggu disebrang. Senyumnya perlahan pudar saat melihat Jaejoong tertawa lepas dengan Hyun Joong. Disebelah Jaejoong juga ada Heechul, Junsu dan Kyuhyun.

Hey hey, Jaejoong tidak pernah trtawa lepas seperti itu saat bersamanya. Yunho keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri disampingnya. Junsu yang melihat segera menyenggol Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera pamit kemudian berjalan menuju Yunho dengan cara jalan yang sedikit aneh. Yunho tersenyum tipis kemudian membuka pintu untuk Jaejoong. Yunho mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang.

Jaejoong pun dari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya atau melihat keluar jendela. Namun lamunannya tiba - tiba terhenti saat mendengar suara ponselnya. Jaejoong mengangkatnya.

" Yeoboeseo?"

"..."

" Ne... Chakaman..." Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho " Ng... Yun... Hechulie ingin bicara dengan mu"

" Eoh?" Yunho meminggirkan mobilnya kemudian menerima ponsel Jaejoong " Yeobos.."

" YA! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Joongie KAMI eoh?! Berapa lama kau melakukannya kemarin?! Sehabis istirahat dia tidur di UKS karena sakit!"

" Eh? Benarkah?" Ucap Yunho kemudian melirik Jaejoong

" Aigo... Kasian Joongie ku..."

" Siapa bilang dia milikmu? Aku tutup!" Ucap Yunho kemudian memberikan ponsel itu pada Jaejoong " Apa kau tidur di UKS hari ini?"

" Hum..." Jaejoong mengangguk dalam tundukkannya

" Apa masih sakit?"

" An-ani..."

Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah Jaejoong. Setelah sampai yang dilakukan Yunho hanya duduk didepan televisi, sedangkan Jaejoong menormalkan detak jantungnya didalam kamar.

" Ottoke?! Aigoo... Kenapa jantung bodoh ini berdekat cepat sekali eoh?" Gumamnya

Perlahan namun pasti, Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya setelah berganti pakaian kemudian membuatkan jus untuk Yunho.

" Berkemaslah"

" Eh?" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, dia menatap Yunho yang sedang menonton acara televisi

" Besok hari minggu pukul satu siang, ada beberapa orang yang akan mengangkut barang - barangmu. Minggu kau harus pindah ke apartemen baru"

" Wa-wae?"

" Aku hanya ingin kau pindah... Berkemas lah... Aku akan pulang" Ucap Yunho

' Omo! Kenapa Yunie jadi dingin begini? Apa salah Joongie eoh? Dan apa katanya? Pindah?' Batin Jaejoong

Yunho berdiri, membuat Jaejoong ikut berdiri kemudian mengikuti Yunho kearah pintu. Sebenarnya dia ingin Yunho lebih lama disini namun dia juga malu untuk mengutarakannya.

" Aku pulang"

" Ne... Hati - hati Yun.."

CUP

Setelah mengecup kening Jaejoong, Yunho pun meninggalkan apartemen Jaejoong. Jaejoong menuruti saja perintah Yunho untuk berkemas. Sedangkan Yunho kembali ke rumah untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya.

" Yun..."

" Ne appa?"

" Keluarga Go mengundang kita untuk makan malam..."

" Apa alasannya untuk mengenalkan anaknya?"

" Sepertinya seperti itu. Kau tahu anaknya itu satu sekolah denganmu?"

" Ne appa... Aku tahu..."

" Bagaimana?"

" Kalau untuk pekerjaan aku akan datang appa"

Selalu saja begini, keluarga lain mengundang keluarga Jung tidak lain untuk mengenalkan putrinya pada Yunho. Bahkan ayah dari namja berstatus uke juga. Besoknya sesuai janji ada dua orang datang kerumah Jaejoong dan mengangkut beberapa barang Jaejoong juga pakaiannya.

" Annyeong tuan Jaejoong"

" Junki ahjusshi!" Pekik Jaejoong senang " Mana Yunho?"

" Tuan Yunho akan menunggu diapartemen katanya"

" Oh..."

" Kajja... Sudah tidak ada yang ketinggalan bukan? Kita berangkat"

Setelah berpamitan dengan pemilik apartemen Jaejoong menaiki mobil yang dibawa Junki dan betapa kagetnya saat mobil berhenti dikawasan elit Gangnam. Didepannya terbentang apartemen empat puluh lantai.

" Apa... Ng... Apa kita tidak salah alamat ahjusshi? Kenapa kita kesini?"

" Tidak. Tuan Yunho memang pindah kesini dilantai tiga puluh"

" Mwo?! Tinggi sekali?! Tunggu, Yunho? Yunho juga pindah?"

" Ne..."

Jaejoong mengikuti Junki. Sampainya dilantai tiga puluh, terlihat Yunho sedang membuka pintu untuk orang yang membawakan barang milik Jaejoong.

" Kau sudah sampai juga?"

" N-ne Yun" Ucap Jaejoong. Dia masih memikirkan kalimat Junki yang menyatakan Yunho pindah juga

" Masuklah..."

Dan tercenganglah Jaejoong. Apartemen ini mirip villa vvvvvvip... Langsung saja berjalan dari lorong diseblah kiri ada tiga anak tangga menuju ruang tamu dengan televisi 60 inchi ditengahnya. Juga ada mini bar disana. Disampingnya ada pintu menuju dapur sangat luas serta meja makan.

Di samping televisi itu ada tangga dan sebuah pintu kayu terpampang gagah disana. Keluar lagi dari lobi disebelah kanan ada ada dua pintu. Jaejoong menatap pintu berwarna merah muda yang terdapat hiasan gajah bertuliskan 'Joongie's room'. Disampingnya ada pula pintu berwarna hijau tua.

" Ini kamarmu dan disebelahnya kamarku"

Yunho membuka kamar Jaejoong Didalamnya cat berwarna pink dan biru sangat kental. Bahkan bedcovernya bergambar gajah kecil - kecil dengan warna pink sangat indah. Oh! Jangan lupakan boneka beruang setinggi perut Jaejoong duduk manis dipinggir tempat tidur berukuran queen itu.

" Kita tidak sekamar. Namun, ada pintu penghubung antara kamarku dah kamarmu. Pintu sebelah kanan itu toilet..."

" Ah... Ne... Tunggu... Kau bilang kamarmu disebelah berarti aku tidak tinggal sendiri disini kan?"

" Ne... Apa kau lebih suka tinggal sendiri?"

" An-aniya... Bukan seperti itu"

" Baiklah..."

" Tuan, maaf menggaggu. Sudah saatnya bertemu klien"

" Ah ne"

" Ka-kau mau kemana?"

" Aku harus bertemu klien. Nanti malam aku pulang larut, makan saja duluan. Dan password untuk kunci rumah adalah tanggal dimana kita mulai pacaran. Kau ingat?"

Jaejoong mengangguk

"Hah.. pahadal ini hari minggu..."

Jaeoong tersenyum melihat Yunho menggerutu.

" Baiklah.. Aku pergi. Jaga rumah ne?" Ucap Yunho, Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dan meninggalkannya.

.

**~ Jaejoong POV ~ **

.

Whoaaa... Apa - apaan apartemen ini? Luas sekali? Apa Yunie benar - benar kaya sampai bisa membeli apartemen ini?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur dan memandang takjub dapur yang sangat luas itu. Kalau seluas ini aku bisa melakukan eksperimen dengan bahan makanan yang baru! Whooaaaa... Kakiku berhenti disebuah pintu berwarna hijau tua.

Ya, ini adalah pintu kamar Yunho. Aku memegang knop pintu itu lalu membukanya. Kamar bernuansa hitam dan putih itu terlihat begitu elegan. Aku masuk kedalamnya, tempat tidur berukuran King size dengan sprei berwarna merah maroon serta bedcover dengan warna serupz terlihat sangat cantik.

" Pfffttt..." Aku menahan tawa ketika melihat sebuah boneka bambi ada disebelah bantal.

Aku mengambilnya dan memeluk boneka yang terlihat sudah lama itu kemudian menjelajahi kamarnya Ada sebuah lemari, aku membukanya namun membuatku tercengang karena ternyata itu adalah sebuah pintu menuju tempat pakaiannya. Pakaian jas, kasual dan sepatu berjajar rapi didalamnya. Aku menganga melihatnya. Yunie benar - benar orang kaya...

Aku berjalan keluar kamarnya kemudian menuju sebuah ruangan yang ada diruang tamu, tepatnya disamping televisi itu ada tangga menuju ruangan itu. Aku membukanya dan mendapati sebuah meja dan kursi kerja membelakangi jendela dengan pemandangan kota dibelakangnya. Juga beberapa rak mengitarinya. Mungkin ini adalah ruang kerja Yunie...

Aku turun kebawah duduk disofa yang amat sangat empuk dan menyalakan tv yang besar itu sembari memeluk bambi Yunie.

.

**~ Jaejoong POV End ~**

.

Selesai makan malam Jaejoong memutuskan menonton televisi sembari menunggu Yunho. Namun pukul sebelas malam dia sudah tertidur disofa itu sambil memeluk boneka bambi.

Ceklek

Pintu itu terbuka, Yunho masuk dan berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu yang terlihat menyala lampunya. Dia berjalan kearah sofa dan menemukan Jaejoong tertidur.

" Aigo.. Kau menungguku? Bahkan bambiku kalah manis sekarang"

Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong menuju kamarnya, sebelum beranjak dia mengecup kening Jaejoong kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Yunho terbangun saat mendengar alarm ponselnya berbunyi. Pukul setengah enam. Dia segera menuju kamar mandi dikamarnya kemudian memakai seragam dan menuju ruang tamunya. Disana dia melihat Jaejoong sedang berada didapur, Yunho duduk dimeja makan sambil mengamati Jaejoong.

" Eh? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Jaejoong saat membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Yunho duduk dimeja makan

"Ne..."

" Jja... Kita sarapan" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian meletakkan omellete didepan Yunho. Yunho tersenyum kemudian mulai memakannya " Kau mulai sekolah lagi Yun?"

" Ne... Sudah banyak pelajaran yang tertinggal sepertinya"

" Hum!"Jaejoong mengangguk

Setelah sarapan mereka bersiap kemudian keluar apartemen bersama. Yunho menangkap jemari Jaejoong namun...

SRET

Jaejoong kaget kemudian menepisnya. Yunho memandangnya tajam.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

Chap 6 up...!

Hah... akhirnya...

Muup juga kalo ff yang ni ga begitu greget! Hehe..

Jaemma hamil? Diusahakan ne? Kalo mereka rajin buatnya pasti jadi! ^^

Thanks buat

RlyCJayKyu, farla 23, CristiSJ, Dhea Kim, danactebh, Ega EXOkpopers, Dee chan - tik, nin nina, bearnyajung, Endeh N, BooBear, kim jeje, yuu, YunHolic, Guest dan untuk Sider...

Maacih ya udah nyempetin baca ff q ini #bow

Hmmm... jadi? Bener ga ffn mau ditutup? Aq harap jgn... ToT

Nanti aq ga pny hiburan lagi ToT...


	7. Chapter 7

**Mine ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminie milik Cho

Pairing : Yunjae

Yaoi, typos , membosankan, alur lambat

Rating T

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 7 ~**

.

.

.

.

Selesai makan malam Jaejoong memutuskan menonton televisi sembari menunggu Yunho. Namun pukul sebelas malam dia sudah tertidur disofa itu sambil memeluk boneka bambi.

Ceklek

Pintu itu terbuka, Yunho masuk dan berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu yang terlihat menyala lampunya. Dia berjalan kearah sofa dan menemukan Jaejoong tertidur.

" Aigo.. Kau menungguku? Bahkan bambiku kalah manis sekarang"

Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong menuju kamarnya, sebelum beranjak dia mengecup kening Jaejoong kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Yunho terbangun saat mendengar alarm ponselnya berbunyi. Pukul setengah enam. Dia segera menuju kamar mandi dikamarnya kemudian memakai seragam dan menuju ruang tamunya. Disana dia melihat Jaejoong sedang berada didapur, Yunho duduk dimeja makan sambil mengamati Jaejoong.

" Eh? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Jaejoong saat membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Yunho duduk dimeja makan

"Ne..."

" Jja... Kita sarapan" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian meletakkan omellete didepan Yunho. Yunho tersenyum kemudian mulai memakannya " Kau mulai sekolah lagi Yun?"

" Ne... Sudah banyak pelajaran yang tertinggal sepertinya"

" Hum!"Jaejoong mengangguk

Setelah sarapan mereka bersiap kemudian keluar apartemen bersama. Yunho menangkap jemari Jaejoong namun...

SRET

Jaejoong kaget kemudian menepisnya. Yunho memandangnya tajam.

.

.

.

" Eh? Ng... Kajja berangkat, kita sudah telat" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian berjalan didepan Yunho, sedangkan Yunho menatap punggung Jaejoong dengan sendu

Dalam perjalanan tidak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Padahal Jaejoong merasa sangat bersalah karena menepis tangan Yunho. Padahal Yunho hanya ingin menggandengnya.

Jaejoong masih sedikit mengingat bagaimana tangan itu memanjakannya sehingga dia malu harus bersentuhan dengan Yunho. Yunho memarkirkan mobil mewahnya. Jaejoong membuka sitbeltnya kemudian melirik Yunho namun matanya melihat Heechul berjalan kearah sekolahnya.

" Yun! Aku duluan... Sampai ketemu jam istirahat" Ucapnya kemudian meninggalkannya

Aura Yunho makin menghitam ketika dilihatnya Jaejoong bercanda bersama Kim Hyun Joong. Yunho segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan sambil menjaga jarak dengan Jaejoong.

" Kyaaaa...! Yunho oppa!"

" Omo! Oppa kau sudah masuk lagi?!"

" Oppa yaaaa...!"

" Annyeong Yunho Oppa"

Seseorang berdiri didepan Yunho dan Yunho hanya menatapnya

" Oh ya Oppa! Keluargaku mengundang keluarga Oppa makan malam hari ini. Apa Oppa sudah tahu? Kau akan datang kan Oppa?"

" Lihat saja nanti"

Yunho meninggalkan Ahra begitu saja dan langsung menuju kelasnya. Disana Yoochun menunggunya. Mereka berbicara sedikit sebelum bel berbunyi kemudian berpisah.

Jam istirahat Yunho bertemu dengan Jaejoong di kantin. Jaejoong menyerahkan kotak makan berwarna hijau pada Yunho. Yunho membukanya, isinya adalah makanan kesukaannya. Disebelah Jaejoong duduk pula sang kakak kelas. Hyun Joong. Membuat aura Yunho yang tadinya abu - abu berubah kembali menjadi hitam.

Lihat saja bagaimana cara Jaejoong berbicara dan tersenyum pada Hyun Joong. Juga jangan lupakan skinship yang Hyun Joong lakukan pada Jaejoong membuat Yunho sungguh muak. Dia amat sangat tidak suka miliknya dipegang seperti itu. Yunho menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat kemudian berdiri.

" Yun? Kau mau kemana eoh?" Tanya Heechul. Jaejoong menoleh

" Perpustakaan. Permisi"

" Aku ikut Yun" Ucap Yoochun

Setelah dua namja itu pergi Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Kemudian memangku dagunya dengan tangannya.

" Apa kau tidak keterlaluan seperti itu Joongie?" Tanya Heechul

" Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Jantung bodoh ini selalu berdebar jika didekatnya dan mengingatkanku pada malam itu dan aku sungguh malu!"

" Tapi, aku tak mau juga salah sangka padaku Joongie ah..." Ucap Hyun Joong

" Ne, mianhae..." Ucap Jaejoong menunduk

" Eh, kau tahukan nanti malam keluarga Yunho diundang ke acara makan malam keluarga Ahra?"

" Hum... Aku tahu"

" Apa kau mau Yunie mu itu jadi milik yeoja ular itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Mwo?! Andwe! Yunie milik Joongie...!"

" Makanya jangan seperti itu atau Yunho akan pergi darimu"

Jaejoong merenungkan perbuatannya, bukan dia ingin menghindari namja yang sudah memasuki hatinya, tapi saat berdekatan dengan Yunho jantunya menggila, apalagi bersentuhan dengan Yunho! Tubuhnya bergetar dan wajahnya memerah mengingat malam panas yang dia habiskan bersama Yunho.

Jaejoong juga sudah diberitahu apa yang dilakukan Yunho saat dirinya terkurung digudang belakang sekolah. Dia memang mendambakan seorang puteri cantik untuk mendampinginya kelak. Namun, saat bersama Yunho ntah mengapa malah dirinya yang terlihat seperti yeoja dan diperlakukan seperti tuan puteri oleh Yunho.

Pulang sekolah tanpa kata - kata Yunho dan Jaejoong pulang ke apartemen dan Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong menuju ruang tamu.

" Kau menghindariku?" Tanya Yunho dengan mata tajamnya membuat Jaejoong memalingkan pandangannya

" Ak-aku tidak menghindarimu Yun"

" Apa kau bahagia bersamaku?"

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Kau lelah bersamaku?"

" Yun..."

" Kau bahkan lebih memilih bertukar pesan dengan sunbaemu itu daripada menemaniku, kau lebih banyak tersenyum dan bercanda dengannya daripada denganku. Apa kau memang tidak pernah memiliki perasaan padaku sama sekali?"

" Yun..."

" Kau bahkan senang melakukan skinskip didepanku! Kau tahu rasanya aku ingin memotong tangan sunbaemu itu karena menyentuhmu! Tapi kau, malah terlihat senang!"

" ..."

" Apa artinya aku untukmu?!"

" Y-Yunn... Dengarkan ak-aku!"

Omongan Jaejoong terhenti saat Yunho mendorong Jaejoong sampai ke dinding kemudian mekumat bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong sangat takut pada Yunho yang seperti ini. Dia terus berontak namun Yunho tidak menggubrisnya.

PLAKK

Jaejoong menampar Yunho. Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum miris. Matanya menyiratkan luka.

" Aku pergi" Ucapnya datar

" ..."

Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong menuju kamarnya, Jaejoong membeku memandangi tangannya. Dia tidak bermaksud menampar Yunho. Dia hanya refleks karena takut dengan Yunho yang seperti tadi.

Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa. Mencari cara untuk minta maaf pada Yunho. Dia merasa begitu bodoh karena menampar Yunho. Pasti Yunho merasa sakit hati sekarang. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Merenungkan tindakan bodohnya.

Ceklek

Jaejoong tersentak kemudian bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengerutkan keningnya. Yunho sangat rapi menggunakan jas berwarna hitam serta kemeja putih didalamnya jangan lupakan ribbon tie yang terikat rapi walau dibawah kancing kedua kemejanya yang membuatnya terlihat gentle. Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho.

" Ka-kau mau kemana?"

Yunho melirik Jaejoong kemudian melewatinya begitu saja kemudian keluar dari apartemen itu.

Gubrak

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk. Dia menangis, menyesali perbuatan bodohnya. Sekarang Yunho pasti sangat marah padanya dan pergi makan malam bersama keluarga Go, pikir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tertidur disofa setelah menangis semalaman menunggu Yunho yang tidak pulang sampai dia tertidur.

Sedangkan Yunho pergi makan malam bersama keluarga di salah satu restoran milik keluarga Go. Ahra tampil sangat cantik walau berlebihan. Dia sungguh ingin tampil menawan didepan Yunho.

" Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian. Kami sangat senang" Ucap Mr. Go setelah makan malam selesai

" Ne, kami sangat berterima kasih sudah mengundang kami untuk makan disini" Ucap Siwon

" Ahra ya... Jangan melihat Yunho seperti itu... Kau ini" Goda Mrs. Go yang melihat anaknya terkagum - kagum melihat Yunho

" Kau tau, bagaimana kalau kita mempererat kerjasama perusahaan kita?" Tanya Mr. Go

Jihye dan Kibum yang mendengarnya mulai tahu arah pembicaraan. Dan Jihye melirik kearah sang kakak. Aura kakaknya hari ini sangat hitam entah apa yang terjadi padanya.

" Kau lihat sendiri bukan Siwon sshi... Anak kami Ahra sangat menyukai Yunho. Otte?" Tanya Mr. Go kembali

" Kalau yang dimaksudkan menjodohkan Yunho, kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Yunho. Kami tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak kami. Semua kami serahkan pada Yunho" Ucap Siwon mencoba bijaksana

" Bagaimana Yun? Apa kau mau menerima anak kami?" Tanya Mrs. Go, Ahra tersenyum manis didepan Yunho

" Mianhae, saya hanya datang untuk undangan makan malam. Dan anda pasti tahu apa jawaban saya. Terima kasih atas makan malamnya. Eomma Appa, aku pamit" Ucapnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan keluarganya

" Yun!" Panggil Kibum, tidak sopan meninggalkan tamu seperti ini bukan?

" Oppa! Apa oppa lebih memilih dia? Jelas - jelas aku lebih unggul!" Teriak Ahra bangkit dari duduknya, Yunho menoleh

" Kau bahkan tidak ada apa - apanya jika dibandingkan dengannya" Ucap Yunho kemudian pergi meninggalkan restoran itu

" Apa maksudnya itu? Apa... Apa Yunho memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Kibum

" Ahjumma belum tahu?" Tanyanya dan Kibum menggeleng. Ahra tersenyum licik " Aniya ahjumma, hanya saja Yunho oppa sedang dekat dengan seseorang dan orang itu sangat matre dan penjilat ahjumma. Aku sangat takut dia melakukan apa - apa pada Yunho oppa"

" Omona... Kasihan Yunho" Ucap Mrs. Go

Kibum terdiam, anaknya tidak akan asal memilih teman apa lagi yang matrealistis. Malah Ahra yang lebih terlihaf matre. Sepertinya dia harus menyelidiki anaknya itu!

Yunho tidak langsung pulang ke apartemennya, dia berjalan disungai Han. Tempat yang paling ingin didatanginya bersama Jaejoong. Dia memikirkan cara agar Jaejoong tetap bersamanya apapun yang terjadi.

Setelah pukul 12 malam Yunho memutuskan pulang dan mendapati Jaejoong tengah tidur di sofa. Ingin rasanya Yunho membopong Jaejoong, namun penolakan Jaejoong tadi siang sungguh membuatnya sakit hati dan akhirnya membiarkan Jaejoong tidur disofa sambil memeluk boneka bambi miliknya.

.

" Ngghhh..."

Jaejoong menyamankan tubuhnya, kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya Dia melihat ke arah jam dinding.

" OMO! Jam tujuh!"

Jaejoong segera berlari kekamarnya untuk mandi kemudian memakai seragamnya Dia langsung membuat bekal dan sadar belum membangunkan Yunho. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho.

" Yun... Yun..."

Merasa tidak ada jawaban Jaejoong menyentuh knop pintu itu dan membukanya. Kosong. Itulah yang didapati Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghela nafas. Merapikan bekalnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Ting Tong

Jaejoong bergegas membuka pintu kemudian tersenyum.

" Junki ahjusshi!"

" Pagi Tuan... Mari saya akan mengantar tuan ke sekolah"

" Yunho?"

" Tuan Yunho sudah sampai ke sekolah"

" Oh..."

Jaejoong menunduk dan akhirnya mengikuti Junki yang mengantarnya ke sekolah tanpa semangat.

.

**~ Jaejoong POV ~**

.

Apa Yunie benar - benar marah sampai meninggalkanku seperti ini? Haaaahhhhhhh... Yunie... Bogoshippo... Aku keluar dari mobil dan Junki ahjusshi langsung meninggalkanku. Aku berjalan pelan menuju kelasku.

" Waeyo Joongie?" Dikelas sudah ada Heechul, Junsu dan Kyuhyun

Aku akhirnya menceritakan kejadian kemarin dan teman - teman menyuruhku untuk meminta maaf secepatnya. Karena tadi Junsu melihat Ahra mengikuti Yunho kemanapun.

Istirahat aku tidak melihat Yunho dikantin. Akhirnya aku mencoba mencarinya diperpustakaan. Dan aku melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan. Dipojok perpustakaan Yunho sedang mengajari Ahra.

Aku menahan nafas. Dengan sengaja Ahra menyentuh punggung tangan Yunho dan Yunho tidak menolaknya. Aku berbalik dan menghilang dari perpustakaan.

" Hiks... Yunie pabbo! Pabbo!" Teriakku

Pulang sekolah Junki ahjusshi menjemputku karena Yunho sudah pergi keperusahaan ayahnya. Aku menghela nafas kembali. Dia benar - benar mengacuhkanku.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Yunie menghindariku, bahkan enggan melihatku. Yunho baru akan pulang saat jam menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Bahkan di sekolah dia lebih dekat dengan Ahra sekarang. Apa benar kesalahanku benar - benar fatal? Hiks... Saranghae Yunie Pabbo!

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada dinding. Saat ini aku bolos jam pelajaran terakhir, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi.

" Kau sedang apa?" Aku membuka mata.

" Ah... Sunbae"

" Waeyo? Kau belum berhasil meminta maaf?"

" Ne..." Sunbae duduk disampingku

" Cepatlah... Sebelum terlambat"

" Ne... Aku tahu sunbae"

" Kau tahu? Keluargaku bilang keluarga Go akan melamar Yunho untuk Ahra minggu nanti"

" MWO?!" Teriakku

" Kau tidak mau itu terjadikan?"

Aku menggeleng

" Kau ingin dia hanya milikmu?"

Aku mengangguk

" Kau mencintainya?"

Aku mengangguk lagi

" Cepatlah... Ntah dia dimana sekarang... Sebelum dia direbut orang lain katakan kau mencintainya dan buatlah dia hanya milikmu"

Aku mengangguk kemudian berdiri karena mendengar bel berbunyi.

" Gomawo sunbae"

Aku segera berlari menuju kelas, mengambil tas dan berpamitan pada temanku kemudian berlari menuju parkiran. Tempat dimana Junki ahjusshi menungguku dan Bingo! Dia disana.

" Ahjusshi ahjusshi!"

" Ne tuan? Kenapa semangat sekali?"

" Antar aku menemui Yunie! Ne ne ne?!" Ucapku semangat

" Tapi, tuan Yunho sedang rapat di Busan dan nanti malam baru pulang"

Aku menghela nafas, Busan? Hahh...

" Antarkan aku pulang saja kalau begitu"

" Ne..."

Aku memasuki apartemen dengan lemas. Akh sungguh merindukannya. Aku menyukai caranya menggenggam tanganku, mencium keningku dan caranya memelukku. Aku buka kamar Yunho. Rapi sekali? Aku begitu merindukannya sampai membuka kemejaku dan memakai kemeja serta jas yang dia pakai. Kemudian aku berbaring dan memeluk boneka bambi Yunho.

" Aku merindukannya bambi ya... Jongmal bogoshippo... Yunie... Hiks... Pabbo..."

.

**~ Jaejoong POV End ~**

.

Ceklek

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka saat jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Yunho, namja yang membuka pintu itu masuk dan menghela nafasnya. Rapat kali ini benar - benar membuatnya pusing.

Dia berjalan menuju dapur dan meminum air putih. Pandangannya tertuju pada sofa namun tidak menemukan seseorang yang dia rindukan.

Yunho marah padanya bukan berarti tidak mencintai namja cantik itu. Dia tidak pernah berfikir untuk melepaskannya sekalipun harus mengurungnya. Asal bisa berada disampingnya, Yunho sanggup menyingkirkan apapun. Namun kali ini, Yunho ingin sedikit menghukum namja cantiknya.

Sang sekretaris, Junki selalu bercerita apapun tentang Jaejoong padanya dan hal itu membuat Yunho ingin mengerjai kekasihnya itu.

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya dan kaget melihat sebuah gundukan diatas tempat tidurnya. Yunho mendekat dan menahan hasrat untuk memeluk bidadari itu. Pandangan rindu itu berubah kembali menjadi datar. Dia menggoyangkan lengan Jaejoong.

" Nghhh..."

" Tidurlah dikamarmu" Ucap Yunho sembari membelakanginya dan melonggarkan dasinya

Sret

" YUNIE! Pekik Jaejoong kaget

" Kembalilah kekamarmu"

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

Chap 7 up!

Annyeong!

Lho kok dikit kayak drabble? Emank... Chap yang ini mank pendek kok. Mohon jangan kecewa ya... ^^

Chap depan panjang kok...

Mpreg? Liad nanti yaaaa .

Tenang aja Yunpa na ga bakal salah paham, kan udah di bilang ini ff dibikin fluff aja... ringan aja... Kasian konfik mulu ToT

Trus, thanks lagi buat **babyblue137** eonnie yang selalu rajin merhatiin typos aq, ya ampuuunn... trus perhatiin sampe ga ada typos lagi ya . Cho bakal brantas dan membumihanguskan para typos!

Thanks yang udah luangin waktunya buat baca, tulis ripiu, follow dan juga fav

leeChunnie, diahmiftachulningtyas, qonitah, danactebh, babyblue137, yuu, Ega EXOkpopers, Guest, luciferkyu, bearjung, Dee chan - tik, Endeh N, kim jeje, manize83, Clein cassie, YunHolic, ita, Yjae.

Tanpa kalian Cho bukan apa - apa... ( Halah lebay...)

Sampai jumpa next chapter yaa ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Mine ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminie milik Cho

Pairing : Yunjae

Yaoi, typos , membosankan, alur lambat

Rating M, NC21

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 8 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Ceklek

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka saat jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Yunho, namja yang membuka pintu itu masuk dan menghela nafasnya. Rapat kali ini benar - benar membuatnya pusing.

Dia berjalan menuju dapur dan meminum air putih. Pandangannya tertuju pada sofa namun tidak menemukan seseorang yang dia rindukan.

Yunho marah padanya bukan berarti tidak mencintai namja cantik itu. Dia tidak pernah berfikir untuk melepaskannya sekalipun harus mengurungnya. Asal bisa berada disampingnya, Yunho sanggup menyingkirkan apapun. Namun kali ini, Yunho ingin sedikit menghukum namja cantiknya.

Sang sekretaris, Junki selalu bercerita apapun tentang Jaejoong padanya dan hal itu membuat Yunho ingin mengerjai kekasihnya itu.

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya dan kaget melihat sebuah gundukan diatas tempat tidurnya. Yunho mendekat dan menahan hasrat untuk memeluk bidadari itu. Pandangan rindu itu berubah kembali menjadi datar. Dia menggoyangkan lengan Jaejoong.

" Nghhh..."

" Tidurlah dikamarmu" Ucap Yunho sembari membelakanginya dan melonggarkan dasinya

Sret

" YUNIE!" Pekik Jaejoong kaget

" Kembalilah kekamarmu"

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong yang memang sedang dalam mode sensitif kembali menangis. Terisak kecil.

" Hiks! Yunie pabbo!"

" Mwo?!" Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya " Aku mandi"

Yunho ingin segera beranjak namun Jaejoong manarik Yunho hingga duduk dipinggir tempat tidur. Yunho berontak namun akhirnya kalah karena Jaejoong segera duduk dipangkuannya, berhadapan dengannya dan memeluknya erat.

" Huuuwwwwaaaaa... Joongie minta maaf hiks... Maaf Joongie hiks... Menampar hiks.. Yunie... Huwwaaaaa"

Yunho terdiam, membiarkan Jaejoong memeluknya tanpa membalas pelukan Jaejoong.

" Maafkan Joongie... Jo... Joongie merindukan Yunie..."

" ..."

Jaejoong menarik kepalanya dari leher Yunho. Dia tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Yunho. Kemudian dia menatap Yunho.

" Jo... Joongie minta maaf... Joongie... Hiks... Menampar Yunie" Jaejoong menyetuh pipi Yunho yang telah ditamparnya " Joongie hiks... Takut melihat Yunie seperti itu kemarin hiks... Maafkan Joongie ne?"

" ... "

" Ke-kenapa Yunie tidak menjawab? Apa Yunie hiks... Akan meninggalkan Joongie dan memilih Ahra? Huwaaa... Andwe... Yunie milik Joongie... Hiks... Yunie... Saranghae! Jeongmal saranghe Yunie...!"

Jaejoong kemudian memeluk erat Yunhonya. Yunho menghela nafas lega kemudian membalas pelukan Jaejoong dan mengelus pundaknya. Mencoba menghentikan tangisan Jaejoong yang menyayat hatinya.

" Kenapa baru bilang hmm?"

" Hiks,.. Apa?"

" Kenapa baru bilang saranghae sekarang?" Jaejoong memundurkan kepalanha lalu menatap Yunho.

" Joongie... Joongie ingin bilang tapi... Ketika bersentuhan dengan Yunie... Ng... Joongie jadi ingat malam itu! Joongie malu" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian memeluk erat Yunho

Yunho mencoba menarik Jaejoong guna melihat wajah sang kekasih namun Jaejoong makin memeluknya erat.

" Joongie malu!" Teriak Jaejoong

" Arra... Boleh kutanya satu hal?"

" Hum?"

" Kau tidak pernah menunjukkan tawamu bahkan senyummu padaku. Kau bahkan lebih memilih bercanda dengan sunbae kesayanganmu itu. Itu membuatku cemburu Joongie... Itulah kenapa kupikir kau tidak mencintaiku"

" Ng... Joongie... Setiap berdekatan dengan Yunie... Ng... Jantung bodoh ini berdetak cepat sekali dan wajah Joongie memerah, Joongie jadi selalu ingat Yunie waktu malam itu" Ucap Jaejoong sambil membuat garis - garis abstrak pada punggung Yunho " Tapi, Joongie benar - benar mencintai Yunie... Jangan tinggalkan Joongie ne?" Akhirnya Jaejoong merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Yunho dengan puppy eyesnya

Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong, dia sungguh gemas melihat Jaejoong.

" Aku tidak pernah berfikiran untuk meninggalkanmu. Bahkan walaupun kau tidak mencintaiku... Aku akan mengurungmu, dan membuatmu hanya memikirkanku. Arra?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, Yunho sungguh tulus mencintai Jaejoong dan Jaejoong pun membalas tatapan Yunho dengan lembut.

" Berjanjilah menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya saat bersamaku. Aku sungguh menyukai tawamu Joongie ah..."

" Ne!" Jaejoong mengangguk semangat " Mianhae karena menghindari Yunie ne? Joongie akan jadi diri sendiri saat bersama Yunie"

" Ne..." Yunho mengelus surai almond Jaejoong " Yunie? Kau memanggilku Yunie?"

" Hum!" Jaejoong bersemu kemudian menunduk " Karena kau memberiku nama panggilan, aku akan memanggilmu Yunie... Boleh?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan berbinar

" Tentu saja" Yunho tersenyum

" Dan janji, Yunie tidak akan berubah menyeramkan seperti kemarin lagi eoh? Yunie menakutkan! Joongie takut..."

" Ne... Mianhae?Kau juga harus berjanji padaku untuk menjadi dirimu yang dulu?"

" Maksud Yunie?"

" Bermanjalah padaku, kau sekarang tidak sendiri Boo... Bukankah kau anak manja dulu hmm?" Tanya Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong

" Kau... Kau tahu darimana?"

" Aku mengetahui dirimu lebih dari orang lain... Aku kekasihmu ingat?"

Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. Mungkin, Yunho benar - benar namja yang bisa membuatnya menjadi ceria dan semanja dulu sebelum orangtuanya meninggal.

TPerlahan tangannya memainkan rambut Yunho. Dia sangat menyukai rambut halus Yunho. Membuatnya ingin selalu memegangnya.

" Lalu kenapa kau memakai kemeja dan jasku Boo?"

" Boo..." Jaejoong kembali menunduk. Dia ingat bagaimana pertama kali Yunho menyebutkan nama panggilannya. Membuatnya malu

" Hey... Jawab aku"

" Aku... Aku sangat merindukanmu Yun... Makanya hari ini aku pakai kemeja dan jasmu juga tidur dikasurmu dan memeluk bambimu. Aromamu yang melekat membuatku nyaman"

Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya. Yunho tersenyum lembut membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang. Perlahan Yunho mendekat dan bibirnya menempel pada bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Dia sangat menyukai sentuhan Yunho, perlahan dia membalas ciuman Yunho. Ciuman itu menjadi lebih agresif kala Yunho memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Jaejoong.

Yunho mendominasi ciuman itu, tak lupa mengabsen semua benda dalam goa hangat Jaejoong. Yunho memiringkan tubuhnya dan membuat Jaejoong berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Kemudian dia menatap Jaejoong.

" Aku menginginkanmu. Boleh?" Tanya Yunho lembut

" Ne.. Lakukanlah Yun..." Jaejoong berbisik pada telinga Yunho

Mendapatkan lampu hijau dari kekasihnya langsung saja Yunho mencium ganas bibir cherry Jaejoong.

" Nghhhh! Aaaahhh... Yunhhh... Nngghh.." Desah Jaejoong saat Yunho menciumi lehernya juga membuat beberapa tanda disana.

" Ngghhh... Mmmcckkk.."

Dengan tidak sabar Yunho membuka jas dan kemeja yang Jaejoong gunakan hingga terlihatlah kulit putih berseih milik Jaejoong. Dan hanya tinggal boxernya saja yang menempel. Bibir Yunho mendarat pada dada Jaejoong. Menjilat dada Jaejoong membuat sang pemilik mendesah tak karuan. Apalagi saat bibir Yunho mengemut niplenya. Jaejoong makin meremas rambut Yunho.

" Uugghh... Nghhhh.. Yunhh..."

" Mhhhmm..." Tangan Yunho yang bebas menurunkan boxer yang dipakai oleh Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoong memerah dasyat saat Yunho memandangi bagian paling sensitifnya.

" Yunhh..." Rengek Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang menyeringai

" Hum? Kau indah Boo.." Yunho segera merendahkan tubuhnya dan memasukkan milik Jaejoong dalam mulutnya

" Aahhh! Yunhh... Nghh... Ahhh! Nnghhh..."

Sepertinya Yunho ingin cepat bermain ke intinya. Dia mengulum gemas milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggelinjang. Dia sangat menikmati sentuhan Yunienya. Jaejoong mendorong kepalanya dan membusungkan tubuhnya saat klimaks.

" YUNNIIEEE...Nghh!"

Yunho menelan habis cairan kental yang keluar. Dia menikmati cairan itu dan tidak dibiarkan menetes keluar sedikitpun. Tiba - tiba Yunho berlutut dan membuka seluruh pakaiannya membuat Jaejoong kembali merona. Setelahnya Yunho menindih Jaejoong dan menciumnya. Tangan kanannya memainkan niple Jaejoong dan tangan satunya mulai dia gosokkan pada hole Jaejoong.

" Ngghh...!"

Jaejoong mendesah dalam ciumannya. Yunho mulai agresif, dia memasukkan langsung dua jarinya. Meng-in dan out kan jarinya mencari titik nikmat Jaejoongnya. Jaejoong merasa ini terlalu nikmat untuknya dan dia menarik rambut Yunho hingga ciumannya terlepas. Dia ingin mendesah agar Yunho tahu betapa nikmat sentuhannya.

" Yunh! Akkhhh... Ahhh!" Yunho tersenyum, kemudian mengeluarkan jarinya diiringi desahan kecewa namun dia tersenyum saat Yunho menempatkan dirinya ditengah selangkangannya.

" Saranghae Boojaejoongie..." Ucap Yunho kemudian mendorong masuk miliknya

" Akkhh! YUNHH!" Teriak Jaejoong, matanya berkabut dan tangannya menggapai - gapai udara diatasnya

Grep

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat dan Jaejoong mencakar punggung Yunho menyalurkan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya sekarang.

" Gwaenchana?" Tanya Yunho

" Ng... Nehh..."

" Aku bergerak ne?"

" Nehh..."

" Saranghae" Ucap Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya

" Na... Nghh.. Nado.. Ahh! Disana Yunh! Ughh.. Nado Saranghae ahh! Yunhh!"

" Shh... Mmhhh... Mmhhhh..."

" Lebihhh... nghh... Dalamhh Yunhh... Jebal.. Ahhh! Yunhh.. Ahhh!"

" Boohh... Mhhmm... Ssshhh... Nngghhhh"

" Cep..phaattt.. bear... Ahh! Sebentar lagi... Ahh! Lebihh cephaattthh.. Yunie..."

" Ngghh!"

Yunho semakin cepat menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti keinginan Jaejoongienya. Jaejoong makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia benar - benar merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Yunhonya.

" AHHH! Keluar Yunh... Ahh! Ngghh... Ahhh!"

" NNGGGHHHH!" Yunho menggeram sambil menggigit leher Jaejoong sast mengeluarkan cairannya.

" Hah... Hah... Hah... Lelahhh..."

Yunho melepaskan miliknya kemudian berbaring disamping Jaejoong sembari mengambil nafasnya. Jaejoong yang nafasnya sudah agak normal mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Yunho dan Yunho membalas pelukannya. Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Yunho. Membuat aroma maskulin Yunho terhirup dan membuat sesuatu ditubuhnya bangkit kembali.

" Yuniee..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Hum?" Tanya Yunho sembari mengelus rambut Jaejoong yang basah

" Ng... Joongie... Joongie.. MenyukaisentuhanYunie" Ucap Jaejoong cepat tanpa menatap Yunho dengan wajah yang menempel didada Yunho

" Eoh?" Yunho bergedik merasakan sesuatu menusuk perutnya

Kemudian dia tersadar akan sesuatu. Dia menarik dagu Jaejoong untuk menatapnya.

" Kau ingin lagi hmm?" Tanya Yunho

Jaejopng memejamkan matanya kemudian mengangguk

" Tapi, kau harus memuaskanku. Otte?"

" Eh?"

Yunho bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian duduk beraandar pada kepala ranjang.

" Kemarilah" Ucap Yunho kemudian menepuk - nepuk pahanya. Jaejoong bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk diantara paha Yunho. " Puaskan aku Boo..." Ucap Yunho

Jaejoong menunduk menatap junior yang sudah menjadi mainan favoritnya hari ini kemudian menyentuh dan mengelusnya. Yunho mendesis nikmat. Tangan halus Jaejoong menyentuh miliknya sungguh membuat friksi nikmat Yunho. Jaejoong kemudian memajumundurkan tangannya dan Yunho mulai mendesah tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Dia menyentuh dada Jaejoong dan mencubit - cubit niple Jaejoong. Jaejoong semakin tergoda apa lagi junior dalam genggamannya itu makin membesar. Dia menurunkan tubuhnha dan perlahan memasukkan junior itu kedalam mulut kecilnya.

" Ngghhh... Hanghh.. Atthhh Boo..."

" Mhhmmm..." Jaejoong memajumundurkan kepalanya membuat Yunho mendesah keenakan dan tangan Jaejoong juga meremas juga kadang ikut mengocok junior Yunho.

" Ahhh! Sudahh Booh..." Yunho menarik pelan kepala Jaejoong, Jaejoong mendesah kesal karena keasyikannya terganggu.

Yunho tersenyum kemudian mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong hingga berada diatas pengkuannya.

" Coba kau masukkan Boo..."

" Eh?"

" Masukkan kedalam holemu... Aku menginginkanmu"

Jaejoong mengangguk paham kemudian sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya. Dan perlahan mengarahkan junior besar itu menuju holenya. Dia sedikit mengeryit sakit namun tetap memasukkan milik Yunho.

" Aahhh!" Jaejoong mendesah saat junior Jung itu masuk seluruhnya, dia memeluk erat Yunho

" Ngh.. Bergeraklah Boo"

Jaejoong bergerak naik turun namun tetap memeluk Yunho. Tangannya terus meremas - remas rambut Yunho dan mulut tidak berhenti mendesahkan nama kekasihnya itu. Apa lagi Yunho ikut hergerak dan menumbuk sweet spotnya. Dan jangan lupakan mulut Yunho yang menjelajah disekitar leher dan dadanya. Membuat klimaksnya semakin dekat.

" Yunnhh... Nikhh.. Mathh... Ahhh! Ahh!"

" Booh... Ngghhh!" Yunho menghisap leher Jaejoong kemudian tangan kanannya mengocok junior Jaejoong dengan cepat sedangkan tangan kirinya mendekap dan meremas pinggang Jaejoong.

" Yuunhhhh! Akkhhh! AAHHHHHH!"

Tubuh Jaejoong melemas dan bersandar pada bahu Yunho. Yunho tersenyum tipis kemudian membaringkan Jaejoong.

" Aku bergerak ne?"

" Nghh..."

Yunho menggerakkan tubuhnya dan Jaejoong hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah pasrah.

" NGGGHHHHH..." Yunho menggeram dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Jaejoong

" YUUUNNNIIIIEEEEHHHH..."

Jaejoong pun mengeluarkan spermanya kembali bersama dengan Yunho Jaejoong mengambil nafas sebisanya. Dia benar - benar lelah sekarang. Yunho memandang wajah Jaejoong yang kelelahan itu namun terlihat cantik. Membangkitkan hasratnya kembali.

" Yun?" Jaejoong memandang horor Yunho, dia merasa sesuatu dalam holenya membesar

" Melihatmu seperti itu membuatku ingin lagi. Otte?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian mengangguk dengan wajah merona.

" Tapi... Biarkan Joongie seperti ini ne? Lelah Yun..."

" Ne..."

Dan malam itu dihabiskan Yunho untuk menikmati tubuh mulus Jaejoong sepuasnya dengan berbagai macam gaya tentu saja. Pervert Appa...

.

" Ngghhhh..." Jaejoong menggeliat namun terhenti saat merasakan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Dia membuka mata dan melihat kearah jam dinding dikamar Yunho.

" Jam 11? Omo?! Sampai jam berapa dia melakukannya?" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mencoba duduk walaupun sakit.

Karena ini hari sabtu dia tidak khawatir dengan sekolahnya. Dia memperhatikan tubuhnya dan membuka selimutnya. Hanya ada boxer yang melekat.

" Pasti Yunie yang memakaikannya..."

Jaejoong mengambil kemeja Yunho yang entah mengapa ada dibawah tempat tidur. Kemudian matanya menatap meja nakas. Ada sebuah note disana dan Jaejoong mengambilnya.

' Aku akan pulang untuk makan siang, Yuniemu'

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil kemudian berjalan dengan terseok ke arah kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuhnya kemudian menuju dapur masih menggunakan kemeja Yunho. Ntah mengapa dia senang sekali pada aroma yang melekat pada kemeja Yunho.

Dia memanaskan air untuk membuat sup. Menurutnya Yunho senang sekali dengan Sup ayam. Dia juga memasak bulgogi. Dia memotong daging mengirisnya tidak terlalu tebal. Dia memasak dengan bernyanyi kecil. Namun gerakannya menata makanan terhenti saat mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Jaejoong perlahan berjalan menujubpintu rumahnya.

" Apa Junki ahjusshi?" Gumam Jaejoong

Ceklek

" Eh?"

" Ini apartemen Yunho bukan?"

" Ne... Ah-ahjumma nugu?"

" Aku eomma Yunho"

" Eh?!" " Eommaa..." Seseorang memanggil sang eomma dan mendekat, dua yeoja itu berdiri disamping ibu Yunho

" Ahra sshi...?"

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

Chap 8 Up...!

Lho kok Mine? Mana Si Nerdy sama Uri?

Tenang aja, ini update an pembukaan... Ntar malem, aq update lagi si Yunho cupu n Jaejoong keras kepala...

Cara Jaemma minta maaf sama si Yunpa gampang kok, tinggal kasih puppy eyes aja, ntar juga dimaafin...

Mianhae kalo chap ini, Jaemma ga terlalu sudah buat minta maaf ke Yunpa, sangking cintanya Yunpa, asal Jaemma bilang saranghae juga dimaafin!

Ortu na Yunpa? Tuh udah muncul... Gimana ya nantinya?

Siwon sama Kibum selalu jadi ortu di ff Cho? Ne, Cho suka banget pasangan SiBum jadi ortu na si Yunpa ^^

Gimana gt kesan na...

Buat yang baru baca, Cho ucapin thanks udah nyempetin baca n ripiu! Chuuu~~~ Semoga bisa menghibur ne?

Thanks buat yang udah nyempetin cuap - cuap ne?

danacteb, farla 23, bearnya jung, nin nina, haehae kim, FaMinhyuk, ilma, babyblue137, Ega EXOkpopers, UKnowBooJae, Guest, Dhea Kim, yunjae heart, kim jeje, BunnyDevil16, Cho Sungkyu, leeChunnie, bunjae, Dee chan - tik, Ciachunyoo, Yjae, ita, diahmiftaculningtyas, Clien cassie, yuu, chojin137, YunHolic.

Ga lupa juga Cho ucapin Thanks buat pada Sider ^^

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di next chap?!


	9. Chapter 9

**Mine ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminie milik Cho

Pairing : Yunjae

Yaoi, typos , membosankan, alur lambat

Rating T

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengambil kemeja Yunho yang entah mengapa ada dibawah tempat tidur. Kemudian matanya menatap meja nakas. Ada sebuah note disana dan Jaejoong mengambilnya.

' Aku akan pulang untuk makan siang, Yuniemu'

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil kemudian berjalan dengan terseok ke arah kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuhnya kemudian menuju dapur masih menggunakan kemeja Yunho. Ntah mengapa dia senang sekali pada aroma yang melekat pada kemeja Yunho.

Dia memanaskan air untuk membuat sup. Menurutnya Yunho senang sekali dengan Sup ayam. Dia juga memasak bulgogi. Dia memotong daging mengirisnya tidak terlalu tebal. Dia memasak dengan bernyanyi kecil. Namun gerakannya menata makanan terhenti saat mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Jaejoong perlahan berjalan menujubpintu rumahnya.

" Apa Junki ahjusshi?" Gumam Jaejoong

Ceklek

" Eh?"

" Ini apartemen Yunho bukan?"

" Ne... Ah-ahjumma nugu?"

" Aku eomma Yunho"

" Eh?!" " Eommaa..." Seseorang memanggil sang eomma dan mendekat, dua yeoja itu berdiri disamping ibu Yunho

" Ahra sshi...?"

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 9 ~**

.

.

" Jaejoong?!" Sengit Ahra

" Si-silahkan masuk"

Jaejoong mempersilahkan tamunya masuk. Tamu yang ternyata merupakan ibu, adik dan Ahra itu mengikuti Jaejoong dibelakangnya disertai pandangan heran dan takjub.

Heran ada orang lain yang tinggal bersama Yunho dan takjub melihat seseorang yang cantik dan jangan lupakan kemeja yang hanya melekat pada tubuh Jaejoong juga apron berwarna merah dengan corak beruang kecil.

" Silahkan duduk ahjumma... Ng... Dan kalian... Aku... Akan melanjutkan masak. Yunho sebentar lagi pulang untuk makan siang" Ucap Jaejoong membungkuk dan berbalik kemudian beranjak dari sana dengan jantung berdetak kencang

Kibum dan Jihye duduk disofa berwarna merah itu disusul oleh Ahra. Kibum memperhatikan sekeliling. Apartemen ini sungguh minimalis.

" Yeoja itu siapa?" Tanya Jihye

" Eoh? Dia Kim Jaejoong orang yang aku ceritakan itu. Namja matre! Lihat saja pakaiannya. Dia pasti menggoda Yunho oppa dengan tubuhnya sampai pindah ke apartemen! Menjijikan"

" Nugu? Yang tadi itu namja?!" Pekik Jihye kaget

" Ne..." Ahra mengangguk

' Yunho bukan orang yang asal memilih seseorang. Apa karena dia Yunho pindah?' Kibum bergumam dalam hati

Jaejoong kembali dengan membawakan tiga gelas jus jeruk yang dibuatnya.

" Silahkan..." Ucap Jaejoong tersenyum, membuat Jihye terpesona melihatnya

" Kau siapa?" Tanya Kibum datar

" Ah! Aku..."

CEKLEK

TAP

TAP

TAP

" Joongie eodie?" Tanpa melihat keruang tamu Yunho membuka kamar Jaejoong

" Yunho ah..."

Merasa namanya dipanggil dia berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

" Kau disini eoh? Eomma? Jihye? Ahra sshi?" Yunho mendekat kearah Jaejoong yang sedang memeluk nampan

" Kau darimana?"

" Tapi aku bertemu klien eomma... Kalian baru sampai?"

"Ne..."

Yunho mendekat kearah eommanya kemudian mencium pipi sang eomma. Jaejoong meihatnya tersenyum, namun sedikit iri menyaksikan adegan kasih sayang anak dan ibu itu.

Cup

Kibum, Jihye dan Ahra terkejut melihat Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan lembut kemudian mencium keningnya.

" Kenapa melamun hmm? Ini aku bawakan kue untukmu" Ucap Yunho memberikan sebuah kotak

" Yunho ah..."

Yunho tersenyum, dia mengerti kalau Jaejoong sangat gugup karena berhadapan dengan keluarganya.

" Panggil aku seperti biasa ne? Yunie..." Ucap Yunho kemudian mengecup pipi Jaejoong

" N-ne Yun. Ak-aku melanjutkan memasak saja..." Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan ruang tamu dengan wajah merona

Yunho memperhatikan punggung Jaejoong yang menghilang namun dia tersentak kaget saat sadar bahwa Jaejoong hanya memakai kemejanya saja. Yunho berjalan menuju dapur dan menemukan Jaejoong sedang menata masakannya.

GREP

" Omo!" Pekik Jaejoong saat merasakan pelukan dari belakang

" Kau berniat menggodaku eoh?"

" Apa maksudmu Yun?"

" Kenapa hanya menggunakan kemeja eoh?" Tanya Yunho yang sedang menciumi lehernya

" Nghh...? Mwo?!" Jaejoong segera menepis lengan kokoh Yunho kemudian melihat ke bawah

10%

50%

75%

99%

Loading...

" KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang terkikik melihat tingkah Jaejoong dan jangan lupakan tiga orang tamu yang tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera berlari kearah kamar dan meruntuki kebodohannya. Sedangkan Yunho duduk pada sofa single diruang tamu setelah mematikan kompor yang masih menyala.

" Dia kenapa Oppa?" Tanya Jihye

" Joongie tidak sadar kalau hanya memakai kemeja saja" Jawab Yunho

" Jadi, dia tidak sadar?" Tanya Kibum

" Ne Eomma, selama ini dia berpakaian sopan tidak pernah seperti itu"

" Tapi, dia siapa Yun? Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya?"

" Joongie itu…"

Ceklek

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar menggunakan kaos putih dan celana bahan hitam panjang kemudian membungkuk pada tamu – tamu itu kemudian berjalan menuju dapur kembali.

" Oppa… Apa dia yang memaksamu untuk keluar dari rumah?" Tanya Ahra dengan nada sinis

" Apa maksudmu Ahra sshi?" Tanya Yunho dengan tatapan tajam, sungguh Yunho sangat tidak menyukai Ahra

" Yun… Dia sedang apa eoh? Kenapa ke dapur?" Tanya Kibum menengahi saat melihat aura hitam sang anak

" Joongie sedang memasak untuk makan siang. Sebentar lagi pasti siap. Kalian makanlah disini" Ucap Yunho kemudian berjalan menuju dapur

Jaejoong sedang menata piring saat Yunho masuk ke dapur.

" Ng.. Yun…"

" Tidak usah gugup Boo…"

" N-ne"

" Aku akan membantumu" Ucap Yunho kemudian mengambil sup dan bulgogi yang sudah ditata pada mangkuk dan piring sayur

Kibum tersenyum melihat sang anak memiliki sisi manusia bukan robot seperti selama ini. Tak lama Yunho memanggil tamu mereka menuju dapur dan duduk bersama dimeja makan.

" Kau yang memasaknya?" Tanya Kibum sembari membalikkan piring di depannya

" N-ne ahjumma…" Ucap Jaejoong menunduk

Ditengah duduk Kibum, disebelah kanan duduk berdampingan Yunho dan Jaejoong sedangkan disebelah kirinya duduk Jihye serta Ahra.

" Whooaaa….. masshita!" Tiba – tiba Jihye menginterupsi dengan memakan bulgogi

Jaejoong tersenyum kembali, dia paling senang kalau ada yang menyukai masakannya. Kibum kemudian mengambil daging dan mencobanya.

" Ne, ini sangat enak" Ucap KIbum tersenyum

Yunho tersenyum tipis kemudian membalikkan piringnya. Dengan telaten dia menyendokkan nasi dan lauk untuk Yunho .

" Gomawo" Ucap Yunho

" Ne"

Sedangkan Ahra hanya bengong dan menganga melihat kemesraan yang Yunho berikan pada Jaejoong. Jihye tersenyum melihat sang kakak tersenyum dan berubah menjadi sisi manusia.

Selesai makan, Yunho membantu Jaejoong membereskan bekas makan mereka dan kembali duduk di ruang tamu. Jaejoong datang membawa kue yang tadi dibeli oleh Yunho. Dan berdiri disamping Yunho yang sedang duduk pada sofa single.

" Dari tadi kau belum memperkenalkan diri?" Tanya Kibum

" Eh? Omo! Kim Jaejoong imnida" Ucap Jaejoong lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya, dia pun meruntuki kebodohannya karena lupa memperkenalkan diri

" Lalu Yun… Dia siapa?"

" Jaejoong dia adalah kekasihku Eomma"

" Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang?"

" Kurasa belum waktunya, aku masih ingin menyimpannya untukku sendiri Eomma…"

" Kejam sekali kau Oppa!" Ucap Jihye

" Lalu apa benar dia yang memaksamu keluar dari rumah?" Tanya Kibum, Ahra tersenyum senang

Yunho tersenyum simpul.

SRAK

Yunho menarik Jaejoong hingga duduk dipangkuannya. Jaejoong yang memberontak untuk dilepaskan tidak dipedulikan oleh Yunho yang malah merengkuh erat pinggang Jaejoong.

" Yun…." Risih Jaejoong

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan pada Eomma" Ucap Yunho sambil memandang tajam Ahra " Eomma tahu kan aku seperti apa? Tidak akan sembarangan memilih teman apa lagi pendamping hidup"

Kibum membenarkan ucapan Yunho, bahkan temannya saja hanya Yoochun dan Hangeng. Selebihnya tidak pernah dianggap olehnya.

" Lalu? Oppa kapan mulai pacaran dengannya?" Tanya Jihye

" Baru beberapa minggu… Tapi, aku sudah lama mencintainya dan aku tekankan, aku sudah lama membeli apartemen ini bahkan jauh sebelum berpacaran dengan Jaejoong. Aku memang membeli apartemen ini untuk tinggal bersamanya" Ucap Yunho memandang Jaejoong

Jaejoong mendongak kaget akan pernyataan Yunho, Ahra yang mendengarnya hatinya seakan hancur berkeping – keping. Sedangkan Kibum tersenyum.

" Jihye ah… Bisa kau antarkan Ahra keluar?" Suruh Kibum pada Jihye

Jihye mengerti maksud sang ibu. Dia mengusir Ahra dari apartemen kakaknya. Jihye segera berdiri dan memegang tangan Ahra.

" Mianhae Ahra Eonnie… Kajja kita keluar… Eomma ada urusan dengan Yunho oppa" Ucap Jihye, dia menarik lengan Ahra yang masih betah duduk disofa

" Tap-tapi…" Bantah Ahra

" Silahkan kau keluar Ahra… Ada yang akan kami bicarakan" Ucap Kibum

" Baiklah… Annyeong" Ahra membungkuk kemudian keluar apartemen Yunho bersama Jihye

" Kemarilah…" Ucap Kibum datar pada Jaejoong sembari menepuk sofa disebelahnya

Jaejoong mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukan Yunho. Sepertinya Yunho masih tidak rela Jaejoongnya turun dari pangkuannya. Namun kemudian Jaejoong tersenyum dan Yunho akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Jaejoong duduk disamping Kibum. Kibum memandang Jaejoong dengan teliti sampai…

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

Upadate kilat...

Sory kalo mengecewakan, namanya juga kilat ^^

nc na beronde - ronde? Appa kan mesum... harap maklum...

Jaemma ketularan mesum? sepertinya begitu... polosnya berubah jadi mesum

Uri lovely Cwang belum mau keluar, lagi asyik di nerdy... lagi cape akting katanya kkkkkkkk

nc na kurang hot? nantikan lagi nanti yo ^^

yang nanya twitter? **d_Zhoya**

akun lama q buka kembali... kkkkk

.

Thanks buat yang udah tulis ripiu, follow n fav...

joongmax, nin nina, RlyCJaeKyu, starlight, FaMinhyuk, rie, UKnowBooJae, yuu, leeChunnie, Cho Sungkyu, Ega EXOkpopers, diahmiftachulningtyas, Ciachunyoo (Nerd sama Uri na udah di update ya ^^), cica lestari, guest, yunjae heart ( sengaja yang ini fluffy ^^ kalo bisa ga ada konflik :P), Dee chan - tik, ryukey, kim jeje, Endeh N, Clein cassie, Guest, alint2709, Dhea Kim, YunHolic.

See u next chap ne! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Mine ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminie milik Cho

Pairing : Yunjae

Yaoi, typos , membosankan, alur lambat

Rating T

.

.

.

.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong hingga duduk dipangkuannya. Jaejoong yang memberontak untuk dilepaskan tidak dipedulikan oleh Yunho yang malah merengkuh erat pinggang Jaejoong.

" Yun…." Risih Jaejoong

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan pada Eomma" Ucap Yunho sambil memandang tajam Ahra " Eomma tahu kan aku seperti apa? Tidak akan sembarangan memilih teman apa lagi pendamping hidup"

Kibum membenarkan ucapan Yunho, bahkan temannya saja hanya Yoochun dan Hangeng. Selebihnya tidak pernah dianggap olehnya.

" Lalu? Oppa kapan mulai pacaran dengannya?" Tanya Jihye

" Baru beberapa minggu… Tapi, aku sudah lama mencintainya dan aku tekankan, aku sudah lama membeli apartemen ini bahkan jauh sebelum berpacaran dengan Jaejoong. Aku memang membeli apartemen ini untuk tinggal bersamanya" Ucap Yunho memandang Jaejoong

Jaejoong mendongak kaget akan pernyataan Yunho, Ahra yang mendengarnya hatinya seakan hancur berkeping – keping. Sedangkan Kibum tersenyum.

" Jihye ah… Bisa kau antarkan Ahra keluar?" Suruh Kibum pada Jihye

Jihye mengerti maksud sang ibu. Dia mengusir Ahra dari apartemen kakaknya. Jihye segera berdiri dan memegang tangan Ahra.

" Mianhae Ahra Eonnie… Kajja kita keluar… Eomma ada urusan dengan Yunho oppa" Ucap Jihye, dia menarik lengan Ahra yang masih betah duduk disofa

" Tap-tapi…" Bantah Ahra

" Silahkan kau keluar Ahra… Ada yang akan kami bicarakan" Ucap Kibum

" Baiklah… Annyeong" Ahra membungkuk kemudian keluar apartemen Yunho bersama Jihye

" Kemarilah…" Ucap Kibum datar pada Jaejoong sembari menepuk sofa disebelahnya

Jaejoong mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukan Yunho. Sepertinya Yunho masih tidak rela Jaejoongnya turun dari pangkuannya. Namun kemudian Jaejoong tersenyum dan Yunho akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Jaejoong duduk disamping Kibum. Kibum memandang Jaejoong dengan teliti sampai…

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 10 ~**

.

.

.

" Aahhhh… Appo…." Pekik Jaejoong saat Kibum mencubit pipi Jaejoong " Ah-ahjumma…."

" Kau imut sekali eoh? Kau pintar sekali memilih kekasih Yun? Aigoo….. Imut sekali" Ucap Kibum kemudian mencubit kembali pipi Jaejoong

Yunho memutar bola matanya, memandang kesal pada sang Eomma. Yunho sangat yakin eommanya akan menyukai Jaejoong. Karena sang Eomma, adik bahkan appanya menyukai seseorang yang menggemaskan. Oleh karena itu dia ingin menyimpan Jaejoong untuk dirinya sendiri dulu.

" Ya! Yun! Kalian sudah melakukannya?!"

" Sudah" Jawab yunho cuek

" Eh?" Jaejoong menunjukkan wajah bingungnya

" Pervert!" Kibum mendeathglare anaknya. Dia tahu pasti sang anak yang memaksa Jaejoong melakukannya

Jaejoong tersentak saat Kibum mengucapkan 'pervert'. Dia jelas tahu arti kata itu... Dan tak lama wajahnya memerah sempurna.

Jihye yang sudah mengantar Ahra sampai ke dalam taksi dating dengan riang dan ikut mencubiti pipi Jaejoong. Yunho yang jengah menarik Jaejoong dari ibu dan adiknya.

" Maka dari itu aku menyimpannya untukku sendiri! Kalian pasti akan sering menggangguku!" Ucap Yunho merengkuh pinggang ramping Jaejoong

" YAH! Oppa! Pelit sekali!"

" Biarkan saja"

" Tapi, tidak kusangka kau satu jenis dengan kami juga? Ku kira kau hanya menganggap bambimu itu menggemaskan... Ternyata..."

" Ya!"

Jaejoong hanya bengong tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

" Joongie ah..." Panggil Kibum

" Ne ahjumma...?"

" Eiii... Panggil Eomma ne?"

" Ng... N-ne"

" Kenapa kau mau dengan robot gila kerja dan dingin itu eoh?! Apa stock namja sudah habis?" Tanya Kibum dan Yunho mendeath glare sang Eomma

" Ng.. Yunie... Memang terlihat dingin tapi dia sangat baik, perhatian dan hangat eom-eomma.."

" Dimana orangtuamu Joongie ah?"

" Eh?" Joongie menunduk " Eomma.. Appa sudah meninggal..."

" Omo! Mianhae... Sekarang kau bisa anggap aku adalah ibumu dan dia adikmu... Juga namja tua yang sedang pergi ke Jepang itu Appamu... Ne? Jangan bersedih lagi"

" Ne eomma... Gomawo" Jaejoong tersenyum tipis

" Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu selama ini?"

" Ng... Joongie... Sejak Junior high school sudah kerja part time untuk menyewa apartemen dan mengandalkan beasiswa untum sekolah" Lirih Jaejoong

" Jaejoong merupakan siswa beasiswa terpandai disekolah Eomma..."

" Ah... Kau pasti pintar sekali?" Ucap kibum

" Akhir minggu ini bawa Joongie kerumah Yun... Eomma akan mengenalkannya pada appa"

" Aish... Ne..."

" Kajja eomma kita pulang..." Ajak Jihye

" Okay... Tapi, bisakah kita foto dulu bertiga Joongie?" Tanya Kibum dengan mata berbinar

" Eh?"

" Ah ne! Kajja oppa!"

Jihye menarik Jaejoong yang masih dalam pelukan Yunho dan mendudukkamnya ditengah.

" Yun... Fotokan kami!" Perintah Kibum dan Yunho mendengus sembari menerima ponsel yang diberikan oleh ibunya

" Aku juga Oppa!" Jihye memberikan ponselnya juga

Setelah bernarsis ria akhirnya Jihye dan Kibum pun pulang walau tidak rela. Padahal mereka ingin berfoto bersama Jaejoong kembali, namun Yunho mengusir mereka. Yunho mendesah lega saat adik dan ibunya pulang. Dia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan tidak mendapati Jaejoong disana.

" Joongie?"

" Ne yun... Di dapur"

Yunho kemudian berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat sang kekasih sedang mencuci piring. Yunho duduk pada salah satu kursi diruang makan sambil melihat Jaejoong.

" Yun... Eomma dan adikmu sungguh menyenangkan..."

" Ne, mereka selalu ramai jika dirumah"

" Oh..." Jaejoong menunduk, dia iri sekali dengan Yunho yang mendapatkan perhatian dari keluarganya

" Hey.. Mereka keluargamu juga sekarang... Jja... Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu lalu istirahat. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan"

" Ne Yun!" Ucap Jaejoong semangat Selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya karena merasa lelah Jaejoong segera pamit ke dalam kamarnya dan mandi. Selesai mandi dia bersandar pada tempat tidurnya. Dia masih belum bisa tidur. Jam juga masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Dia mengambil ponselnya kemudian mengetik pesan untuk Yunho.

_' To : Yunie Bear_

_Kau sedang apa Yun?'_

Tak lama terdengar bunyi dan Jaejoong segera membaca.

_' From : Yunie Bear_

_Wae? Baru saja selesai mandi'_

Saat akan membalas ponselnya berbunyi dan Jaejoong segera mengangkatnya.

" Waeyo hmm?"

" Aku tidak bisa tidur..."

" Mau kutemani?"

" Apa boleh?" Ntah kenapa Jaejoong ingin ditemani oleh Yunho malam ini

" Tunggu ne?"

Sambungan telepon itu terputus dan tak lama pintu sambungan kamarnya dengan kamar Yunho terbuka. Yunho berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Jaejoong dan berbaring disebelah Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong langsung memeluknya, Yunho tersenyum kecil.

" Jja. Tidurlah..." Ucap Yunho sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong

" Jalja Yunie... "

" Jalja Boo..."

.

Sesuai janji, hari sabtu depannya Jaejoong bersiap menuju rumah Yunho. Dia sedang menyiapkan kue yang dibuatnya untuk eomma dan adik Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho duduk manis menunggu Jaejoong. Setelah selesai Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan mereka pun pergi menuju kediaman Yunho. Mulut Jaejoong menganga lebar melihat rumah Yunho yang lebih tepat disebut istana.

" Kajja..." Ucap Yunho lembut, turun dari mobil dan menggandeng Jaejoong menuju pintu rumahnya.

" Selamat datang tuan..." Seorang pelayan menyambut Yunho dengan senyuman dan Yunho terlihat cuek kemudian masuk kedalam

Dilihatnya adik, eomma dan appanya sedang duduk bersama menonton televisi diruang tamu. Yunho mendekat tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

" Eomma..."

" Omo, Yunho, Joongieeee..." Kibum segera berdiri dan memeluk Jaejoong dan bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil memeluk Jaejoong

" Oppaaaa!" Teriak Jihye bukannya memeluk sang kakak malah ikut memeluk Jaejoong seperti teletubies

Siwon menghela nafas dan menghampiri sang anak dan memeluknya singkat kemudian tersenyum melihat sang istri juga anaknya ceria menyambut tamu istimewa mereka.

" Appa... Aku ke kamar dulu" Ucap Yunho

" Ne..."

Yunho berjalan menuju tangga menuju kamarnya. Saat di puncak tangga dia menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang kewalahan menghadapi orangtua juga adiknya. Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur kesayangannya. Dia menatap langit - langit kamarnya sampai akhirnya tertidur.

Saat jam makan siang, Jaejoong akhirnya bisa terlepas dari eomma juga adik Yunho, Kibum menyuruhnya untuk memanggil Yunho yang ada dikamarnya. Jaejoong membuka pintu kayu berwarna coklat itu dan mendapati Yunho tertidur dengan stylenya. Mulut dan mata yang terbuka. Jaejoong terkikik geli melihatnya. Kemudian berjalan mengelilingi kamar yang begitu minimalis milik Yunho. Dirinya berhenti pada meja belajarnya dan memegang sebuah figura. Bukan foto keluarganya melainkan foto dirinya.

Ya, foto Jaejoong saat penerimaan siswa baru dan sedang duduk ditaman belakang sekolah. Dia ingat saat itu sedang menikmati makan siang dan menikmati angin yang bergulir dnegan lembut.

" Dasar Yunie..."

Jaejoong menghampiri kekasihnya dan segera saja menindih tubuh Yunho namun sepertinya sang pemilik tidak terganggu.

" Aigoo... Beruang Joongie tampan sekali..." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menelusuri wajah Yunho yang sedang tertidur dan berhenti pada bibir hati milik Yunho.

" Bibir ini selalu memberikan kehangatan tersendiri untuk Joongie..."

Cup

Cup

Cup

Tiga kecupan mendarat pada bibir hati itu. Jaejoong memang mulai berani pada Yunho sejak Yunho menyuruhnya menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Grep

Sepasang tangan merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong kaget.

" Yunie!"

" Waeyo Boo? Aku mengantuk..." Ucapnya dengan mata tertutup

" Makanya jangan bekerja terus eoh? Kau kan pelajar..."

" Ne ne..." Yunho mulai membuka matanya dan membulatkan matanya memandang Jaejoong lucu " Kau kenapa? Apa Jihye memberimu bando itu?"

" Eoh?" Jaejoong menyentuh kepala kemudian mempotkan bibirnya dan mendudukan dirinya pada perut Yunho " Ne... Jihye... Memakaikan bando telinga kucing ini... Padahal Joongie sudah menolak..."

" Kau terlihat imut dan cantik kok"

" YUNIE! Joongie itu tampan! Catat itu!"

" Ne ne... Joongie tampan yang cantik!"

" YUNIE! Nappun!" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mencubit lengan Yunho

" Appo Boo..."

" Rasakan!"

" YUN... JOONGIE... WAKTUNYA MAKAN SIANG!" Kibum berteriak dari balik pintu membuat Jaejoong ingat tujuan dirinya kesini

" Ya ampun! Joongie lupa! Joongie kesini untuk membangunkan Yunie. Kajja Yun, kita makan siang! Joongie masak banyak untuk Yunie"

" Ne... Kau mau ku gendong? Kenapa masih duduk diperutku?"

" Eh? Hehehehe..."

Jaejoong turun dari tubuh Yunho dan menggandeng Yunho menuju pintu. Saat membukanya mereka kaget karena Kibum dan Jihye ada disana seperti sedang menguping.

" Sedang apa kalian?" Tanya Yunho

" Eh? An-aniya... Kajja turun!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk berdampingan sedangkan ibu dan adiknya ada didepan mereka dan sang ayah duduk ditengah. Siwon tersenyum, sudah lama sekali Yunho tidak makan siang bersama. Kesibukan anaknya memaksa Yunho makan siang dikantor atau dikamarnya.

" Oppa kenapa bandonya dicopot eoh?"

" Eh? Joongie... Taruh dikamar Yunie..."

" Ish! Nanti pakai lagi ne?"

" Andwe"

" Waeyo~~~?"

" Joongie tidak mau..."

" Kalian ini! Makan dulu saja!" Sela Siwon

" Ne Appa..."

Selesai makan mereka memutuskan untuk menonton dvd bersama, Kibum dan Jaejoong menyiapkan snack dan minuman untuk keluarganya. Jaejoong menaruh jus jeruk pada meja kemudian melirik Yunho.

" Kemarilah Boo..." Ucap Yunho

Dan Jaejoong menurut saat Yunho menariknya untuk duduk diantara dua pahanya. Jaejoong menunduk malu, apa lagi saat ini ada keluarga Yunho. Kibum tersenyum melihat anaknya yang terlihat sangat menyayangi Jaejoong. Yunho menaruh kepalanya pada bahu Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong awalnya risih namun kemudian menikmati hembusan nafas Yunho yang mengenai lehernya.

.

**2 Jam kemudian**

.

" Huuwweeee... Hiks.. Kenapa filmnya sedih?! Hiks... Kasihan ibunya! Hiks... Yunieee... Huwwaaaa..." Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan airmatanya saat melihat pemeran utamanya meninggal dalam film itu

" Sstt... Joongie jangan menangis nak..." Ucap Kibum kemudian menyapu airmata yang keluar dari mata calon menantunya

" Sedih Eomma... Hiks..."

" Aigoo... Oppa... Uljima ne? Besok kita nonton film ceria saja ne? Eoh? Yunho oppa tertidur?"

" Hiks?" Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat wajah lelah Yunho kemudian dia tersenyum " Ne, Yunie tertidur..."

" Yun! Bangunlah... Tidur dikamar sana!" Ucap Kibum menggoyangkan lengan Yunho

" Nghh... Ne eomma... Kajja Boo... Kita tidur siang. Eoh? Kau menangis? Wae?" Tanya yunho heran saat melihat Jaejoong bersimbahkan airmata

" Hiks... Filmnya sedih Yunie..."

" Sudah selesaikan? Kajja kita tidur siang. Eomma appa aku bawa Jaejoong tidur siang" Ucap Yunho kemudian berdiri dan membersihkan wajah Jaejoong dari airmata yang turun dari mata bulat indahnya

" Ah... Ne"

Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuh mungil itu. Dan Jaejoong memeluk Yunho sembari menangis, Yunho hanya bisa mengelus punggung Jaejoong yang masih terisak.

" Uljima Boo... Ada aku disini... Jja tidurlah"

" N-ne Yun..." Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada beruang kesayangannya itu dan keduanya tertidur dengan damai.

Sedangkan diruang tamu sang orangtua juga adik sedang membicarakan perubahan Yunho yang sangat drastis.

" Joongie oppa sangaat lucu eomma" Kata Jihye

" Ne... Yeobo... Kapan mereka ditunangkan eoh?"

" Kita tanyakan Yunho dulu. Jangan memaksa kehendaknya"

" Tapi aku tidak sabar yeobo... Joongie sangat imut!"

" Ne ne..."

Saat Kibum sedang meminum teh bersama sang suami dan Jihye sedang bertelepon ria dikamarnya, bel rumah mereka berbunyi dan tak lama seorang maid menghampiri Kibum dan Siwon.

" Keluarga Go datang berkunjung Nyonya"

" Hah... Mau apa lagi sih? Wonnie ah... Mereka sangat menyebalkan.."

" Ne, aku tahu... Suruh saja mereka masuk"

" Baik Tuan" Mr. dan Mrs. Go berjabat tangan dengan keluarga Jung dan kemudian mereka duduk diruang tamu.

" Ada apa? Tumben sekali?" Tanya Siwon

" Aniya... Kami hanya ingin berkunjung" Ucap Mr. Go

" Sebenarnya Ahra sangat ingin bertemu dengan Yunho" Ucap Mrs. Go menambahkan

" Eomma..." Rengek Ahra terlihat malu

" Oh.. Tapi Yunho sedang tidur siang"

" Eh? Boleh aku bangunkan?" Tanya Ahra tidak tahu diri

" Sebentar lagi juga dia bangun. Tunggu saja" Jawab Kibum

" Eomma..." seseorang memanggil Kibum

" Jihye ah... Jja... Beri salam pada keluarga Go"

" Annyeong" Ucap Jihye sekenanya. Dia tidak menyukai keluarga Go terutama Ahra

" Ah! Jihye ah! Eonnie punya sesuatu untukmu. Ini" Ahra memberikan sebuah paperbag pada Jihye dan Jihye menerimanya kemudian tersenyum palsu.

" Gomawo"

" Ne..." Jawab Ahra tersenyum manis

Tap

Tap

Tap

Jaejoong menatap heran tamu yang ada dirumah kemudian tersadar siapa mereka. Ahra menatap kaget Jaejoong tapi kemudian tersenyum sinis. Kibum mengikuti arah pandang Ahra kemudian menemukan sang calon menantu ada disamping tangga.

" Joongie kau sudah bangun nak? Kemarilah beri salam pada keluarga Go"

" Ah... N-ne" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mendekat kearah Kibum " Annyeong Kim Jaejoong imnida" Ucap Jaejoong

" Nugu? Teman Jihye?" Tanya Mrs. Go

" Aniya... Dia calon tunangan Yunho" Jawab Kibum, Jaejoong yang mendengarnya menunduk malu

" Mwo? Jadi dia?" Ucap Mrs. Go sinis

" Eomma... Joongie masak dulu. Yunie sedikit kelelahan, jadi Joongie akan membuatkan minuman dan makanan untuknya"

" Hanya untuk Yunie?"

" Eh?! Aniya... Tentu saja untuk eomma appa juga Jihye... Joongie ke dapur dulu ne?"

" Ne... Hati - hati ya"

" Ne eomma" Jaejoong segera berjalan menuju dapur dan memulai aktifitasnya. Sedangkan para tamu dan pemilik rumah sedang duduk diruang tamu.

" Apa karena dia bisa memasak Yunho memilihnya?" Tanya Mrs. Go tiba - tiba

" Untuk urusan itu aku sendiri tidak tahu. Semua Yunho yang memutuskan.."

" Tapi, memangnya Ahra eonnie bisa memasak juga seperti Joongie oppa? Masakannya sangatlah enak ahjumma" Ucap Jihye

" Ak-aku? Te-tentu saja aku bisa" Ucap Ahra tidak mau kalah

" Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau Ahra eonnie memasak juga untuk Yunho oppa?" Tanya Jihye tersenyum lebar

" Mw-mwo?"

" Ne, jurinya nanti eommaku dan Yunho oppa tentu saja... Kajja eonnie!" Ajak Jihye kemudian menggandeng dan menarik tangan Ahra menuju dapur

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

Update update...

Hah...

Semoga ga mengecewakan...

Inget yang ini fluff jadi semuanya pasti dipermudah oleh Cho... restu? Tentu aja dapet. Secara yaaa... siapa sih yang ga mau punya menantu kaya Jaemma? Cho juga mau kalo Bang Minnie ga ada! Kkkkkkk...

Eoh? Ripiu chap 8 ada 6... tak apa...

Thanks ya yang udah nyempetin ripiu ... loph u... chuu~~

Guest, nin nina, snow . drop . 1272, Dee chan - tik, alint2709, YunHolic, Krisslyd, kim . wiwin . 9, YunjaeDDiction dan para Sider

Thanks juga bwt yang udah follow n fav...

Last, see u next chap


	11. Chapter 11

**Mine ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminie milik Cho

Pairing : Yunjae

Yaoi, typos , membosankan, alur lambat

Rating T

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap heran tamu yang ada dirumah kemudian tersadar siapa mereka. Ahra menatap kaget Jaejoong tapi kemudian tersenyum sinis. Kibum mengikuti arah pandang Ahra kemudian menemukan sang calon menantu ada disamping tangga.

" Joongie kau sudah bangun nak? Kemarilah beri salam pada keluarga Go"

" Ah... N-ne" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mendekat kearah Kibum " Annyeong Kim Jaejoong imnida" Ucap Jaejoong

" Nugu? Teman Jihye?" Tanya Mrs. Go

" Aniya... Dia calon tunangan Yunho" Jawab Kibum, Jaejoong yang mendengarnya menunduk malu

" Mwo? Jadi dia?" Ucap Mrs. Go sinis

" Eomma... Joongie masak dulu. Yunie sedikit kelelahan, jadi Joongie akan membuatkan minuman dan makanan untuknya"

" Hanya untuk Yunie?"

" Eh?! Aniya... Tentu saja untuk eomma appa juga Jihye... Joongie ke dapur dulu ne?"

" Ne... Hati - hati ya"

" Ne eomma" Jaejoong segera berjalan menuju dapur dan memulai aktifitasnya. Sedangkan para tamu dan pemilik rumah sedang duduk diruang tamu.

" Apa karena dia bisa memasak Yunho memilihnya?" Tanya Mrs. Go tiba - tiba

" Untuk urusan itu aku sendiri tidak tahu. Semua Yunho yang memutuskan.."

" Tapi, memangnya Ahra eonnie bisa memasak juga seperti Joongie oppa? Masakannya sangatlah enak ahjumma" Ucap Jihye

" Ak-aku? Te-tentu saja aku bisa" Ucap Ahra tidak mau kalah

" Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau Ahra eonnie memasak juga untuk Yunho oppa?" Tanya Jihye tersenyum lebar

" Mw-mwo?"

" Ne, jurinya nanti eommaku dan Yunho oppa tentu saja... Kajja eonnie!" Ajak Jihye kemudian menggandeng dan menarik tangan Ahra menuju dapur

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 11 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahra menoleh kearah eommanya meminta pertolongan namun sang eomma bingung harus bagaimana. Ahra adalah anak manja yang semua keinginannya harus terpenuhi. Kuat kuteks adalah temannya bukan spatula dan penggorengan.

" Nah... Aku akan melihat mereka didapur. Kalian mengobrolah" Ucap Kibum kemudian menyusul Jihye meninggalkan sang suami bersama tamunya

Kibum dan Jihye duduk dikursi bar dekat dapur. Memperhatikan dua makhluk sedang memasak dengan gaya yang berbeda. Lihat saja Ahra yang sudang belepotan tepung padahal hanya memasak sup. Sedangkan Jaejoong sedang memotong sayuran dengan anggunnya. Jihye terkikik saat melihat Ahra yang benar - benar kaku dalam memasak.

Lihat saja, setelah memasukkan ikan ke penggorengan dia akan berlari menjauh dari penggorengan. Kejadian yang lebih menyenangkan saat Ahra akhirnya memasukkan tepung kedalam panci namun tepung itu malah berbalik mengenai wajahnya. Sehingga wajahnya sekarang seperti memakai bedak tebal.

Jihye menikmati pemandangan itu, bahkan dia mengambil snack dan duduk lebih dekat disalah satu kursi dekat dapur bersama sama eomma. Kibum dan Jihye tertawa saat mereka melihat Ahra yang kelimpungan dengan bahan masakan yang dia tidak tahu. Sedangkan Jaejoong?

Ah, jangan ditanya dia sedang serius sehingga tidak menyadari keadaan dibelakangnya. Yang dia pikirkan hanya bagaimana membuat makanan yang bisa membuat Yunho tidak merasa kelelahan. Aigoo...

Satu jam kemudian Yunho terbangun karena merasa lapar. Benar saja, jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan dia berjalan menuju ruang tamunya. Dia hanya menggunakan kaus couple putih yang Jaejoong kenakan juga celana jins selutut.

" Kau sudah bangun Yun?" Tanya sang appa

" Ne appa. Annyeong Mr. dan Mrs. Go"

" Annyeong Yun... Wah kau makin tampan saja eoh?" Puji Mrs. Go

" Ah... Kamsahamnida"

" Yun.. Kau sudah bangun? Kajja keruang makan... Makanan sudah siap" Ucap Kibum yang baru saja beranjak dari dapur

" Ne eomma..."

" Kajja, kita makan malam bersama" Ajak Siwon dan diangguki oleh orangtua Ahra

" OMO!" Mrs. Dan Mr. Go berteriak kaget saat melihat anaknya

Bagaimana tidak, saat ini wajah Ahra belepotan dengan tepung juga ada warna merah, kuning, hijau diwajahnya. Ntah apa itu, juga pakaian mahalnya sudah tidak berwarna semula lagi. Dan rambutnya sungguh berbau amis... Aigooooo...

" Silahkan duduk" Ucap Kibum

Para tamu duduk dengan canggung termasuk Ahra yang cemberut tidak imut dan meratapi nasib buruknya.

" Ahra ya... Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Mrs. Go

" An-aniya eomma" Ahra sendiri enggan menjawab pertanyaan eommanya

Ahra segera izin untuk pergi ke kamar mandi lalu membersihkan wajahnya yang sangat amat kotor lalu kembali ke ruang makan.

" Mari makan" Ucap Siwon dan Kibum mengambilkan lauk serta nasi untuk suaminya

" Ak-aku ambilkan untukmu Yun!" Ucap Ahra semangat, membuat Jaejoong tertunduk

" Tidak usah, biar Joongie saja yang mengambilkan. Kurasa ini semua adalah masakan Joongie, jadi dia yang berhak mengambilkannya untukku" Ucap Yunho terkesan sangat dingin " Boo... Tolong ambilkan" Ucap Yunho mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong dan Jaejoong mendongak

" Ne Yunie!" Jaejoong tersenyum manis kemudian mengambilkan masakannya

" Kenapa memasak sup khusus untuk Yunho oppa?" Tanya Jihye

" Aku kan memasak sup juga untukmu Jihye ya" Jawab Jaejoong

" Tapi sepertinya berbeda?"

" Oh... Ne, aku hanya memasukkan gingseng untuk Yunho. Dia terlihat kelelahan Jihye... Jung appa juga aku berikan gingseng dalam supnya..."

" Jinjja? Gomawo Joongie" Ucap siwon senang

" Ne appa"

" Oppa, itu Ahra eonnie membuatkanmu sup... Kau tidak mencobanya?" Tanya Jihye

Yunho melirik ketempat Ahra kemudian menggeleng. Dia takut tidak nafsu makan jika melihat isi dalam mangkuk sup itu lama - lama.

" Aku masih mau hidup, kau saja yang makan" Ucap Yunho datar

Perkataan itu membuat Ahra merasakan kalah telak. Supnya bahkan tidak matang dan berbau sangat amis. Ntah apa yang dia tambahkan sampai seperti itu. Selesai makan, mereka memakan kue yang Jaejoong buat. Yunho dan Jihye sangat menikmati kue itu. Mereka bahkan meminta tambah.

" Jadi, apa pekerjaan orangtuamu Jae?" Tanya Mrs. Go

" Eh?" Jaejoong menoleh

" Orangtuaku sudah meninggal Mrs. Go"

" Jadi Yun, kau memilih pendampingmu yang asal usulnya tidak diketahui?" Tanya Mrs. Go tidak terima anaknya kalah dengan Jaejoong

" Maaf, apa maksud anda?" Tanya Yunho memandang Mrs. Go tajam

" Dia bahkan tidak memiliki orangtua dan bagaimana dia bisa sekolah? Apa kau yakin dia hanya bekerja sampingan di cafe?"

" Mrs. Go..." Kibum mulai geram

" Maaf Mrs. Go... Joongie merupakan siswa teladan dan mendapatkan beasiswa untuk pendidikannya dan dia hanya bekerja di cafe. Anda bisa menyelidiki kehidupan Joongie kalau mau. Bahkan anak anda tidak ada apa - apanya bila dibandingkan dengan Jaejoong baik akademis maupun sosial" Ucap Yunho santai

" Yun..." Lirih Jaejoong menggenggam erat tangan Yunhonya diatas meja

" Kajja Joongie, kita ke kamar ne? Sudah malam. Appa Eomma Jihye ya... Kami pamit tidur. Annyeong" Ucap Yunho kemudian berdiri dan mencium pipi sang eomma. Dia menarik Jaejoong dari ruang makan

" Joongie ah... Tidak mencium eomma eoh? Napuen!" Ujar Kibum terkesan merengek

Keluarga Go sangat kaget dengan cara bicara Kibum. Biasanya dia akan tampak anggun baik penampilan maupun cara bicara, tapi kali ini...

Jaejoong melepaskan gandengan Yunho dan berjalan menuju Kibum kemudian memeluk dan mencium pipinya. Dia melakukan hal serupa pada Siwon dan Jihye. Kemudian mengucapkan pamit pada keluarga Go kemudian tangannya berada dalam genggaman Yunho yang menuntunnya menuju kamar.

Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur Yunho setelah membersihkan dirinya juga mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Diikuti Yunho yang berbaring disebelahnya.

" Waeyo hmm?" Tanya Yunho sembari mengelus pipi lembut Jaejoong

" Aniya..."

" Katakanlah..."

" Yunh... Kau tahu kan? Benar kata keluarga Go... Aku bukk...! Ngghh!"

Sebelum menyelesaikan kata - katanya, Yunho mengulum bibir Jaejoong dengan tidak sabar. Yunho tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan Jaejoong, dia tidak akan suka hal itu. Jadi, lebih baik memotong ucapan Jaejoong dengan ciuman bukan?

" Ngghh!" Jaejoong mendorong Yunho " Hah... Haah... Yun!"

" Aku tidak mau kau bicara hal itu lagi. Cukup kau tahu aku mencintaimu, abaikan mereka... Karena kita hidup bukan karena mereka! Arraseo?!"

" Ne Yunie!" Ucap Jaejoong lalu tersenyum kemudian memeluk beruang kesayangannya

Tak lama Jaejoong tertidur dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Yunho yang belum tertidur melepaskan pelukannya kemudian beranjak menuju ruang tamu.

" Eomma, Appa belum tidur?" Tanya Yunho ketika melihat orangtuanya masih berbincang di ruang tamu

" Ah ne... Kemarilah Yun..."

Yunho duduk bersebrangan pada sofa ruang tamunya.

" Joongie sudah tidur?" Tanya Kibum

" Ne eomma..."

" Yun... Kapan kau akan merencanakan pertunangan dengannya?"

" Aku baru ingin mengatakannya pada eomma. Aku ingin secepatnya eomma... Bisa?"

" Eomma setuju kok. Yeobo ya... Otte?"

" Appa setuju... Tapi... Bisakah kau urus klien kita yang baru? Mr. Im" Tanya Siwon

" Kenapa harus aku? Joongie akan marah jika aku harus bekerja lagi Appa"

" Appa tahu, tapi Mr. Im yang meminta, kau tahu kan ini proyek yang besar Yun..."

" Appa..."

" Appa akan setuju setelah kau menyelesaikan proyek ini"

" Aarrggh! Arraseo... Besok pulang sekolah aku ke kantor"

" Ne, jja... Tidurlah"

" Ne..."

" Hihihihi... Eomma tak sabar memakaikan gaun pada Jaejoong.. Pasti sangat imuuutt!" Ucap Kibum

" Gaun?!" Yunho memandnag horor sang eomma " Seperti Joongie mau saja!"

" Dia akan mau!"

" Coba saja"

" Aish! Apa kau tidak ingin melihatnya dengan gaun?"

" Joongie tidak suka eomma... Aku tidur saja. Jalja appa, eomma"

" Jalja Yun..."

Esoknya, Jaejoong berdiri dibelakang Yunho. Dia tidak ingin tertangkap oleh Jihye.

" Ayooollaaahhh oppa... Hanya kali ini" Rayu Jihye

" Aniyyaaaa~~~ Yunniiieeeee..." Rengek Jaejoong

" Jihye jangan memaksa" Ucap Yunho pada akhirnya. Dia sungguh kasihan pada kekasihnya ini

" Oppaaaaa... Joongie oppa..."

" Joongie tidak mau... Yuunn..."

" Jihye, hentikan! Sudah! Kalian ini!" Kibum memcoba menengahi

" Ish... Kalian tidak seru!" Ucap Jihye kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya

" Hhaaahh" Jaejoong menghela nafas lega kemudian duduk bersama Yunho dibelakang rumahnya

Apa sih yang terjadi? Aigoo... Jihye memaksa Jaejoong untuk memakai gaun miliknya dan ingin mendadaninya dengan make up miliknya juga. Tentu dengan senang hati Jaejoong menolak. Jiwa prianya menolak hal itu dan akhirnya terjadilah kejar - kejaran yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Jaejoong karena mencari pembelaan dari Yunienya.

" Lelah...?" Tanya Yunho lalu membuat kepala Jaejoong menyandar pada pundaknya

" Ne Yunie... Adikmu benar - benar deh! Masa Joongie disuruh pakai gaun?"

" Wae? Pasti cantik"

" Mwo?! Yunie juga ingin memaksa Joongie pakai gaun eoh?"

" Anii... Itu kan hanya pendapatku saja" Ucap Yunho kemudian mengelus rambut Jaejoong

" Kenapa tidak Yunie saja yang memakai gaun! Pasti lucu"

" Aish! Kau ini!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong tertawa dan bercanda dibelakang rumah Yunho. Dari jauh, seorang yeoja tersenyum memeperhatikan anaknya yang mulai menunjukkan sisi manusianya kembali.

Sekitar pukul lima, Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya, walaupun dengan perselisihan dengan eomma dan adiknya. Pasalnya mereka tidak mengizinkan Jaejoong untuk pulang. Namun, setelah Jaejoong merayu akhirnya mereka mengizinkan Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk pulang dengan catatan akan sering main kerumah utama.

.

Dan esoknya, dimulailah hari menyibukkan untuk Yunho. Dia sebenarnya kesal karena tidak bisa bertemu Jaejoong. Hah... Mau bagaimana lagi?

Kesibukannya membuat Yunho hanya bisa menemukan Jaejoong yang sudah tertidur pulas karena dia baru pulang dari kantor jam dua belas malam. Sedangkan paginya dia akan memanfaatkan waktu untuk menciumi Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya berpisah disekolah.

Itu juga yang membuat Jaejoong sangat kesal. Namun, dia tetap mencoba memahami kesibukan kekasihnya. Walaupun sudah beberapa hari ini dia menemani Eomma dan adik Yunho berbelanja, dia tetap merasa kosong dan ingin bertemu beruangnya.

Ceklek

Bruk

Jaejoong yang baru bangun tidur langsung menuju kamar Yunho dan memeluknya dari belakang. Hari ini Yunho sudah memakai tuksedo. Sepertinya, dia tidak akan sekolah hari ini.

" Yuunniieee~~~" Rengek Jaejoong

" Hmm? Waeyo Boo?"

" Tidak sekolah?"

" Hah..." Yunho menghela nafas kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga dia memeluk Jaejoong " Hari ini akan ada rapat Boo... Akan sampai malam, jangan menungguku ne?" Lanjutnya kemudian mengecupi puncak kepala Jaejoong

" Huh... Yunie belum pakai dasi? Joongie pakaikan ne?"

" Ne..."

Jaejoong kemudian mengambil dasi untuk Yunho dan memasangkannya. Yunho memandang kagum pada sosok didepannya. Sesekali mengelus lembut pinggang Jaejoong.

" Kau mau kemana hari ini?" Tanya Yunho

" Hari ini Heechulie mengajak Joongie kerumahnya bersama Kyu juga Suie"

" Arra... Jangan kelelahan eoh?"

" Ne Yunie!" Ucap Jaejoong semangat kemudian mengecup bibir Yunho

Yunho tersenyum, setidaknya Jaejoong sudah membuka diri untuknya.

.

.

Malamnya Jaejoong duduk dengan gelisah. Sejak pulang dari rumah Heechul dia tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih. Dia sedang menunggu Yunho.

Walaupun sudah jam satu malam dan Yunhonya belum juga pulang. Namun, kali ini Jaejoong menunggu Yunho. Harus! Dia akan menunggu Yunho apapun yang terjadi! #semangat45

Sedang asyiknya berjalan mondar mandir terdengar suara pintu dan langkah kaki menuju ruang tamu. Namja musang itu menunduk dan terlihat sangat kelelahan. Namun..

" OMO! Kau mengagetkanku Boo!" Pekik Yunho kaget melihat penampakan menggunakan piyama berwarna putih

" Yunie!" Jaejoong langsung menubruk kekasihnya dan memeluknya erat

" Hey hey... Waeyo?"

" Apa Yunie lelah? Joongie... Siapkan air hangat ne? Tunggu!"

Tanpa mendengarkan jawaban Yunho, Jaejoong segera berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamar Yunho. Menyiapkan air panas untuk sang kekasih. Tak lama Jaejoong keluar, mendapati Yunho sedang bersandar pada sofa dan tangannya memijit hidung bagian atas. Sepertinya sangat kelelahan.

" Yunie! Kajja! Airnya sudah siap! Kajja kajja!" Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho dan menggiringnya kedalam kamar mandi Sedangkan Yunho? Masih mencerna apa yang dilakukan BooJaenya. Dia terlalu bingung dengan sikap Jaejoong malam ini.

" Jjaa! Yunie mandi! Joongie sudah siapkan air hangatnya!" Ucap Jaejoong

" Gomawo Boo..."

" Ne"

Saat hendak membuka kancing, tangan Yunho ditepis dan digantikan oleh tangan Jaejoong. Dengan piawai dia membuka kancing dan kemeja Yunho juga dalaman Yunho. Yunho makin menatap bingung malaikat cantiknya.

Namun, lamunannya terhenti saat mendengar suara retseleting diturunkan. Mwo?! Jaejoongnya berani seperti ini? Aigoo...

Dengan mudah dia menurunkan celana Yunho, sekarang Yunho hanya menggunakan boxernya lalu menyuruh Yunho untuk duduk didalam bath up. Dengan mudahnya, Yunho menuruti semua keinginan Jaejoong tanpa curiga.

Jaejoong kemudian berlutut dibelakang bath up menghadap Yunho yang sedang duduk membelakanginya. Dan mulai memijiti pundak Yunhonya.

" Hey, kau kenapa? Tumben sekali menungguku dan menyiapkan air hangat untukku Boo? Dan aroma terapi ini apa kau yang menyiapkannya?" Tanya Yunho ketika dia juga mencium wangi lavender dalam kamar mandi itu

" Joongie hanya ingin memijat Yunie yang tampak kelelahan... Ng... Otte? Apa wanginya Yunie suka?"

" Tentu"

" Apa Yunie masih lelah? Otte? Pijatan Joongie?"

Yunho terkekeh mendengarnya, Jaejoong baru memijatnya dan dia bertanya bagaimana rasanya? Ck... Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya pada bath up kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap wajah Jaejoong dari bawah.

" Kau ingin sesuatu Boo?"

" Waeyo?"

" Kau seperti ini? Menginginkan sesuatu?"

" Eoh? An-aniya Yunie..." Jawab Jaejoong gugup

Jaejoong kembali memijat kepala Yunho.

" Ah... Lebih bertenaga sedikit Boo..." Lirih Yunho lalu menutup matanya. Dia ingin menikmati saja apa yang diperbuat oleh BooJaenya

" Ne.. Lalu apa lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Hmm... Mungkin kalau kau memijatku dari depan akan lebih terasa Boo..." Ucap Yunho seperti bisikan

Namun tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong. Yunho yang penasaran perlahan membuka matanya dan...

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Wew...

Chap 11 baru update... kemane aje lu Cho! Eit dah! Mianhae, Cho kira chap 10 na udah di update kemaren! Lupa ternyata! Heheheheehe...

Hah...

Semoga ga mengecewakan chap ini..

Hmmmm... ff ini mank fluff kok plus pervert dari Appa menular ke pawang gajah berdada montok nan cantik mempesona ini! Kkkkkkkkk...

Nanti diusahain bikin ff yang school life lagi... masih dalam proyek pembangunan ff...

Eiiii Jaemma disinj emang polos tapi lama kelamaan =="

Yunpa keren? Kan emank dia keren biiinnggiitttt! ( ya elah alay ) #Plakkk

Untuk chap 8 dan 9 kalo ga salah waktu itu Cho update beda 6 jam jadi mungkin belum pada baca... Hehehe...

Jangan sampe si Yunpa makan masakannya Ahra... iiuuuuuuhhhh...

Jiah... yang baca maraton Cho semangatin ne? #lompatcheerleaderbarengJaemmapolos

To **Narita Putri** eonnie... hmmmm... line? Aigoooo... udah tua (ngaku juga akhirnya udah tua) line 91... tapi, cukup dipanggil Cho atau Oya ajja! Kkkkkkk... kalo untuk updape, Cho selalu pastiin udah selesai in 2 chap kedepan sebelum publish... hehehehe. Juga, Cho suka kok blz ripiu", jadi bisa nambah temen deh... ^^

Baby Yunjae? Cho ndiri masih bingung ini mau mpreg apa kaga?

Uri cwangminnie sampe sekarang belum muncul? Aigoo... tu anak ilang di foodcourt kayak na!

Enak diposisi jaemma? Ya iya lahh... Cho juga mau! ^^

Ahra buang ke laut? Eiii... ntar dulu donk... Cho blm puas menistakan na! Kkkkk

Mau bawa pulang jaemma? Eit dah! Cho juga mau, lumayan buat bantu" masak dirumah! Hahaha

Lho kok cuap - cuap na lebih panjang dari chap na?! Aigooooo...

Nah nah nah...

Yang bisa tebak apa yang dilakuin Jaemma, besok malam Cho bakal update lagi! Hwaiting ne!

Annyeong ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Mine ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminie milik Cho

Pairing : Yunjae

Yaoi, typos , membosankan, alur lambat

Rating **M+**

.

.

.

.

Saat hendak membuka kancing, tangan Yunho ditepis dan digantikan oleh tangan Jaejoong. Dengan piawai dia membuka kancing dan kemeja Yunho juga dalaman Yunho. Yunho makin menatap bingung malaikat cantiknya.

Namun, lamunannya terhenti saat mendengar suara retseleting diturunkan. Mwo?! Jaejoongnya berani seperti ini? Aigoo...

Dengan mudah dia menurunkan celana Yunho, sekarang Yunho hanya menggunakan boxernya lalu menyuruh Yunho untuk duduk didalam bath up. Dengan mudahnya, Yunho menuruti semua keinginan Jaejoong tanpa curiga.

Jaejoong kemudian berlutut dibelakang bath up menghadap Yunho yang sedang duduk membelakanginya. Dan mulai memijiti pundak Yunhonya.

" Hey, kau kenapa? Tumben sekali menungguku dan menyiapkan air hangat untukku Boo? Dan aroma terapi ini apa kau yang menyiapkannya?" Tanya Yunho ketika dia juga mencium wangi lavender dalam kamar mandi itu

" Joongie hanya ingin memijat Yunie yang tampak kelelahan... Ng... Otte? Apa wanginya Yunie suka?"

" Tentu"

" Apa Yunie masih lelah? Otte? Pijatan Joongie?"

Yunho terkekeh mendengarnya, Jaejoong baru memijatnya dan dia bertanya bagaimana rasanya? Ck... Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya pada bath up kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap wajah Jaejoong dari bawah.

" Kau ingin sesuatu Boo?"

" Waeyo?"

" Kau seperti ini? Menginginkan sesuatu?"

" Eoh? An-aniya Yunie..." Jawab Jaejoong gugup

Jaejoong kembali memijat kepala Yunho.

" Ah... Lebih bertenaga sedikit Boo..." Lirih Yunho lalu menutup matanya. Dia ingin menikmati saja apa yang diperbuat oleh BooJaenya

" Ne.. Lalu apa lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Hmm... Mungkin kalau kau memijatku dari depan akan lebih terasa Boo..." Ucap Yunho seperti bisikan

Namun tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong. Yunho yang penasaran perlahan membuka matanya dan...

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 12 ~**

.

.

.

.

" Omo! Boo! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Yunho kaget lalu membenarkan duduknya

Tepat disampingnya terlihat dengan buru - buru Jaejoong membuka piyamanya lalu...

Byyuurrr

Jaejoong masuk kedalam bath up dan berdiri dengan lututnya. Kedua kaki Yunho yang lurus itu diapit oleh kedua lutut Jaejoong.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Boo?!"

"Me-memijat Yunie..." Jaejoong dengan tidak berdosanya mendekatkan tubuhnya

Dia mulai memijat kepala Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho? Dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang kekasih cengo.

Namun dia sadar sesuatu. Dada montok Jaejoong menyentuh dagunya. Dan Jaejoong kadang mengeluarkan desahan tertahan saat memijat dan dadanya menempel pada wajah Yunho.

Yunho terus mencoba mencaritahu. Dia melirik curiga pada Jaejoong dan matanya perlahan turun kebawah.

.

Mwo?

.

Yunho mengelus pinggang Jaejoong.

" Nghh... Yun! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?! Ahh..."

" Hmm... Wae? Kenapa kau tegang hmmm?"

" Ak-aku tidak tegang Yun!"

" Bukan kau! Tapi, ini!" Tiba - tiba Yunho meremas pelan junior milik Jaejoong yang ternyata menegang!

" Ngghhhh…."

" Waeyo? Apa yang terjadi hmmm?" Yunho mencoba mengelus junior Jaejoong lebih kencang

" Ahh! Yunnhhh"

SRET

Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Dia memandang wajah Jaejoong yang memerah. Aigoo.. Manisnya…

" Ceritalah… Apa yang terjadi sehingga dirimu setegang ini?"

" Ng… Tadi…"

.

**~ FLASHBACK SAAT JAEJOONG BERADA DIRUMAH HEECHUL ~**

.

" Aku bosan….!" Teriak Kyuhyun

Mereka sedang berkumpul didalam kamar Heechul. Mereka telah menyelesaikan tugas rumah yang diberikan oleh guru mereka. Kyuhyun melemparkan pspnya. OMO? Melempar pspnya? Apa dia sungguh bosan sampai sebegitunya?

" Neeeee… Bosan" Ucap Junsu kemudian berguling – guling diatas tempat tidur Heechul

Jaejoong sedang membereskan buku yang berantakan, sednagkan Heechul sedang mencari sesuatu didalam laci meja belajarnya.

" NAH! KETEMU!" Teriak Heechul sambil mengacungkan sebuah kotak persegi

" Apa itu? Dvd drama lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dia sangat tahu Heechul senang sekali mengumpulkan dvd drama Korea

" Aniyaa~~~! Ish! Ini dikirimkan oleh temanku di Jepang! Donghae! Kau ingat dia kan Kyu?" Tanya Heechul

" Omo! Si fishy itu? Dia mengirimkan apa memang?"

" Kita tonton saja! Okay?"

Tak lama mereka bersiap diposisi masing – masing. Mereka sudah duduk manis diatas tempat tidur. Sednagkan Jaejoong duduk dibawah tempat tidur sembari berbaring diatas karpet tebal milik Heechul.

Kaset itu mulai menyala. Awalnya, hanya tampak dua orang namja dalam film itu lalu namja yang terlihat manly itu membawa namja yang terlihat imut menuju sebuah kamar.

DAN!

Semua yang menonton tercengang ketika melihat dua namja itu mencium satu sama lainnya, juga namja manis itu makin menautkan tubuhnya pada si namja manly.

GLUP

Kyuhyun dengan susah payah menengguk ludahnya. Aigoo.. hanya dia seme disini. WHAT? Dia tidak mau nantinya para uke menggila dan me-rape-nya karena terangsang?!

Heechul memegang gulingnya erat. Mau tak mau dia juga terangsang saat sang namja manly mulai membelai nipple sang namja manis.

Sedangkan Junsu? Dia hanya bisa melongo melihatnya. Ini pertama kali untuknya!

Jaejoong? Omo mana Jaejoong? Aigoo.. Ternyata uri Jaejoongi sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Film ini mengingatkannya pada tindakan mesum sang kekasih yang amat dicintainya itu!

Aigo…

TAK

Film itu berhenti. Heechul mempause film itu.

" Aigo! Kenapa Donghae mengirimimu film porno?!" Teriak Kyuhyun

" Na-nan Molla! Aku juga tidak tahu! Kau lihatkan tadi kotak itu masih dibungkus rapi!" Jawab Heechul " Lalu bagaimana?" Lanjutnya

" Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Junsu

" Mau lanjut tidak? Kau penasaran juga kan Kyu?" Tanya Heechul

" Aku? Lanjut saja" ucap Kyuhyun santai

" Ak-aku juga ingin lihat" Jawab Junsu gugup

" Mwo? Aigoo.. kau sungguh sudah tidak polos"

" Ish!"

" kau Jae? Otte?"

" Hmm? La-lanjutkan saja… Tidak apa – apa"

Akhirnya dengan senang hati, Heechul menjalankan kembali isi film itu.

.

.

" Ngghhhh! Gege aahhh! Deepphheerrhhh!"

" NNGHH!"

" Krisshh Gegehh… Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Ooohhh… Lovehhh ithh…. UUghh"

" Ssshhhh!"

Tak terasa film itu sudah mencapai bagian tengah dan diketahui kudua pemain film tersebut bernama Kris dan Tao (Hehehehe… cho juga suka couple ini, jadi pinjem ne?).

Heechul memandang televisi di depannya tidak berkedip, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak lagi bisa berkonsentrasi pada pspnya karena dibawah sana sudah mulai bereaksi. Junsu? Dia sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sedangkan Jaejoong, dia tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sungguh teringat bagaimana beruang kesayangannya bertindak seperti yang ada ditelevisi. Bahkan dia masih ingat benar bagaimana nikmatnya saat junior kebanggaan sang kekasih saat menumbuk titik nikmatnya.

Suasana semakin panas di dalam kamar Heechul, bahkan pendingin ruangan pun tidak mampu membuat keringat yang mengalir dari empat namja itu kering.

" AAAAHHHH GEGEEEUUU!"

" NNGHHH"

Kris menciumi Tao yang sedang menikmati klimaksnya dan Tao juga membalas perlakuan namja yang ada di atasnya itu.

Tak lama film itu menghitam dan tertulis kata 'FIN'.

" Ng… Filmnya sudah selesai" Ucap Jaejoong lalu menoleh ke belakang

Jaejoong bingung dengan keadaan teman – temannya yang mengenaskan. Heechul dan Junsu menyelimuti dirinya sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang memandangi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Jaejoong memandag Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh.

" Wae? Jangan bilang kau ingin aku masuki?" Ucapnya asal

" ANIYA!" Teriak Jaejoong

" Aigoo…. Benar – benar si fishy itu!"

" Ya ampuuunnnn!" Teriak Junsu tiba – tiba kemudian duduk

" Jadi jadi jadi… Hmm… Joongie ah.. Apa rasanya senikmat itu?" Tanya Heechul memandang Jaejoong

Hey, diantara mereka yang pernah melakukannya baru Jaejoong bukan? Mereka sungguh penasaran sekarang. Heechul, Junsu dan Kyuhyun memandang Jaejoong.

" Eh?"

" Otte…? Ceritalah… Apa senikmat itu"

" Ng…" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya

" Ish! Tinggal jawab saja Jae!" Ucap Kyuhyun tidak sabar

" Apa senikmat itu? Ayolah Joongie" Tanya Heechul sekali lagi

Perlahan Jaejoong mengangguk dalam tundukkannya.

" Waw… Berapa lama kalian melakukannya? Yunho tahan lama?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi kemudian dia memajukan kelima jarinya.

" Lima menit? Sebentar sekali apa dia impoten?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Jaejoong menggeleng.

" Lima… Jam?" Tanya Junsu penasaran

Jaejoong perlahan mengangguk.

" MWOO!" Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Heechul kaget mendengarnya

" Kuat sekali" Ucap Heechul

" Waw… Aku harus berguru padanya" Kata Kyuhyun tak mau kalah dengan Yunho

" Aigoo… Joongie jadi… apa kau melakukan pemanasan dulu? Kau memasukkan milik Yunho kedalam mulutmu? Apa milik Yunho besar?" Tanya Heechul tidak berkeprimanusiaan

BLUSH

Jaejoong tambah merona. Dia sungguh tidak sanggup melanjutkan perbincangan ini!

" Ak-aku mau pulang!" Jaejoong segera bangkit kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, mengambil tas dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Heechul " An-annyeong" Jaejoong menunduk sebentar kemudian keluar dari kamar Heechul.

.

**Hana…**

**.**

**Dul..**

**.**

**S…**

.

" YAA! Joongie tunggu aku! Kita pulang bersama!" Junsu berteriak kemudian menyusul Jaejoong setelah berpamitan dengan Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat melongo.

.

**- DALAM MOBIL JUNSU –**

.

" Jooonnggiieeee~~ Aku penasaran… Ceritalah… Hanya padaku saja. Otte?" Junsu merayu Jaejoong

Junsu juga sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan adegan pada film yang barusan dia tonton.

" Suiee ahh, aku malu"

" Ish! Kau ini tidak seru!"

" Hey, kau akan mengetahuinya nanti… Saat kau siap… Ne?"

" Apa kau melakukannya saat kau sudah siap?"

Jaejoong terdiam, saat pertama kali melakukannya dengan Yunho, Yunho yang memintanya bukan? Tapi… Dia tidak menolaknya. Hmm.. Mungkin karena sentuhan Yunho yang sungguh membuatnya sangat nyaman.

" Ne Suie.. Kau akan melakukannya saat kau siap. Memangnya dengan siapa kau ingin melakukannya?"

BLUSH

Seketika wajah manis Junsu memerah. Dia langsung memikirkan namja dia sukai sekarang.

" Jangan bilang dengan… Yoochun?" Tebak Jaejoong

Junsu menunduk semakin malu karena ketahuan.

" Aigoo… Dia itu sangat mesum Su, hati – hati ne?"

" Ne Joongie… Gomawo" Junsu kemudian memeluk Jaejoong

Tak lama, mobil yang dikendarai oleh supir Junsu tiba dilobby apartemen Jaejoong. Jaejoong berpamitan kemudian masuk menuju apartemennya. Saat sampai di apartemennya, dia langsung masuk kemar dan tertidur.

.

.

.

.

" Nghhh… Yunnniiieehhh…."

" Ne Boo?"

" Leebbiihh… Joongiehh… Ingin leeebihh"

" Apapun untukmu…"

" AAHHHH!"

BRRUUKKK

Jaejoong terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk gulingnya. Jaejoong meringis kemudian menyadari keadaannya, dia menoleh kebawah tubuhnya.

" Bagaimana ini? Hiks.. Junior Joongie bangun.. Hiks… Joongie malu jika harus meminta itu pada Yunieeeee Huuuwwwweeeeeeee"

Akhirnya, dia menunggu Yunho sampai pulang dan merencanakan segalanya untuk Yunho. Dari aroma terapi sampai modus pemijatan. Aigoo…

.

**~ FLASHBACK OFF ~**

.

" Be-begitu…" Jaejoong menunduk, malu atas pengakuannya

" Kenapa tidak minta langsung eoh? Yunie pasti mengabulkannya" Yunho mendekap Jaejoong, menciumi leher Jaejoong dengan lembut

" Ngghhhh… Joongieehh… Ahh… Yunnhh…"

" Hmm? Mau melakukannya disini?" Tanya Yunho menatap lekat mata Jaejoong

" Memang bisa?" Tanya Jaejoong polos

" Kenapa tidak?"

" Ngg… Joongie…"

" Arra…"

Yunho segera menggerakkan tangannya untuk menelanjangi kekasih lugu kesayangannya itu. Kemudian membuat Jaejoong duduk pada pinggir bath up.

Yunho mendekat kemudian mulai meremas pelan sang junior yang sudah bangkit dari siang. Dengan perlahan dia menggerakkan tangannya maju dan mundur.

" Ngghh… Yuunhhh… Aaahhh….Janghh.. annhh.. berhentiihh…."

Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho pelan, dia bahkan mengacak – acak rambut Yunho. Yunho tersenyum penuh kesenangan sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi panjang. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya.

Mengecupi junior Jaejoong dari ujung ke ujung, kemudian menjilatnya perlahan.

" Yuunnhh… Aaahhh! Jangan menggodakuuh.. Aaahhhh"

" Sluurrppp… Ngg…"

" Ooohh… eenngghh… uughhh"

Yunho semakin tergoda, dia perlahan memasukkan junior Jaejoong kedalam mulutnya kemudian menghisapnya pelan. Sedangkan tangannya mengocok junior Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin terbuai oleh sentuhan Yunho, dia terus mendesah keras.

Ntah apa yang ada dipikirannya dia menyentuh niplenya sendiri kemudian memilinnya. Mencari kenikmatan lebih untuknya.

" Yuuunnhh! Fasteerrhh… Ugghhh… Joongie maauuu Aaahh…"

Yunho mengikuti keinginan sang kekasih. Dia makin mempercepat gerakan tangannya dan menghisap kencang junior sang kekasih.

" UUUGGHH… AAAAHHHH! YYUUNNNIIEEHHH" Jaejoong membusungkan dadanya sedangkan tangannya meremas kencang rambut sang kekasih

Yunho menghisap semua sperma Jaejoong kemudian dia melepaskan junior itu. Dan berlutut didepan Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera memeluk Yunho.

" Lelah hmm?"

" Ngantuukk…"

" Tidurlah…"

Tak lama terdengarlah dengkuran halus milik Jaejoong. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian mengangkat sang kekasih ala bridal.

Dia membaringkan Jaejoong pada tempat tidurnya. Biarlah malam ini, Jaejoong tidur dikamarnya. Setelah memakaikan Jaejoong piyama. Yunho memandang bagian bawah tubuhnya.

" Haahh… haruskan aku bersolo karir kali ini?"

Yunho mendekat dan mengecup kening Jaejoong.

" Pasti sakit menahannya dari siang..." Ucap Yunho kemudian terkekeh membayangkan apa saja yang dilakukan Jaejoong tadi siang

Tapi kemudian Yunho menghela nafasnya kemudian menyelesaikan mandinya. Sepertinya malam ini dia akan mandi sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya karena harus mengurus juniornya yang bangun karena ulah Jaejoong.

Tak mungkin kan dia mengambil kesempatan dari kekasihnya yang sedang lelah itu? Aigoo.. Baik sekali Appa (Tumben…)

.

Selesai mandi, Yunho segera memakai piyama dan tidur disamping Jaejoong. Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong.

" Aigoo… Kenapa kau jadi se-pervert ini eoh? Kau bahkan mengucapkan desahanmu dalam bahasa Inggris... Aiigooo..."

Gumamnya kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong dan akhirnya dia tidur bersama sang kekasih. Ck… Tidak sadarkah kau Jung, Kim seperti itu karena ulahmu?

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Kaaabbbuuuuurrrr...

MANA NC naaaaaaa?

Ga ada. Chap ini hanya memuaskan pawang gajah centil itu doang tuuu...

Yup, karena ada yang jawabannya bener, Cho update malam ini... 29 Maret 2014! Yaaayyyy!

Aigoo... Para reader ff Cho yadong ne? sama kayak Cho! Kita sehati! YAAAYYYY! #GoyangbebekbarengJunsuoppa

Eii.. Jangan sedih baca Uri ne? Di sini dinaikin lagi moodnya ne **Ciachunyoo** eonnie...

bwt **littlecupcake noona** n **Narita Putri, **Cho jawab pertanyaan kalian singkat, jelas dan padat disini aja ne? (Aigoo... Rahasia terbesar Cho terungkap!) Cho biasa bikin satu chap sekitar 15 - 30 menit (Sekitar 8-10 halaman Ms. Word). tambahan waktu 10 - 15 buat baca ulang + edit. Cho ngandelin musik buat naik turun in Mood waktu nulis. Contoh... contoh yeee... ga boleh protes.. Buat adegan ceria Cho dengarin lagu - lagunya game audtion a*odance. tau? Banyak yang bikin mood Cho naik dan bisa ngetik ngebut dan dibantu beberapa lagu korea lainnya.

trus kalo bagian sedih, Cho cuma mau dengerin lagu Jaemma forgotten season, THSK love in the ice (violin ver), lovin u, MC mong - Sick enough to die (lagu fav sampe skrang) guitar atau versi aslinya truuusss... hmm.. yang pasti karena Cho suka maen biola di Taman Suropati setiap minggu jam 10 (Yee... ngaco! lu aja dtg na jam 11!) lagu buat bikin mood agak sedih Cho itu Accoustic cafe - Last carnival. trus sama Epitone project - spring day, cherry blossom n u. Aiggoo.. panjang juga ternyata.

Lagu - lagu itu yang bisa bikin Cho bisa nulis cepet. Hohohohoh... OH! Satu lagi! Pas bagian NC, Cho dengerin lagu.. Hmm.. Zaskia gothic, Siti badriah, Melinda. Lho kok dangdut, aneh ajja! Yap.. Mood mesum Cho dateng dari lagu - lagu mereka! Wkwkwkwkw oh, sama lagu sistar yang Alone.

Tapii, kalo Cho belum dapet ide dari inspirator terbesar Cho, kamar mandi... Cho ga bakal mau nulis... Gitu deh... Intinya, harus dape ide dulu pas mandi... baru mau nulis? Kkkkk... Suara air itu bisa bikin tenang trus pas diguyur kebadan. Ide - ide aneh suka muncul deh... trus siang/malamnya langsung ketik... Jadi deh..

**littlecupcake noona**, Cho ga kesusahan atur dunia nyata n dunia ff kok. udah aja jadwalnya soalnya. kkkk...

Panjangkah? **littlecupcake noona** n **Narita Putri**? Oww... Cho ga ngetik di lappi atau di komputer... ^o^ Trus dimana? Masih mau tau?

.

Buat yang baru baca, Cho ucapin semoga ff Cho bisa menghibur ne?

Thanks juga buat yang udah nyempetin baca, tulis ripiu, follow dan fav

cminsa, Titanium Sp, yoon HyunWoon, Guest (Bearnya jung), Guest, yuu, yunjae heart, danactebh, joongmax, nin nina, Dennis Park, lee sunri hyun, RlyCJaeKyu, FaMinhyuk, Ciachunyoo, snowdrop1272, Ega EXOkpopers, jaena, chojin137, diahmiftachulningtyas, thinseyjshipper, MaghT, boobearchangkyu, azahra88, Narita Putri (wah... Selamat ne, tebakannya betul! Dapet cium dari Ahra.. Selamat menikmati!kkkkk), leeChunnie, littlecupcake noona, ryuekey, alint2709, Dee chan - tik, YunHolic, Guest, insun taeby (ikut dance spellbound bareng Sun), ririe bear, para Sider...

Whooaaaa, cuap - cuap Cho panjang kali ini! kkkkk...

Kira - kira besok, si Jaemma ngapain ya? Hayoo... yang bener besok malam aq update lagi... Hohohohohoh

See you next Chap ne?


	13. Chapter 13

**Mine ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminie milik Cho

Pairing : Yunjae

Yaoi, typos , membosankan, alur lambat

Rating **M, NC21**

.

.

.

.

Tak lama terdengarlah dengkuran halus milik Jaejoong. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian mengangkat sang kekasih ala bridal.

Dia membaringkan Jaejoong pada tempat tidurnya. Biarlah malam ini, Jaejoong tidur dikamarnya. Setelah memakaikan Jaejoong piyama. Yunho memandang bagian bawah tubuhnya.

" Haahh… haruskan aku bersolo karir kali ini?"

Yunho mendekat dan mengecup kening Jaejoong.

" Pasti sakit menahannya dari siang..." Ucap Yunho kemudian terkekeh membayangkan apa saja yang dilakukan Jaejoong tadi siang

Tapi kemudian Yunho menghela nafasnya kemudian menyelesaikan mandinya. Sepertinya malam ini dia akan mandi sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya karena harus mengurus juniornya yang bangun karena ulah Jaejoong.

Tak mungkin kan dia mengambil kesempatan dari kekasihnya yang sedang lelah itu? Aigoo.. Baik sekali Appa (Tumben…)

.

Selesai mandi, Yunho segera memakai piyama dan tidur disamping Jaejoong. Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong.

" Aigoo… Kenapa kau jadi se-pervert ini eoh? Kau bahkan mengucapkan desahanmu dalam bahasa Inggris... Aiigooo..."

Gumamnya kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong dan akhirnya dia tidur bersama sang kekasih. Ck… Tidak sadarkah kau Jung, Kim seperti itu karena ulahmu?

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 13 ~**

.

.

.

.

" Ngghh..."

Suara desahan tak nyaman itu keluar dari namja bermata musang yang sedang menutup matanya.

" Ssshhh... Nghhh"

Dia mencoba menyamankan kepalanya. Sepertinya, mimpi yang dia alami sangat nyata.

" A..aahh... Nghhh..."

Dia semakin tidak tenang dalam tidurnya. Desahannya makin keras, mimpinya benar - benar membuat dia terbuai namun tidak nyaman.

Yunho, namja yang sedang gelisah itu merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari bagian intinya.

" NGHH!" Yunho membuka matanya saat sesuatu itu keluar dari tubuhnya

Namun matanya berkedip - kedip saat menyaksikan pemandangan didepan matanya.

Disana, tepat dibawah tubuhnya, sang kekasih tengah bermain dengan salah satu anggota tubuhnya.

Terlihat kekasihnya yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong sedang mengocok sang junior kebanggaan Yunho dengan tangannya dan mulutnya sedang menghisap - hisap junior Yunho yang tadi baru saja meegeluarkan spermanya.

" Nghh... Boo apa yang aaahh.. Kau lakukanhh?"

" Eh?" Jaejoong mendongak " Apa Joongie membangunkan Yunie?"

" Kelihatannya?"

Jaejoong bangkit kemudian duduk diperut Yunho.

Omo!

Yunho hanya bisa menengguk ludahnya kasar. Jaejoongnya hanya menggunakan piyama bagian atas saja! Lihat juniornya yang menempel dengan perut Yunho. Membuat Yunho ingin segera menerkamnya.

" Mianhae.. Habis Yunie terlihat lelah. Jadi Joongie tidak membangunkan Yunie.."

" Ne... Aku mengerti, tapi kenapa kau melakukannya saat aku sedang tidur?"

" Saat Joongie bangun, Joongie ingat tadi malam Yunie memuaskan Joongie tapi... Joongie malah tertidur sebelum memuaskan Yunie... Jadi tadi... Joongie... Buka celana Yunho dan ng... Itu..."

" Aigo..." Yunho melirik meja nakasnya. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul enam

Hah... Sepertinya dia akan bermain pagi ini.

" Jadi? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku yang sudah kau tinggal tadi malam?" Tanya Yunho

" Ng... Joongie puaskan Yunie ne? Kajja kajja!" Ucap Jaejoong bersemangat

Bersemangat? Ne... Dia sepertinya bangun dalam keadaan tanggung karena hole nya masih merasa kosong.

Dia melirik kesamping dan mendapati Yunho tertidur dengan damai. Dia segera bangkit kemudian menurunkan celana piyama Yunho dengan perlahan dan mulai bermain dengan junior sang kekasih yang sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan kegiatannya.

Dan sekarang? Yunho bangkit dan duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur dengan Jaejoong yang setia duduk diperutnya yang lama kelamaan turun. Dan sekarang duduk diantara kakinya.

Cup

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong lama. Saat akan melepaskan ciumannya, Jaejoong menahan tengkuk Yunho. Dia malah menghisap bibir Yunho.

" Nngghhh..." Jaejoong mendesah

Bagian bawah mereka bergesekkan secara langsung, membuat Jaejoong maupun Yunho mendesah tertahan karena merasa nikmat atas gesekkan itu.

Lidah Yunho mulai memasuki mulut Jaejoong. Dia membelit lidah Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong melakukan hal sama. Membelai lidah Yunho kemudian bermain bersama lidah kekasihnya

Mereka saling bertukar saliva, namun itu tidak membuat mereka jijik malah tambah bernafsu. Tangan Yunho mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya, tepatnya menggerayangi dada montok kekasihnya.

Jaejoong menarik kasar kepala Yunho. Dia mengarahkan kepala Yunho menuju lehernya. Yunho sedikit bingung namun kemudian otak pervertnya berputar. Dia menjilat - jilat leher Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya menghisap dan meninggalkan warna kemerahan pada leher Jaejoong.

" Nghh... Yunhh... Mhhmmm... Jongiehh... Nghh..."

" Hm? Apa?"

" Ingin..." Ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah merah meronanya

" Arra... Aku lakukan pemanasan ne?"

" Anii... Langsung saja Yunh..."

" Eh? Kau akan kesakitan... Otte?" Yunho membelai - belai pipi Jaejoong

" Gwaenhh.. Ahh..." Ucapannya terhenti karena Yunho meremas juniornya.

Yunho kemudian mengocok junior Jaejoong, namun matanya menatap lekat wajah kekasih cantiknya. Jaejoong menunduk, dia malu sekali.

" Enngghhh... Ahh... Aahh... Yunhh.. Mhh... Aahhh..,"

Mau tak mau suara desahan Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin menegang. Dia sungguh tidak sanggup menahan godaan dari pawang gajah yang tengah bernafsu itu.

Tangan Jaejoong bergerak, dia membuka kancing piyama Yunho kemudian mengelus dada Yunho.

" Nghh... Boohh,,"

" Ah... Nikkh.. Mathh Yunh... Mmhhh,,,,"

Tangan Jaejoong mulai turun menuju perut sixpack Yunho membelainya sebentar kemudian turun menuju junior kekasihnya. Dia mengelus bahkan sekarang ikut mengocoknya.

" Booohh... Aaahh..."

Jaejoong mendekatkan tubuhnya sehingga mereka menempel. Jaejoong perlahan melepaskan tangan Yunho dari juniornya dan menempelkan junior mereka kemudian mengocoknya secara bersamaan.

" Aahh... Mmhhh..."

" Booh.. Ssshh..."

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mencium Jaejoong dengan ganas, dia sungguh gemas dengan kekasihnya ini. Sedangkan tangannya bermain pada niple Jaejoong yang sudah mencuat.

Ciuman itu semakin bernafsu saja, sedangkan Jaejoong perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya. Mengarahkan junior sang kekasih pada holenya.

Yunho yang menyadari bahwa Jaejoong sedang mengarahkan juniornya pada holenya ingin memutuskan ciumannya, namun Jaejoong malah menahan ciuman itu dengan menghisap bibir bawah Yunho.

JLEB!

" NGGGHHHHH!" Airmata Jaejoong mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ternyata sakit

Yunho sedikit mendorong tubuh Jaejoong.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Boo! Kau kesakitan bukan?!" Yunho sedikit panik, pasalnya dia tidak ingin kekasihnya kesakitan saat berhubungan badan dengannya. Tapi ini?

" Gwaenchana Yunnhh.."

" Apa sesakit itu?" Tanya Yunho kemudian sembari mengelus ujung mata Jaejoong

" Ng... Ne Yun..."

" Kenapa kau berbuat begini hmm?" Yunho mulai mengelus pipi Jaejoong dam mengecup bibir Jaejoong

" Kemarin Joongie lihat di video Heechul dan ingin mencobanya karena penasaran" Ucap Jaejoong menunduk

" Aigooo..." Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

Namun kemudian, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Jaejoong kembali. Menghisap bibir bawah sang kekasih. Sedangkan Jaejoong menghisap bibir atas kekasihnya.

Tangan Yunho menggerayangi niple Jaejoonh, memilin dan bahkan mencubitnya. Sedangkan tangan satunya lagi mengocok pelan junior Jaejoong yang mulai tertidur kembali tadi.

" Nggghhh..." Jaejoong mendesah tertahan

" Mhhh..."

Jaejoong perlahan menggerakkan tubuhnya, keatas dan kebawah perlahan. Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih menuju leher Jaejoong yang masih mulus. Dia mengecupi leher itu. Dan kemudian menghisapnya kencang.

" Aaahhh... Aahh... Yunhhoo.. Mhh... Aaahhh... Oohh..."

" Sshh... Mmhh... Eennggg..."

" AAH!"

Yunho tersenyum karena Jaejoong menemukan sendiri titik nikmatnya, dia mendesah keras saat junior Yunho menumbuk sweet spotnya.

" Boohh... Kaauuhh... Sangat indah... Mmhh..."

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho kali ini. Dia meremas - remas rambut Yunho. Dia sungguh merasa nikmat akhirnya.

" Aaahh... Aah... Mmhh.. Eenngh.. Yuunnhh... Yuniiee..aaahh..."

" nghh.. Boo..."

" Aaahhh! Yunhh... Joongieehh... Ah.. Oohh...AAAAAHHHHH!"

Jaejoong memeluk erat sang kekasih. Nikmat... Ini nikmat untuknya. Terlalu nikmat malah.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan spermanya pada tangan Yunho dan mengotori dada mereka.

Yunho mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Jaejoong kemudian menatapnya. Wajah Jaejoong yang merona sungguh cantik. Sekarang Jaejoong tengah mengambil nafas.

" Aku bergerak ne?" Tanya Yunho

" Neehhh..." Jaejoong mengangguk pasrah

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan sambungannya kemudian mulai bergerak perlahan.

" Aaahh... Ahh.. Yuniieehh.., aahh..."

" Ssshhh... Ahh... Mmhh.."

" Ooohh... Deep... Deepheeeerrhh.., yunh,.."

" Nggghh..."

" Aaahh... Oooohh... Joongieehh... Aahh.. Sukkaaaahhh..."

" Mmmhhh... Saranghae booh... aaahh..."

" Nnaaa... Aahhh... Naddooohhh Yuunhh...,"

"Nnghhh"

Gerakan itu semakian cepat, sedangkan Jaejoong terus saja mendesah keenakan. Tangan Yumho pun tidak tinggal diam. Dia mengocok junior Jaejoong dan yang satu lagi meremas dada montok si pawang gajah juga mencubit niple Jaejoong.

" Yuniiee! Joongiehh... Ahh... Mauu..."

" Bersama Boohh... Aaahh..."

" AAAAAHHHHHH!"

" NGHHHH.." Yunho memeluk Jaejoongnya

Kembali, Yunho menciumi bibir bengkak Jaejoong namun kali ini tidak ada nafsu didalamnya. Hanya ada cinta dan kasih sayang.

Kemudian melepaskan pangutannya dan menatap Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan sayu.

" Lelah?"

" Neh..."

" Kau mau dirumah saja?"

" Aniih... Joongie ada ulangan hari ini. Joongie akan sekolah"

" Kau pasti lelah"

" Gwaenchana Yun... Jja... Lepaskan... Joongie akan buatkan sarapan buat Yunie"

" Baiklah... Kalau lelah kau ke uks saja nanti"

" Ne Yunie"

Cup

Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum kemudian melepaskan sambungannya diiringi desahan oleh Jaejoong.

Kemudian Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk mandi dan berpakaian kemudian dia meninggalkan Jaejoong dikamarnya, sedangkan dirinya pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Jaejoong dengan senang hati memasak didapur, dia memang sedikit lelah. Tapi, ini kan dia yang minta, jadi tidak boleh mengeluh bukan?

Setelahnya Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong ke sekolah. Dan sekarang, mereka sudah ada tak jauh dari pintu gerbang sekolah.

" Nanti setelah pulang sekolah kau ke kantorku ne?"

" Waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada klienku"

" Ne Yun.."

" Jja... Masuklah.. Sudah hampir bel"

" Ne!"

Cup

Jaejoong mengecup bibir hati kekasihnya.

" Ini untuk makan siang Yunie, Joongie masuk ne? Hmm.. Gomawo untuk tadi pagi"

Ceklek

Jaejoong segera berlari setelah mengucapkannya. Wajahnya kembali merona. Sedangkan Yunho melongo namun kemudian tersenyum karena perlakuan manis Jaejoong barusan.

" Yooshh! Kau sudah mendapatkan vitaminmu bukam? Kajja Yun! Semangat!"

Dengan semangat Yunho mengendarai mobilnya menuju perusahaan ayahnya. Dan memulai bekerja.

Hah...

Sengguh pemandangan yang tidak layak untuk seorang pelajar. Harus bekerja di perusahaan besar padahal dia sendiri masih pelajar.

.

Sementara itu disekolah saat jam istirahat...

" Jalanmu aneh lagi Joongie..." Ucap Heechul memandang Jaejoong yang sedang makan bekalnya

" Eh?"

" Tadi malam kau melakukannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Jaejoong menunduk, aigoo... Dia sering kali menunduk ne?

" Omona kau tidak lelah?"

" An-aniya... Tadi pagi... Ng... Joongie yang minta..."

" MWO?!" Heechul, Kyuhyun dan Junsu berteriak kaget

" Aigoo.. Sungguh enak punya kekasih ne? Bisa ada pelampiasannya jika ingin" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Bukankah kau sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan salah murid kelas sebelah?" Tanya Heechul

" Nugu?" Tanya Jaejoong lalu memandang Kyuhyun dan Heechul

" Itu, si bunny bunny Sungmin. Kau ingatkan? Dia yang sering pakai warna pink"

" Oh! Ne ne! Joongie ingat! Kau suka padanya kah?"

" Ternyata Kyunie suka dengan namja polos?" Tanya Junsu

" Aish! Sudah! Hentikan pembicaraan ini!"

Sepanjang istirahat akhirnya mereka menggoda Kyuhyun, karena menurutnya Kyuhyun sangat manis saat merona malu.

.

Pulang sekolah tiba, Jaejoong dijemput oleh Junki menuju kantor Yunho. Dia berjalan disamping Junki dengan gelisah.

Bagaimana tidak, bisik - bisik karyawan disana sungguh mengganggu telinganya! Aigoo... Memang apa salah Jaejoong? Apa karena dia mendapatkan Yunho?

Tok Tok Tok

" Masuk" Seseorang berkata dari dalam ruangan.

Junki membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong kemudian Jaejoong masuk. Dan mendapati Yunho yang duduk disamping sang ayah. Berhadapan mereka duduk seorang namja tengah baya dan seorang yeoja seusia Jaejoong.

" Kau sudah datang?" Tanya Yunho

" Joongie ah... Masuklah" Ucap Siwon

" Ne appa"

Jaejoong mendekat dan memeluk Siwon yang berdiri menyambutnya. Lalu mengecup pipi Siwon dan kemudian berdiri disamping Yunho yang masih duduk ditempatnya.

" Nugu?" Tanya namja yang menjadi tamu diruangan itu Yunho berdiri disamping Jaejoong kemudian merangkul pinggangnya.

" Tuan Im, Yoona kenalkan dia Jaejoong. Dia calon tunanganku" Ucap Yunho terswnyum tipis

" Mwo?" Tuan Im dan Yoona sedikit kaget mendengarnya

" An-annyeonghasseo. Kim Jaejoong imnida"

" Ah... Ne... Im Yoona dan ini appaku" Ucap yeoja itu memperkenalkan diri

" Bukankah kau tidak memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Mr. Im

" Saya? Bukankah anda tidak pernah menanyakannya?"

" Ah, kau benar" Ucap Mr. Im

" Kapan kalian bertunangan? Aku tidak tahu oppa memiliki kekasih?"

" Wajar bukan? Kau kan sekolah di Amerika sehingga tidak tahu" Ucap Yunho santai

Yunho kembali duduk. Jaejoong yang sepertinya tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk, segera mundur. Maksudnya untuk duduk di sofa saja daripada mengganggu mereka.

" Kau mau kemana Boo?" Tanya Yunho, tangannya menggenggam tangan Jaejong

" Eh? Duduk disofa tentu saja" Jawab Jaejoong polos

" Denganku saja"

GREP

Yunho menarik Jaejoong hingga duduk dipangkuannya. Jaejoong merona, tak menyangka Yunho akan melakukannya bahkan didepan sang klien. Begitu juga Tuan Im dan Yoona tidak menyangka akan melihat adegan seperti ini dikantor.

" Appa..." Jaejoong mencoba mencari bantuan pada calon ayah mertuanya

" Hahahaha... Appa tidak mau membantumu Joongie ah"

" Yunh..."

" Wae?" Tanya Yunho tapi kemudian dia menghadap kearah Mr. Im sedangkan Jaejoong akhirnya menelusupkan wajahnya pada leher Yunho " Jadi? Ada keperluan apa anda kemari Tuan Im? Bukankah bisnis kita baru berjalan"

" Aniya... Aku kira kau hmmm... Tidak memiliki calon swhingga aku membawa anakku kesini" Ucap Mr. Im mengutarakan keinginannya

" Tuan sudah lihat sendiri bukan? Mianhae"

' Yunie laku sekali sih?' Batin Jaejoong, dirinya makin memeluk sang kekasih

" Gwaenchana oppa..." Lirih Yoona

Sebenarnya, dia kecewa juga tidak bisa mendapatkan hati sang pujaan hati. Padahal dia yang meminta sang ayah agar ayahnya bekerja sama langsung dengan Yunho. Dengan begitu, dia akan bisa lebih dekat dengan Yunho. Namun, sepertinya Yunho tidak pernah menganggapnya. Bahkan meliriknya saja tidak...

Setelah setengah jam, keluarga Im pun pamit untuk pulang. Sedangkan Siwon ikut pergi juga karena akan ada janji dengan kliennya ditempat lain. Sekarang, hanya tinggal Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Apa yang mereka lakukan? Mereka duduk mengobrol dan tertawa bersama. Jaejoong masih duduk dipangkuan sang kekasih. Setelah para tamu dan appanya pergi, Yunho menarik kembali Jaejoong kedalam pangkuannya.

" Hey Boo..."

" Hmm?"

" Hmm... Aku ingin..."

" Ingin apa?"

" Memakanmu. Otte?"

BLUSH

" Ini dikantor Yun..." Ucap Jaejoong pelan

" Lalu?"

" Nanti ada yang masuk"

" Tidak..." Ucap Yunho kemudian mengecupi leher Jaejoong

" Nnggghh... Beaaarr..."

" Hm?"

" Kau mirip beruang kelaparan Yun..."

" Tapi kau suka kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk malu.

Segera saja Yunho bertindak, dihadapkannya sang kekasih ke arahnya. Kemudian menciumnya pelan. Yunho segera membuka tiga kancing kemeja Jaejoong, menurunkan kemeja itu hingga terlihat bahu indah milik Jaejoong. Yunho mengelus bahu putih mulus itu.

" Ngghhhh..." Jaejoong mulai mendesah tertahan.

Dia mulai terangsang dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan Yunho Yunho melepaskan ciumannya lalu beralih ke bahu mulus milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong menekan kepala Yunho agar makin menghisap bahunya. Yunho hanya menuruti saja dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya yang seksi itu.

" Aahh... Bearhh..."

.

CEKLEK

.

" OMO! JUNG YUNHOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Yaaaayyy! Chap 13 up!

Hmmm, otte? Mengecewakan?

Siapa yang bilang ga ada NC? Siapa?! Hayo ngaku! (Kan lu ndiri yg blg ga ada nc di chap kmrn) #plakk

Eeii.. udah tau yang nulis yadong kuadrat! Kemaren itu NC pembukaan...

Hohoho..

Tadinya mau update kemaren, eh... buset malah ngandang diwarnet maen audition sampe malem... pulang - pulang tidur... lupa deh update. Jangan ditimpuk ne?

Sebagai permintaan maap, Cho update Mine, Uri sama si ChangKyu hari ini ne ? Bertahap tapi na yaaa...

Pawang gawah dada montok makin nafsu sama Yunpa? Ada apa ya kira - kira?!

Yaa! Cho juga suka EXO... wae wae wae? Kkkk

Suka dangdut? Yeeee... dangdut is music of my country... wkwkwkwkwkw.. beberapa doank yang pas di kuping Cho..

Cho masih newbie kok maen na** insun taeby** eonnie... cup juga dehhh

Yaa... jaemma memang suka melakukan tindakan tidak terduga... betul betul betul **Ciachunyoo** eonnie

Bwt **Narita Putri** eonnie, hmmm Cho pas ngetik suka aja muncul ide - ide atau apapun yang bisa ngejadiin halaman itu jadi 10halaman! Kan kamar mandi cuma pencetus ide, yang ngetik tetep jari - jari.. Wkwkwkwk... sure, i'm already ur friend #plakk, sok bahasa inggris lu Cho!

**littlecupcake noona** eonnie... Cho ketik pake keyboard, keyboard tpuch screen. Makanya sering typos... hadeeuuhh... susah bgt... tapi, kalo pake lappi atau komp Cho malah ribet! Cho pake note 10". Jadi, kalo dapet ide atau liad sesuatu yg bisa menginspirasi langsung cuuuss ke word tanpa tunggu lama. Ntar lupa kalo lama - lama... kkkkk... Lagu kiss b na jaemma kurang mempan di Cho.. yang ada bikin NC na Jaemma sama si junchan bebek kalo dengervlagu itu Lho?! Seme nya siapa?!

Buat yang baru baca, thanks ya udah baca ff Cho. Lam kenal... ^^

Bwt yang udah ngikutin ff Cho, tulis ripiu, follow juga fav Cho ucapin thanks bgt juga

lee sunri hyun, vampireyunjae, nin nina, danactebh, maghT, Vic89, yoon HyunWoon, insun taeby, Ciachunyoo, joongmax, Narita Putri, littlecupcake noona, ryukey, alint2709, jaena (thanks... kkkk), Ega EXOKpopers, cminsa, leeChunnie, Dee chan - tik, Dennis Park ( **yayy, tebakannya bener! Slamat dpt cipok dari Ahra... kkk**), I was a Dreamer (thanks, kkkk), diahmiftachulningtyas, yunjae heart, Yjae, snow . drop . 1272, gothiclolita89, YunHolic, para Sider

So?

Mare kita tebak - tebakan lagi...

Apa yg terjadi di chap selanjutnya?

See u next chap ne

Salam yadong semuanya! Lho?! Kkkk...


	14. Chapter 14

**Mine ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminie milik Cho

Pairing : Yunjae

Yaoi, typos , membosankan, alur lambat

Rating **T**

.

.

.

.

Setelah setengah jam, keluarga Im pun pamit untuk pulang. Sedangkan Siwon ikut pergi juga karena akan ada janji dengan kliennya ditempat lain. Sekarang, hanya tinggal Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Apa yang mereka lakukan? Mereka duduk mengobrol dan tertawa bersama. Jaejoong masih duduk dipangkuan sang kekasih. Setelah para tamu dan appanya pergi, Yunho menarik kembali Jaejoong kedalam pangkuannya.

" Hey Boo..."

" Hmm?"

" Hmm... Aku ingin..."

" Ingin apa?"

" Memakanmu. Otte?"

BLUSH

" Ini dikantor Yun..." Ucap Jaejoong pelan

" Lalu?"

" Nanti ada yang masuk"

" Tidak..." Ucap Yunho kemudian mengecupi leher Jaejoong

" Nnggghh... Beaaarr..."

" Hm?"

" Kau mirip beruang kelaparan Yun..."

" Tapi kau suka kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk malu.

Segera saja Yunho bertindak, dihadapkannya sang kekasih ke arahnya. Kemudian menciumnya pelan. Yunho segera membuka tiga kancing kemeja Jaejoong, menurunkan kemeja itu hingga terlihat bahu indah milik Jaejoong. Yunho mengelus bahu putih mulus itu.

" Ngghhhh..." Jaejoong mulai mendesah tertahan.

Dia mulai terangsang dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan Yunho Yunho melepaskan ciumannya lalu beralih ke bahu mulus milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong menekan kepala Yunho agar makin menghisap bahunya. Yunho hanya menuruti saja dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya yang seksi itu.

" Aahh... Bearhh..."

.

CEKLEK

.

" OMO! JUNG YUNHOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 14 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho mendesah kesal. Dia sungguh merindukan pelukan dari gajah cantiknya. Dia sangat ingin memeluk gajah cantiknya! Kalau saja tiga minggu lalu dia tidak kepergok oleh ibunya sedang 'mencicipi' Jaejoong, dia tidak akan dipisahkan oleh Jaejoong!

Ya, tiga minggu lalu Kibum sang eomma masuk keruang Yunho karena ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Namun, hal yang didapat malah hal tak senonoh. Bahkan disampingnya berdiri Tiffany juga Junki. Bayangkan saja, atasannya kepergok sedang mencumbu sang kekasih. Terlebih lagi Tiffany menyukai Yunho. Bagaimana perasaannya? Sedangkan Junki hanya mampu menahan tawanya.

Eommanya marah dan segera menarik Jaejoong untuk pulang bersamanya. Dan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk tinggal bersama keluarga Jung. Namun tidak untuk Yunho. Kibum menyuruh Yunho untuk tetap tinggal diapartemennya.

Yunho pun jarang masuk sekolah. Sang appa bahkan menyuruhnya untuk ujian aklerasi, agar dia cepat lulus dan bekerja saja ditempat appanya. Dan Yunho menurut saja, setelah menyelesaikan ujian itu, dua minggu lalu Yunho resmi lulus dari sekolahnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong tetap sekolah seperti biasa. Hey, Yunho itu siswa pandai, hanya karena ingin selalu bersama BooJaenya dia tidak mau lulus terlebih dahulu.

Dan, selama seminggu terakhir disekolah dia hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Dia dalam pengawasan sang eomma macannya. Namun, bagaimanapun juga Yunho kesal pada Jaejoong yang seakan – akan menerima keadaan. Bahkan saat eomma Yunho bertanya apakah Yunho memaksanya untuk berhubungan Jaejoong malah mengangguk dan berkata 'iya' dengan mudahnya. Hey, bukankah... Belakangan ini Jaejoonglah yang meminta jatah dari sang beruang?

Aigoo... Bagaimanapun dia merindukan kekasihnya. Eommanya sungguh keterlaluan! . . .

Malamnya Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah utama demi bertemu Jaejoongnya. Dia dipersilahkan masuk oleh sang pelayan.

" Eomma, Appa..." Ucap Yunho

" Eoh? Kau disini Yun. Wae?" Tanya Kibum yang sedang ada diruang tamu

" Joongie eodie?"

" Sedang tidur sepertinya. Ini sudah malam Yun"

" Aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

" Kan eomma sudah bilang, selesaikan dulu pekerjaan kantormu baru eomma akan mengizinkannya"

" Aku ingin bertemu dengannya eomma!"

" Joongie sudah tidur, jja… pulang sana! Bukankah besok kau ada rapat eoh?" Tanya sang Appa

" Aigo appa… Jangan kejam padaku"

" Kajja kajja… eomma antar sampai mobilmu"

Kibum menuntun sang anak menuju mobilnya. Setelah memastikan Yunho pergi dari rumahnya, Kibum masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya. Bukan apa – apa dia menyuruh Yunho untuk tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong kekasihnya. Dia hanya tidak mau anaknya terus melakukan dosa. Bayangkan saja, Kibum sudah memergoki dua kali. Dan Kibum tak ingin kejadian seperti itu terulang. Paling tidak, Jaejoong harus resmi menjadi keluarga Jung baru Yunho boleh melakukan sepuasnya seperti yang sering Siwon lakukan padanya. Ups… keceplosan..

" Dia sudah pulang?" Tanya Siwon Kibum duduk disamping Siwon, meminum tehnya.

" Ne… Aigo… Apa perkerjaan yang kau berikan kali ini susah sehingga dia belum menyelesaikannya?"

" Tidak juga, seminggu lagi juga akan selesai chagi…" Jawab Siwon santai

" Ne… Tapi, kau lihatkan… Saat mereka dipisahkan mereka seperti zombie… Kau lihat Joongie seperti apa kan sekarang?"

" Ne.. Bukankah ini juga bagus untuk menguji cinta mereka Bummie yaaa"

" Ah.. ne…"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seorang namja cantik turun dari tangga dan mendapati Kibum serta Siwon ada diruang tamu. Dia mendekat.

" Joongie ah.. wae?" Tanya Kibum lembut

" Joongie tidak bisa tidur, Joongie ingin membuat susu vanilla eomma" Jawabnya lesu

" Ne, kajja eomma buatkan ne?"

" Joongie sana. Eomma disini saja dengan appa" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dengan gontai

Setelah menghabiskan susunya, Jaejoong berjalan kembali kearah kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Kibum merangkulnya.

" Wae? Joongie merindukan Yunie ne?" Tanya Kibum pelan

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dalam tundukkannya.

" Sudah dua minggu Joongie tidak bertemu dengan Yunie… Joongie ingin bertemu dengannya… hiks…" Jaejoong terisak kecil

" Aigoo… Jangan menangis chagi… Tadi Yunho kemari…" Ucap Siwon

" MWO? Eomma dan appa kenapa tidak memanggil Joongie?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Mianhae Joongie, seperti janji appa… DIa baru boleh menemuimu saat tugasnya selesai" Jawab Siwon

" Hiks… Joongie.. ingin bertemu Yunie…" Jaejoong kembali menangis

" Joongie ah"

" Joongie tidur dulu eomma… Hiks… Yunniiieeee" Tangis Jaejoong sembari melepaskan rangkulan Kibum kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya " Yunniiiee…. Huwaaa… Joongie kangeeennn…. Hiks…." Jaejoong terus menangis dalam perjalanannya menuju kamar

Kibum melirik Siwon. Lebih tepatnya mendeathglare suaminya karena bercerita Yunho kemari barusan. Sehingga Jaejoong menangis seperti itu. Suaminya hanya tersenyum gaje. Kibum menghela nafasnya.

" Joongie ah.. Tunggu.." Panggil Kibum

Jaejoong menoleh dengan Kibum sangat prihatin dengan wajah lesu Jaejoong. Kini ditambah wajahnya basah karena airmata.

" Tunggu ne?" Ucap Kibum kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya, tak lama dia keluar dan menghampiri Jaejoong " Ini, teleponlah Yuniemu itu" Kibum memberikan ponsel yang sangat dikenalnya

" Eh?"

" Kau tidak mau?"

" Joongie mauuuu!" Jaejoong segera mengambil ponsel miliknya yang ditahan oleh Kibum namun Kibum menahannya " Waeyo eomma?" Tanyanya

" Eomma tidak akan memberikannya kalau kau menangis. Otte?"

" Ne! Joongie tidak menangis!" Jaejoong dengan cepat menghapus air matanya yang mengalir Kibum tersenyum kemudian memberikan ponsel milik Jaejoong itu. Jaejoong segera memeluk Kibum. " Eommaaaa… Gomawoyooo… Saranghae.."

" Ne.. Nado Joongie.. sana telepon beruangmu itu…"

" Ne!" Jaejoong menjawab dengan semangat lalu berlari dengan ceria menuju kamarnya

.

**- Kamar Yunho yang sedang ditempati Jaejoong - **

.

Jaejoong duduk sembari memangku boneka beruang pemberian Jihye sepuluh hari yang lalu. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang ponsel.

Tuuutt…. Tuuutt… Tuuutt…

Ini sudah ke tujuh kalinya Jaejoong mencoba menghubungi Yunho namun tidak semua panggilannya dijawab oleh Yunho.

" Hah… Apa Yunie sedang mandi? Yunie kan kalau mandi menghabiskan sepuluh album baru keluar" Jaejoong kembali berbaring " Atau Yunie sedang diluar? OMO! Yunie keluar dengan siapa?"

Tiba – tiba dia teringat ucapan Heechul satu minggu yang lalu.

" Kalau kalian tidak saling bertemu lalu bagaimana jika saat bertemu nanti dia ternyata membawa yeoja atau uke baru? Kaliankan sudah lama tidak bertemu? Bagaimana jika Yunho mencari pelampiasan lain diluar?"

Dan sekarang Jaejoong sangat takut, dia tidak mau kehilangan Yunho yang sudah dia cintai. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak mau! Dia tidak mau kehilangan Yunie Bearnya!

.

'Lovin' you tsunaideta kimi no te ga… Lovin' you hanarete yuku…. Lovin' you boku no te wa nukumori wo…. Lovin' you oboete iru no ni….'

.

" Sepertinya Joongie kenal suara ini?" Otak Jaejoong berpikir selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya berteriak. " PONSEL JOONGIE!"

Jaejoong dengan cepat mengacak – acak tempat tidur yang tadi sempat diacaknya karena kesal. Saat menemukannya Jaejoong kemudian mengambil dan mengangat ponsel itu.

" YUNIEEEE!"

" ….."

" Yun? Yeoboseo?"

Jaejoong menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya .

" Eh? Terputus?"

Jaejoong segera menelepon kembali Yunienya namun, hanya nada sibuk yang terdengar. Dengan penuh semangat dia menelepon kembali. Tapi, hanya nada sibuk yang didapatinya.

" Haaahhh.. Mungkin Yunie mencoba menelepon Joongie? Joongie tunggu saja deh"

Namun sampai lima menit tidak juga ada bunyi dari ponselnya. Dengan gemas Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya kemudian mencari nomor Yunienya dan menunggu sambungan itu tersambung.

Tuuutt…. Tuuutt…. Tuu…

" Yeob..."

" YUNIIIEEE!" Teriak Jaejoong membuat namja disebrang sana menjauhkan ponselnya

" …"

" Yunie Yunie Yunie… hiks…"

" Hmm… Kenapa kau menangis Joongie ah?" Tanya Yunho

" Joongie merindukan Yunie! Kenapa Yunie tidak berteriak saat ada disini tadi eoh?"

" Mianhae.. Eomma bilang kau sudah tidur jadi aku tidak mau membangunkanmu"

" Huuwwaaaaaaaa..."

" Waeyoo? Kenapa kau menangis?"

" Apa Yunie tidak merindukan Joongie eoh? Benarkah?"

" Untuk apa? Kau bahkan tidak membelaku saat eomma memergoki kita waktu itu"

" Eh? Yunie masih marah?"

" Ne.."

" Hiks… Tapi Yunie tidak seling… hiks kuh kan disana?"

" Molla~~"

" Yunnniieee…"

" Ne?"

" Mianhae hiks…"

" Ani…"

" Yunieeee~~~~"

" Hmm?"

" Joongie benar - benar merindukan Yunie…"

" Lalu…"

" Joongie juga mencintai Yunie…" Ucap Jaejoong lalu wajahnya memerah

" Ne, aku tahu…"

" Maafkan Joongie ne?"

" Anii~~"

" YUNIE!"

" Hahahahaha.. Arra Arra…. Jangan lakukan itu lagi Boo.. Aku hampir gila dipisahkan olehmu"

" Ne… Gomawo Yunie… Saranghae"

" Nado Boo… Hey, eomma memberikan ponselmu?"

" Ne, tadi eomma memberikan ponsel ini karena melihat Joongie menangis. Hehehehe…"

" Sudah, aku bisa pastikan wajahmu jelek karena menangis"

" YA!"

" Hahahahaha… Kau tidurlah"

" Ani… Joongie masih ingin mendengarkan suara Yunie" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian berbaring kembali

" Ne… Kau baik – baik saja kan disana?"

" Ne, eomma dan appa sangat baik dan memperhatikan Joongie. Jihye juga"

" Enaknya.. Lalu siapa yang memperhatikanku Boo?"

" Joongie sudah menitipkan pesan pada Junki ahjusshi saat kemari agar menjaga Yunie dengan baik"

" Ohh… Uhuk Uhuukk"

" Yunie? Kau sakit?"

" Eh? Beberapa hari ini aku sedikit batuk dan bersin Boo"

" MWO? Yunie sakit?"

" Aigoo… Kenapa kau senang sekali berteriak eoh?"

" Itu semua karena Joongie khawatir dengan Yunie!"

" Mianhae… hachiii!"

" Yunie?"

" Hahaahah… gwaenchana Boo"

" Benar?"

" Ne.. hachi! Ah… Mianhae Boo.."

" Yunie tidurlah.. Joongie akan tidur juga"

" Ne Boo.. Saranghae.."

" Nado Yunie ah~~ Mwwaaahhh~~~"

Jaejoong langsung memutuskan sambungan itu. Sedangkan Yunho? Tersenyum tidak jelas. Dia sangat menyukai Jaejoong yang manja.

Segera saja Yunho membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Beberapa hari ini memang tubuhnya sedang tidak bersahabat dengannya.

.

.

Pagi itu suasana sangat ceria dirumah Yunho. Jaejoong kembali ceria efek karena tadi malam boleh menelepon Yunie Bearnya. Dia bersenandung selama memasak.

" Eomma…" Panggil Jaejoong saat meletakan menu terakhir di atas meja

" Ne?"

" Joongie ingin menemui Yunie nanti"

" Joongie ah..?" Siwon mencoba menjelaskan kembali

" Joongie tahu appa.. Tapi tadi malam Yunie batuk dan bersin. Joongie takut Yunie sedang sakit. Jadi Joongie akan melihatnya, tanpa persetujuan appa eomma pun Joongie akan tetap menengoknya. Yunie itu anak appa dan eomma lhoo.. Masa appa dan eomma tidak khawatir?"

" Hah… Arra… Nanti appa akan menyuruh Junki menjemputmu ne?"

" Ne appa.. Gomawo" Jaejoong tersenyum senang

.

Jaejoong pergi kesekolah dengan senyuman mengembang dibibir. Teman - temannya sampai heran karena dua minggu ini Jaejoong terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Namun setelah Jaejoong bercerita, mereka memakluminya. Jaejoong pasti sangat merindukan Yunho.

Jaejoong benar - benar tidak sabar untuk menemui Yunho, saat bel sekolah berbunyi dia segera pamit dan berlari ke arah parkiran. Disana Junki sudah menunggunya.

" Kajja kajja ahjusshi...!" Jaejoong berteriak dengan tidak sabar

" Ne tuan.. Silahkan masuk..."

Junki membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong. Dahi Jaejoong berkerut saat dia sudah duduk dan melihat dikursi depan ada beberapa file bertumpuk disana.

" Ahjusshi, itu pekerjaan Yunie?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne, ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan dan ditandatngani oleh Tuan Muda"

" Oohh..."

Jaejoong kemudian menatap pemandangan diluar kaca mobil. Dia ingin berjalan bersama dengan Yunho nanti. Dia akan meminta Yunho untuk menemaninya berjalan - jalan disekitar kota. Dia ingin berkencan seperti orang kebanyakan.

Namun, Jaejoong memandang bingung Junki saat Junki membukakan pintu mobilnya. Mereka berhenti pada lobby apartemen yang Jaejoong dan Yuhno tinggali.

" Ahjusshi tidak salah kenapa membawa Joongie kesini? Apa Yunie yang menyuruh?"

" Sebenarnya saya belum memberitahu Tuan Muda kalau Tuan Jaejoong akan datang. Tuan Muda ada dirumah saat ini"

" Waeyo?"

" Tuan Muda sedang tidak enak badan"

" MWOO?! Kajja! Joongie ingin bertemu!"

" Ne"

Jaejoong dengan tergesa meninggalkan Junki yang masih mengambil file yang harus dibawanya untuk dikerjakan oleh Yunho. Sedangkan Jaejoong sudah menaiki lift.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Jaejoong berlari menuju apartemen Yunho dan segera masuk kedalamnya.

" Yuniiiiee...? YUNIIEEEE!"

Jaejoong berteriak mencari Yunho kesembarang tempat Dia berhenti dikonter dapur. Disana, banyak sekali kotak bekas makan...

" Apa Yunie tidak makan dengan baik? Dimana dia? OH! Joongie tahu!"

Jaejoong segera berlari menuju tangga, dia menaikinya dengan tidak sabar. Sebelum membuka pintu, dia mengambil nafas.

Ceklek

" Yunniiee~~~ Joongie datang..." Ucap Jaejoong

Dia melihat Yunho yang sedang duduk namun kepalanya bersandar pada meja. Sepertinya Yunho kelelahan sampai tidak menjawab Jaejoong.

" Yuuuunnn... Beeaarr..." Jaejoong menggoyangkan tubuh Yunho, namun tidak ada pergerakkan

" Ngghh... Dingin Boo... Nggh..."

Tiba - tiba Jaejoong tersentak mendengar suara parau Yunho dan memegang dahi Yunho dengan segera.

"Omona! Yunie panas!"

Jaejoong dengan segera merangkul pundak Yunho dan berusaha memapahnya.

" Tu...an?! Apa yang terjadi?!" Junki yang baru saja masuk segera terkejut mendapati Tuan Mudanya yang sedang dipapah oleh Jaejoong

" Ahjusshi tolong Joongie! Ppali!"

" Biar saya saja Tuan!" Ucap Junki kemudian berjongkok didepan Jaejoong

Jaejoong yang mengerti segera menyandarkan Yunho pada punggung Junki. Junki segera membawa Yunho menuju kamarnya. Jaejoong mengikutinya dengan panik. Bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang datang?! Siapa yang akan merawat Yunho?!

Junki segera menelepon dokter keluarga Jung dan dokter itu datang lima belas menit kemudian. Dan langsung memeriksa Yunho.

" Tuan, saya akan menebus obat Tuan Muda dahulu"

" Ne ahjusshi... Joongie tunggu ne?"

" Baik"

Junki pergi bersama sang dokter sedangkan Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar Yunho. Dia memperhatikan kamar Yunho. Sungguh berantakan.

" Hah... Joongie harus membereskan rumah ini dulu..."

Dengan semangat Jaejoong membersihkan apartemennya, Junki datang memberikan obat dan segera pamit karena harus mengurus pekerjaan Yunho yang tertunda.

Selesai membersihkan dan membereskan rumah, dia membawa baskom serta handuk kedalam kamar Yunho. Jaejoong duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Yunho dan segera menaruh handuk dingin itu diatas kening Yunho.

" Ng... Panas... Nggg..." Yunho mengigau dalam tidurnya

" Joongie disini Yunie... Tidur ne?"

Cup

Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho kemudian duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Yunho. Dia menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. Namun tak lama dia tertidur dengan tangan menggenggam tangan Yunho.

Soooo... Sweet...

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong!

Ga kerasa udah chap 14...

Semoga ga bikin kecewa ne?

Uri kitty eomma makin pervert? Eeiii... pervert an appa eoh...

To **Joyer** hmm... Cho Changkyu boleh Kyumin boleh... Cho suka sama Changmin n Sungmin sih... atau Cho bikin aja Changmin x Sungmin singkatannya ChangMin? Lho?! Couple opo iki! Halah! #plakk biar sadar Kkkkkkk...

Ternyata eomma kibum yang masuk selamat yaaa bwt yang tebakan na bener... Cho poppo semua yang bener di jidatnya bang Yoochun! Lhooooo? Makin ngaco lu Cho!

**Dennis Park** mau tau Biasnya Cho di Exo? Tentu uri pabbo Prince Kris, yaaaaayyyyy! Gemes liad dy! Pengen dicubit - cubit! Jangan bilang bang Mimin Cho selingkuh sama Kris ne? #angelicsmile

Tenang aja** littleccake noona**, Cho rahasia in klo Jaemma selingkuh sama Junsuie... wkwkwkwkwkwk

Bwt **Narita Putri** Cho juga baca ff itu kok! Cho suka bgt malah ^^

Thanks ya yg udah baca, tulis ripiu, follow n fav ff Cho ^^

noona, AmyKyuMinElf, Ciachunyoo (berharap selalu ada bang mimin dihati Cho...kkkkk), cminsa, joyer, RlyCJaeKyu, vampireyunjae, jaena, edelwise ceria, yoon HyunWoon, joongmax, diahmiftachulningtyas, nin nina, hime yume, Kkamjjongitem, yunjae heart, Dennis Park, YunHolic (apa an yg ternoda? Heheheh), farla 23, littlecupcake noona, Eun (hahahahah... whisp Cho donk...^^), maghT, ryukey, Ega EXOkpopers, adhintap, snow . drop . 1272, riaheverlastingfriend, Abobai Sparkyu, lee sunri hyun, danactebh, Narita Putri, Vic89, para Sider.

Buat yang baru baca, semoga ff Cho menghibur ne?

Oh ya, satu lagi! Di ff nerdy Yunie kan ada adegan pas Yunho pergi sama si Minnie tuh buat rubah bentuk... nanti diceritain lengkap apa yang dilakuin sama Yunho n Changmin! Tapi, adanya di ff My Nerdy Yunie ( ChangKyu side ) ne...? Tunggu aja...

Ah! Juga jgn lupa baca ff Cho yang baru, LOVE sama Our Life..

Loph u all...

Chuuuuu~~~~~~~~

See u next chap yadongers! Wkwkwkwkwkwk


	15. Chapter 15

**Mine ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminie milik Cho

Pairing : Yunjae

Yaoi, typos , membosankan, alur lambat

Rating **T, -M**

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dengan tergesa meninggalkan Junki yang masih mengambil file yang harus dibawanya untuk dikerjakan oleh Yunho. Sedangkan Jaejoong sudah menaiki lift.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Jaejoong berlari menuju apartemen Yunho dan segera masuk kedalamnya.

" Yuniiiiee...? YUNIIEEEE!"

Jaejoong berteriak mencari Yunho kesembarang tempat Dia berhenti dikonter dapur. Disana, banyak sekali kotak bekas makan...

" Apa Yunie tidak makan dengan baik? Dimana dia? OH! Joongie tahu!"

Jaejoong segera berlari menuju tangga, dia menaikinya dengan tidak sabar. Sebelum membuka pintu, dia mengambil nafas.

Ceklek

" Yunniiee~~~ Joongie datang..." Ucap Jaejoong

Dia melihat Yunho yang sedang duduk namun kepalanya bersandar pada meja. Sepertinya Yunho kelelahan sampai tidak menjawab Jaejoong.

" Yuuuunnn... Beeaarr..." Jaejoong menggoyangkan tubuh Yunho, namun tidak ada pergerakkan

" Ngghh... Dingin Boo... Nggh..."

Tiba - tiba Jaejoong tersentak mendengar suara parau Yunho dan memegang dahi Yunho dengan segera.

"Omona! Yunie panas!"

Jaejoong dengan segera merangkul pundak Yunho dan berusaha memapahnya.

" Tu...an?! Apa yang terjadi?!" Junki yang baru saja masuk segera terkejut mendapati Tuan Mudanya yang sedang dipapah oleh Jaejoong

" Ahjusshi tolong Joongie! Ppali!"

" Biar saya saja Tuan!" Ucap Junki kemudian berjongkok didepan Jaejoong

Jaejoong yang mengerti segera menyandarkan Yunho pada punggung Junki. Junki segera membawa Yunho menuju kamarnya. Jaejoong mengikutinya dengan panik. Bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang datang?! Siapa yang akan merawat Yunho?!

Junki segera menelepon dokter keluarga Jung dan dokter itu datang lima belas menit kemudian. Dan langsung memeriksa Yunho.

" Tuan, saya akan menebus obat Tuan Muda dahulu"

" Ne ahjusshi... Joongie tunggu ne?"

" Baik"

Junki pergi bersama sang dokter sedangkan Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar Yunho. Dia memperhatikan kamar Yunho. Sungguh berantakan.

" Hah... Joongie harus membereskan rumah ini dulu..."

Dengan semangat Jaejoong membersihkan apartemennya, Junki datang memberikan obat dan segera pamit karena harus mengurus pekerjaan Yunho yang tertunda.

Selesai membersihkan dan membereskan rumah, dia membawa baskom serta handuk kedalam kamar Yunho. Jaejoong duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Yunho dan segera menaruh handuk dingin itu diatas kening Yunho.

" Ng... Panas... Nggg..." Yunho mengigau dalam tidurnya

" Joongie disini Yunie... Tidur ne?"

Cup

Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho kemudian duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Yunho. Dia menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. Namun tak lama dia tertidur dengan tangan menggenggam tangan Yunho.

Soooo... Sweet...

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 15 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Ngghhh….."

Namja bermata musang itu perlahan membuka matanya. Dan mengedipkan mata sipitnya. Dia ingat tadi sedang berada di ruang kerjanya.

Dia menoleh kesamping karena tangannya merasa kebas tidak bisa bergerak. Namun, senyumnya mengembang saat tahu alas an tangannya kebas. Kekasihnya, sedang memegangi tangannya. Dia memegang dahinya, mengambil handuk yang ada didahinya kemudian menaruhnya dimeja nakas.

Yunho mendekat kearah Jaejoong lalu memandangi wajah malaikatnya itu kemudian perlahan mengelus pipinya.

" Aku merindukanmu Joongie…" Bisiknya

Dengan perlahan dia melepaskan genggaman Jaejoong kemudian bangun dan mengangkat Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong tidur pada tempat tidurnya kemudian menyelimutinya.

" Ah~~~~ Sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan vitaminku lagi…." Ucapnya senang lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

" Ugghhhh, OMO!" Jaejoong kaget karena sudah berada diatas tempat tidur Yunho.

Dia mengucek matanya lalu matanya menjelajahi kamar Yunho. Namun dia tidak mendapati kekasihnya. Jaejoong kemudian bangkit namun langkahnya terhenti saat didepan pintu kamar mandi.

" Sudah berapa album yang dia nyanyikan? Hmm… Joongie tebak sudah album ke Sembilan? Hahahaha… Sudahlah, Joongie masak saja"

Jaejoong kemudian berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai memasak untuk Yunie tersayangnya.

Sedangkan Yunho? Setelah satu jam akhirnya dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan bingung tidak mendapati Jaejoong di tempat tidurnya.

Setelah memakai pakaian, Yunho berjalan keluar kamarnya dan matanya menghangat melihat sosok Jaejoong yang sedang memasak didapurnya.

GREP

" OMO!" Jaejoong menoleh kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara masaknya

" Bogoshippo Boo.."

" Nado… Yunie duduklah. Joongie sebentar lagi selesai, nanti akan Joongie antar"

" Ani"

" Kau masih pucat Yun…"

" …."

" Ck…"

Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan pelukan Yunho kemudian menggiring Yunho menuju ruang tamu dan menyuruh Yunho duduk disofa.

" Tunggu Joongie ne? Bubur abalone nya sebentar lagi siap"

CUP

Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho kemudian meninggalkannya. Yunho memegang bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup oleh Jaejoong. Dia tersenyum eerr.. lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Jaejoong kembali ke ruang tamu dengan baki ditangannya. Dia meletakkan bubur itu diatas meja dan duduk disamping Yunho.

" Karena Yunie sakit, Joongie suapi ne?"

" Ne Boo…"

Dengan telaten Jaejoong menyuapi Yunho, memberikannya minum dan mengusap bibir Yunho saat ada makanan dipinggirnya (Rasaan si eomma kayak baby sitter?)

Yunho tersenyum karena Jaejoong menyuapinya dengan saying seperti ini. Rasanya dia rela sakit setiap hari asal Jaejoong merawatnya. #PLAKK Appa lebaayy

Selesai makan, Jaejoong menemani Yunho yang sedang senang menatapnya.

" Yun, kau tidak bosan menatap Joongie terus?"

" Bagaimana aku bisa bosan memandangmu yang indah Boo?"

" Hah…" Jaejoong menghela nafasnya

Dia cukup gugup menghadapi Yunho yang seperti ini. Suara jantungnya seakan menggila saat berdekatan dengan Yunho.

" Boo.."

" Hmm?"

" Kemarilah…"

" Uh?"

Jaejoong menoleh, Yunho mengulurkan tangannya sedangkan tangan kirinya menepuk pahanya.

" Yuunn~~"

" Kemarilah… Aku merindukanmu" Ucap Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong

Jaejoong seakan terhipnotis oleh tatapan Yunho. Dia menggapai tangan Yunho kemudian mendudukan dirinya diatas pangkuan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum kemudian merengkuh pinggang ramping kekasihnya.

" Kau kurusan Boo?" Tanya Yunho

" Hmmm? Benarkah?"

" Ne…"

" Kau juga Yun…"

" Itu karena aku tidak ada yang mengurus, kau disana kan ada eomma, appa dan Jihye?"

" Tapi, aku tidak terbiasa tidak merawatmu Yunie…"

" Jinjja?"

" Ne…"

Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yunho. Dia memeluk dan meresapi aroma maskulin yang keluar dari tubuh Yunho. Dia sungguh menyukai aroma Yunienya.

" Ngghh… Boo… Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yunho heran saat Jaejoong mengendus – endus lehernya

" Joongie suka sekali wangi tubuh Yunie" Jawab Jaejoong polos

GLUP

Dahi Yunho sekarang mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Mwo?

Jaejoong sepertinya membangunkan beruang yang sedang hibernasi. Yunho menarik wajah Jaejoong dan menatapnya lekat. Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada Yunho.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong, Jaejoong dengan senang hati menyambut bibir hati yang dia rindukan itu.

Yunho mulai menghisap – hisap kecil bibir plum didepannya. Kemudian mulai mengulumnya. Jaejoong melakukan hal sama namun dengan bibir atas Yunho.

" Ngghhhh… nngghhh…" Lenguhan Jaejoong mulai terdengar

" Mmmccckkk… Nghh…."

Yunho mendorong lidahnya, meminta izin untuk masuk kedalam mulut Jaejoong dan Jaejoong memberikan apa yang Yunho mau. Dia membuka mulutnya dan Yunho langsung menyerang lidah Jaejoong.

Yunho membelit, mengecap dan membelai lidah kekasihnya sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah pada sang kekasih.

" Nggghh… Yunnhh… Ngghhh"

Suara Jaejoong sungguh sangat seksi ditelinga Yunho. Yunho yang tidak tahan melancarkan aksi selanjutnya. Tangannya mulai mengelus lembut pundak Jaejoong .

" NNGGHHH….." Jaejoong mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya namun Yunho melarangnya dia terus menghisap bibir Jaejoong.

_"Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou_  
_Donna ni toki ga nagarete mo kimi wo zutto_  
_Koko ni iru to omotetta noni_  
_Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi "_

BRUUKK

Jaejoong mendorong kasar Yunho kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang ada dimeja. Yunho mendesah kesal.

" Yeobosseo eomma" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ck…" Yunho berdecak " Pengganggu" Ucap Yunho pelan

" Ne eomma? Waeyo?"

" ….."

Yunho menatap heran Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya.

" Buat jadi loadspeaker Boo" Bisik Yunho

Jaejoong mengangguk.

" Joongieee…?" Suara Kibum mulai terdengar

" Ne eomma?" Jaejoong kembali duduk disamping Yunho

" Kenapa belum pulang? Ini sudah hampir malam. Kau bahkan menyuruh supir untuk pulang? Waeyo?"

" Joongie tidak mau pulang eomma"

" Mwo? Waeyo? Apa beruang buncit itu menghasutmu?" Tanya Kibum

Yunho terlihat kesal dengan panggilan eommanya itu.

" Ani, Joongie tidak mau meninggalkan Yunie eomma… Yunie sedang sakit"

" Lalu?"

" Joongie akan tinggal disini lagi"

" MWO? Joongie ah…"

" Apa eomma dan appa tidak khawatir dengan keadaan Yunie? Yunie itu anak kandung eomma dan appa lhooo… Bukan Joongie"

" Eomma tahu, tapi… kau…."

" Joongie tahu eomma… Joongie tidak akan melakukannya"

" Yaksok?"

" Ne eomma…"

" Yasudah, salam buat beruang buncitmu ne?"

" YA!" Ucap Yunho tidak terima

" Kau mendengar Yun? Aigo… Ingat, eomma izinkan Joongie kesayangan eomma tinggal bersamamu lagi, tapi awas kau memaksanya!"

" Eomma, aku tidak memaksanya…"

" Alasan! Ya sudah… Joongie jaga anak eomma itu ne?"

" Ne eomma.."

" Saranghe Yun, Joongie"

" Nadooo eomma"

PIK

Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Lalu Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk mendekat.

" Waeyo Yun?"

" Aku mau melanjutkan yang tadi"

" Eh? Aniya…"

" Waeyo?"

" Kau masih pucat Yun…"

" Lalu? Aku akan cepat sembuh jika mendapatkan vitaminku"

" Eh?"

" Vitaminku adalah dirimu Joongie" Ucap Yunho lalu mengendus leher Jaejoong

" Aniya! STOP YUNIE!" Ucap Jaejoong lalu menarik kepala Yunho

Yunho mendesah kesal.

" Eomma benar!"

" Apa?"

" Yunie hanya menginginkan tubuh Joongie saja eoh?" Mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca - kaca

" Mwo? Tidak Joongie"

" Kalau begitu, Yunie harus menikah dulu dengan Joongie baru boleh melakukannya!"

" MWO?!"

" Waeyo?"

" Apa eomma sudah menghasutmu Boo?"

" Aniya… Kajja… lebih baik Yunie tidur supaya cepat sembuh!"

Jaejoong menarik tubuh Yunho menuju kamarnya. Dia kemudian membaringkan Yunho dan menyelimutinya. Saat hendak beranjak pergi, Yunho menahan tangannya.

" Wae?"

" Kalau tidak melakukannya, kita masih boleh tidur satu tempat tidur kan Joongie?"

Jaejoong terlihat mengetukkan jarinya didahi.

" Ne, tidak apa – apa… Joongie tidur disini saja" Ucap Jaejoong

Dia kemudian berbaring disamping Yunho. Yunho mendekat dan memeluknya. Dengan sayang, Jaejoong membalas pelukan sang kekasih.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Yunho sudah mulai sehat dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Jaejoong bersiap – siap menghadapi ujian yang akan dilangsungkan bulan depan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian, diapartemen YunJae…

" HHUUUUUUWWWAAAAAAAAAA" Tangisan memilukan itu keluar dari salah satu namja cantik didalam apartemen itu.

Disana sudah ada Yunho, orangtua Yunho, Jihye dan Jaejoong.

" Ayolahh Joongiiee baby… Ne?" Kibum melancarkan puppy eyesnya

" Hiks… Joongie tidak mau eomma…. Hikss…. Huuwwaaaaa"

" Oppa kau akan terlihat cantik dengan ini" Bujuk Jihye

" Joongie tampan! Yunniieeee~~~" Rengek Jaejoong

" Kau pasti terlihat cantik Boo.."

" Jadi Yunie juga menyuruh Joongie memakai gaun ini?" Tanya Jaejoong

Ya, minggu depan Yunho dan Jaejoong akan bertunangan. Namun, Jaejoong sedang bersedih hati karena disuruh menggunakan gaun oleh orangtua Yunho juga Jihye.

" Aku akan menyukaimu memakai apapun Boo…" Ucap Yunho

" Hiks… Joongie tidak mau…"

" Kau harus memakainya Joongie ah!" Kibum mulai memaksa

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap Kibum.

" Joongie tidak mau hiks…"

Tiba – tiba Jaejoong berdiri dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

" Sudahlah Bummie… Jangan memaksanya" Ucap Siwon

" Tapi… Aku sudah memilihkan gaun ini Wonnie…"

" Eomma… Joongie tidak suka, bukankah sudah pernah aku katakan?"

" Tapi, eomma yakin dia nanti pasti mau!" Kibum berteriak yakin

" Ne, Joongie oppa pasti mau! Tenang saja eomma" Ucap Jihye

" Aigoo.. memang hanya kau yang mengerti eomma Jihye ah.."

" Ne eomma.."

CEKLEK

Semua mata tertuju pada pintu, disana Jaejoong berdiri disampingnya ada sebuah koper berwarna pink bermotif gajah.

" Boo kau mau kemana?" Panik Yunho

" Joongie hiks… Mau pergi" Ucap Jaejoong sembari menghapus airmatanya dengan kedua tangannya

" Joongie kau mau kemana eoh?" Tanya Kibum ikut panik

" Joongie ingin putus dengan Yunie!"

DEG!

Semua orang membatu memandang Jaejoong. Yunho? Segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju Jaejoong.

" Wae Boo? Apa salah Yunie eoh?" Tanya Yunho mencoba memeluk Jaejoong namun Jaejoong menepisnya

" Jung ahjumma ingin tunangan Yunie memakai gaun bukan hiks…"

" Ahjumma?" Kibum mulai sweetdrop mendengarnya

" Boo…"

" Berarti Jung ahjumma tidak merestui kita Yun… Dia ingin tunangan Yunie pakai gaun, tandanya ahjumma ingin punya menantu yeoja… sedangkan Joongie hiks… namja…. Hiks…"

" Astaga Boo!" Yunho menarik paksa Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya

Jaejoong terisak makin keras.

" Eomma! Hentikan kegilaan eomma eoh? Aku tidak mau putus dari Joongie!" Ucap Yunho menatap eommanya

" Joongie ah.. Bu-bukan itu maksud eomma… Jo-Joongie ah…"

" Hiks… Yunie… lepaskan Joongie… Cari saja hiks… yeoja untuk bisa memakai gaun yang sudah dibeli hiks… oleh… Jung ahjumma hiks.."

" Aniya! Yang akan menjadi pendampingku hanya dirimu Boo.. Tidak ada yeoja lain" Ucap Yunho kemudian berpaling pada eommanya dan mendeathglarenya

" Joongie… Appa.. tidak akan memaksamu memakai gaun ne?" Ucap Siwon " Kembalikan koper itu kedalam kamar lagi" Lanjutnya

" Hiks.. Jung ahjusshi… Mianhae… Joongie mau pergi saja"

" Oppaaa yaaa"

" Jihye sshi… Silahkan cari kakak ipar wanita untuk Yunie…"

" Oppaa! Ne! Aku tidak akan memaksa oppa untuk memakai gaun lain" Ucap Jihye lalu menatap eommanya " Eomma!" Lanjutnya

" Jo-joongie ahh… Panggil eomma nak… Jangan ahjumma"

" Ahjumma tidak menyukai Joongie kan?"

" Mwo? Joongie ah… Eomma sangat menyayangi Joongie"

" Lalu kenapa memberi Joongie gaun? Joongie itu namja, dan Joongie tidak mau pakai gaun!"

" Aish! Ne… Eomma akan mencarikan tuksedo couple untukmu dan Yunho… Jja… Panggil Eomma lagi ne?"

" Aniya… Yuniee.."

" Ne?"

" Joongie… Hiks.."

" Kau tidak akan pergi kemana – mana. Ayo Yunie temani tidur ne?" Ucap Yunho kemudian menggendeng Jaejoong masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya.

Diadalam kamar, Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

" Jangan katakan kau mau putus denganku lagi Boo"

" Habis… Joongie kan… Tidak mau pakai gaun… Sepertinya eommamu menginginkan yeoja untuk jadi pendaa… MMMHHHH!"

Yunho menghentikan ucapan Jaejoong. Dia mencium ganas Jaejoong. Awalnya Jaejoong memberontak namun kemudian menikamati ciuman memabukkan kekasihnya. Bahkan membalas ciuman yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

" Nggghhhh!" Jaejoong memukul - mukul dada Yunho.

Dirinya sudah tidak kuat menerima serangan dari Yunho. Yunho yang menyadarinya segera melepaskan ciumannya. Namun dia mengecup sebentar bibir itu kemudian memeluk erat Boojaenya.

" Saranghae..." Lirih Yunho kemudian mengecupi puncak kepala Jaejoong

" Nado Yunie ah..." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Yunho

Setelah memastikan Jaejoong tertidur, Yunho beranjak keluar dan masih mendapati keluarganya diruang tamu.

" Hentikan kegilaan eomma! Aku tahu Joongie cantik dan menggemaskan, namun jiwa lelakinya pasti menolak untuk mengenakan pakaian yeoja" Ucap Yunho, kini dia duduk disamping ayahnya

" Ne, eomma menyesal. Apa lagi tadi dia memanggil eomma dengan ahjumma... Hah..." Ucap Kibum menyesal

" Ya sudah, Joongie sudah tidak marah. Kalian pulanglah, aku ingin istirahat..."

" Baiklah... Jaga Joongie untuk kami ne?" Ucap Siwon

" Tentu appa..."

Setelah keluarganya pamit, Yunho kembali memasuki kamar Jaejoong. Dia berbaring disamping namja cantiknya itu. Kemudian memeluknya hingga akhirnya tertidur memeluk Jaejoong.

.

.

Kabar mengenai pertunangan seorang Jung Yunho sangat terkenal. Dia merupakan anak dari pengusahawan terkenal bahkan bisa dikatakan anak seorang konglomerat. Dan itu menjadi buah bibir setiap pengusaha. Mereka penasaran pada sosok yang sudah membuat keluarga Jung bertekuk lutut hingga sangat menyayanginya.

.

.

Hari ini Jaejoong berencana pergi bersama teman - temannya. Tiga hari lagi hari pertunangannya dan dia ingin bermain dengan teman - teman kesayangannya itu. Sedangkan Heechul, Kyuhyun dan Junsu berlibur di pantai karena ujian mereka sudah selesai kemarin dan sekarang saatnya bersenang - senang.

" Whhoooaaa... Pantaiiii...!" Teriak Jaejoong girang

" Kau tidak pernah ke pantai?" Tanya Heechul

" Hmm.. Terakhir ke pantai sewaktu Joongie sekolah dasar bersama eomma dan appa..."

" Oh... Sekarang bersenang - senanglah"

" Ne tentu!"

Jaejoong berlarian mengejar ombak dan bermain dengan Junsu dilaut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengawasi mereka dan jangan lupa Heechul yang sedang berjemur dibawah sinar matahari yang sudah akan terbenam.

Selesai bermain, mereka menyempatkan makan disebuah restoran tak jauh dari pantai.

" Ng... Joongie ke toilet dulu ne" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya

Jaejoong segera berlari menuju toilet di sana. Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya di kamar kecil Jaejoong keluar dan langkahnya terhenti saat dua orang namja mencegatnya.

" Ka-kalian mau apa?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit panik

" Hey cantik, mari bersenang - senang?" Ucap salah satu namja itu

" M-Mwo? TOOLLOOOO...!" Ucapannya terputus saat seseorang dibelakangnya membekap mulutnya. Dan langsung membawa namja cantik itu pergi.

Sementara itu, ditempat makan Junsu, Heechul dan Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan makannya. Mereka menunggu Jaejoong.

" Ish... Joongie lama sekali eoh?" Tanya Junsu

" Perutnya sakit mungkin?" Tebak Kyuhyun

" Tapi, ini sudah setengah jam. Apa toiletnya penuh?"

" Ani! Firasatku tidak enak!" Gumam Junsu

" Mwo? Jangan lagi..." Ucap Heechul segera berdiri

Mereka tidak pernah meragukan firasat seorang Kim Junsu. Mereka berlari menuju kamar kecil dan menggebrak semua tempat. Namun tidak menemukan Jaejoong.

" Telepon Yunho sekarang!" Perintah Heechul

" Ne!"

Kyuhyun langsung mengambil ponselnya dan langsung menelepon Yunho.

" MWO?! Ck! Kerjaan siapa lagi ini?!"

" Molla, otte Yun?"

" Kenapa kau panik? Bukankah kau memasang alat pelacak pada ponsel Joongie?!" Bentak Yunho

" Omo! Aku lupa! Aku akan melacaknya!"

Alat pelacak? Ya... Atas permintaan Yunho, Kyuhyun meletakkan alat pelacak pada ponsel Jaejoong. Yunho hanya takut Jaejoong menjadi korban iri yeoja yang ditolaknya. Narsis? Memang...

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal karena baterai notebooknya habis, dia segera mengisi ulang baterai itu dan menunggunya.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan dilain tempat, tepatnya disebuah pergudangan tidak terpakai. Seorang namja manis baru saja sadar dari efek obat bius.

" Oedie? Ngghhh..."

" Kau sudah bangun cantik?"

Jaejoong tersentak kemudian membuka matanya lebar - lebar. Dia memperhatikan sekitar dan dia ketakutan sekrang. Di depannya berdiri tiga namja. Dua namja yang tadi mencegatnya didepan toilet dan satu orang lagi dia tidak tahu. Jaejoong mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya. Namun ternyata kaki dan tangannya diikat pada kursi yang didudukinya.

" Nu-nugu?"

" Akhirnya setelah satu jam kau sadar juga yeoppo..." Ucap namja yang terlihat manly

" Kau cantik juga untuk ukuran namja! Pantas saja Jung itu tergila - gila padamu" Temannya ikut menyahut

" Ap-apa mau kalian?"

Seorang namja mendekat. Dia mencoba memegang kepala Jaejoong namun Jaejoong mencoba menolehkan kepalanya, sehingga namja itu tidak berhasil menyentuhnya.

" Ck... Sombong sekali!" Ucap sang namja yang berbadan kekar itu, dia menoleh kearah dua temannya " Kapan dia datang? Aku sudah tidak sabar"

" Sebentar lagi, dia sedang dijalan!" Ucap namja yang sedang duduk bersandar pada dinding

CEKLEK

TAP

TAP

TAP

" K-KAU?"

" Annyeong Kim Jaejoong"

" Ah-Ahra..."

" Wah wah wah... Lihat... Siapa yang tidak berdaya disini..." Ucap Ahra mendekat

" Apa maumu?" Jaejoong menatapnya tajam

" Tidak ada... Namun... Aku sedikit sakit hati mengetahui kau akan bertunangan dengan Yunho ku..."

"Yunho... Mu?"

" Ne... Ah... Pekerjaan kalian bagus ini untuk kalian" Ucap Ahra kemudian memberikan sebuah amplop pada salah satu namja itu

" Gomawo... Lalu apa kami boleh melakukannya?"

" Tentu... Silahkan... Aku pergi ne? Lanjutkan saja tugas kalian!" Ucap Ahra lalu berjalan menuju Jaejoong Ahra memegang dagu Jaejoong dan menariknya agar melihat matanya. " Kau terlihat tidak ketakutan"

" Untuk apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Kau akan tahu nanti... Sebenarnya aku ingin melihatnya... Tapi... Aku malas, jja... Selamat bersenang - senang Kim Jaejoong" Ahra melepaskan cengkraman pada dagu Jaejoong.

" Jalang..."

" Apa katamu?!"

" Jalang!" Ucap Jaejoong lebih keras

PLAAAKKKK

Tamparan itu mengenai pipi mulus Jaejoong. Jaejoong meringis kesakitan namun tetap menatap Ahra.

" Apa? Kurang?!"

PLLAAAKKK

Kembali Ahra menampar Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong memanas, tidak ada yang pernah menamparnya seperti itu. Dia sungguh ingin bertemu Yunie nya sekarang. Dia ingin memeluknya.

" Sudahlah! Selamat bersenang - senang..." Ucap Ahra lalu keluar dari gudang itu

Ketiga pria yang menculik Jaejoong mendekat kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong sungguh ketakutan sekarang. Dia benar - benar merasa sendirian.

" Ka-ka-kaliam mau apa?!"

" Bermain denganmu tentu saja"

" Ber-bermain?"

" Ne, nona Go itu bilang kami boleh menikmatimu sepuas kami"

" Mwo?!"

Salah satu namja mendekat dan memegang bahu Jaejoong. Jaejoong memberontak, namun usahanya kalah saat dua namja lainnya memegangi kedua bahunya.

" Aigoo... Aku masih tidak percaya ada namja secantik ini" Ucapnya lalu menyentuh pipi halus Jaejoong

" Jangan sentuh!" Teriak Jaejoong

PLAAKKK

Pria itu menampar Jaejoong, Jaejoong akhirnya menitihkan airmatanya. Dia tak sanggup lagi.

" Kumohon... Jangan sakiti ak...mmhhh!"

Namja manly didepannya membungkam mulut Jaejoong. Dia langsung melumat bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong menangis, dia sungguh benci hal ini, bibirnya dicium bahkan dilumat selain oleh Yunienya. Dia terus mencoba memberontak namun dia tetap kalah jumlah oleh para penculiknya.

Lidah namja itu menusuk bibir Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong menutup bibirnya rapat - rapat. Namja yang mencium Jaejoong kesal kemudian menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong dengan kasar. Hingga bibir merah itu bertambah merah karena darah yang keluar dari bibir bawahnya.

Jaejoong menjerit namun sang namja yang sepertinya sudah amat bernafsu pada Jaejoong itu tidak memperdulikan teriakan kesakitan Jaejoong. Dia malah merobek pakaian Jaejoong.

Dua pria dibelakangnya mengangkat Jaejoong setelah mendapat kode dari namja yang sedang menikmati Jaejoong sehingga dia sekarang berada di atas sebuah meja yang ada diruangan itu. Kembali, namja - namja itu mengikat kaki serta tangan Jaejoong kemudian merobek pakaian Jaejoong sehingga tubuh mulus putih itu terekspos dihadapan mereka.

GLUP

Namja - namja itu dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya. Sungguh, tubuh namja cantik yang ada dihadapannya itu sungguh indah. Namja manly itu menindih Jaejoong. Jaejoong menangis terisak.

" Manis... Cantik... Lebih baik kau menikmati saja hari ini yeoppo.."

" Andwe! Andwe! Hiks... Andwee!"

Namja itu mulai mengecupi leher Jaejoong dan juga tidak lupa meninggalkan bekas kemerahan pada leher itu. Dua namja lainnya ikut menggerayangi tubuh mulus Jaejoong. Tangan mereka sungguh aktif menjamah tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong berteriak histeris saat salah satu namja itu membuka celananya dan menurunkannya sebatas lutut.

" ANDWEEE!"

PLLAAAKKK!

" Terlalu berisik!"

" Bius saja..."

" YUUUNNIIIEEEE! ANNDW..."

Jaejoong terbius kembali, ketiga namja itu menikmati kembali tubuh mulus yang sudah ada bercak merah pada leher dan dadanya. Lalu... Kemana Yunho?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Chap 15 update! Ayoo! Cho butuh bantuan buat menistakan Ahra! Ada ide?!

**Haruskah disini Jaemma kehilangan yang paling berharganya? Voting... voting!**

Ff ini belum mau end kok... masih hmmmm... brp chap lagi yaaaa... hmmmm...

**KimsLovey** gomawo... #bow. Minnie disini belom kluar. Masih kecapean maen di ff Cho, apa lagi d ff cho yang 'Love' dia bakal dinistakan kembali oleh Cho... #Plakk

**littlecupcake noona** neee... si bebek selingkuh sama gajah di kamar Cho kemaren! Kkkkk... Cho update sequel nerdy setelah Changkyu end ne?

Thanks yaa... Cho bisa bertahan karena kalian... #ciiiieeeeeCholebay...

Emank bener kok ^^

So, Cho ucapin special thanks buat kalian yang udah baca, tulis ripiu, follow n fav ff Cho #bow

diahmiftachulningtyas, joyer, KimsLovey, joongmax, Vic89, danactebh, vampireyunjae, snow . drop . 1272, de, nurilhuda . ahsina, YunHolic, AmyKyuMinElf, Dennis Park, yoon HyunWoon, alint2709, nin nina, yunjae heart, **Narita Putri (mpreg kok...^^),** putri anggia, JungKimCaca, jaena, My Asha, lee sunri hyun, Guest, littlecupcake noona, haehae kim, cminsa, para Sider.

See u next chap ne?

Chuuuu~~~~


	16. Chapter 16

**Mine ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminie milik Cho

Pairing : Yunjae

Yaoi, typos , membosankan, alur lambat

Rating **T**

.

.

.

.

Dua pria dibelakangnya mengangkat Jaejoong setelah mendapat kode dari namja yang sedang menikmati Jaejoong sehingga dia sekarang berada di atas sebuah meja yang ada diruangan itu. Kembali, namja - namja itu mengikat kaki serta tangan Jaejoong kemudian merobek pakaian Jaejoong sehingga tubuh mulus putih itu terekspos dihadapan mereka.

GLUP

Namja - namja itu dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya. Sungguh, tubuh namja cantik yang ada dihadapannya itu sungguh indah. Namja manly itu menindih Jaejoong. Jaejoong menangis terisak.

" Manis... Cantik... Lebih baik kau menikmati saja hari ini yeoppo.."

" Andwe! Andwe! Hiks... Andwee!"

Namja itu mulai mengecupi leher Jaejoong dan juga tidak lupa meninggalkan bekas kemerahan pada leher itu. Dua namja lainnya ikut menggerayangi tubuh mulus Jaejoong. Tangan mereka sungguh aktif menjamah tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong berteriak histeris saat salah satu namja itu membuka celananya dan menurunkannya sebatas lutut.

" ANDWEEE!"

PLLAAAKKK!

" Terlalu berisik!"

" Bius saja..."

" YUUUNNIIIEEEE! ANNDW..."

Jaejoong terbius kembali, ketiga namja itu menikmati kembali tubuh mulus yang sudah ada bercak merah pada leher dan dadanya. Lalu... Kemana Yunho?

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 16 ~**

.

.

.

.

" MWO?! Ck! Kerjaan siapa lagi ini?!"

" Molla, bagaimana Yun?"

" Kenapa kau panik? Bukankah kau memasang alat pelacak pada ponsel Joongie?" Bentak Yunho

" Omo! Aku lupa! Aku akan melacaknya!"

Setelah menerima telepon dari Kyuhyun, Yunho menunggu kabar Jaejoong dengan tidak tenang. Dia bahkan begitu saja meninggalkan rapat pentingnya hari ini.

" Yoochun ah!" Saat sambungan telepon itu tersambung dia langsung memanggil nama sepupunya.

" Waeyo?"

" Oedie?"

" Di rumah appa"

" Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu. Kita bertemu sekarang"

" Ada masalah apa?"

" Joongieku diculik"

" MWO?! Okay..."

Kenapa harus Yoochun? Keluarga Yoochun bisa dibilang yakuza. Ayahnya seorang ketua yakuza terkuat di Jepang. Selama ini keluarga Yoochunlah yang melindungi bisnis keluarga Yunho dari kelicikan para pengusaha yang jahat. Yunho kembali menelepon Kyuhyun.

" Yun!"

" Otte?!"

" Kau berada dimana?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik

" Incheon"

" Mwo?! Joongie berada disana. Ikuti arahanku okay?"

" Ne!" Yunho mengambil alih kemudi, dia menyuruh Junki untuk pindah ke samping. Tak lama dia melirik ke arah spion. Dibelakangnya mobil bodyguard Yoochun sudah menyusul.

Ddrrrtttt...

Ponsel Junki bergetar. Dia mengangkatnya. Dari Yoochun, sedangkan Yunho sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

" Eodie hyung?"

" Pergudangan pinggir Incheon"

" Oh! Baguslah. Kita bertemu disana"

" Ne!"

Setelah mendengar percakapan antara Junki dan Yoochun, Yunho menyeringai.

" Mati kau telah menculik Jaejoongku!" Desis Yunho marah

Saat Jaejoong disembunyikan digudang sekolah kemarahan Yunho benar - benar diubun - ubun. Kali ini? Kita lihat saja apa yang dilakukan oleh beruang yang akan mengamuk.

Mobil Yunho berhenti setelah mendengar arahan Kyuhyun untuk berhenti disebuah area pergudangan. Di sana terlihat beberapa mobil sedan hitam berhenti disana. Milik Yoochun.

" Yun!" Panggil Yoochun

" Kajja Chun!"

" Kau tahu dimana dia?!"

" Ne, Kyuhyun sudah memberitahuku!"

Yoochun mengangguk dan segera berlari bersama Yunho dan beberapa orangnya.

" Joongie!" Tiba - tiba Yunho berhenti dan meneriakkan nama Jaejoong.

" Waeyo Yun?!"

" Firasatku buruk Chun!"

" Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi! Kajja!"

Yunho meneruskan acara larinya yang tertunda. Mereka berhenti disebuah gudang. Yoochun memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyebar. Dan lima anak buahnya berdiri dipintu siap mendobrak.

" YUUUNNIIIEEEE! ANNDW..."

" Joongie..." Desis Yunho " Dia benar didalam Chun!"

" Arra" Yoochun memberikan kode berhitungnya.

SET

BRRAAAKKK

Yunho membelalakkan matanya. Menatap tak percaya pada pemandangan didepannya. Disana, diatas sebuah meja Jaejoongnya tak sadarkan diri. Diatasnya ada tiga namja yang sedang menggerayanginya.

" APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" Teriak Yunho kalap

" SI-SI-SIAPA KALIAN!"

" Bunuh mereka Chun" Perintah Yunho

" Tentu" Ucap Yoochun menyeringai

Tak lama salah seorang suruhan berdiri disamping Yoochun kemudian mengacungkan pistolnya.

" Mw-mwo? Ap... Apa ya..."

DOR

DOR

DOR

Tepat sasaran. Tiga namja itu tergeletak begitu saja. Tiga peluru itu menembus dada mereka. Yunho dan Yoochun mendekat. Pengawal Yoochun menyingkirkan mayat - mayat itu. Yunho menggertakkan giginya. Boojaenya terlihat tidal berdaya. Untung saja dia datang disaat yang sangat amat tepat.

" Chun... Suruh pengawalmu cari kain untu Joongie" Ucap Yunho

" Ne"

" Kalian! Tundukkan kepala! Jangan menatap JaejoongKU!" Perintah Yunho. Dia tidak ingin tubuh polos Jaejoong terlihat oleh siapapun

" Ne Tuan!" Jawab serempak para pengawal.

Tak lama Yoochun datang membawakan selembar selimut untuk Yunho. Untung salah satu pengawalnya menyimpan selimut dalam bagasi mobilnya. Yunho segera menyelimuti Jaejoong dan mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong.

" Mianhae... Mianhae Boo... Aku akan membalasnya... Mianhae"

Cup

Yunho mengecup kepala Jaejoong pelan.

Ddrrrrttttt

Ddrrrrrtttt...

Yoochun mengangkat telepon itu.

" Bagus"

" ..."

" Ne, bawa saja dia kemari" Yoochun mendekati Yunho

" Otte?"

" Sedang dibawa kesini"

" Bagus... Aku ingin sekali melihat wajahnya"

" Ne, aku juga. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"

Yunho tersenyum penuh seringaian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama terdengar suara teriakan seorang yeoja sedang menronta.

BRAK

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan seorang yeoja yang tengah dikawal oleh dua pengawal Yoochun. Yunho dan Yoochun yang sedang duduk memandang risih yeoja itu.

" Jadi kau?" Tanya Yunho dengan tatapan menusuk

" Op-oppa... Apa maksudnya ini... Ak-aku sungguh tidak mengerti?" Sangkal Ahra

" Aigoo.. Aktingmu sungguh jelek nona Go! Jinjja... Ck..." Ucap Yunho

" Semua bukti mengarah padamu Ahra sshi..." Yoochun ikut berbicara

" Oppa..."

" Mengaku atau..." Ucap Yoochun kemudian mengacungkan pistolnya

Ahra tersentak kaget. Dia melirik kearah kiri dan mendapati orang suruhannya sudah tidak bernyawa. Dia menengguk ludahnya. Yoochun bukan orang yang senang bermain - main. Keringat dingin Ahra mulai keluar, dia sangat ketakutan. Tapi kalau dia kalau semua dia yang melakukan... Tapi...

" Ne! Aku mengaku!" Ucap Ahra saat melihat Yoochun menarik pelatuk pistolnya

" Wae?" Tanya Yunho tenang

" Aku membencinya! Karena dia aku tidak bisa memilikimu!"

" Aku bahkan tidak pernah melirikmu" Ucap Yunho lalu berdiri dan menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal

" Aku pergi Chun. Lakukanlah"

" Ne, tentu saja" Yunho mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

" OPPA!?" Ahra mencengkram lengan Yunho

" Lepaskan aku! Jangan pegang aku dengan tangan kotormu!"

Pengawal yang mengapit Ahra segera menjauhkan Ahra dari bos besar mereka.

" Sampai jumpa Ahra sshi" Ucap Yunho tersenyum kecil

Yunho berjalan keluar dari gedung itu dan memasuki mobilnya. Dia memangku Jaejoong dan mengecupi puncak kepala Jaejoong. Junki pun terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan majikannya itu.

Sementara itu...

Mari kita lihat kondisi nona Go...

" Aigo... Kau salah memilih musuh nona Go..."

" Apa maksudmu?!"

" Ah! Sudah waktunya pergi? Jisuk ah!"

" Ne!"

" Lakukan apa yang tadi aku suruh. Aku mau menemani Yunho dulu. Jangan lupa merekamnya"

" Baik!"

Ahra yang melihat Yoochun pergi langsung panik. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh para pengawal Yoochun padanya? Jisuk dan keempat anak buahnya mendekat.

" Ap-apa yang kalian la-lakukan?!"

" Sayang sekali kau cantik nakun licik" Jisuk tersenyum kemudian memegang bahu Ahra

" AAAANNNDDDWWWEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- RUMAH SAKIT SEOUL -**

.

Terlihat namja bermata musang itu berjalan mondar - mandir tak karuan didepan sebuah ruangan.

" Yun! Joongie otte?!"

Yunho menoleh, sang eomma berlari bersama adiknya. Dibelakangnya sang appa berjalan dengan tergesa juga. Setelah menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi lewat telepon, Kibum langsung membawa Jihye bersamanya ke rumah sakit Seoul. Sedangan Siwon bertemu dengan mereka di rumah sakit.

" Masih didalam eomma!" Jawab Yunho

" Aigo... Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Kibum

" Pelakunya? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya Siwon

" Aku harap appa dan eomma tidak kecewa padaku. Yoochun sudah mengurusnya"

" Benarkah?" Kibum memastikan, Yunho mengangguk

Tak lama teman Jaejoing datang juga Yoochun. Mereka ikut menunggu Jaejoong didepan ruangan itu.

CEKLEK

Seorang dokter menghampiri keluarga Yunho.

" Ya! Zhoumi ya! Otte?!" Teriak Kibum tidak sabar

" Ck... Noona sungguh tidak sabaran! Dia baik - baik saja. Ada bekas tamparan namun tidak parah. Kalian tenang lah... Aku akan memeriksa lagi saat Jaejoong sadar. Dia akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat" Ucap sang dokter yang ternyata adalah teman Kibum, Zhoumi.

" Gomawo ahjusshi" Ucap Yunho

" Ne, cheonma"

Tak lama Jaejoong dipindahkan keruang rawat. Yunho terus menatap wajah Jaejoong yang kini telah dipasang sebuah plester kecil pada ujung bibirnya.

" Mianhae Yun... Kami tidak bisa menjaganya" Ucap Heechul

" Gwanchana... "

" Yun... Sudah malam, tidurlah... Biar eomma yang menjaganya"

" Aniya eomma... Kalian semua pulanglah.. Aku akan menemani Joongie..."

" Yun..."

" Gwaenchana appa... Jja... Bawalah Jihye pulang. Dia sudah mengantuk" Ucap Yunho pada sang appa lalu matanya beralih menuju teman - temannya " Kalian juga. Pasti lelah. Aku akan memberitahu kalian saat Joongie sadar"

" Su... Dengar itu.. Sudah jangan menangis..." Ucap Yoochun pada Junsu yang terisak semenjak Jaejoong diculik

" Hiks... Joongie... Hiks..."

" Gwaenchana... Kajja aku antar pulang" Ucap Yoochun

Akhirnya, mereka meninggalkan Yunho. Didepan pintu terdapat dua pengawal yang menjaga ruang rawat Jaejoong. Yunho duduk memegangi tangan Jaejoong. Dia sungguh merasa bersalah sekarang. Dia terus mengelus punggung tangan Jaejoong, Tak lama Yunho tertidur, tangannya menggengam erat tangan Jaejoong..

.

.

.

.

.

.

" YUUUNNNIIIIEEEEEEE! Hiks!"

" OMO!"

Yunho terlonjak kaget saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

" YUUNNIIEEE!" Jaejoong berteriak kencang

" Boo!" Yunho segera bangkit kemudian memeluk Jaejoongnya.

" Yunie.. Yunie... Yunie hiks..."

" Ne Boo... Ini Yunie... Gwaenchana..." Yunho mengelus pundak Jaejoong, mencoba menenangkannya. " Mianhae... Mianhae Boo..."

" Joongie hiks... Takut hiks..."

" Ne... Arra... Sekarang sudah ada Yunie ne? Tidak akan ada yang berani lagi mengganggumu. Ne?" Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap mata indah Jaejoong yang sinarnya sedikit pudar. " Jangan takut Joongie... Ada Yunie sekarang" Lirihnya kemudian menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Jaejoong

" Hiks..." Jaejoong mengangguk dalam tangisnya

Cup

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong perlahan tersenyum.

" Apa... Ng... Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah dirinya tenang dan dokter tadi sudah memeriksanya

" Kau... Ng... Diculik"

" Aku tahu Yun... Aku bahkan tahu siapa yang ada dibalik semua ini"

" Ne... Gwaenchana... Jangan pikirkan dia lagi ne? Dia tidak akan pernah mengganggumu"

" Ne.. Joongie percaya Yunie"

" Sekarang tidurlah" Ucap Yunho pelan

" Jangan tinggalkan Joongie ne?"

" Ne Joongie"

Cup

Yunho kembali mengecup kening Jaejoong lalu membantu Jaejoong untuk berbaring kemudian mengelus surai hitam Jaejoong. Jaejoong perlahan menutup matanya, dia mulai tertidur. Yunho melirik kearah jam tangannya. Pukul tiga pagi. Yunho mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

" Yeobosseo?" Tanya orang diujung sambungan, suaranya terdengar serak

" Chun ah... Otte?"

" Ne, sebentar lagi. Kau mengganggu tidurku saja"

" Hahahaha... Peduli amat!"

" Ck.. Dasar Jung!"

Yunho mematikan sambungannya kemudian beranjak menuju sofa dalam ruangan itu. Dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**- PUKUL TUJUH PAGI -**

.

" Ngghh..."

Mata itu terbuka, mata bulat indah itu mulai melirik - lirik. Kemudian dia duduk. Dia mendapati seorang namja sedang tidur pada sofa. Kaki itu turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu mendekat kearah sofa. Dia mentoel - toel (?) pipi sang namja yang sedang tertidur itu.

Jaejoong merasa bersyukur dia ditemukan Yunho sebelum tiga namja iti berbuat macam - macam padanya. Dan untungnya dia tidak mengalami trauma seperti layaknya orang lain yang sudah mengalami pelecehan seksual.

Cup

" Morning bear..." Lirihnya setelah mengecup bibir Yunho

" Morning Boo..."

" OMO!" Jaejoong berteriak kaget. Dia mengira Yunho sedang tidur

Yunho membuka matanya, dia sudah bangun saat merasa ada seseorang yang mentoel pipinya. Dan cukup kaget juga sang BooJae menciumnya.

" Sedang apa hmm?"

" Joongie... Joongie belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yunie tadi malam"

" Gwaenchana Boo..."

Yunho bangun dari tidurnya kemudian menuntun Jaejoong untuk duduk disampingnya.

" Joongie ingin pulang" Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pasa pundak Yunho

" Kalau kau sudah sehat kau boleh pulang ne?"

" Joongie tidak suka bau rumah sakit Yun..."

" Arra... Tapi, kau belum sembuh. Bersabarlah"

" Haaahh..." Jaejoong menghela nafas kesal

Yunho tersenyum kemudian memaksa Jaehoong untuk tidur dipangkuannya. Jaejoong awalnya ragu, namun kemudian dia membaringkan kepalamya pada pangkuan Yunho. Yunho terus mengelus puncak kepala sampai Jaejoong kembali tertidur.

Yunho kembali tersenyum mendapati Jaejoong kembali tertidur. Pukul sepuluh, Kibum datang bersama Siwon. Mereka tersenyum melihat Jaejoong tengah tidur bersama Yunho disofa. Kibum mendekat dan memakaikan selimut untuk Jaejoong.

" Nggh..." Yunho perlahan membuka matanya " Eomma... Appa.. Kalian sudah datang?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara serak

" Ne Yun..."

" Yun... Appa rasa kau harus membaca ini" Ucap Siwon memberikan koran pada Yunho

Yunho membaca dalam hati headline dalam koran tersebut lalu tersenyum. ' Salah satu gudang milik keluarga Go terbakar! Tiga orang ditemukan tewas dalam kebakaran tersebut'

" Kau tahu sesuatu nak?" Tanya Siwon

" Ne appa. Tentu aku sangat tahu"

" Apa itu tempat Joongie dikurung Yun?" Tanya Kibum

" Aniya eomma. Joongie dikurung didaerah Icheon. Itu hanya untuk salam perkenalanku saja untuk keluarga itu" Ucap Yunho santai

" Ne, lakukan saja Yun! Eomma benar - benar tidak terima Joongie diculik seperti itu!" Ucap Kibum bersemangat

Kibum benar - benar mendendam pada keluarga Go saat Yoochun menceritakan lebih detail daripada Yunho apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong, calon menantu tersayangnya. Setelah Yunho memindahkan Jaejoong menuju tempat tidurnya, dia berngkat ke kantor. Sedangkan Kibum menjaga Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

" JJOOOOONNGGGIIIIEEEE...!" Suara menggelegar itu datang dari namja manis nan imut yang baru saja datang. Jaejoong menoleh karena kaget, sedangkan Kibum langsung berdiri dan menatap pintu. Padahal Kibum tengah asyik menyuapi Jaejoong.

" Suie..." Lirih Jaejoong

Junsu langsung berlari dan memeluk Jaejoong, dibelakangnya terlihat Kyuhyun dan Heechul tengah berjalan lama Jaejoong mendengar suara isakan keluar dari mulut sahabatnya.

" Suie waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Huuuuwwwaaa... Mianhae... Hiks... Kami tidak bisa hiks... Men.. Hiks.. Menjagamu Joongie!"

" Hey... Joongie baik - baik saja... Ini bukan salah kalian. Uljima Suie ah..."

" Ne... Hiks..."

Junsu melepaskan pelukannya, Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian menghapus airmata yang terus mengalir dari mata Junsu. Kemudian Heechul dan Kyuhyun bergantian memeluk Jaejoong. Karena sahabatnya datang, Kibum pamit untu menemui suaminya diperusahaan.

" Hey, aku ingin kau melihat ini Joongie..." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba - tiba.

Jaejoong bangkit kemudian duduk dipinggir tempat duduknya Dia duduk disamping kanan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Junsu duduk dsamping kiri Jaejoong dan Heechul berdiri didepannya. Kyuhyun menaruh sebuah tablet dipangkuan Jaejoong. Dia segera menyalakan sebuah video yang membuat Jaejoong tercekat dan sungguh kaget.

Di dalam video itu tampak seorang yeoja tengah berhubungan intim dengan lima orang namja! Bayangkan! Lima!

Dan ternyata yeoja itu adalah Ahra nampak menikmati semua sentuhan namja - namja itu. Video berdurasi sepuluh menit itu disaksikan Jaejoong dengan mulut menganga lebar.

" Aku punya versi lengkapnya kalau kau mau" Ucap Kyuhyun

" MWO?!"

" Ne, aku mendapatkannya dari seseorang berjidat lebar tadi pagi"

" Eh?!"

Jaejoong masih melongo dibuatnya. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercayai. Dan, dia melihat sesuatu! Tentu dia sangat tahu tempat Ahra barusan! Kemarin dia dikurung disana!

" Lihat ini!" Lanjut Kyuhyun membuka sebuah artikel pada tab nya.

" **SKANDAL SEX PUTRI PENGUSAHA GO TERUNGKAP SETELAH GUDANG MILIK KELUARGANYA TERBAKAR!**" Jaejoong membacanya dengan kencang, tidak menyangka hal itu akan terjadi

" Ne, lihat koran ini" Ucap Heechul kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah koran Dalam koran itu terlihat sebuah gudang yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil dilalap api. Jaejoong membekap mulutnya.

" Aku yakin ini adalah perbuatan keluarga Jung"

" W-wae?"

" Tentu saja balas dendam! Kibum ahjumma sangat tidak terima kau diperlakukan seperti kemarin!" Jawab Junsu

" Jung eomma yang melakukannya?"

" Tentu bukan... Kekasihmulah yang melakukannya Joongie..." Ucap Kyuhyun santai

" Yunie...?"

" Ne..."

.

.

.

.

.

**- SEMENTARA ITU DI JUNG'S CORP -**

**.**

" Bagus sekali Chun..."

" Tentu saja... Aku sudah lama tidak mendapatkan mainan, sekalinya dapat tentu saja aku harus menikmatinya bukan?" Ucap namja cassanova itu

Mereka, Yunho dan Yoochun duduk berhadapan dipisahkan dengan meja diruangan Yunho.

" Kenapa dia malah menikamatinya? Ku memberikan apa?" Tanya Yunho setelah melihat video itu

" Obat perangsang tentu saja! Skandal itu harus dibuat seakan - akan dia menikmatinya bukan? Kalau diperkosa namanya SKANDAL PEMERKOSAAN! Aigoo... Tidak menarik, nanti mereka malah meminta polisi mengusutnya. Kalau seperti ini kan kesannya dia yang liar"

" Ck... Otak mesummu sangat berjalan dalam hal seperti ini!"

" Tentu saja!"

" Lalu kenapa kau hanya membuat video itu menjadi sepuluh menit?"

" Aku kan bisa menjualnya... Anggap saja video sepuluh menit itu trailler"

" Ck... Dasar"

" Hey, sudah banyak yang beli kau tahu! Ah... tapi, aku memberikan gratis pada Kyu"

" Mwo?! Kau bodoh? Bagaimana kalau nanti Ioongie melihat?"

" Hmm... molla?"

" Ck... Kau ini! Baiklah... Kita lanjutkan permainan"

" Tentu Jung!"

Apalagi yang akan diperbuat oleh Yunho dan Yoochun terhadap keluarga Go terutama Ahra? Ck...

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong!

Maap maap baru update! Cho na sakit! Wkwkwkwkwk...

Sekarang baru update lagi! ^^

Semoga chap kemaren ga mengecewakan ne? (Hampir dilempar kulkas bang mimin kemaren krn menistakan Jaemma)

Balik lagi ke judul, MINE... Tentu aja ga ada yang boleh nyentuh Jaemma kecuali siaaapppaaa?

SIAAAPPPAAA?

**SSSIIIIAAAPPPPAAAA**? ( lebay lu Cho!) #plakk efek nonton **babymetal** bawaannya tereak ga jelas!

Wkwkwkwkwk..

Uuhuk...uhuukk..

Balik ke topik, tentu aja yang boleh nyentuh Jaemma tentu saja cuma uri lovely honey funny bunny Yunpa...

Jadi jangan demo Cho ne?

Chap - chap depan mareee kita isi dengan kebahagian pasangan YunJae aje... kkkkkk... ^o^

Aigoo... moment apa ya di chap besok? Hmmmm... #minjem otak bang mimin buat mikir

Ya sudahlah, yang penting besok YunJae moment comeback... lalalalalalal~~~~

Maacih ya yang udah baca, tulis ripiu, follow n fav ff Cho...

Special thanks to :

gothiclolita89, YunHolic, jaena, Ega EXOkpopers, chantycassie, Dennis Park, nurilhuda . ahsina, littlecupcake noona, maghT, Vic89, diahmiftachulningtyas, joongmax, leeChunnie, cminsa, UKnowBooJae, ifa. p. arunda, Guest, mery. forevershawol, de, dex indra, yoon HyunWoon, baby mochi, vampireyunjae, Guest, boobearchangkyu, Ciachunyoo, Naonao12, snow. drop. 1272, yunjae heart, Noona, shanzec, LDHlovers, asguest, FiniAsCassie, Guest, lee sunri hyun, danactebh, putri anggia (whooo? Ganti nama lah?kkk), insun taeby (wow, keren derita si ahra tu..kkkkkk), heesy, idez lv hallyu, joyer, leejaeshino37, Kkamjjongitem, yuu, RlyCJaeKyu, nonapanda, nin nina, joonghoYJ, jungnari, AmuKyuMinElf, Guest, para Sider.

See u next chap... ^^

Ada pertanyaan?


	17. Chapter 17

**Mine ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminie milik Cho

Pairing : Yunjae

Yaoi, typos , membosankan, alur lambat

Rating **T**

.

.

.

.

**- SEMENTARA ITU DI JUNG'S CORP -**

**.**

" Bagus sekali Chun..."

" Tentu saja... Aku sudah lama tidak mendapatkan mainan, sekalinya dapat tentu saja aku harus menikmatinya bukan?" Ucap namja cassanova itu

Mereka, Yunho dan Yoochun duduk berhadapan dipisahkan dengan meja diruangan Yunho.

" Kenapa dia malah menikamatinya? Ku memberikan apa?" Tanya Yunho setelah melihat video itu

" Obat perangsang tentu saja! Skandal itu harus dibuat seakan - akan dia menikmatinya bukan? Kalau diperkosa namanya SKANDAL PEMERKOSAAN! Aigoo... Tidak menarik, nanti mereka malah meminta polisi mengusutnya. Kalau seperti ini kan kesannya dia yang liar"

" Ck... Otak mesummu sangat berjalan dalam hal seperti ini!"

" Tentu saja!"

" Lalu kenapa kau hanya membuat video itu menjadi sepuluh menit?"

" Aku kan bisa menjualnya... Anggap saja video sepuluh menit itu trailler"

" Ck... Dasar"

" Hey, sudah banyak yang beli kau tahu! Ah... tapi, aku memberikan gratis pada Kyu"

" Mwo?! Kau bodoh? Bagaimana kalau nanti Ioongie melihat?"

" Hmm... molla?"

" Ck... Kau ini! Baiklah... Kita lanjutkan permainan"

" Tentu Jung!"

Apalagi yang akan diperbuat oleh Yunho dan Yoochun terhadap keluarga Go terutama Ahra? Ck...

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 17 ~**

.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dengan tenang namun tegas melangkah disepanjang lorong. Namja itu berhenti didepan pintu rawat dan membuka knop pintu itu.

" Joongie..." Panggilnya

" Hmm? Ohh... Yunie..."

Namja bermata musang itu melepaskan kacamata hitamnya kemudian tersenyum dan mendekat kearah kekasihnya.

Cup

Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong kemudian duduk dikursi samping tempat tidur Jaejoong.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

" Sudah baik, jadi Joongie boleh pulang?"

" Nanti aku akan bertemu dokter untuk memastikan"

" Yunie tidak percaya Joongie?"

" Saat ini aku percaya pada dokter Joongie... Kau tidak bisa membohongiku"

" Ish! Menyebalkan!"

" Mana eomma?"

" Baru ke kantin mencari makan sepertinya"

" Oh..."

" Yun... Apa kau yang membuat gudang keluarga Ahra terbakar?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Kau tahu darimana hmm?" Tanyanya menggenggam tangan Jaejoong kemudian mengelus punggung tangan Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya

" Beritanya sudah muncul Yun... Dan skandal Ahra juga?"

" Menurutmu?"

" Waeyo Yun?"

" Tentu saja karena dia menyakitimu" Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam " Sekali dia menyakitimu balasannya tidak akan terkira Boo"

" Apa itu tidak keterlaluan hanya untukku kau sampai harus begitu Yun?"

Yunho bangkit kemudian duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Jaejoong. Mengelus pipi lembut milik Jaejoong.

" Ani, itu bukan apa - apa... Aku bahkan bisa menghabisinya jika aku mau. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakitimu Boo..." Lirihnya

" Yun... Aku... Aku..."

" Tidak ada yang boleh memandang rendah dirimu Boo... Termasuk hatimu"

" Tapi, aku sudah kotor Yun..." Lirih Jaejoong kemudian membuka dua kancing piyama rumah sakit yang dikenakannya dan menunjukkan bekas kemerahan yang dibuat oleh para namja yang menyekap Jaejoong

" Ani Boo... Kau tidak kotor... Tidak ada yang menyebutmu kotor. Kau masih Joongieku yang polos dan suci. Jangan bilang seperti itu Boo..

" Ucap Yunho pelan

Jaejoong menggeleng perlahan. Yunho menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong.

" Kau akan tetap berada disampingku apapun yang terjadi Boo... Hanya kau yang aku inginkan..."

Cup

Yunho menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir penuh Jaejoong. Namun tak lama Yunho mulai bergerak, dia mulai menghisap bibir bawah Jaejoong dan kemudian mengemutnya. Lidahnya pun tak lupa membelai bibir indah milik Jaejoong.

" Ngghh! Yunhh..."

Yunho mengentikan ciumannya kemudian memandang Jaejoong.

" Kalau masalah ini" Yunho mengelus tanda kemerahan pada pundak Jaejoong " Aku akan membersihkannya, jangan pernah khawatir Boo..."

" Yunh..."

Yunho mengarahkan bibirnya pada tanda kemerahan dipundak Jaejoong kemudian menghisapnya. Ada rasa kesal saat melihat tanda itu namun dia mencoba menahannya.

" Ngghh... Aphhaa... Yang nghh.. Kau lakukhaann Yunh..."

" Mmccckkk..."

" Yunnhhh!"

" Membersihkanmu agar tidak ada lagi bekas namja - namja sialan itu yang menempel padamu Boo.."

" Tapi... Aahhh!"

Ucapan Jaejoong berubah menjadi desahan saat Yunho malah meraup niple Jaejoong dan menghisapnya.

" Yunnhh... Uugghhh..."

" Sluuurrpp... Mmhhh..."

" Aahh..."

Tanga Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho, dia masih tak menyangka kekasihnya melakukan hal ini padanya.

" Yuuunnhh! Hennthhiiikaannhh... Uughhh..."

" Wae? Sluurrpp.. Aku sedang menikamatinya Boo sluurrpp... Mmhhh"

Jaejoong mencoba menjauhkan kepala Yunho namun Yunho malah merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong erat dan makin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Jaejoong. Sampai...

Pletak

Pletak

Bughh

Buggh

" Aw! Aw! Appo! Eom-eomma..!"

Yunho mencoba berlari dari sang eomma namun gagal. Eommanya mengurung Yunho disofa kemudian memukul Yunho menggunakan tas tangannya.

Jaejoong tadi berusaha menghentikan Yunho karena eommanya berdiri di depan pintu bahkan dibelakangnya berdiri Heechul, Junsu dan Kyuhyun. Sang eomma mendekat kemudian menjitaki kepala sang anak. Sampai akhirnya Yunho menghindar dan terkurung oada sofa.

Jaejoong langsung merapikan piyamanya saat Kibum sibuk memukuli Yunho.

" YA! Anak kurang ajar! Apa kau tidak tahu Joongie sedang sakit?! Dasar pervert!" Ucap Kibum tetap memukuli anak mesumnya

" Appo! Eomma! Yah!"

" Rasakan!"

Heechul, Junsu dan Kyuhyun terbahak melihat seseorang yang terkenal dingin, sedang berteriak kesakitan serti anak kecil. Sedangkan Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya, dia sangat malu kepergok sedang making out dengan kekasihnya itu!

" Joongie baby... Aigoo... Kalau beruang mesuk itu menyerangmu, katakan pada eomma ne?" Kibum mendekat kemudian mengelus kepala Jaejoong

" Ne eomma" Jaejoong menanggapinya dengan semangat. Dia melirik ke arah Yunho lalu terkekeh pelan. Dilihatnya Yunho sedang mengelus kepalanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya dengan tidak elit.

.

.

Malam ini, Yunho bertugas menemani Jaejoong di rumah. Setelah diceramahi sang eomma dan berjanji tidak macam - macam juga Jaejoong berkata akan menelepon Kibum saat Yunho berbuat yang 'iya -iya' padanya. Akhirnya sang eomma meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong berduaan.

Dan... Saat ini Yunho tengah duduk dikursi disebelah tempat tidur Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak mau melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Yunho.

" Sudah malam Boo.. Tidurlah"

" Nanti Yun..."

" Waeyo?"

" Joongie sedang ingin bersama Yunie"

" Hey, jangan menggodaku Boo… Aku tidak akan tahan"

" Joongie tidak menggoda Yunie" Jaejoong menggeser tubuhnya " Kajja, Yunie tidur disebelah Joongie saja"

" Boo.."

" Joongie tidak terima penolakan" Ucapnya kemudian menarik – narik tangan Yunho

Yunho mendesah pelan kemudian mengikuti keinginan kekasihnya. Setelah melepaskan sepatunya dia naik menuju ranjang Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian memeluk Yunho.

Dan Yunho akhirnya mengelus – elus kepala Jaejoong agar cepat tertidur, jika tidak maka jangan salahkan ada beruang kelaparan didalam ruangan itu.

.

.

.

CEKLEK

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakan seorang yeoja setengah baya. Dia adalah Kibum dan disebelahnya berdiri pula sang suami. Kibum mendekat pada ranjang Jaejoong. Niatnya untuk memarahi sang anak yang sepertinya melanggar janjinya tadi malam namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong tidur berpelukan.

" Sepertinya kau menepati janjimu kali ini Yun…" Bisiknya

" Sudahlah… Jangan terlalu keras pada Yunho yeobo…"

" Habis, aku kan tidak mau Joongie diserang terus! Heran kenapa kau harus menuruni sifat pervertmu Wonnie!"

" Hey, tapi kau suka kan?" Siwon mencoba memeluk Kibum dari belakang.

Hey, kenapa mereka malah berlovey dovey disana?

" Lepaskan Wonnie ah! Aku akan membangunkan Yunho. Bukankah hari ini kalian bekerja? Hari ini Joongie juga sudah diperbolehkan pulang bukan?"

" Ne…" Dengan tak rela akhirnya Siwon melepaskan pelukannya

Kibum menggoyangkan lengan Yunho pelan.

" Nghh" Yunho perlahan membuka mata sipitnya " Eomma"

" Bangunlah…"

" Ne"

Yunho mencoba melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong padanya, dia mengelus pelan puncak kepala Jaejoong kemudian turun dari ranjang Jaejoong.

" Joongie sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Eomma menjemputnya, kalian pergilah ke kantor"

" Aku akan mengantar eomma" Ucap Yunho

" Tidak perlu, eomma bisa menjaganya"

" Tapi…"

" Sudahlah Yun… Sana mandi dulu"

" Akkhh… Baiklah"

Dengan menyeret kakinya, Yunho segera masuk kamar mandi didalam ruangan itu. Sedangkan Kibum dan Siwon duduk disofa.

" Wonnie ah.. Apa mereka sedang melakukannya?"

" Ne… Dia sama keras kepalanya sepertimu… Kasihan keluarga Go"

" Kenapa mengasihaninya! Biarkan saja! Lihat, gara – gara anaknya itu Joongie seperti ini! Harusnya kan mereka bertunangan, tapi harus diundur karena kasus kemarin! Aish! Rasanya aku ingin mencabik – cabik wajah anaknya itu" Kibum melipat kedua tangannya

" Aigoo… Yeobo… Sabarlah, biarkan saja Yunho dan Yoochun yang mengurusnya. Ne?"

" Ne ne… Lalu kemana juga orangtua Yoochun? Kenapa belum menemuiku juga?"

" Bukankah si Park itu ada di rumahnya?"

" Ne! Tapi, belum menemuiku. Adikmu, si Leeteuk itu juga malah pergi ke Paris"

" Hey, dia kan seorang disainer… Dia sedang bekerja disana"

" Awas saja kalau mereka tidak datang saat pertunangan Yunho dan Joongie!"

" Ne…"

Siwon mengecup puncak kepala Kibum. Siwon sangat mengerti Kibum sedang merasa kesepian. Jihye sedang ujian untuk kenaikan kelasnya. Joongie dirawat dan adiknya, Leeteuk sedang ada pekerjaan di Paris. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa diajaknya menghabiskan uang yang Siwon berikan (baca:shopping sepuasnya).

" Ngghhhh…."

Kibum menoleh, dilihatnya Jaejoong sedang meregangkan tubuhnya. Kemudian dia duduk dan mengucek matanya perlahan.

" Jung eomma.."

" Joongie, kau sudah bangun nak?"

" Ne eomma.. Ng… Yunie eodie?"

" Sedang mandi. Aigo… Sudah setengah jam belum keluar juga"

" Yunie kan kalau mandi bisa satu jam eomma"

" Ne… Kebiasaannya dapat dari mana coba" Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya

Namun tak lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Yunho sudah rapi menggunakan pakaian yang dibawakan eommanya. Dia tersenyum melihat Jaejoong kemudian menghampirinya.

CUP

" Morning Boo.."

" Pagi Yunie" Ucap Jaejoong menunduk malu

" Aish! Cepat sana berangkat! Kau mau terlambat?" Kibum tiba – tiba menginterupsi

" Eomma mengganggu pagi tenangku"

" Ya!"

" Kajja Yun, bukankah kau ada pekerjaan dengan Yoochun?"

" Oh! Aku hampir lupa. Pasti dia sudah menunggu dikantor" Ucapnya memandang Siwon, kemudian pandangannya dialihkan kembali pada Jaejoong " Aku pergi Boo.. Hmm.. Hari ini eomma bilang kau boleh pulang. Kau tidak boleh kelelahan, jangan banyak bergerak dulu ne?" Lanjutnya

" Mwo? Jinjjaa?" Tanya Jaejoong senang, Yunho mengangguk

Segera saja Jaejoong memeluk Yunho karena senang. Kibum ikut tersenyum melihat Jaejoong sangat senang akan kepulangannya hari ini.

Sesuai rencana, akhirnya Kibum membawa Jaejoong pulang sedangkan Siwon dan Yunho menuju perusahaan.

Yunho langsung memasuki ruangannya. Disana sudah duduk Yoochun pada sofa, Yoochun sedang melihat kearah ponselnya.

" Kau telat sekali Jung" Ucapnya tanpa menatap Yunho

" Mianhae… Tadi Joongie pulang dari rumah sakit, aku membantu eomma membereskan pakaiannya"

" Oh…"

" Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho kemudian duduk disamping Yoochun

" Hmm? Semua sudah dalam genggaman kita. Mereka sudah mulai meninggalkan perusahaan Go. Para investor sudah menarik diri dari perusahaan itu"

" Tinggal berapa persen lagi?"

" Sejauh ini baru dua puluh persen yang meninggalkannya"

" Kenapa sedikit sekali?"

" Sabarlah Yun… Kitakan baru bertindak tadi malam? Aigoo.. Lihat saja nanti, pasti persennya akan naik…"

" Lalu apa lagi?"

" Orang suruhanku barusan mengirim kabar bahwa Nona muda Go itu dikurung oleh sang eomma dikamarnya karena berteriak tidak jelas. Sedangkan Mr. Go tadi pagi mendapat serangan jantung. Hanya tinggal Mrs. Go yang bertahan"

" Benarkan?"

" Ne"

" Hey, bukankah keluarga memiliki peternakan?"

" Hum. Wae?"

Yunho tersenyum licik.

" Kau pasti bisa membaca pikiranku sekarang bukan?"

" Tenang saja, aku sudah mengurusnya. Hewan ternak mereka sudah mati satu persatu"

" Bagus Chun. Lanjutkan ne?"

" Eii…. Tugasku Yun"

Drrrtttt

Ponsel Yoochun berbunyi, dia segera mengangkatnya.

" Hmm? Oh.. Stephanie ya… Wae?"

" …"

" Bertemu?"

" …."

" Ok, wait for me babe…"

PIP

Yoochun mematikan ponselnya. Yoochun yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh dan mendapati Yunho tengah menatapnya tajam.

" Waeyo?"

" Kau bermain dengan yeoja mana lagi?"

" Molla~~ Aku tidak ingat, dia ingin bertemu di bar nanti malam"

" Hahh… Playboy" Ucap Yunho kemudian menyandarkan dirinya pada sofa " Tapi, kau sadarkan kalau salah satu sabahat Joongie menyukaimu?"

" Hmm? Suie maksudmu?"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Kau tahu sendiri Yun, pekerjaanku itu beresiko pada nyawaku. Aku tak bisa memilihnya kalau nanti aku hanya membuatnya bersedih"

" Kau hanya belum mencobanya Chun"

" Aku tak berani mengambil resiko itu Yun"

" Hah… Mianhae.. Karena keluargaku kau harus bekerja seperti itu"

" Hey, kau kenapa eoh? Aku sangat menikmatinya kok" Ucap Yoochun kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa seperti yang dilakukan Yunho

" Apa Junsu kurang manis? Sampai kau tak berani mengambil resiko?"

" Kau gila?! Lihat butt nya! Dia sungguh tipeku Yun! Hahahahahah!"

" Aish! Tetap saja mesum"

" Salahkan darah mesum keluarga Jung yang menular padaku juga!"

" YA!"

.

.

.

.

.

**- DUA MINGGU KEMUDIAN -**

.

.

Terdengar suara langkah menggema dalam sebuah perusahaan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah koran. Junki tersenyum melihatnya kemudian membukakan pintu untuknya. Namja itu masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut kemudian.

" Yunie!"

Ternyata Jaejoong lah yang memasuki ruangan Yunho. Yunho tersenyum, dia sedang duduk pada kursi kerjanya.

SRAAKKKK

" Apa ini Yunie?"

Bukan pelukan atau ciuman yang didapat malah Jaejoong melemparkan sebuah koran yang dibawanya ke atas meja kerja Yunho.

" Itu... Koran" Ucap Yunho santai

" Ya! Joongie juga tahu itu koran! Lihat beritanya?"

" Apa sih Boo? Kenapa sampai segitunya?"

" **'PERUSAHAAN GO DINYATAKAN BANGRUT, MR. GO MENINGGAL KARENA SERANGAN JANTUNG, ISTRINYA MRS. GO DITEMUKAN BUNUH DIRI DALAM KAMARNYA DAN ANAKNYA, GO AHRA DIRAWAT DIRUMAH SAKIT JIWA KARENA DEPRESI'** "

" Lalu?" Tanya Yunho tersenyum

" Apa kau yang melakukannya Yunie?"

" Apa? Serangan jantung? Mana mungkin begitu Boo?"

" Bukaaaann! Perusahaannya yang bangkrut! Apa Yunie yang melakukannya?!"

" Hmm? Mana mungkin Boo..."

" Yunie bohong..."

" Kalau aku berkata kalau aku benar melakukannya bagaimana hmmm?" Yunho memandang teduh kekasihnya

" Waeyo Yun?"

" Anggap saja itu balasan karena mengganggu ketenangan leluarga Jung"

" Yun..."

" Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu keluarga Jung Boo... Apa lagi mengganggumu" Ucap Yunho kemudian berdiri dan membelai pipi Jaejoong

" Tapi ini berlebihan"

" Tidak ada yang berlebihan Boo... Aku bahkan sanggup membunuh mereka semua saat tahu kalau Ahra yang menculikmu Boo..." Ucapnya memandang Jaejoong teduh " Tapi, jika mereka mati begitu saja mereka tidak akan merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Makanya aku melakukan itu semua..." Lanjutnya

" Yuuun..." Jaejoong menyentuh tangan Yunho yang berada dipipinya " Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi"

" Aku tidak bisa berjanji Boo... Diluar sana nantinya akan banyak yang orang jahat yang akan menjatuhkan keluargaku. Dan aku harus menjaganya dari sekarang Boo.. Aku harus melakukannya"

" Yun..."

" Hah... Sudahlah, tidak usah kita bahas. Kau mau kemana hmm?" Tanya Yunho mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia memperhatikan Jaejoong yang menggunakan kaos putih tertutup cardigan hitamnya.

" Hmm... Joongie akan pergi ke makam eomma dan appa"

" Mwo?! Kau tidak mengajakku?"

" Joongie lihat Yunie sibuk" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian melirik meja kerja Yunho yang sangat berantakan dengan kertas dan dokumen

" Aku akan ikut. Bukankah kau belum mengenalkanku pada eomma dan appamu?"

" Yunie mau ikut?"

" Ne"

" Ya sudah..."

Yunho memanggil Junki untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong keluar dari perusahaan menuju mobilnya.

Perjalanan mereka sungguh sunyi kali ini. Jaejoong masih tidak terima Yunho melakukan pembalasan dendam yang sangat mengerikan namun dia juga tidak bisa melakukan apa - apa.

Jaejoong menuntun Yunho menuju dua buah makam yang tempatnya bersebelahan. Jaejoong membersihkan makam itu dibantu dengan Yunho. Kemudian meletakkan dua buket bunga yang tadi sempat mereka beli saat diperjalanan. Jaejoong berlutut dan memejamkan matanya, berdoa untuk orangtuanya yang sudah tidak ada disampingnya.

" Eomma, appa... Bagaimana kabar kalian? Joongie disini baik - baik saja. Maaf Joongie sudah lama tidak mengunjungi kalian. Joongie sekarang mempunyai kekasih yang sangat tampan. Hari ini Joongie membawanya, besok Joongie akan bertunangan dengannya. Joongie harap eomma dan appa disana merestui kami" Ucapnya pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Yunho

Yunho kemudian ikut berlutut disamping Jaejoong.

" Annyeong, aku Jung Yunho kekasih Jaejoong. Bolehkan mulai saat ini aku memanggil kalian eomma dan appa? Besok kami akan bertunangan, aku harap aku mendapatkan restu dari kalian. Aku akan menjaga Jaejoong sekuat tenagaku. Terima kasih sudah membesarkan Jaejoong sehingga dia menjadi namja cantik yang mempesona"

Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya, dia tidak senang dipanggil cantik! Hey! Dia tampan! ( menurutnya )

" Waeyo Boo? Kenapa mempoutkan bibirmu?"

" Joongie tampan!"

" Ne ne ne Joongie tampan yang cantik"

"Ya!" Jaejoong mencubit pinggang Yunho

" Aw appo Boo... Kenapa kau menindasku didepan orangtuamu?"

" Eomma appa, dia ini sungguh kejam! Menyebut Joongie cantik, padahal Joongie tampan"

" Aigoo... Kim eomma appa... Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya"

" Ya! Napuen!"

" Aw... Hahahahaha... Appo Boo... Sudah - sudah, kajja kita pulang eoh?"

Yunho berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya Jaejoong masih cemberut namun dia menyambut tangan Yunho, dan mereka pun meninggalkan makam kedua orangtua Jaejoong. Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook.

.

Yunho tersenyum melihat sang kekasih yang sepertinya masih merajuk padanya. Saat dimobil pun Jaejoong tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

" Hey... Merajuk eoh?" Tanya Yunho

" Hum!"

" Eii... Ya sudah... Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan sesuai apa yang kau inginkan Boo... Tapi karena kau marah..."

Mata Jaejoong membulat kemudian melirik Yunho. Sesuai apa yang dia inginkan? Maksudnya berjalan dipinggir jalan? Menikmati es krim sambil bergandengan tangan dan memakan jajanan dipinggir jalan lagi?

" Kita pul..."

" Ya sudah, Joongie mau!" Ucapnya dengan ketus memutus ucapan Yunho

" Mau apa eoh?"

" Kencan!"

" Kau masih jutek... Aku tidak mau mengajakmu"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" Ng... Joongie mau... Joongie ingin kencan dengan Yunie. Ne?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata besarnya.

Yunho meminggirkan kendaraannya dan menatap Jaejoong.

" Kau sungguh ingin?"

" Hum... Joongie ingin"

" Poppo..." Ucap Yunho kemudian memajukan wajahnya

Cup

Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong langsung mengecup bibir Yunho untuk mendapat kencan impiannya. Yunho tersenyum kemudian menangkup pipi Jaejoong.

" Gomawo..." Lirihnya kemudian mengecup balik bibir yang baru saja mengecupnya

Jaejoong merona, ntahlah... Sudah sekian kali Yunho melakukannya namun tetap saja wajahnya merona tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Sesuai keinginan Jaejoong, mereka memakan es krim sambil bergandengan tangan. Sebelumnya Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho untuk berganti pakaian dengan pakaian kasual saja. Dia tidak mau berkencan dengan Yunho yang masih menggunakan jas. Jadi Yunho berhenti disebuah toko pakaian membeli kaos polo hijau juga jins hitam membuat Jaejoong makin terpesona melihatnya. Lihat, sekarang semya orang memandang iri pasangan Yunjae.

Akhirnya dengan senyum mengembang Jaejoong memulai kencan impiannya. Melihat - lihat isi toko dan jangan lupakan mereka memakan panganan pinggir jalan, makanan kesukaan Jaejoong. Dia menyeret Yunho memasuki salah satu kedai langgannya dulu. Dia memilih beberapa tusuk sosis dan hot dog dalam kedai hat baa tersebut.

" Ahjummaaa... Joongie mau ini!" Seru Jaejoong dengan semangat

" Ne..." Jawab sang penjual kemudian memandang Jaejoong

" Waeyoo? Jangan bilang ahjumma lupa dengan Joongie?"

" OMO! Joongie? Kim Jaejoong eoh!"

" Ne! Lee ahjumma benar - benar melupakan Joongie?" Ucapnya dengan mata berkaca - kaca

" Aigoooo! Mianhae Joongie ah! Kau sudah lama tidak kesini sih! Dan... Siapa dia? Pacarmu eoh?" Tanya sang penjual melirik Yunho

" Hehehehe... Ne... Pacar Joongie!"

" Annyeong ahjumma. Jung Yunho imnida" Ucap Yunho memperkenalkan diri

" Aigo... Tampan sekali! Kau pintar memilih kekasih Joongie ah"

" Apa maksud ahjumma? Memang Joongie tidak tampan juga?!"

" Aish! Orang juga tahu kalau kau itu cantik! Bukan tampan"

" Ish! Ahjumma ini! Sama saja seperti Yunie!"

" Hahahahaha... Ahjumma kan hanya berkata yang sebenarnya!"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya mendengarkan perkataan sang penjual sedangkan Yunho tertawa melihat kelakuan Jaejoong dengan penjual kedai itu. Dia mengacak helaian rambut Jaejoong.

" Otte? Enak bukan?" Tanya Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang tengah memakan sosisnya

" Hmm.. Ini enak..."

" Kapan - kapan kota kesini lagi ne ne ne Yunie?"

" Ne..." Ucap Yunho ala kadarnya, dia sedang menikmati makanan pinggir jalan yang ternyata rasanya enak itu

Hari mulai malam, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk pulang namun Jaejoong masih tidak mau pulang. Padahal mereka sudah berada didalam mobil.

" Apa lagi Boo? Apa masih ada yang kurang?"

" Joongie belum mau pulang Yunie..." Rengeknya

" Eomma tadi sudah menelepon dan khawatir. Ini juga sudah jam sepuluh malam. Besok bukankah kau harus bersiap - siap untuk acara kita Boo?" Ucap Yunho memberi pengertian " Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan... Kita pulang ne?"

" Hah... Baiklah..."

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong kemudian menjalankan mobil menuju rumah orangtuanya. Mereka akan menginap disana. Sesampainya didepan rumah, Jaejoong sudah tertidur. Yunho tersenyum kemudian menggendong kekasih tersayangnya.

" Akhirnya kalian pulang. Lihat! Apa yang kau perbuat? Dia kelelahan bukan?" Ucap Kibum. Dia terlihat khawatir karena Jaejoong berada dalam gendongan Yunho

" Aku sudah memaksanya pulang eomma... Dia tidak mau pulang malah... Aku akan membawanya ke kamar"

" Ne... Jalja Joongie" Bisik Kibum kemudian mengecup pipi Jaejoong

Yunho segera membawa Jaejoong menuju kamarnya dan membaringkannya. Yunho beranjak dari sana bermaksud untuk pergi kekamar mandi.

" Ngghh..."

Namun, suara Jaejoong membuatnya berbalik dan mendapati Jaejoong tengah mengucek matanya.

" Kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Hum.. Kau tertidur begitu lelap jadi aku menggendongmu"

" Ohh..." Jaejoong bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian berjalan menuju Yunho

GREP

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho. Yunho kembali tersenyum mendapati sifat manja Jaejoong.

" Waeyo hmm?" Tanya Yunho mengelus kepala Jaejoong

" Joongie ngantuk... Tapi harus mandi karena badan Joongie lengket"

" Lalu?"

" Mandikan Joongie"

Glup

Dua kata itu membuat Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Selama dua minggu ini dia sudah susah payah menahan nafsunya terhadap si pawang gajah ini. Tapi sekarang? Jaejoong seperti sedang mengundangnya.

" Joongie ah..."

" Hanya mandikan Joongie... Joongie malas bear" Bisiknya pelan

" Hah.." Yunho mendesah kasar " Baiklah"

Dengan kedua tangannya dia membuat kaki Jaejoong melingkar pada pinggangnya. Dan Jaejoong langsung memeluk leher Yunho saat tubuhnya terangkat. Menggendong Jaejoong ala koala sangat mudah untuk seorang Jung Yunho, namun menahan godaan didepannya sungguh dia tidak sanggup. Dia mendudukkan Jaejoong pada pinggir wastafel. Kemudian beralih pada bath up dan mengisinya dengan air hangat.

Tadinya dia akan mengajak Jaejoong berendam bersama saja agar hemat waktu namun melihat Jaejoong yang kelelahan dia akan memandikan Jaejoong terlebih dahulu agar tak terlalu lama berada di kamar mandi.

Setelah merasa airnya cukup, dia beralih ke Jaejoong kemudian membuka kaos yang Jaejoong kenakan lalu menurunkan celana yang dipakai Jaejoong.

" Ng... Joongie... Hey... Kenapa kau malah tertidur disini eoh?" Ucap Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang ternyata tidur terduduk

" Ng... Malas bear"

" Ck..."

Dengan susah payah menahan hasratnya dia menaruh tubuh mungil Jaejoong pada bath up. Kemudian dia mulai menyabuni Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedang asyik tidur. Setelah semua selesai Yunho kembali menggendong bayi besarnya menuju tempat tidur dan kemudian memakaikannya piyama kemudian Yunho kembali kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. . . .

.

.

Besoknya merupakan hari bahagia untuk pasangan Yunjae. Hari ini mereka akan bertunangan dan setelah Jaejoong lulus mereka akan segera menikah.

Beberapa undangan sudah mulai berdatangan. Acara itu diselenggarakan di hotel bintang lima milik keluarga Yunho. Rata - rata teman bisnis ayahnya mengajak anaknya yang sepertinya sangat penasaran pada Jaejoong. Mereka ingin tahu seperti apa Jaejoong sampai Yunho dan keluarga benar - benar bertekuk lutut pada Jaejoong. Mereka sungguh tidak terima dikalahkan oleh Jaejoong yang datang dari keluarga biasa saja.

Namun, para orangtua itu mengingatkan untuk menjaga cara pandang mereka terhadap Jaejoong. Mereka tidak mau karena kesalahan kecil anaknya pada Jaejoong membuat keluarganya hancur seperti keluarga Go.

Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu itu ulah keluarga Jung? Tentu saja rumor yang beredar menceritakan bahwa Ahra berusaha menculik Jaejoong sehingga berakibat fatal baginya juga keluarganya. Untuk itubpara undangan memperingati anak - anaknya untuk menjaga sikap didepan Yunho juga Jaejoong jika tidak ingin hancur seperti keluarga Go.

Yunho dan Jaejoong memasuki ruangan itu. Tatapan tidak percaya keluar dari para yeoja yang sudah ditolak oleh Yunho. Mana ada namja secantik itu? Lihat senyumannya yang terus mengembang sepanjang perjalanannya menuju tengah aula. Sungguh indah dan mempesona.

Acara tukar cincin itu berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan. Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong saat Jaejoong selesai memasukkan cincin kedalam jari manis Yunho. Yunho mengulum bibir bawah Jaejoong. Jaejoong terbelalak kaget, namun kelamaan dia menikmati ciuman yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

Dari jauh Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat sahabatnya bertunangan. Disebelahnya, dia menggenggam tangan seorang namja manis yang sudah beberapa minggu lalu resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Sedangkan dari stan makanan terlihat Heechul tengah bercanda dengan Hangeng yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya beberapa hari lalu.

Dan...

Kemana Junsu?

Dia terlihat memandang pedih pada seseorang. Seseorang yang tengah berciuman dengan seorang yeoja. Yoochun, dia sedang berciuman di pojok ruangan.

" Suie..." Panggil Jaejoong pelan

" Jo-joongie ah..."

Ternyata acara berciuman itu sudah selesai dan Jaejoong juga Yunho menghampiri Junsu yang berdiri membatu melihat seseorang yang ternyata adalah Yoochun.

" Hampirilah..." Ucap Jaejoong

" Tapi..."

" Bilang kau menyukainya dan miliki dia Su"

" Dia sedang bersama kekasihnya Joongie ah"

" Bukan, yeoja itu bukan kekasihnya. Hampiri saja" Ucap Yunho santai

" Ng..."

" Sebelum terlambat Su" Ucap Jaejoong

Terlihat Junsu menelan ludahnya kasar kemudian memandang Jaejoong. Tak lama dia mengangguk dan menghampiri Yoochun. Heechul dan Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Jaejoong untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Grep

" Su?" Yoochun terlalu kaget Junsu menariknya saat dianya tengah berciuman

" Kau milikku!"

CUP

Junsu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yoochun. Yoochun hendak Junsu mendorong namun Junsu menahan lengan Yoochun sedangkan bibirnya mengulum bibir bawah Yoochun.

" Ya! Ap..."

Yeoja yang barusan berciuman dengan Yoochun hendak memisahkan Junsu dan Yoochun namun ntah sejak kapan Heechul ada disamping yeoja itu kemudian membekap mulut yeoja itu kemudian membawa yeoja itu keluar ruangan.

" Apa yang kalu lakukan Su?" Tanya Yoochun

" Kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Junsu

" Mwo?"

" Kau menyukaiku?!" Tanya Junsu sekali lagi, kali ini dengan nada tinggi

" Kau tahu kita tidak bisa Su, bukankah sudah aku jelaskan?"

" Aku hanya bertanya Kau menyukaiku? Jawab saja pabbo!"

" Aish! Ne! Aku menyukaimu!"

" Ya sudah! Mulai saat ini kau kekasihku!"

" Su! Bukankah ak..."

Sebelum omongannya berlanjut Junsu kembali mencium Yoochun kali ini lebih panas. Semua pandangan jadi melihat kearah Yoochun. Terlihat orangtua Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun yang kebetulan saling mengenal sedang mengobrol langsung mengangakan mulutnya melihat kejadian itu.

" Aku akan selalu disampingmu! Apapun yang terjadi!"

" Kim Junsu!"

" APA?!" Pekik Junsu

Pletak

" Aw! Ya!" Yoochun menoleh untuk mendapatkan jawaban siapa yang telah memukul kepalanya " Eom... Eomma..." Ucap Yoochun tergagap

" Berani kau menolak Junsu, habis kau Park Yoochun!" Ucap sang eomma dengan aura gelap

" Mwo?!" Pekik Yoochun kaget

Junsu tersenyum sumriah mendengar apa yang dikatan oleh eomma Yoochun. Dia juga tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan restu dari orangtua Yoochun secepat ini.

" Gomawo ahjumma!" Pekik Junsu senang kemudian memeluk Leeteuk

" Ne... Tenang saja Su..."

Junsu melepaskan pelukannya kemudian memandang Yoochun.

" Apa Su? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" Tanya Yoochun

" Lihat bukan? Ahjumma saja menerimaku masa kau tidak!"

" Aish! Aku sudah peringatkan resikonya bukan!"

" Ne!"

" Aish! Kemarilah!" Ucap Yoochun tersenyum kemudian membuka tangannya, Junsu langsung tersenyum kemudian memeluk Yoochun dengan erat

Tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi ruangan itu. Adegan itu terlihat aneh namun indah. Jaejoong dan Yunho mendekat.

Pletak!

" Aw! Ya! Kenapa memukulku?" Ucap Yoocun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Junsu

" Kau ini! Ini acaraku kenapa kau membuat dirimu dan Junsu menjadi pasangan utama dalam acaraku eoh?!" Yunho sedikit meninggikan suaranya

" Heheheeh... Mian?"

" Suieee... Chukae..." Jaejoong langsung memeluk sahabatnya

" Ne... Gomawo Jae..."

Kyuhyun dan Heechul pun mendekat memberikan ucapan selamat. Mereka senang akhirnya Yoochun menerima cinta Junsu. Semoga mereka nantinya bisa terus menjalani cinta mereka dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Setelah acara itu selesai, pasangan Yunjae pun pulang.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Yunho sedang menunggu Jaejoong didalam kamarnya. Tadi Jaejoong mengeluh ingin minum susu sebelum tidur dan sekarang tinggalah Yunho sendiri dalam kamarnya.

Ceklek

" Lama sekali Boo?"

" Hmm... Tadi eomma mengajak mengobrol"

" Kemarilah... Kita tidur" Ucap Yunho kemudian menggeser tubuhnya

" Ne"

Jaejoong merangkak menuju tempat tidur. Dan masuk dalam pelukan setelah lima belas menit Yunho mendapati Jaejoong menggeliat tidak jelas.

" Boo kau kenapa?" Tanya Yunho sedikit panik

" Ngghh... Mollaahhh Yunh... Nggh... Joongieh merasa panas... Nghhh beaarrhh..."

" Mwo?" Yunho bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian memandangi Jaejoong

Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan keringat dan mengeluarkan suara yang mirip dengan desahan. Yunho menaikkan alisnya.

" Apa yang eomma berikan padamu? Apa hanya susu?"

" Nghh... Eomma dan Jihye memberikan Joongie sirup tadi... Ngghh... Yunh.. Bagaimana ini? Joongie... Aaahhhh..."

Ntah dorongan dari mana Jaejoong mengelus niplenya sendiri Yunho beranjak dari tempat tidurnya kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya.

" EOOMMMAAA! JIIIHHYYEEEE!" Teriak Yunho

" ANGGAP SAJA ITU HADIAH PERTUNANGAN DARI KAMI OPPA!" Teriak Jihye dari bawah

" MWO!"

BRRAAAKKK

Jihye segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menguncinya. Begitu pula Kibum. Yunho menepuk keningnya. Kemudian melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya.

Glup

" Jo-joongie?"

Yunho menatap tak percaya adegan didepannya. Jaejoongnya tengah berbaring namun tangannya mengocok juniornya dengan semangat dan tangan satunya memainkan niple kanannya.

" Yuuunnhh... Aaaahhh... Aaahhh... Nnggghh... To-tolong Joongiehhh mmmhhhmm... beaarrrhhh..." Ucapnya kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual jangan lupakan pandangan Jaejoong yang menatap Yunho dengan kitty eyesnya

Yunho melongo, membantu bingung sekarang. Bukankah eommanya melarang dirinya berhubungan dengan Jaejoong sampai menikah nanti?

Aigooo...

Apa yang harus dilakukannya kini...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ END ~**

.

.

.

Eits... bercanda deng..

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

Yayy! Chap 17 up!

Tadi ga bisa masuk ke ffn mau save pun gagal mulu! OMGSUN! Mengerikan!

Tapi, ya sudahlah...

Panjangkah chap ini? Semoga ga mengecewakan ne?

Semoga Mine berakhir dengan indah kayak ff Cho yang udah tamat yang sekuelnya sampe sekarang belom di publish - publisg! Kkkkkkk..

**idez lv hallyu, joongmax, gothiclolita89** mau videonya? Wani piro? Kkkk...

**Ciachunyoo** nee...Cho udh sembuh langsung update! Cho mesum?! #syoktingkat dewa

**putri anggia** fashion show ga ajak Cho?! Ommo ommo! Nee... Cho sembuh langsung update ^^

Thanks buat yang udah nyempetin baca, tulis ripiu, follow n fav in ff Cho...

**Special Thanks to :**

Noona, ilma, vampireyunjae, Millie, idez lv hallyu, Rly. C. JaeKyu, joongmax, Ciachunyoo, Dennis Park (Cho demam abis liad aktinya bang Mimin di Mimi!kkkk), geelovekorea (tq ^^), cminsa, shanzec, nin nina, Ega EXOkpopers (wkwkwkwkwk ikut ketawa juga deh), Naonao12 (tq ^^), Vic89, yoon HyunWoon, dex indra, leeChunnie, joongYJ (tq ^^), LDHlovers ( tq ^^ ), lee sunri hyun, danactebh, ifa. p, arunda, yunjae heart, snow. drop. 1272, YunHolic, farla 23, maghT, diahmiftachulningtyaz (ne, tq ^^), nurwakhidah93, Clein cassie, KimRyan2124, gothiclolita89, para Sider.

Mianhae Cho belom bisa bales semua ripiu #bow

Soooo..

See u next chap ne!

Chhuuuuuu~~~~~~


	18. Chapter 18

**Mine ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminie milik Cho

Pairing : Yunjae

Yaoi, typos , membosankan, alur lambat

Rating **T**

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Yunho sedang menunggu Jaejoong didalam kamarnya. Tadi Jaejoong mengeluh ingin minum susu sebelum tidur dan sekarang tinggalah Yunho sendiri dalam kamarnya.

Ceklek

" Lama sekali Boo?"

" Hmm... Tadi eomma mengajak mengobrol"

" Kemarilah... Kita tidur" Ucap Yunho kemudian menggeser tubuhnya

" Ne"

Jaejoong merangkak menuju tempat tidur. Dan masuk dalam pelukan setelah lima belas menit Yunho mendapati Jaejoong menggeliat tidak jelas.

" Boo kau kenapa?" Tanya Yunho sedikit panik

" Ngghh... Mollaahhh Yunh... Nggh... Joongieh merasa panas... Nghhh beaarrhh..."

" Mwo?" Yunho bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian memandangi Jaejoong

Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan keringat dan mengeluarkan suara yang mirip dengan desahan. Yunho menaikkan alisnya.

" Apa yang eomma berikan padamu? Apa hanya susu?"

" Nghh... Eomma dan Jihye memberikan Joongie sirup tadi... Ngghh... Yunh.. Bagaimana ini? Joongie... Aaahhhh..."

Ntah dorongan dari mana Jaejoong mengelus niplenya sendiri Yunho beranjak dari tempat tidurnya kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya.

" EOOMMMAAA! JIIIHHYYEEEE!" Teriak Yunho

" ANGGAP SAJA ITU HADIAH PERTUNANGAN DARI KAMI OPPA!" Teriak Jihye dari bawah

" MWO!"

BRRAAAKKK

Jihye segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menguncinya. Begitu pula Kibum. Yunho menepuk keningnya. Kemudian melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya.

Glup

" Jo-joongie?"

Yunho menatap tak percaya adegan didepannya. Jaejoongnya tengah berbaring namun tangannya mengocok juniornya dengan semangat dan tangan satunya memainkan niple kanannya.

" Yuuunnhh... Aaaahhh... Aaahhh... Nnggghh... To-tolong Joongiehhh mmmhhhmm... beaarrrhhh..." Ucapnya kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual jangan lupakan pandangan Jaejoong yang menatap Yunho dengan kitty eyesnya

Yunho melongo, membantu bingung sekarang. Bukankah eommanya melarang dirinya berhubungan dengan Jaejoong sampai menikah nanti?

Aigooo...

Apa yang harus dilakukannya kini...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 18 ~**

.

.

.

.

**~ LIMA TAHUN KEMUDIAN ~**

.

.

.

**- SEOUL INTERNATIONAL UNIVERSITY –**

.

Dipojok kantin terlihat enam orang namja sedang bersenda gurau sembari memakan makan siang mereka. Salah satu namja dimeja itu menjadi pusat perhatian namun namja yang terkenal cantik nan mempesona itu sengaja tidak menghiraukan mereka.

Jaejoong, dia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dikampusnya. Selain dikenal cerdas, dia juga sangat ramah sehingga membuatnya terkenal.

Beda lagi dengan Heechul yang duduk disamping kiri Jaejoong walaupun cantik dia sangat galak dan tidak segan – segan untuk bicara ceplas – ceplos sesuka hatinya.

Disamping kanan Jaejoong, Kyuhyun duduk berdampingan dengan kekasihnya, Sungmin. Namja manis yang sudah menemaninya lima tahun ini.

Sedangkan Junsu sedang menyuapi kekasih mesumnya ups… kekasih tersayangnya Park Yoochun. Aigo…. Junsu memang dari dulu selalu perhatian dengan kekasihnya. Sedangkan Yoochun sedang memainkan tangannya pada ponsel dan tangan satunya lagi sedang mengelus paha Junsu. Ck…

" EEOOOMMMMMAAAAA!"

Suara yang bisa merusak gendang telinga itu menggema diseluruh penjuru kantin. Semua mata perlahan bergerak menuju pintu kantin dimana suara itu tadi berasal.

Terlihat seorang namja kecil sedang berjalan mencari sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya mencari seseorang. Saat namja kecil itu mencapai tengah kantin dia berhenti. Dia sungguh risih dengan semua pandangan yang melayang kearahnya.

" Apa eoh liat – liat? Ga pelnah liat ceme ganteng kayak Min ya! Huh! Nolak!"

GUBRAK

Sepertinya seluruh orang yang melihatnya kini makin gemas melihat namja kecil dengan pipi chubby itu. Namun suara lain yang tak kalah menggelegar segara terdengar.

" Miiinnniiiieeeee…. Kenapa kesini eoh?" Junsu ternyata mendekat lalu segera menggendong namja kecil itu

" Min mau beltemu eomma! Eomma eodie?"

" Tuh… eommamu sedang makan"

" Min mau eomma"

Changmin memberontak dalam gendongan Junsu meminta untuk diturunkan. Junsu menurutinya. Namja kecil itu segara berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh Junsu.

" Eeeeoooommmaaaaaa….." Panggilnya

Yang dipanggil eomma hanya menggelengkan kepala. Bingung dengan kelakuan anak tersayangnya ini.

Namja kecil itu berdiri disebelah eommanya yang sedang duduk kemudian dia membuka tangannya berharap sang eomma memangkunya dan tentu saja sang eomma langsung mengangkat anaknya itu.

Penghuni kantin yang tadi terpana dan gemas pada namja kecil itu tersenyum melihat perlakuan manis sang eomma dan anaknya tersebut. Sang eomma terlihat mengelus surai hitam milik anaknya. Namun akhirnya mereka larut kembali dalam kesibukan mereka.

" Minnie kesini dengan siapa eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong, sang eomma yang sekarang sedang memangku anaknya

" Cama appa… Tapi tadi appa ilang Mma… Min ga tau appa bica ilang juga? Padahal appa kan udah becal, tapi macih aja nyacal!"

" Ya! Kau yang menghilang! Pasti appamu sedang bingung mencarimu" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Ich! Kyu juci belicik! Tadi appa Min yang ilang kok…" Ucapnya menatap Kyuhyun tapi kemudian metanya beralih melihat namja disebelah Kyuhyun " Cungminnie Noonaaaaa….. Min mau cama Noona" Panggilnya

" Ne…"

Sungmin mengambil namja kecil yang biasa dipanggil Minnie itu kedalam pangkuannya. Minnie duduk menghadap kearah Sungmin.

" Cungminnie noona, Min kangen cama noona" Ucap Minnie kemudian memeluk Sungmin

" Nado Minnie… Hey hey… aku ini namja kenapa memanggil noona lagi eoh?"

" Abicnya Cungminnie noona yeoppo cih kayak eomma…" Ucap Minnie menatap Sungmin

" Ya! Darimana kau bisa menggombal begitu eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Hmm.. Min cuka liat Chunnie juci bicala kayak gitu ke Suie juci"

" MWO?" Ucap Yoochun kaget, namun tak lama dia merasakan aura hitam disekujur tubuhnya. Dia melirik kearah Jaejoong

Dari tempat duduknya Jaejoong sedang mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat. Membuat Yoochun merinding ketakutan.

" Hey… aku tak tahu kalau dia mendengarkannya juga okay" Ucap Yoochun membela diri

" Ck…" Jaejoong hanya berdecak kemudian memandang anaknya kembali

" Cungminnie noona macih pacalan cama Kyu juci ya?"

" Memangnya kenapa hmm?" Tanya Sungmin

" Kyu juci itu uke… kenapa macih mau cama dia? Mending cama Min! Min itu ultimate ceme lho" Jawabnya

" Hey hey! Siapa yang kau panggil uke tadi?!" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya anak sahabatnya berkata seperti itu

" Kyu juci…." Jawab Minnie dengan wajah polosnya

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali melemparkan dirinya ke jurang saat dirinya dibilang Uke oleh Minnie. Hey, dia ini tampan okay?

" Minnie ah…" Panggil Jaejoong

" Ne eomma?" Ucap Minnie menatap sang eomma

" Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti tadi hmmm?"

" Chunnie juci… Dia bilang Min haluc bica jadi ultimate ceme!" Jawabnya dengan semangat

" Park Yoochun! Ya! Kenapa kau mengajarkan anakku menajdi sepertimu eoh?!" Marah Jaejoong pada Yoochun

" Heheheheh…. Ampun Jae ah…"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Semua penghuni kantin langusng mengalihkan pandangan mereka saat mendengar langkah kaki tegas berderap dilantai kantin. Semua mata yeoja dan para uke memandang penuh pesona pada namja tampan itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat namja yang dicintainya datang.

" Ya! Jung Changminnie! Bagaimana kau bisa kabur seperti itu eoh? Kau membuat appa mencarimu kemana – mana!" Ucap namja bermata musang itu

" Appa tadi yang ilang! Min cuma datengin tempat yang biacanya eomma datengin kok"

" Ish, anak ini benar – benar!" Ucap sang appa kemudian mencubit pipi anaknya gemas kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Jaejoong " Hey Boo.." Ucapnya kemudian mencium kening Jaejoong

" Kenapa membawa Minnie kemari Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian memberikan duduk pada Yunho

" Kemarinkan dia menginap dirumah eomma dan tidak bertemu denganmu kau tahu sekali anakmu tidak akan tahan jika tidak bertemu dneganmu barang sehari. Tadi eomma menelepon dan berkata Minnie menangis ingin bertemu denganmu jadi aku menjemputnya dirumah eomma dan dia merengek ingin menemuimu. Akhirnya aku membawanya kesini" Jelas Yunho

" Tapi, kau tahu kan kalau dia kekampus dia akan menempel pada siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong

Dia sangat iri melihat Changmin yang dekat dengan sahabatnya itu, Sungmin.

" Mau bagaimana lagi Boo.."

" Minnie ah.." Panggil Jaejoong, Changmin menoleh " Minnie tidak rindu eomma eoh? Kenapa tidak mencium eomma?"

" Hmm? Nanti ne eomma? Min lagi mau cama Cungminnie noona"

Jaejoong beralih menatap Yunho. Yunho mengelus pundak Jaejoong, member pengertian bahwa anaknya tidak akan pernah berpaling darinya.

" Ya! Sungmin noonamu ini milikku… Otte Min?" Goda Kyuhyun

" Andwe! Cungminnie noona Cuma boleh nikah cama Min nanti! Huh! Kyu juci cana cali ceme aja!" Ucap Changmin kemudian memeluk erat Sungmin

" MWO?!"

Terdengar suara kekehan dari sahabat – sahabatnya terlebih Yoochun yang malah terbahak mendengar ucapan Changmin.

" Kyu, sudahlah! Kau ini senang sekali menggodanya" Lerai Sungmin

" Habis… Kalau ada dia kau selalu mengacuhkanku…"

" Mau bagaimana lagi… Kau lihatkan Minnie sangat mencintaiku"

" Ish… Evil"

" Kyu juci juga epil!" Ucap Changmin tak mau kalah

" Hey hey… Kalian ini kalau bertemu menjadi dou evil saja! Hey Min" Junsu mencolek pipi Changmin

" Apa?"

" Kenapa kau begitu menyukai Sungmin eoh?"

" Hmmm…" Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian menaruh jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya

Jaejoong memandang sang anak, dia juga penasaran dengan jawaban Changmin.

" Kalena… pelukan Cungminnie noona hangat cepelti pelukan eomma…" Ucapnya kemudian memeluk Sungmin

Jaejoong tersneyum, setidaknya namanya masih disebut oleh Changmin.

" Teeluuusss….. hmmm… dada Cungminnie noona cama cepelti eomma…"

" Sama?" Tanya Heechul tidak mengerti

" Cama – cama montok" Ucap Changmi dengan polosnya

Jaejoong melirik kearah Yoochun.

" Ak-aku tidak mengajarinya yang itu Jae ah…" Ucap Yoochun sebelum Jaejoong marah padanya

" Mwo? Ya! Kau itu belajar dari mana kata – kata itu?" Tanya Heechul

" Eoh?" Changmin memandang Kyuhyun " Appa bel"

" Bel?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya

" Itu… Appa Yunie bel!" Ucap Changmin lalu menunjuk Yunho dengan bibirnya

" MWO?!" Kali ini Jaejoong mendeath glare Yunho

" Maksud Minnie bear?" Tanya Sungmin

" Ne… eomma kan cuka panggil appa bel…"

" Yunie!"

Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong dengan takut – takut.

" N-ne Boo?"

" Kan sudah Joongie bilang kau bermesraan jangan didepan Minnie!" Desis Jaejoong pelan. Tangannya mencubit kencang pinggang Yunho

" Aw! Aw! Appo Boo.. ampun… ne ne… aku mengaku salah"

Jaejoong melepas cubitannya. Kemudian tangannya melihat jam ditangan Yunho.

" OMO! Aku ada kelas sebentar lagi. Kau akan membawa Minnie kan Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho

" Aku ada rapat Boo… Aku kira kuliahmu sudah selesai?"

" Joongie masih ada satu kelas lagi"

" Biar Minnie bersamaku saja Joongie ah" Ucap Sungmin

" Eh?"

" Kau ke kelas saja. Aku akan menjaga Minnie…"

" Tapi, bukankah kita ada kencan?!" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak terima

" Kan bisa kita tunda sampai Joongie menyelesaikan kelasnya. Ne? aku juga masih rindu pada Minnie" Ucap Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan kitty eyes ajaran Jaejoong

" Hah…" Kyuhyun mendesah kesal, selalu saja dia mengalah pada Changmin " Baiklah"

" Ya sudah kau ke kelas saja Joongie… Kami akan menunggumu disini" Ucap Heechul

" Baiklah. Maaf mereoptkan ne?"

" Gwaenchana Joongie" ucap Junsu

Jaejoong berdiri kemudian menatap sang anak.

" Minnie ah… Minnie disini dulu bersama teman – teman eomma ne?"

" Eoh? Eo-eomma mau kemana?" Tanya Changmin, matanya berkaca – kaca

" Waeyo baby?"

" Min mau cama eomma!" Changmin berdiri pada pangkuan Sungmin meminta sang eomma untuk menggendongnya

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian mengambil Changmin dari pangkuan Sungmin kemudian mengecupi pipi Changmin.

" Tadi katanya kau mau bersama Sungminnie noonamu?" Goda Jaejoong

" Ani…" Changmin memeluk eommanya erat

" Eomma akan kembali satu jam lagi. Nanti eomma akan kemari"

" Ga lama kan?"

" Tidak baby… Minnie sudah makan?"

" Cudah tapi Min mau makan lagi"

Jaejoong terkekeh, anaknya ini memang gemar sekali makan.

" Ya sudah, Minnie disini pesan makanan saja. Ottoke?"

" Ne! Tapi eomma jangan lama ne?"

" Ne baby… Poppo eomma dulu"

CUP

CUP

CUP

Changmin mengecup kedua pipi dan juga bibir sang eomma. Yunho ikut berdiri.

" Appa juga"

" Appa mau kemana?"

" Appa nanti akan menjemput Minnie dirumah halmoni ne? sekarang jangan nakal"

" Ne!"

CUP

CUP

CUP

Tiga kecupan mendarat di kedua pipi Yunho juga bibirnya. Kemudian Yunho tersenyum.

CUP

Jaejoong mengecup pipi kiri Changmin sedangkan Yunho mengecup pipi kanan Changmin membuat anak itu tertawa senang. Para sahabat yang melihatnya tersenyum, keharmonisan keluarga Yunho dan Jaejoong memang selalu membuat iri siapapun yang melihatnya. Setelahnya, Jaejoong menyerahkan Changmin pada Sungmin.

" Kajja Boo.. Aku akan mengantarmu kekelas" Ucap Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong

" Ne"

Yunho pun langsung mengajak Jaejoong untuk segera pergi kekelasnya. Jaejoong memandang namja yang sedang menggenggam tangannya.

" Hm? Kau jatuh cinta lagi nanti jika melihatku seperti itu Boo" Ucap Yunho pelan tetap memandang kedepan

" Eoh? Yunie percaya diri sekali"

" Kenyataannya kok" Ucap Yunho kemudian sedikit melirik Jaejoong " Boo…" Panggilnya

" Ne Yun?"

" Hmm… Aku tiba – tiba ingin menciummu… otte? Masih ada waktu?" Tanyanya. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di samping taman belakang. Kebetulan kelas Jaejoong lebih dekat lewat sana

BLUSH

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Namja bermata musang itu entah kenapa mampu membuat wajahnya merona kapanpun menggombalinya.

" Boo… kenapa tidak menjawab?"

" Kita dikampus bear…" Ucap Jaejoong sembari menunduk

" Kita pernah melakukannya bukan?"

" Tapi…"

" Terlalu lama Boo"

" YA!"

Yunho menarik Jaejoong menuju sebuah pohon dan menyandarkan Jaejoong pada pohon tersebut. Wajah Yunho mendekat kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong.

Yunho mulai mengulum bibir bawah Jaejoong. Bibir Jaejoong sukses menjadi candunya sejak pertama kali dia mencium Jaejoong.

" Ngghhh" Jaejoong mulai terhanyut dalam ciuman mereka. Dia mengalungkan tangannya pad aleher Yunho

Yunho membelai – belai bibir plum Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong membuka bibirnya dan mempersilahkan lidah Yunho untuk masuk dan mengabsen seluruh penghuni gua itu. Yunho membelai lidah Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong mendorong kepala Yunho untuk lebih masuk dalam mulutnya.

Karena perbedaan tinggi, Jaejoong makin mendekat dan menginjak kaki Yunho agar lebih mudah. Jaejoong yang tak mau kalah ikut menghisap lidah Yunho.

" Mhhhmmm…"

Yunho mulai merasakan remasan pada rambutnya. Jaejoong benar – benar bisa membuatnya melayang.

" Ngghhhh!"

Namun tak lama Jaejoong sadar apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Dia memukul pelan dada Yunho. Membuat wajah mereka sedikit menjauh. Yunho menempelkan keningnya pada kening Jaejoong.

" Hosh… Kau mau membuat ku terlambat hosh… tuan Jung?"

" Tidak masalah bukan nyonya Jung?"

" Ish! Napuen!" Jaejoong mencubit pinggang Yunho

" Aw… Appoohh!" Yunho menangkap tangan Jaejoong yang barusan mencubitnya kemudian mengarahkan punggung tangan Jaejoong ke arah bibirnya.

Cup

Yunho mengecup pelan punggung tangan kanan Jaejoong yang tersemat cincin pernikahannya lima tahun lalu.

" Kajja… Nanti kau terlambat" Ucapnya pelan

" Joongie terlambat itu karena salah Yunie!" Ucapnya kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya

Yunho terkekh kemudian mengacak pelan kepala Jaejoong.

" Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu Boo.. Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang melihat"

" Huh! Posesif!"

" Memang"

Yunho kembali menggandeng sang istri kemudian mengantarnya hingga depan kelas. Untung saja sang dosen belum datang.

" Nanti bertemu dirumah eomma ne? aku pergi"

" Hmm.. Hati – hati"

" Ne.."

Cup

Sebuah kecupan mendarat pada kening Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian masuk kedalam kelas. Dan Yunho akhirnya pergi menuju perusahaannya untuk melanjutkan rapat yang tadi tertunda karena anaknya merengek untuk bertemu sang eomma.

Jaejoong tersenyum didalam kelasnya. Dia teringat kenangan lima tahun lalu. Dimana Yunho melamarnya walau sedikit terlambat.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian Jaejoong keluar dari kelasnya dan berlari kecil menuju kantin. Di sana dia melihat teman – temannya sedang berkumpul dan Changmin sedang tertidur dalam dekapan Sungmin.

" Maaf lama" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian duduk disamping Sungmin

" Gwaenchana Joongie"

" Minnie tertidur?"

" Ne… Lihat… Dia imut bukan?" Sungmin mencolek – colek pipi Changmin

" Buatlah kalau kau mau Min" Celetuk Yoochun

" Eh?"

" Minta saja pada Kyuhyun"

Blush

Wajah Sungmin memerah parah sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum gaje. Dia jadi ingin melahap bunny miliknya saat ini juga.

" Kalian ini! Aku akan membawa Minnie pulang ne?"

" Ne Joongie… Hati – hati"

" Ne"

Jaejoong mengambil alih Changmin. Perlahan dia menggendongnya Changmin dan mendekapnya, menaruh kepala Changmin pada pundaknya.

" Ngghhhh…"

Perlahan Changmin membuka matanya.

" Eomma…" Lirihnya

" Ne baby… tidurlah kembali… eomma disini Minnie" Bisik Jaejoong mencoba membuat Changmin kembali tertidur

" Ngg…."

Tak lama terdengar kembali dengkuran halus milik Changmin. Dia tertidur kembali. Changmin memeluk leher sang eomma.

" Annyeong… Oh! Akhir minggu ini datanglah kerumah ya. Aku mengadakan pesta barbeque dirumah Jung eomma" Undang Jaejoong

" Ne, kami akan datang Joongie ah" Ucap Junsu

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian berjalan meninggalkan teman – temannya. dia berjalan menuju parkiran, memasukkan Changmin pada kursi penumpang disebelahnya. Memakaikan sitbelt untuk Changmin dan kemudian beralih kebelakang kemudi untuk mengendarai mobil pemberian suaminya empat tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera masuk dan menemui Kibum diruang tamu.

" Kau sudah pulang Joongie ah?"

" Ne eomma…"

" Aigooo… cucuku tertidur?" Tanya Kibum mencolek pipi Changmin

" Ne eomma, sepertinya dia lelah bermain bersama teman – teman Joongie. Joongie bawa Minnie ke kamar ne?"

" Ne… Kau juga istirahatlah dulu Joongie"

" Ne eomma…"

CUP

Jaejoong mencium pipi Kibum sebelum akhirnya pergi ke kamar miliknya dan Yunho. Dia membaringkan Changmin pada tempat tidur queen size milik Yunho dulu dan ikut berbaring disamping Changmin.

" Gomawo ne kau lahir dengan sehat sampai saat ini"

CUP

Jaejoong kembali mencium pipi gembul Changmin. Dulu, dia hampir saja kehilangan Changmin karena jatuh ditangga saat usia kandungannya menginjak tiga bulan.

Mengenang lima tahun lalu membuat Jaejoong ingin menangis dan tertawa bersamaan. Dimana dia akhirnya mengetahui semua tentang orangtuanya juga derita mereka dua minggu sebelum menikah dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Yaaayyy... Chap 18!

Kabboooorrrrr...

Ga kerasansi Mine juga udah mau end nih...

Aigoo... banyak sekali chap na si Mine! Kkkkk...

Nyang pada nanyain bang mimin, ntu sih... si bang mimin udah muncul... jadi anaknya si Jaemma sama Yunpa. Ok?

Kenapa ga nc? Mana nc Cho! Waduh! Minta di bacok YJS ya ga ada NC!

Wkwkwkwk...

Jangan lempar Cho pake kulkasnya bang mimin ne?

Cho tau chap ini mengecewakan para yadongers seperti Cho... tapi, nanti! suatu saat, pasti ada nc na! (Lebay lu Cho!)

**Nah nah nah! Tinggal si bang MiMin di nerdy Yunie ChangKyu side. Kasih jatah ga yaaaa atau skip jyga?**

**Whahahahahahah**

Cho sengaja belom nampilin nc na si Yunjae... hohohohoho...

Eeiii... jangan ngomongin Mas Kris kalo ada Bang Mimin disamping Cho ne **Dennis Park** ! Buset bisa kena talak tilo Cho nanti! Kkkkkk...

Ya ammppyyyuuunn... sampe kilat gitu baca na **akiramia44**! Kkk... semangat baca marathon ne! Jangan lupa, ff Cho yang laen siap update malem ini! Wkwkwkwkwk

Kenapa Cho ga dibuatin ajj bajuny**a putri anggia** ? ToT kembaran sama bang mimin ne! Kkkk... Cho baca ff itu jg kok. Baca kilat, hmm... Jujur, Cho ga terlalu suka GS.. tapi, pas mau komen di chap terakhir.. hm... ng... huummm... #plakk kelamaan! Cho bingung, terlalu speechless. Apa lagi Mas Kris juga kesayangannya Cho... hah...

**gothiclolita89** 10 opo toh? Wkwkwkwk... kurang!

Mpreg terlaksana! **Ciachunyoo**

Aish.., ini jakarta ga ada yang gratis **joongmax**! Wkwkwkwkwk

**Special thanks to :**

mery. forevershawol, kimura. shiba, Rly. C. JaeKyu, Dennis Park, Boo Bear Love Chwang (ho oh jail beud! ^^), geelovekorea, farla 23, babymochi, joongmax, Noona, nonapanda, Ilma, Yunjae heart, jaena (blm end kok ^^), akiramia44, UMeWookie, cminsa, Ayuki siFUjho, dex indra, Ega EXOkpopers, nin nina, snow. drop. 1272 (ne, ada KyuMin disini ^^), ifa. p. arunda, putri anggia, gothiclolita89, vampireyunjae (betul! ^^), Ciachunyoo, leeChunnie, danactebh, Vic89, para sider...

Sekali lagi Cho ucapin makasih buat yang udah baca, tulis ripiu, follow dan fav ff Cho ne?!

Mianhae ga bisa jawab semua ripiu kalian satu persatu ne? #bow

See u next chap all chingu!,

Chuuuu~~~~

Tetap on ya! Cho ntar update ff sebelah!


	19. Chapter 19

**Mine ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Changminie milik Cho

Pairing : Yunjae

Yaoi, typos , membosankan, alur lambat

Rating **T, M**

.

.

.

.

Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera masuk dan menemui Kibum diruang tamu.

" Kau sudah pulang Joongie ah?"

" Ne eomma…"

" Aigooo… cucuku tertidur?" Tanya Kibum mencolek pipi Changmin

" Ne eomma, sepertinya dia lelah bermain bersama teman – teman Joongie. Joongie bawa Minnie ke kamar ne?"

" Ne… Kau juga istirahatlah dulu Joongie"

" Ne eomma…"

CUP

Jaejoong mencium pipi Kibum sebelum akhirnya pergi ke kamar miliknya dan Yunho. Dia membaringkan Changmin pada tempat tidur queen size milik Yunho dulu dan ikut berbaring disamping Changmin.

" Gomawo ne kau lahir dengan sehat sampai saat ini"

CUP

Jaejoong kembali mencium pipi gembul Changmin. Dulu, dia hampir saja kehilangan Changmin karena jatuh ditangga saat usia kandungannya menginjak tiga bulan.

Mengenang lima tahun lalu membuat Jaejoong ingin menangis dan tertawa bersamaan. Dimana dia akhirnya mengetahui semua tentang orangtuanya juga derita mereka dua minggu sebelum menikah dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 19 ~**

.

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum melihat Minnie tumbuh sehat seperti sekarang ini. Perlahan aku menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Mengelus dan mengecupi punggung tangannya.

Aku dinyatakan hamil satu bulan setelah ehem... Acara pertunangan. Jelas saja aku hamil. Yunie bear buncit itu melakukannya hingga pagi. Bukan salahnya juga sih... Jihye dan eomma yang memberika sirup yang ternyata obat perangsang itu yang membuatku tetap menginginkan milik Yunie yang super duper waw ups... Ya itulah... Tetap ada didalamku.

Dan dua minggu setelahnya, aku berniat mengunjungi makam orangtuaku. Jung eomma dan appa kali ini ikut.

.

**- FLASHBACK -**

.

" Kim Ryeowook... Eommamu Joongie?" Tanya Jung eomma

" Ne eomma. Waeyo?"

" Hiks..."

Terdengar suara isakkan. Aku menghampiri Jung eomma yang sedang menangis. Entah apa yang membuat dia menangis.

" Eomma gwaenchana?" Tanyaku khawatir

" Joongie, Yun... Masuklah ke mobil. Kita bertemu dirumah ne?" Ucap Jung appa

Yunho mengangguk kemudian menggandengku menuju mobilnya. Kami memang menaiki mobil yang berbeda saat menuju ke makam.

" Yunie... Eomma kenapa eoh?"

" Molla Boo... Nanti juga eomma cerita. Okay?"

" Hum!"

Sesampainya dirumah, eomma menyuruhku untuk menunggu diruang tamu dan eomma langsung masuk kedalam kamar. Tak lama kemudian dia keluar membawa beberapa album foto.

" Ini eommamu Joongie?" Tanya eomma, tangannya menunjuk satu namja yang sepertinya sedang menikmati makan

" N-ne eomma! Ini eomma Joongie!" Pekikku

Eommaku terlihat masih muda dan cantik. Namja? Aku tak pernah sekalipun meragukan kalau dia adalah eommaku tapi eomma memberikan hasil tes DNA dulu. Waktu eomma memberiku hasil tes itu aku masih berusia sepuluh tahun.

" Eomma kenal dengan eomma Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunie

" Kami... Kami teman sekampus dulu Yun..."

" Mwo?!"

" Eomma senang sekali memanggilnya dengan Wookie... Dia... Namja yang manis. Berasal dari keluarga kaya sedangkan appamu dulu hanya mahasiswa beasiswa jurusan kedokteran Joongie ah..."

" Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku penasaran

" Yesungie... Wookie berkata dia tertarik dengan appamu dulu. Namun cintanya ditolak oleh appamu. Appamu sangat sadar akan keadaannya. Lagipula hubungan antar namja dulu tabu"

Aku mengambil sebuah album dan menatap wajah eomma yang terlihat sangat gembira disana.

" Eommamu tidak menyerah dan terus mengejar cinta appamu. Sampai akhirnya appamu luluh dan menerima cintanya. Namun, satu bulan kemudian Wookie menerima kabar jika dia akan ditunangkan dengan seorang yeoja teman dari appanya. Eommamu langsung menolak dan dihadiahi tamparan oleh harabojimu"

Aku menggenggam tangan Yunie. Dia menatapku dan balik menggenggam tanganku.

" Eommamu berkata bahwa dia mencintai seseorang dan akan dibawa untuk menemui harabojimu. Dan besoknya orangtuamu bertemu dengan haraboji dan halmonimu. Mereka masih bisa menerima kalau yang dibawanya yeoja, tapi yang dibawa eommamu itu namja sama sepertinya dan lagi appamu hidup sebatang kara. Harabojimu marah dan mengurung eommamu dikamarnya.

Dia tidak diizinkan sekalipun bertemu dengan appamu. Sedangkan appamu tetap berusaha menemui eommamu walaupun selalu gagal. Sampai satu hari kamar untuk mengurung eommamu sunyi senyap. Biasanya eommamu menangis meminta untuk dikeluarkan dan bertemu dengan appamu, namun pagi itu semua senyap.

Ketika harabojimu masuk, dia sungguh kaget melihat eommamu tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya. Harabojimu langsung memanggil dokter. Eommamu selamat namun tidak dengan mentalnya. Dia menjadi pemberontak tak pernah mendengarkan harabojimu.

Harabojimu yang kesal dan akhirnya mengusir mengusir bahkan mencoret namanya dari daftar keluarga. Namun, tidak masalah untuk eommamu. Dia membereskan pakaiannya dan berlari menuju rumahku Joongie ah..."

" Lalu? Kenapa nasib eommaku seperti itu..."

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari samping. Memberikan ketenangan tersendiri bagi Jaejoong.

" Itu belum seberapa Joongie ah... Setelah berhasil bertemu denganku dia tidak bisa menemukan appamu. Harabojimu... Membuatnya di drop out dari kampus. Eommamu, aku dan Wonnie... Mencari kesemua tempat. Selagi kami mencari halmonimu menemui eommamu dan memintanya kembali, tapi eommamu menolak dan dia bersikeras akan menemukan appamu.

Sampai sebulan kemudian kami mendapatkan kabar dari orang suruhan Wonnie, bahwa appamu berkuliah dan bekerja pada sebuah kafe kecil di Busan. Tanpa membuang waktu kami kesana dan menemukan appamu sedang bekerja. Eommamu langsung berlari memeluknya. Haaahhh... Mengingat itu semua membuatku merindukan mereka

Eommamu meminta appamu untuk menikahinya. Namun appamu sungguh namja bertanggung jawab, dia tidak mau menikahi eommamu jika tidak mendapatkan restu orangtua eommamu. Akhirnya kami berempat menemui orangtua eommamu. Disana, kami dibentak dan eommamu diusir. Harabojimu sudah mencoretnya dari daftar keluarga sehingga tidak peduli lagi. Disaat itu halmonimu mencoba mencegah eommamu pergi namun eommamu tetap pergi

Akhirnya eommamu menarik appamu, mereka akhirnya merencanakan pernikahan mereka. Hanya dihadiri kami berdua Joongie sebagai saksi. Saat itu kami membantu semuanya, mereka menikah di Belanda. Lihat ini..."

Kibum menunjukkan sebuah foto. Berlatar belakang sebuah gereja kecil. Disana eommanya menggandeng sang appa. Terlihat sangat bahagia. Disamping kanan dan kiri mereka berdiri Kibum dan Siwon.

" Eomma..." Lirih Jaejoong, Yunho merangkul pundak Jaejoong yang bergetar

Airmata Jaejoong perlahan mengalir membasahi pipinya.

" Tapi, perjuangan mereka tidak hanya sampai disitu. Setelah menikah, harabojimu mengganggu kehidupan orangtuamu. Sehingga appamu harus bergonta ganti pekerjaan. Namun semua dijalani mereka dengan ikhlas. Wonie sudah menawarkan pekerjaan pada appamu namun dia menolak...

Sampai akhirnya eommamu kesal dan membawa appamu pergi ketempat yang tidak kami ketahui. Bahkan haraboji dan halmonimu tidak bisa menemukan mereka. Sampai satu tahun kemudian aku menerima telepon. Saat itu aku sudah menikah dengan Wonnie dan sedang hamil satu bulan.

Eommamu memberitahu jika ia sedang hamil. Aku sangat kaget dan merasa dia sangat diberkahi karena bisa hamil. Kami mengobrol sedikit dan aku tidak tahu kalau itu adalah obrolan terakhir kami.

Setelah itu tidak ada kabar lagi dari eomma dan appamu Joongie. Dia menghilang seperti tenggelam ke dasar lautan. Tapi kami percaya bahwa dia masih hidup sampai... kemarin kau membawaku ke makam milik Wookie dan Yesungie..."

" Berarti Joongie masih punya keluarga?" Tanya Yunie penasaran

" Sejak eommamu meninggalkan rumah yang kami dengar, halmonimu sakit - sakitan. Kami sendiri tidak bisa berhubungan dengan mereka karena larangan dari harabojimu, bahkan harabojimu memutuskan perjanjian kerjasama dengan perusahaan Wonnie karena dianggap membantu eomma dan appamu.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, suruhan halmonimu menemui kami. Halmonimu memnita bertemu dengan kami dan kami langsung pergi. Dia dirawat dirumah sakit dan keadaannya sangatlah kritis. Dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya disana, setelah mengucapkan kata maaf dan rasa menyesalnya tidak membela eommamu saat itu.

Sedangkan harabojimu... Hmm... Salah seorang sahabatnya ternyata telah menipunya sehingga perusahaan berpindah nama dan harabojimu dinyatakan bangkrut. Dia... Ditemukan bunuh diri enam bulan setelah halmonimu meninggal Joongie..."

" Hiks..."

Aku menangis, tak kusangka hidup keluargaku begitu mengenaskan. Yunie mencoba memelukku erat dan aku membalas pelukannya.

" Siapa?" Yunie mulai bersuara kembali

" Apa?"

" Siapa yang telah melakukan itu pada perusahaan haraboji Joongie eomma?" Tanya Yunie

Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada Yunie dan menatap Jung eomma. Dia menoleh dan menatap appa. Terlihat appa menghela nafasnya dan memandang Yunie.

" Keluarga Go. Mereka yang melakukannya"

" MWO?!" Aku dan Yunie langsung kaget

Go...

" Eomma... Kalian tahu dan diam saja?" Tanya Yunie

" Appamu saat itu bukanlah apa - apa Yun... Bisnis keluarga kita dulu tidak ada apa - apanya dibanding dengan keluarga Kim. Kami mengetahui kelakuan keluarga Go dan menceritakannya pada tuan Kim, tapi dia tidak percaya dan malah mengusir kami"

" Itulah kenapa eommamu sungguh membenci keluarga Go. Bukan tanpa alasan, alasan yang sangat kuat" Lanjung Jung appa

" Eomma senang kau membalaskannya dengan kejadian kemarin Yun... Apa yang bukan milik mereka tidak akan menjadi milik mereka bukan?"

" Ne..."

Eomma...

Aku memegang sebuah foto. Disana duduk eommaku yang terlihat sedang mengganggu appa.

" Pantas saja setiap melihatmu, eomma seperti melihat Wookie..."

" Eomma..."

Aku menatap Jung eomma yang tersenyum padaku

" Joongie..."

" Ne eomma?"

" Eomma penasaran, jadi selama ini kau tinggal dimana bersama orangtuamu?"

" Yang Joongie ingat, sejak berumur tiga tahun appa selalu mengajak eomma dan Joongie pindah rumah alalsannya untu mencari suasana baru. Terakhir menetap di Chungnam. Suatu hari appa mengajak Joongie dan eomma wisata. Kami pergi ke Seoul dan pulangnya malah terjadi kecelakaan"

" Lalu? Bagaimana denganmu?"

" Joongie... Saat naik kelas, karena biaya sekolah tidak mencukupi salah satu guru Joongie menyarankan untuk mengikuti program beasiswa di Seoul. Dan Joongie berhasil, Joongie juga bertemu dengan tuan Tan yang baik hati memberikan Joongie pekerjaan karena Joongie hidup sendirian. Saat tuan Tan bertanya kemana keluarga Joongie... Joongie menjawab tidak ada yang menginginkan Joongie. Seperti itulah eomma..."

" Begitu... Tak apa Joongie, sekarang kau punya eomma, appa, Yunho juga Jihye... Jangan pernah merasa sendirian lagi ne?"

" Ne eomma. Gomawo..." Ucapku lalu tersenyum

" Tapi, eomma juga berusaha menjodohkanku dulu..." Ucap Yunie

" Appa hanya mau kau mengenal wanita Yun... Appa memang mengenalkan mereka tapi kau selalu menolak bukan? Apa hanya ingin kau mengenal yeoja, kau terlalu serius dengan pekerjaanmu. Namun kami Tak pernah memaksamu untuk menerima mereka bukan? Hah... Ternyata sudah memiliki orang yang suka sejak lama"

" Eh?" Aku memandang appa tidak mengerti

" Ne Joongie, appa sudah selidiki Yunie bearmu ini! Aigoo.. Disudah menstalkermu sejak lama!"

" Mwo?!"

" Ya! Appa kenapa membuka rahasiaku!"

BLUSH

Aku merasa wajahku memanas mendengarnya.

" Aish! Ya sudah! Aku ajak Joongie ke kamar dulu"

Yunie berdiri lalu mengajakku menuju kamar dan menemaniku tidur.

.

**- FLASHBACK OFF -**

.

Aku tidak menyangka sekarang kehidupanku sangat jauh berbeda dengan dulu. Setelahnya aku menikah dengan Yunho dan harusnya aku kuliah tapi eomma melarangku. Alasannya dia ingin aku fokus pada kandunganku.

Aku menurutinya. Tapi saat kandunganku lima bulan aku hampir terjatuh karena aku sangat ceroboh. Untung ada Jung appa yang melindungiku. Kami berguling dari tujuh anak tangga.

Appa panik karena melihatku merintih kesakitan dan langsung membawaku ke rumah sakit. Dia langsung menelepon eomma dan Yunie. Mereka semua terlihat sangat khawatir tapi aku tidak mengalami keguguran karena appa membawaku tepat waktu.

Mengingat hal itu membuatku merasa bersalah pada Minnie. Aku hampir saja membunuhnya.

" Nghhh... Eoo...mmaaa..."

Aku menoleh, Minnie terlihat tidak tenang, aku mendekapnya menepuk - nepuk pantatnya walau kadang ku akhiri dengan cubitan gemas.

Hahahahaha...

Salahkan dia yang montok sehingga aku tak tahan untuk tidak mencubitnya. Aigo... Bisa - bisa dia menyaingi butt Suie... Hihihihi..

Ngomong - ngomong soal Suie, sahabatku sudah memasuki tahun ke empat dalam kuliahnya begitu juga dengan sahabatku yang lain. Sedangkan aku masih berada ditingkat tiga. Aku harus cuti sekolah selama setahun dan baru melanjutkannya ditahun berikutnya.

Aku memandang wajah angel Minnie...

Anakku sungguh tampan! Aigoo...

" Baby... Eomma sayang Minnie..."

Cup

Aku mengecup keningnya kemudian tidur bersama Minnie.

.

.

.

.

" Ngghhhh..."

Perlahan aku membuka mata dan meraba sampingku. Aku tidak menemukan Minnie disampingku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati suami tercintaku sedang menghadap kearah lemari dan melonggarkan dasinya. Aku segera bangkit dan berjalan kearahnya.

Grep

.

** ~ Jaejoong POV End ~ **

.

Grep

" Kau sudah bangun Boo?" Tanya Yunho tanpa menoleh

" Ne... Minnie eodie?"

" Dia sedang makan eskrim bersama eomma"

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong dan memandangi sang istri.

Cup

Jaejoong dengan cepat mengecup bibir hati milik Yunho membuat Yunho tersenyum.

" Hey... Aku mandi dulu setelah itu kita makan ne?"

" Hum..." Jaejoong mengangguk dalam dekapan Yunho

" Jja... Lepaskan"

" Joongie belum mandi juga bear..."

" Mau mandi bersama?" Tanya Yunho menyeringai

" Tidak ada jaminan kau tidak melakukan apa - apa kan bear?"

" Ayolaah... Kita sudah menikah lima tahun masa kau tidak tahu sifatku?"

" Pervert bear..."

" Jja... Kita mandi"

" Hah... Ne... Gendong"

Yunho segera menarik tubuh Jaejoong dan menggendongnya ala koala. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada leher Yunho. Dia sungguh menyukai aroma yang melekat pada tubuh Yunho.

Yah...

Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dikamar mandi dan membuat orangtua dan anaknya menunggu lama untuk makan malam.

" Minnie kajja kita pulang" Ajak Jaejoong Mereka semua sedang duduk diruang tamu. Namun Changmin sepertinya betah sekali dalam pangkuan Kibum.

" Minnie mau tidul cama halmoni"

" Hey hey... Sudah beberapa hari ini kau selalu meminta tidur bersama halmoni. Waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong

Changmin turun dari pangkuan Kibum dan berjalan menuju Jaejoong kemudian duduk dipangkuannya.

" Minnie mau dicini dulu eomma..."

" Waeyo hmm?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari menjawil - jawil pipi gembul Changmin

" Almoni bilang kalo Min mau dapet caeng Min alus tidul cama almoni"

" MWO?!" Tanya hanya Jaejoong namun Yunho ikut kaget mendengar ucapan anaknya

" Ne, jadi eomma pulang cama appa ne? Min mau cepet dapet caeng!"

" Minnie ingin dongsaeng eoh?" Tanya Yunho kemudian mengelus rambut Changmin

" Ne appa... Appa cepet ajak eomma pulang cana!" Usir Changmin

Yunho terkekeh tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong ingin memanjakan Changmin lebih lama. Belum mau berbagi sayang dengan yang lain.

" Kenapa Min mau dongsaeng?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Kemaren Klis bawa caeng ke cekolah. Imut deh, padahal caengnya namja! Min jadi pengen punya caeng juga eomma..." Lirih Changmin kemudian menempelkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong

Jaejoong tersenyum, mungkin dia bisa mengabulkan permintaan Changmin tapi tidak sekarang.

" Jadi Minnie mau ikut eomma pulang apa tidak hari ini?"

" Min cebenelnya mau tidul cama eomma tapi... Min mau caeng" Changmin menatap sang eomma dengan puppy eyesnya

Jaejoong membuat Changmin berdiri dipangkuannya.

" Minnie mau dongsaeng?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne! Mau!"

Jaejoong gemas melihat kelakuan Changmin kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya tepat didepan hidung Changmin. Membuat hidung mereka bertabrakan dan Jaejoong menyukai hal itu.

" Tanya appa ne? Appa yang akan memberikannya"

" Appa?"

" Ne"

Changmin menoleh ke arah appanya kemudian berpindah tempat menuju appanya.

" Appa appa appa! Min mau caeng. Ne ne ne ne?!" Changmin melompat - lompat diatas pangkuan Yunho. Membuat Yunho sedikit kewalahan namun kemudian dia mendudukan Changmin pada pangkuannya

" Ne, apa usahakan ne?"

" Cepet ya Appa!"

" Ne, apapun untuk Minnie"

" Yyaaaaaayyyyy! Min mau dapet caeng! Almoniiii... Yaaayyyy!"

Kibum dan Siwon tersenyum melihat cucu tersayangnya gembira seperti itu. Apalagi Changmin sangat menggemaskan, tidak bosan untuk bermain dengannya.

" Jja Minnie... Kajja kita pulang" Ajak Jaejoong

" Eoh? Min ga tidul cama almoni?"

" Tidak... Min masih bisa tidur dengan eomma... Kajja"

" Ne eomma"

Akhirnya keluarga Yunho pamit untuk pulang. Sesampainya dirumah, Changmin meminta untuk langsung tidur dan Jaejoong menurutinya. Dia membawa Changmin menuju kamarnya.

Yah...

Walaupun manja Changmin lebih suka tidur dikamarnya sendiri. Setelah menggantikan pakaiannya, Jaejoong mulai menepuk - nepuk juga mengelus punggung Changmin yang sedang memeluk boneka paha ayam pemberian Yunho saat dia berulang tahun kemarin.

Setelah merasa Changmin tidur dengan pulas, Jaejoong beranjak dari sana menuju kamarnya. Dilihatnya Yunho sedang duduk bersandar pada tempat tidurnya, dia sedang membaca. Jaejoong segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja Yunho.

Lho?

Jaejoong memang lebih suka memakai kemeja Yunho saat tidur. Dia berjalan ke arah Yunho.

Sreett

" Apa buku Yunie lebih penting dari Joongie eoh?"

Jaejoong langsung naik keatas ranjang dan duduk dipangkuan Yunie bearnya kemudian membuang kesembarang arah buku yang sedang dibaca oleh Yunho.

" Hmm? Kau kenapa?"

" Ish! Tidak usah sok tampan pakai kacamata segala" Ucap Jaejoong

Yunho tersenyum kemudian melepas kacamatanya dan menaruhnya di meja nakas. Dia menarik tubuh Jaejoong agar lebih mendekat.

" Kau serius pada ucapanmu tadi Boo?"

" Soal apa?"

" Dongsaeng untuk uri Minnie"

" Joongie... Joongie masih mau memanjakannya Yun..."

" Ne... Aku mengerti Boo.. Lagipula aku masih tidak sanggup menghadapi ngidammu jika seperti dulu"

" Eoh? Joongie tidak meminta yang aneh - aneh dulu"

" Kau meminta yang aneh - aneh, makanmu banyak dan pervert... Kalau untuk pervertnya sih aku tidak apa - apa... Tapi saat kau meminta eskrim rasa bunga kamboja aku hampir mati mencarinya Boo"

" Eh?"

" Apa kau ingat juga saat meminta sup jangkrik?"

" Eh..."

" Kau juga menyuruhku untuk memasak steak rasa strawberry dan vanilla dengan aaus caramel"

" Hehehe..."

" Jangan lupa betapa kau memaksa untuk menyentuh dan mengelus beruang madu karena menurutmu beruang itu mirip denganku"

" Itu..."

" Bahkan aku harus memuaskan sifat pervertmu saat kandunganmu sembilan bulan"

" Hehehehehe..."

Jaejoong terkekeh kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

" Hah... Aku pun berpikiran akan mempunyai anak kedua saat Minnie lebih besar Boo... Paling tidak nanti Minnie bisa menjaga adiknya"

" Ne... Joongie setuju"

" Lagipula aku masih ingin bersamamu Boo... Memonopolimu..."

" Beaaarrr..."

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho.

" Kajja tidur ne? Sudah malam"

" Ngg..."

" Waeyo? Aahhh... Boo.."

" Hehehehehe... Joongie besok ada kelas siang... Ng... Joongie dari dulu sangat menyukai sentuhan Yunie"

" Kau ingin membuat saeng untuk Minnie?"

" Tapi, ingat bear... Joongie masih ingin memanjakan Minnie..."

" Arraso Boo... Untung saja kau menuruni sifat eommamu"

" Wae?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Yunyo yang ditatap hanya tersenyum.

" Ne... Aku jadi tidak usah susah payah mengajakmu bercinta Boo... Coba kau bayangkan jika sifatmu seperti appamu"

Blush

Jaejoong memang sudah diceritakan tentang sifat mesum eommanya. Dia jadi malu memikirkannya. Bahkan yang didengar dari Jung eomma. Eommanya tidak ragu untuk menyerang appanya dimanapun kapanpun. Berbeda dengan appanya yang pendiam.

" Hey kenapa melamun eoh?"

" Aniyaaa~"

" Saranghae Boo..."

Blush

" Na-nado Yunie ah..."

" Kau ini sudah lima tahun masih saja seperti ini"

" Mw... Mmmhhhhh!"

Ucapan Jaejoong terhenti saat Yunho menyerang bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Nggghh! Beaarr... Aaahhh!"

" Nghh.. Mmhhmm... Joongieehh... Katakannhh aahh.. Kau milik siapah?"

" Ngghhhh..."

Jaejoong menggeleng dia tidak bisa menahan gejolak itu. Tubuhnya merespon dengan baik sentuhan yang Yunho berikan untuknya.

" Katakan Boo..."

" Aaannnhhh... Yunnieeehh... Yuunniieehh... Ooohhh..."

" Aahh.. Nikmathh Boo..."

" Aaahh.. Joongieehh.."

Mengetahui gelagat sang istri, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium ganas Jaejoong.

" NNNNGGGGHHHHHH!"

Mereka mengeluarkan klimaksnya bersama. Yunho mengeluarkan didalam tubuh Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong pada tangan Yunho. Ini sudah klimaks yang ke sekian kali untuk Jaejoong dan Yunho namun tampaknya mereka masih belum puas. Mereka saling menatap dan kemudian tersenyum. Yunho kemudian berbaring disamping Jaejoong dan memeluknya.

" Ne Boo.. Kau milikku..."

" Neehh..."

Yunho menarik dagu Jaejoong agar menatapnya.

" You're Mine Boo..."

Cup

Kembali, Yunho memanggut bibir Jaejoong yang sudah membengkak. Meresapi rasa manis yang tetap terasa darinbibir plum Jaejoong.

Ya, dan selanjutnya pasti kalian tahu bukan?

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kamar Changmin.

" Eeoomm... Mmmaaa... Caeng Min lucu eoh... hehehehehe" Igau Changmin memeluk boneka paha ayamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ END ~**

.

.

.

.

Cho tau ini ga memuaskan banget. Mianhae ne? Mine sudah end di Chap 19! Kkkkk...

Tadinyaaaaa...

Mau publish Mine kemaren, tapppiiiii... kemaren temen ngajak makan bebek. Daan! Satu makanan itu yang ga bisa Cho tolak! Jadi, si Yunjae kalah sama Bebek!

Mana pas disana liad bebek jadi inget boyband yang butt na ehem... kayak bebek ehem! Makin bersalah aja deh ninggalin ffn demi bebek! Wkwkwkwkwwk ^0^

Tanpa banyak cincong Cho bales ripiu kalian aja denh!

**Rly. C. JaeKyu** : Aaammmiiiiinnnnn...

**riscasanti. cucan, danactebh, yoon HyunWoon**: Tq ^^, udah lanjut.. end malah kkkk...

**dex indra** : udh terjawab apa yang qm pengen tahu di chap ini?

**putri anggia** : orreee... Cho dibikin in baju pramugari... kebetulan Cho kan tinggi! Wkwkwkwkwkwwk ia ne... ff na end malahan di chap ini. Ne, Cho uuga sedih liadnya... awas ada Yunpa liad... maen cip cup Jaemma sembarangan! Kkkkk

**Jung Boojae** : neeee... ini dpudh lanjut kok, end malah. Salam kenal juga! ^^

**kimura. shiba** : hehehehe, tamatnya di end ini

**cminsa** : ne, udah ke jawab d chap ini?

**noona** : ia, ni malah end d chap ini! Kkk...

**rizluvjj** : annyeong juga! ^^ wew, maraton ne? Tq ne udah nyempetin baca. Hmmm... itu jempol minjem sape aje? Banyak beuuddd! Kkk...

**Ciachunyoo** : ne, udah kejawab di chap ini! Hehehe...

**AmyKyuMinElf** : thanks z^^

**jaena** : Cho udah jawab d chap ini. Xixixixixi...

**vampireyunjae** : maacih ne? Semoga ga kecewa ^^

**nin nina** : end na di chap ini ToT

**Dennis Park :** jangan ddoooonnkk...Cho ga bisa idup klo ga ada mereka berdua #lebay! Wkwkwkwkw Mau baby Min yang kayak apa? Cho buat jasa bikin in baby sama bang Mimin mau? Wwkwkwkwkwk #mesumtingkatiblis

**akiramia44** : buseeett... ga usah lari! Cho ga kemana - mana kok! Vho mau donk dessertnya! Cho suka makan lhooo... kkkkkk

**snow. drop. 1272 :** ga lengkap perinciannya...

**yunjae heart** : epilog na Cho publis klo yang changkyu side end. Hehehe...

**alint2709** : ne, Cho juga suka! Wkwkwwk

**nonapanda** : nc na ke skip! Cho ga ntn videon nc yunjae kemaren makanya nanggung biingiitt!

**merry. forevershawol :** ne! Hwaiting!

**YunHolic** : ne, mana pervert sama kyk appanya! Dasar ultimate seme!

**yla** : ne, udah ke jawab disini?

**geelovekorea** : Ne, Cho skip... pervert minnie eoh? Ketularan Cho! Wkwkwkw

**leeChunnie** : tak ku maafkan dirimu yang telat! Wkwkwkwkwk kidding ne?

**Vic89** : ioo... lanjuuuttt...

**diahmiftachulningtyas** : sengaja! Kkk.. eeii... cubit - cubit! Nda nda nda! Min cuma punya Cho! ^^

**littlecupcake noona :** udah terjawab d chap ini?

**joongmax** : Min cuma peran pendukung! Soalnya nanti... min bakal Cho nistakan di ff sebelah! Wkwkwkwkw

**Boo Bear Love** Cwang : iya, ff ini bang Mimin kesayangan Cho jadi peran pendukung doank...

**Gothiclolita89** : End di chap ini! Hehehehe

Thanks yang udah nyempetin baca ff Cho s selesai.. hmm... yang nanya epilog na nerdy, Cho publish klo changkyu udah end. Soalnya ceritanya sedikit sambung menyambung! Biar ga bingun, cho selesai in si changkyu dulu!

Naaahhh.. nantikan ff baru Cho ne?

Buat yang kangen sama Yun cupu. Jangan lupa liad ff Cho, karena nanti... ada.., hmmm... kasih tau ga yaaa... hmmm... ga! Nanti aja tunggu ff barunya Cho publish!

Dan akhir kata, ketemu lagi di ff baru Cho ne?

Ccchhhhuuuu~~~~~


End file.
